señor mono, señorita gata
by 5nami5
Summary: Inspirado en el manga "señor conejo, señor tigre". Nami es una joven enfermera con una vida común hasta que una noche se topa con el mafioso Monkey D. Luffy. Las vueltas del destino hacen que ambos se enamoren. ¿como afrontaran los problemas de la mafia esta singular pareja?
1. Chapter 1

Señorita Gata; Señor Mono

Capitulo 1: Casualidad

Los encuentros que nos llega a preparar el destino casi siempre son inesperados, algunos nos dejan amargas experiencias, otros marcan totalmente nuestras vidas y existen aquellos que con el paso del tiempo agradecemos al universo por haberlo efectuado.

Nami Shiokaze no creía ni una décima parte de esas palabras. Se consideraba como una chica practica lo cual mostró desde su juventud. A pesar de ser alguien muy sociable solo consideraba a pocas personas como verdaderos amigos en quienes confiar. No le llamaba la atención el romance, aunque había salido con algunos hombres ninguno le despertó mayor interés. Incluso al elegir la carrera de enfermería, lo hizo por que esta era bien pagada. ¿Por qué no eligió medicina?, tiempo, requería de tiempo y el tiempo es oro. Lo que menos deseaba era desperdiciarlo considerando su situación.

El hecho de haber optado por una profesión con la simple intención de tener buenas ganancias no implicaba que Nami odiara su trabajo, al contrario, se encontró amando la enfermería.

A sus 22 años llevaba una vida bastante tranquila, tal vez demasiado para gusto de su hermana y madre. De la casa al trabajo y viceversa. Siendo alguien relativamente rutinaria el hecho de elegir un atajo de su camino diario a causa de la lluvia era algo inesperado. Y si a eso le sumamos que en dicho camino se topo con la silueta de un hombre en plena lluvia con una herida abierta en el pecho…. pues en definitiva este se trataba de uno de esos encuentros que ella se negaba a creer.

La luna estaba en lo alto de la ciudad, como todas las noches el sonido de los carros, sirenas y ambulancias reinaban en las avenidas, precisamente había ocurrido un accidente automovilístico, con los mismos personajes de siempre: el conductor ebrio, la pareja inocente y la avenida resbalosa por la lluvia. En un día que se caracterizaba por el tráfico, un accidente solo aumenta el factor de personas. Nami lamentaba mucho que esos sucesos ocurrieran con tanta frecuencia, muchas familias eran separadas… pero también lamentaba que pasaran rumbo a su departamento.

Hoy había doblado turno desde las siete de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche, era un martirio, deseaba llegar cuanto antes a su cama, mañana debía madrugar, sin otra opción en mente se decidió a tomar otra ruta a su hogar. Ya tenía planeado todo, arribaría sin problemas, tomaría una ducha relajante, cenaría algo ligero e inmediatamente después dormiría plenamente.

Lo que no tenía contemplado apareció en un callejón poco transitado por donde debía pasar para llegar a su destino, tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vio el callejón oscuro iluminado por la luna, pese a que no se considerara alguien totalmente indefensa, lugares asi le causaban escalofríos pero decidió seguir su camino. La primera alarma sonó cuando vislumbró a lo lejos un bulto junto a los botes de basura. Iba a echar a correr cuando sonó la segunda alarma y un pequeño gatito fue justo al lado del bulto y comenzó a ronronear y acomodarse a su lado.

La tercera alarma replico a todo lo que daba cuando la luz de una sirena de una ambulancia parcialmente iluminó esa esquina y la joven se dio cuenta de que en realidad aquel bulto era un hombre inconsciente con una gran herida en el pecho. Como haría cualquier otra persona en su sano juicio empezó a retroceder pero en ese instante aquel misterioso hombre giró su rostro hacia donde se encontraba ella y sus miradas se cruzaron inevitablemente. Sus ojos eran tan negros como la misma noche en contraposición con los suyos; claros, algunas personas le habían llegado a preguntar si usaba pupilentes pues su tono era casi parecido al naranja lo cual resultaba genéticamente imposible, pero eran reales. Esa mirada hacia su persona la dejo ensimismada lo mas impactante fue percatarse de que al parecer ese hombre tenia su misma edad.

\- - ¡Oye tú, ven aca!

Salió de sus pensamientos con esas palabras que no sonaron groseras sino algo infantiles, como la suplica de un niño. A Nami le encantaban los niños, impulsada por ese gusto, sin pensarlo mucho caminó hacia el desconocido, se sentó a su lado y observó fijamente la herida, al parecer era ocasionada por una bala, tendría que examinar mas si era de entrada y salida o la bala había quedado alojada dentro del cuerpo del chico además…

\- - Préstame tu celular, solo será un momento.

\- - ¿Eh?

\- - Préstamelo anda, no te lo voy a robar…. Mira, es que al mío se le acabo la batería.

Casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas, ¿era su imaginación o ese vago tenia en su poder el último modelo de i-phone, que de hecho aun no salía a la venta?. Observando con mas detenimiento al muchacho se pudo percatar de que no se trataba de ningún simple indigente, iba muy bien vestido, a leguas se notaba que vestía ropa de marca, aunque mas que las prendas de alta costura le pareció mas curioso que el extraño usara un sombrero de paja, y lo mas extraño era que no desentonaba con su vestimenta ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

\- - ¡Eh! No quiero incomodar pero realmente necesito usar tu celular.

\- - ¡Ah! ¡si claro!... esto… toma

Con algo de torpeza le entregó el aparato y sin otra opción mas espero a que este concluyera su llamada.

\- - Soy yo... oye ven por mi, me dispararon y se llevaron la mercancía… ¡No, claro que no volverá a suceder! Y en cuanto este listo voy a patearle su trasero… Si ¡claro!... pero no le digas a Ace, ya sabes como se pone… ¿Dónde? Pues en un callejón… oscuro… ¿calle?... este… - A Nami casi se le sale una ligera carcajada, ese tipo se parecía un niño.

\- - Estamos en East Blue, esquina Cocoyashi a tres cuadras de la estación de metro Grand Line.

\- - ¡Oh! Estoy a tres cuadras de la estación de metro Grand Line en East Blue con esquina a Cocoyashi… Me lo dijo ahm… ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- - ¿Yo? ¡ah… pues yo soy… Kairi!

\- - Ah Kairi… ¡no, no es una prostituta!... ¡para que iba a querer una! Dile a Sanji que se calle y mas le vale que me tenga una buena porción de carne esperando… si, bueno, vale.

Aunque ese joven le inspirará simpatía, seguían siendo un desconocido al parecer involucrado en malos pasos, por nada del mundo iba a dar su nombre a una persona asi.

\- - Ten, gracias

\- - Si, de nada

El joven se veía adolorido, lo cual no demostró a la persona con la quien había hablado y por lo que observaba Nami la herida aun sangraba bastante.

\- - Bueno, me voy

\- - Claro, gracias , no se que habria hecho sin ti Kairi

\- …

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a su departamento, solo debía cruzar la puerta y daría todo por olvidado, una rara y mala noche, eso era todo, su mano ya se encontraba tocando el pomo de la puerta pero la imagen del joven volvió a aparecer en su mente. La extraña amabilidad, su sonrisa sincera e infantil al darle las gracias, la herida pero sobre todo recordaba su juramento; había jurado ayudar a los enfermos y heridos sin importar su estatus, sin discriminar, dar la mano a quien lo necesitase, hacer uso de sus conocimientos para el bien.

_"Si tan solo nos hubieran ayudado"_

Una noche igual de triste y fría que esa, el mismo sonido de las sirenas. Cerró abruptamente los ojos al igual que sus puños y echando a un lado la razón, sin mirar atrás, se encaminó de nuevo hacia el hospital.

Que tonto había sido, por fin después de haberle insistido tanto, Ace le había encomendado una importante misión a él y solo a él. Estaba seguro y confiado de poder llevarla a cabo sin problemas pero todo había sido culpa de ese tipo ¿Cómo había confiado tanto? Inclusive lo llegó a considerar como uno de sus nakamas… maldito Kurohige, se las pagaría caro cuando lo viera. Aunque su odio por ese vil idiota no tenia fin, por el momento no deseaba seguir maldiciéndolo, las heridas en su cuerpo le estaban pidiendo atención a gritos. Hasta ahora no lo había notado pero la noche si que era helada, de repente sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, decidió descansar un poco mientras esperaba a Zoro y Sanji. No estuvo muy seguro de cuanto permaneció dormido pero repentinamente pudo sentir como alguien le tocaba la frente y abría su camisa. ¿Seria Kurohige? ¿vendría a comprobar si en verdad lo había matado y le venía a propinar el golpe de gracia?. Si era el caso, no permitiera que ese infame le viera la cara dos veces en el mismo día.

Con toda la fuerza que aun tenía tomo el brazo de Kurohige evitando que prosiguiera con su labor, inesperadamente la voz se quejo no era de un hombre sino de una mujer.

\- - Auch… tranquilo, solo voy a curar tus heridas- Rápidamente abrió los ojos, a pesar de que había poca luz y ya tener la visión borrosa pudo distinguir un poco el rostro de la chica.

\- - ¿Kairi?

\- - Lo siento, la anestesia va a tener que ser local, por favor aguanta.

\- - ¿Por qué regresaste?

Las nubes despejaron la luna y uno de sus rayos iluminó por un momento el rostro de la pelinaranja al momento que se hacia presente una bella sonrisa.

\- - Es mi trabajo

Nunca había entendido por que Sanji siempre se sonrojaba y ponía una cara de baboso cuando una chica le sonreía… ahora lo comprendía un poco.

Consiguió casi todo lo que necesitaba clandestinamente en el hospital, esta era una de las pocas ocasiones donde agradecía las habilidades que su tortuoso pasado le había conferido, obtener el material y medicamentos sin que nadie lo notara había resultado mas fácil de lo que esperaba, procuro traer lo suficiente lo cual fue muy oportuno pues al momento de examinar con cuidado al joven pudo notar, con horror y sorpresa, que además de la herida en su pecho tenía mas en sus brazos y abdomen al parecer ocasionadas por un arma punzocortante, un cuchillo tal vez, bastante profundas. Era un milagro que ese misterioso pelinegro siguiera vivo.

Sin mas rodeos inició la extenuante tarea, procurando al máximo la asepsia en sus actos. Suturar heridas en un callejón no era precisamente lo mas recomendable.

3 horas después, Nami acabó exhausta, nueve heridas suturadas era mucho trabajo para una sola persona, tampoco resulto bonito para el pelinegro que soporto valientemente el dolor. El celular de la joven sonó varias veces durante la noche pero no lo contestó, seguramente se trataría de su hermana. Una vez concluida su labor, se disponía a retirarse, el ojinegro atinó a dormirse profundamente después de la última puntada. Cuando Nami ya estaba por irse, volteo a verlo completamente sumido en sus sueños, de verdad parecía un niño.

\- - Comida… carne – Un niño que hablaba dormido al parecer.

Sin pensarlo mucho volvió a sentarse a su lado, tomo gentilmente sus hombros para levantarlo un poco y recargarlo en sus piernas, sacando de su bolsa el único alimento que poseía en esos momentos: una mandarina. La pelo y cuando planeaba partirla en gajos inesperadamente desapareció de sus manos, ¿Cómo y cuando el moreno la tomo y se la comió?, Nami llevaría años preguntándose eso. Con sumo cuidado lo volvió a depositar en el suelo, cubriéndolo con su chamarra, se quedó observándolo un momento.

\- - Cuídate, hice lo mejor que pude, pero de esas quince heridas que tienes, solo nueve era posible suturar a las otras las limpie y desinfecte aunque estén protegidas debe valorarlas un medico y quizá te operen, como sea, espero que lleguen pronto por ti, me tengo que ir, lo siento no puedo esperar a tu lado.

A pesar de que estaba perfectamente segura que él no la escuchaba siguió hablando, para irse corriendo, la enfermera tal vez se hubiera quedado mas tiempo, lo cual habría cambiado todo, si hubiera escuchado cuando el moreno le respondió con una sonrisa aun adormilado.

\- - Gracias

Muchas gracias por leer este fic, agradecería mas que se tomaran unos minutos para escribir un review. Oh y una pequeña aclaración aunque este fic este inspirado en un manga yaoi, en la historia no habrá nada de yaoi (lo siento amigas fujoshis) y otra cosa mas, si, en este maravilloso mundo alterno que he construido, la carrera de enfermería es muy bien pagada, oh yeah!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, antes de ir de lleno al capi dos, quisiera agradecer de todo corazón a todas aquellas personas que se molestaron en comentar, muchas gracias: magetsu-x, aliciadiez3, yo, M.M., eli-chan y ana, y también a todos los following, la verdad no espere una respuesta tan positiva, arigato! Espero les guste el capi y de nuevo los invito a colocar un review.

**Capitulo 2: Consecuencias**

Normalmente cuando realizamos una buena acción nos sentimos bien con nosotros mismos, nos da tranquilidad y satisfacción. No ocurrió así con Nami, esa noche al llegar a su departamento, además de casi ser ya las dos de la madrugada no logró conciliar el sueño en ningún momento.

¿Y si había curado a un matón, y en vez de ayudar, con su estúpida acción, había propiciado indirectamente mas muertes? O que tal si el tipo no quiere que nadie se entere del asunto y se propone matarla. También existía la posibilidad de que el joven fuera alguien famoso que Nami desconocía y solo fue víctima de un terrible accidente, ella actuando sin pensar provocó una infección y la posterior muerte del tipo, después los mas altos cargos del gobierno buscarían a la irresponsable enfermera que no llamó a una ambulancia. Miles de escenarios aparecían en su mente ocasionándole insomnio y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Pese a que sentía que una estampida entera había pasado encima de ella, opto por acudir a su empleo, un día de ausencia significaba que su quincena llegaría con menos cifras, eso no lo toleraría. Aunque amara su profesión odiaba entrar y salir con uniforme, prefería vestir de civil a la entrada y a la salida, soltar su cabello y arreglarse un poco, para ser alguien ligeramente vanidosa no se maquillaba, no lo necesitaba.

Siendo ella de personalidad fresca, amigable y divertida, no contaba con muchas amigas dentro de su trabajo, de las ocho enfermeras con quienes convivía, solo era amiga de una: Vivi Nefertari, una joven peliazul muy bonita y amable.

La historia de Vivi era interesante, heredera al trono de un país pequeño conocido como Arabasta, educada desde pequeña para gobernar con justicia, no solo aprendió idiomas, ciencias políticas, economía y relaciones, también a amar a su país. El problema de Arabasta residía en su pobre sistema de salud, muy escaso y poco competitivo. Su padre, Cobra, se esforzaba por que este floreciera pero sus secretarios de salud simplemente no entendían las necesidades de su pueblo.

Vivi tenía una visión futurista y decidió ir en persona a los hospitales de su país en tres perspectivas: como princesa, como paciente y como enfermera. Al presentarse con su titulo los directivos inmediatamente le mostraban los logros obtenidos y los avances realizados. Cuando se disfrazo de paciente sintió en carne propia la indiferencia, escasez de espacio y medicamentos, al acudir como enfermera se percató de que la mayoría del personal permanecía dispuesto a atender pero la demanda era mucha, no había material ni medicamentos y con toda esa experiencia la joven heredera formulo un nuevo programa de salud mas efectivo, no se solucionaron todo los problemas pero fue un gran avance. . Vivi decidió viajar a Japon donde la tecnología y la medicina se encontraban mas adelantadas, estudiar ahí y después de un tiempo compartir todos sus nuevos conocimientos con su pueblo, su padre estaba orgulloso y ella feliz.

Claro, de esta historia solo eran conscientes el director del hospital, el hijo del director y Nami a quien la propia Vivi le relato su historia algunos días después de conocerla, ya que simpatizaron al momento de cruzar algunas palabras, convirtiéndose rápidamente en buenas amigas, prácticamente la pelinaranja la consideraba una hermana mas. Solo a Vivi le tenia la suficiente confianza como para contarle todo lo sucedido lo noche anterior pero aun asi opto por no hacerlo.

-Buenos días Nami

-Hola Vivi

-¿Qué tienes?, te noto rara

-Si, bueno, no pude dormir bien

-¿Te sentías mal?

-Un poco, solo dolor de cabeza, nada por que preocuparse.

-De todas maneras que un dolor de cabeza te quite el sueño no es normal.

-Tranquila Vivi, en serio, no es nada.

-Mmmm Hoy no hay tanto trabajo, hay que comentarle a la jefe Lola para que no te asigne tantos pacientes.

Con ese tierno e ingenuo gesto de amabilidad y preocupación, Nami sintió que regresaba a su realidad, como si aquella noche no hubiera ocurrido o hubiera sucedido hace años, ahora estaba de nuevo en su vida, trabajando como todos los días, viendo la cara de su amiga como siempre y como de costumbre realizó su labor con eficacia como siempre.

* * *

Las luces estrambóticas iluminaban el lugar de manera por demás surrealista, la música se podía oír desde afuera. Bink´s Sake se escuchaba por quinta vez esa noche, en definitiva "puro huesos" Brook parecía alguien de ultratumba, nunca se cansaba. La dotación inagotable de sake al parecer no fue suficiente para Roronoa Zoro que pedía otra copa mas, como las veinte mujeres bellas al lado de Sanji no eran suficientes para él. En la pista, el gran Usopp junto a Franky y Chopper sacaban a relucir sus mejores pasos. Mientras en la barra Nico Robin charlaba amenamente con Sabo. Si, era otra noche de fiesta en el bar "Going Merry". ¿Qué celebraban?, fácil, después de una semana de recuperación, Luffy por fin era dado de alta por Chopper, además gracias al trabajo en conjunto de todos los "mugiwaras" habían recuperado gran parte de la mercancía perdida de manos de unos de los cómplices de Kurohige.

No habían ganado la guerra pero si una batalla. Y siguiendo sus costumbres festejaron hasta el amanecer, solo que en este caso existía un detalle algo desconcertante, su jefe y amigo, Monkey D. Luffy solo se les unió la primera mitad de la celebración después desapareció sin decir nada a nadie.

Ninguno se preocupó cuando Robin le dijo donde lo había encontrado y que estaba haciendo, de hecho les pareció… gracioso.

Dos horas antes, la pelinegra que parecía como si tuviera ojos en la espalda, dio con Luffy en el cuarto de licores, sentado en una mesa, apoyando su mentón en una de las esquinas viendo fijamente una prenda de vestir.

-¡Robin-chan, vamos a bailar!

-Espera un momento Sanji, ya encontré a Luffy

-¡En serio! ¿Dónde estaba el idiota?

-Míralo tú mismo. – Señaló al interior de la habitación, ya que ambos se encontraban discretamente ocultos detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo se… pero si no me equivoco, esa prenda que tanto mira es…

-¡Oi! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Una voz masculina un poco grosera interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos de la mujer, el poseedor de dicha voz sin el mas mínimo tacto se colocó entre el rubio y la joven.

-Ya no hay mas comida, haz algo útil y sirve mas, ero- cock.

-Maldito marimo tu a mi no me mandas y si tienes tanta hambre, sírvete tu mismo ¿o que? ¿tienes miedo de perderte de aquí a la cocina?

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Si fuera posible podría decirse que ambos se mandaban rayos con la mirada y su espíritu de lucha se convertía en fuego, una de sus ya conocidas peleas iba a dar comienzo hasta que una leve y elegante sonrisa los detuvo en seco. Habiendo olvidado por completo que Robin se encontraba ahí, decidieron aplazar su pelea, Sanji por respeto a su amada flor y Zoro no quería lastimarla accidentalmente después de todo se trataba de ella.

-¿Qué sucede, mujer?

-Parece que a nuestro líder le ha llegado la pubertad.

-¿De que hablas?

-Obsérvalo y dime lo que ves. – Tanto el rubio como el peliverde, con sumo cuidado a no ser descubiertos, en silencio miraron a Luffy quien no había movido un musculo desde que Robin lo encontró.

-¡Espera Robin-chan! Esa chamarra no es de…

-Si

-¡Pero ese idiota nunca ha mostrado interés alguno!

-Parece que la chica hizo mas que curar sus heridas

-Pero… ¿¡el!?

-¿De que rayos hablan ustedes?- Mas que una cena sin onigiris, una espada sin filo o una batalla injusta, Roronoa Zoro odiaba no saber de que hablaban en algunas ocasiones sus nakamas, como ahora.

-Si serás idiota marimo, con solo verlo es obvio saber lo que le pasa.

-¡Cállate, estúpido!

-Cálmate Zoro, mira ¿recuerdas esa noche cuando lastimaron a Luffy?

-No la podré olvidar

Si, ni Zoro o Nico Robin o cualquier nakama del pelinegro olvidarían jamás esa fatídica noche, en la que casi pierden a su capitán.

* * *

_Eran aproximadamente las 10:00 pm cuando Zoro recibió una llamada de un teléfono desconocido a su celular, aunque no gustaba de contestar en esas ocasiones, una corazonada lo hizo levantar el aparato._

_-Hola_

_-Soy yo_

_-¿Luffy?_

_-Oye ven por mi me dispararon y se llevaron la mercancía.- Una alarma de preocupación que no sonaba muy a menudo en su ser se hizo presente por varias cosas: 1. Luffy no era ninguna niñita quejumbrosa, podía salir gravemente herido de una batalla y él negaría que tuviera dolor, si mencionaba el hecho de que le habían disparado, entonces era grave. 2; Se oía cansado, pocas veces lo había visto agotado, su jefe era un monstruo. Aunque se encontrará sumamente preocupado ninguna palabra de confort salió de su boca, fue al contrario._

_-Maldición Luffy ¿toda la mercancía? Ace ya no te va a encomendar nada, espero que sea la ultima vez que pasa._

_-¡No, claro que no volverá a suceder! Y en cuanto este listo voy a patearle su trasero_

_-Eso espero_

_-Si, ¡claro!_

_-De todos modos a Hiken no le va a gustar nada._

_-Pero no le digas a Ace, ya sabes como se pone._

_-Mejor dime ¿Dónde estas?_

_-¿Dónde? Pues en un callejón… oscuro_

_-Si idiota, pero dame la dirección ¿Cuál es la calle?_

_-¿calle?... este…_

_Por unos breves momentos logró escuchar la voz de una mujer que no identificó mas sin embargo le resto importancia, en ese momento Sanji entraba en la habitación, cigarro en mano dispuesto a echarle bronca por cualquier estupidez pero se detuvo en seco al verlo por teléfono._

_-¡Oh!_ _Estoy a tres cuadras de la estación de metro Grand Line en East Blue con esquina a Cocoyashi_

_-¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido, Luffy?_

_-Me lo dijo ahm… ¿Cómo te llamas?... Ah Kairi_

_-¿Kairi? ¿esa quién es?_

_Ignorando la importancia de la llamada el rubio intervino con un fino comentario que dijo a todo pulmón y evidentemente el moreno escucho._

_-Dile que espero no este con una prostituta_

_-¡Cállate ero-cock!_

_-¡no, no es una prostituta!... ¡para que iba a querer una! Dile a Sanji que se calle y mas le vale que me tenga una buena porción de carne esperando_

_-Esta bien, no tardaremos, aguanta_

_-sí, bueno, vale._

_Resumiendo en gran parte la historia, Zoro le explico la situación a su nakama quien ni tardo ni perezoso apago su cigarrillo y sacó su auto mas veloz._

_Pensaban llegar lo mas pronto posible y en el camino contactar a Chopper para que acudiera a curar a su amigo, no obstante no llegaron a cruzar ni siquiera dos calles cuando tres furgonetas negras les cerraron el camino, de ellas salieron velozmente varios hombres con evidentes intenciones, por ultimo pudieron presenciar como Lafitte "el mimo" y Shiliew se colocaban frente a ellos, dos de los mejores hombres de barbanegra. Ni Zoro ni Sanji les temían, estaban al tanto de sus capacidades pero el espadachín y el cocinero no eran nada débiles pero el problema era Luffy quien debía ser atendido inmediatamente, si iniciaban una pelea no acabarían a tiempo. Sin mencionar nada al peliverde, Sanji marcó el numero de Franky pero se encontró con la terrible sorpresa de que todos y cada uno de sus amigos se encontraba en situaciones similares siendo interceptados por hombres del traidor. En definitiva lo había planeado muy bien el maldito. Sin otra alternativa se inicio la pelea. Pese a todo Zoro intentó comunicarse al celular de donde recibió la llamada varias ocasiones, lo que obviamente ocasiono que saliera malherido de la batalla, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano pues nadie contestaba._

_3 horas y media después._

_Sanji logró herir lo suficiente a Lafitte como para ir, corriendo en busca de Luffy, esperando de todo corazón no llegar tarde. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo en un callejón, cubierto con una chamarra, con casi todas sus heridas curadas y como siempre hambriento._

_Ya en casa, después de estabilizar adecuadamente a su capitán, Chopper había examinado las suturas y las curaciones realizadas y en su irrevocable opinión un profesional lo había intervenido. Esa noche fueron consientes de varias cosas: 1. Su capitán tenía una jodida suerte que todos deseaban. 2. No volverían a confiar en el nombre de Kurohige y 3. Fuese quien fuese esa tal Kairi, no solo Luffy, todos le debían una muy grande._

* * *

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Ay corazón me gusta tu ingenuidad pero a veces no es tan buena

-¿Qué rayos dices?

-Cállate marimo, ya quisiera yo que mi Robin-chan me hablará asi.

-Sigue soñando

-Silencio chicos, mejor regresemos a la fiesta

-¿Y Luffy?

-Déjalo, necesita estar a solas.

* * *

Y desde esos momentos dos horas habían pasado. Luffy, estático, extremadamente raro siendo él alguien sumamente hiperactivo. Aunque podría decirse que seguía hiperactivo al menos en su mente.

No podía despegar sus ojos de esa simple prenda de vestir, a pesar de oler a su propia sangre y aroma aun conservaba un poco de la fragancia de la dueña original… a mandarinas. Nunca le había pasado eso, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica, no recordaba bien su rostro, pero el toque de sus manos, la calidez de sus piernas y un poco del sonido de su voz ¿Por qué seguía ella tan arraigada en su mente? ¿Acaso la recordaba por lo impactante de esa noche? O tal vez solo era su código que le dictaba que debía volver a verla para pagarle el enorme favor que le había hecho, después de todo, en palabras del mismo Chopper gracias a ella seguía con vida, sí, eso era, en definitiva esa era la respuesta. Feliz por haberlo solucionado, se levanto rápidamente se coloco su sombrero de paja y gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Robin, necesito tu ayuda!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, de nueva cuenta quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron un tiempo para comentar en el capi anterior, gracias roronoalau (siento no haberte mencionado) . Y también agradezco todos los nuevos following, todo eso me inspira bastante. Pues bien espero les guste el capi algo cortito pero en compensación el viernes en la noche publicare el capi cuatro. De nuevo los invito a comentar!**

**CAPITULO 3: SORPRESA**

No era alguien supersticiosa, no creía en la buena o mala suerte, menos en el poder del número trece, la prudencia de caminar debajo de una escalera o procurar no tirar la sal. Pero si esa mañana, al menos, hubiera prestado atención a las señales, se habría dado cuenta que anunciaban algo malo.

Primero su despertador no sonó y terminó por despertar media hora tarde, apresurada tuvo que irse sin desayunar. Corriendo como maniaca por las calles y sin prestar mucha atención a los charcos de agua producidos por una noche de lluvia, fue víctima de un conductor descuidado que acabo por mojarla de pies a cabeza, menos mal iba vestida de civil, con todo en su contra, aun esperaba llegar a tiempo, su bono de puntualidad era sagrado, siempre contaba con el, no quería prescindir de sus beneficios. No obstante el transporte público se empeñaba en odiarla, el cual se retrasó varios minutos. En ocasiones así, juraba que se compraría un automóvil lo antes posible.

Con todo el peso del mundo, llego 15 minutos tarde, no muy atrasada pero si lo suficiente como para no tener su adorado bono. En fin, en situaciones similares, procuraba calmarse en los vestidores, repasaba esa idea que siempre le sacaba buen humor. Ya había pasado un poco mas de una semana y no tenía noticias ni buenas ni malas de aquel hombre. Eso siempre la relajaba. De mejor ánimo llegó a su zona de trabajo, donde se percató que casi todo el personal cuchicheaba entre si.

\- Hola Vivi

\- Buenos días Nami, que raro que llegues tarde

\- Si, ni me lo recuerdes, tuve una mañana terrible pero dime ¿Qué pasa?

\- La verdad no lo sé, solo he oído rumores

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Pues dicen que…

Sin lograr acabar su frase, de inmediato una mujer de aspecto un tanto bizarro: grandes labios pintados de rojo, ojos pequeños intentados resaltar con pestañas exageradamente grandes postizas y una cabeza con forma de pico, acabó con toda posible conversación.

\- ¡Buenos días chicas, acérquense les repartiré a sus pacientes!

\- ¡Si, Lola-sensei!

\- Después me cuentas Vivi

\- Ok

Como todas las mañanas, Lola-sensei, jefe de enfermeras, asignó a los pacientes al personal, nada fuera de lo común, solo que esta vez al concluir su labor la siguiente acción de su jefa dejo dubitativa a Nami.

\- ¡Bien, eso es todo chicas, trabajen duro!

\- ¡Si, sensei!

\- Nefertari-san, venga a mi oficina antes de iniciar sus tareas

\- Claro

Ni habían transcurrido dos minutos, casi todas las compañeras de la enfermera, ya se formaban ideas, especulaciones tontas y atrevidas del por que su llamada de atención. Por su parte Nami sabia que Vivi se lo contaría tarde o temprano, sin mas preámbulos inició su jornada.

* * *

Un paciente con diálisis, una joven con control de líquidos y un buen señor posoperado de una colecistectomía mantuvieron entretenida a Nami buena parte de la mañana, tiempo en el cual no supo nada de su amiga. Logró terminar parcialmente su trabajo a las 10:00 am, hora en la que se disponía a buscar a Vivi, unas fuertes carcajadas seguidas de una estúpida canción la sacaron abruptamente de sus pensamientos. "¡Por dios! ¿Quién demonios se ponía a escuchar música a tal nivel de volumen en un hospital?" pensó furiosa. Cuando dio con el origen del ruido, en la cama 217, precisamente la peliazul salía de dicha habitación.

\- Ey, Vivi

\- Nami, que bueno que te veo, mira yo…

\- ¡Oye dile a tu paciente que baje el volumen de su música, parece que tiene una fiesta adentro, esto es un hospital!

\- Pues precisamente de eso quería hablarte… no puedo decirle nada, este paciente es… especial.

Ciertamente le pareció extraño que su amiga se expresara de esa manera, a pesar de ser un hospital de renombre donde personas con grandes recursos acudían, ni Nami ni Vivi daban preferencias a ningún paciente, para ellas, la clase, el dinero y el poder desaparecían cuando las personas se quitaban la ropa y se colocaban las batas reglamentarias del instituto. Pero también era cierto que en ocasiones Vivi podía ser muy bondadosa y tolerante.

\- Hum, deja que yo me encargue

\- ¡No, Nami, espera…!- Sin permitirle terminar, al pelinaranja se adentró en la habitación muy segura de si.

\- Buenas tardes, disculpen esto es un Hospital y a parte de su paciente, hay otros tantos que no se encuentran en condiciones optimas y desean descansar, por favor hagan el favor de disminuir el nivel de su música. – Mientras hablaba, con su mirada, lentamente hacia un reconocimiento de quienes se encontraban ahí. En la cama permanecía un joven que parecía ser el paciente, aunque Nami podría jurar que estaba igual o mas sano que ella, cabello rizado, ligeramente musculoso y una peculiar nariz parecida a pinocho. En la silla cercana a la ventana, una bella joven algo mayor, de cabello negro azulado y una mirada bastante enigmática y por ultimo en el sillón de visitantes sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada; un peliverde con un piercing curioso en el oído y una cicatriz en el ojo.

\- Lo siento, enfermera-san, en un momento bajamos el volumen. –Sin parecer molesta o enojada la mujer apagó el aparato al momento que del baño salía una voz un tanto infantil.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Por qué apagaron la música?

Esa voz, no sabia por que pero el solo escucharla le provocó la piel de gallina, decidió marcharse, después de otro regaño… es decir consejo.

\- Gracias, pero en un futuro espero que…

\- ¡Oigan chicos! ¿Por qué apagaron la música?

\- Lo siento Luffy, pero la señorita enfermera nos llamó la atención

\- ¿Quién?

Sus piernas se debilitaron, su estomago se revolvió, sin ser consciente de ello sus manos empezaron a temblar y sudar, ahí frente a ella a escasos pasos de su persona se encontraba aquel sujeto de esa noche, mirándola fijamente, escudriñándola de pies a cabeza. Era cuestión de minutos para que la reconociera y ahora con sus amigos, acabarían con ella, ahí mismo en el hospital. Hacia mucho que no derramaba una lagrima, pero un nudo se le formó en la garganta y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos escuchar música eh… como te llamas?

Imposible… imposible, no la reconoció, de hecho los segundos que pasó mirándola para Nami fueron horas, a lo mejor el cielo y dios si la querían y amaban y le estaban ofreciendo una oportunidad. El muy idiota no la había reconocido pero si seguía como babosa solo mirándolo sin decir nada levantaría sospechas, lo primero seria salir viva de esa habitación.

\- Nami, me llamo Nami – Estuvo tentada en darle otro nombre pero tenía todas las de perder, su gafete en su pecho la delataría al momento y seria sumamente extraño que todos en el hospital se dirigieran hacia ella con un nombre diferente al que les dio. Haciendo uso de TODA su capacidad de autocontrol y llenándose de un valor que pensó no tenia, continuo como si nada pasara.

\- Recuerde que esto es un hospital y hay mas personas que desean sentirse mejor y para eso deben descansar.

\- Pero para eso es la música, para que se sientan mejor.

Tuvo un repentino deja-vu, sentía que trataba con un niño a quien debía explicar palabra por palabra por que razón no todos disfrutarían de escuchar música a tal volumen

\- No se preocupe enfermera-san, yo le explicaré, le pido disculpas. – Como si esos ojos leyeran mentes, la bella joven intercedió por Nami quien tomo eso como su pie de salida y con un simple "Gracias" y una reverencia salió del lugar.

\- Nami, ¿Qué pasa? Te ves pálida

\- Vivi… debo contarte algo

* * *

Sinceramente se consideraba alguien muy paciente, demasiado en realidad, cuando Usopp o el cocinero de mierda se empeñaban en hacerlo enojar el solo respondía como habitualmente cualquiera haría (empezando una pelea sin sentido). Además la paciencia era una cualidad necesaria en un guerrero y él se consideraba uno. Pero esta nueva tarea le estaba pareciendo bastante inútil y sin sentido.

\- Esto es una tontería

\- Es divertido

\- No le veo la diversión en buscar a una tipa que ni conocemos.

\- Ayudo a Luffy

\- No te confundas, también deseo conocerla pero ¿Por qué simplemente Luffy no le marca a su celular y ya? Yo mismo tengo su teléfono guardado, eso nos ahorraría mucho tiempo.

\- Querido, no eres nada romántico

\- ¿Y que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

\- Ay amor – como siempre con un simple beso de Robin bastaba y sobraba para callar los reclamos del peliverde, quienes ya se encontraban fuera del hospital.

\- Tu solo dedícate a buscar, no creo que tardemos mucho en dar con ella.

\- ¿Por qué lo crees?

\- Intuición femenina, supongo

\- A veces eres tan extraña

\- Yo también te quiero

A la fecha de hoy Roronoa Zoro no sabia como termino por ser pareja de una mujer tan diferente a él como Nico Robin, pero honestamente, eso le traía sin cuidado, nunca lo diría en voz alta pero amaba a su mujer-flor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo, bien prometí que lo subiría viernes en la noche pero ya es sábado en la madrugada, disculpen a quienes lo esperaban es que no me dio tiempo subirlo antes, como es costumbre quisiera agradecer los review del capitulo anterior; gracias sakurita 1491 (je, entendí de lo que me hablabas hasta que vi tu msj, por que primero me quede con cara de What´s yo no hablar english) que bueno que te haya gustado. eli-chan tambien te agradezco y pues el manga del cual esta inspirado también es muy recomendable (si te gusta el yaoi) jejeje.**

**CAPITULO 4: CARTAS SOBRE LA MESA**

_Simplemente no podía entenderlo, por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no encontraba la pieza faltante que no había tenido en consideración y arruinó sus planes. Hiken y Garras de dragón estaban fuera del país en esos días, era imposible que acudieran a ayudarlo. Tenía estudiado a cada uno de los mugiwara y sabía a la perfección donde se encontrarían, por eso había planeado todo con tanta antelación. En estos momentos todos deberían estar lamentando la muerte de Monkey D. Luffy, posteriormente con uno de los grandes pilares de los "D" derrumbado y habiendo conseguido lo necesario, él vencería a Hiken quien seguramente permanecería consternado por la muerte de su hermano y una vez derrotado, por fin tomaría su lugar dentro del mundo de la mafia, conocido como el hombre que le ganó a los "D"._

_Pero ahora todo eso se fue al carajo, ignoraba como, pero "sombrero de paja" seguía vivo y se lo había demostrado con creces en días anteriores cuando le quitaron la mercancía. _

_Pese a que siguiera con la convicción de seguir con sus planes, antes que nada debía resolver quien había ayudado a mugiwara, arreglaría cuentas con el miserable que metió las narices donde no debía y con su orgullo de nuevo intacto volvería a idear la caída de esos yakuza._

* * *

Fueron exactamente diez minutos los que Nami demoró en contarle a Vivi todo lo sucedido esa noche. Aprovecharon su tiempo de comida y mientras la pelinaranja no paraba de emitir palabras su amiga solo se había dedicado a escuchar atentamente.

\- Pues vaya lío en el que te has metido.

\- Gracias por los ánimos

\- Tranquila, mira por lo que me contaste él ni siquiera te reconoció.

\- No, pero…

\- ¿Ibas vestida con tu uniforme en aquella ocasión?

\- No

\- Perfecto, no te reconocerá

\- No te entiendo

Para la chica no existía gran cambio entre colocarse una prenda y otra pero para ojos de todo aquel que la conociera sabían que Nami cambiaba por completo. Normalmente acudía a trabajar con su uniforme pulcro, limpio sin ninguna arruga, el cual consistía en una filipina y un pantalón, su bello cabello recogido en un simple chongo y toda su cara descubierta, además pese a que no los requiriera demasiado, acostumbraba a usar grandes gafas que ocultaban sus ojos. Dicho sea de paso su uniforme era una talla mas grande ocasionando que ocultará su figura.

Diametralmente opuesto a lo anterior, cuando vestía con normalidad, soltaba su ondulado cabello y lo arreglaba de forma atractiva, usaba ropa que delineaba a la perfección su cuerpo y los grandes anteojos decían adiós. Todo esto provocaba la tentación de varios hombres aunque ninguno había logrado tocar mas alla de su mano.

\- Tu hazme caso no te reconocerá…. Y ¿sabe tu nombre?

\- Ahora si, pero aquella vez le di otro.

\- ¿Kairi, acaso?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- La verdad no quiero asustarte mas pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas. Hoy en la mañana cuando Lola-sensei me citó en su oficina fue para orientarme sobre este paciente, como te habrás dado cuenta Usopp-san…

\- ¿Quién?

\- El paciente de la habitación 217

\- Oh ya, continua

\- Pues te habrás dado cuenta que en realidad no esta muy enfermo que digamos

\- Cierto

\- Todo es una fachada Nami

\- …

\- Por lo que me contó sensei, estos tipos presuntamente son unos mafiosos y andan en busca de una doctora llamada Kairi, han dicho que en cuanto la encuentren y solucionen un asunto, se irán.

La misma reacción que tuvo al volver a rencontrarse con el dichoso Luffy se presentó otra vez pero multiplicada por diez, sino hubiera sido por la oportuna ayuda de Vivi, sin duda la joven se hubiera desmayado.

\- Tranquila

\- ¡Como quieres me tranquilice, si…

\- ¡Escucha! Primero; no es posible que te reconozca, lucías muy diferente de cuando te conoció, segundo: buscan a una DOCTORA no enfermera, de nombre KAIRI no Nami y tercero: Lola-sensei me dijo que todo el tiempo que Usopp-san estuviera internado yo me haría cargo de él, asi que no hay motivo por el cual deba verte otra vez. Se cansaran de perder el tiempo buscándote y terminarán por irse.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Claro y si no, te puedo dar asilo político en Arabasta

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Pero si es un lugar hermoso para vivir

\- ¡Te voy a matar!

\- Jajajaja

En definitiva Nami apreciaba mucho a su amiga, solo ella logró calmarla, darle esperanza y sacarle una sonrisa. ¿Qué haría sin Nefertari Vivi?

* * *

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo debo permanecer aquí? Me aburre estar encamado y ¿Cómo vas a buscar a la tal Kairi?, Luffy… ¿luffy?... ¡Luffy!

\- ¿eh? ¿me hablabas Usopp?

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Andas en las nubes

\- Solo me puse a pensar

\- ¿Tu? ¿pensar? ¿acaso sabes hacerlo? Jajaja

\- Jajaja… no seas pesado

\- Je, lo siento y ¿en que pensabas?

\- En lo que dijo Robin

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- Sobre la enfermera

Ya hacía dos horas que Robin y Zoro se habían marchado, aunque todos se propusieron ayudar a su líder en su búsqueda no podían descuidar los negocios de la familia. Solos en la habitación, el moreno se puso a reflexionar en lo que había comentado su nakama con anterioridad. ¡Vaya Robin siempre tenía razón!

"_Hay que reconocerle el valor a la chica, pese a que otras enfermeras nos han visto y se han molestado por nuestra actitud, ninguna se había animado a decirnos algo"_

Esa pequeña frase se grabó en su mente, pero no solo eso, tenía la extraña sensación de que conocía a la joven de antes pero no atinaba a recordar de cuando. Tal vez si la viera mas seguido lo recordaría.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desde que abrió los ojos hasta que puso un pie en el hospital intento auto convencerse de que todo iría bien tal y como Vivi le había prometido pero todo se fue al caño cuando su jefa le comunico que le encargaría al paciente de la habitación 217 a ella y a nadie mas.

\- ¡Pero Lola-sensei! ¿Por qué yo? Pensé que Vivi…

\- Mira Nami no debería decírtelo pero ellos te pidieron en especifico a ti, una buena impresión les habrás causado.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Acaso estas negando la atención a un paciente?

\- ¡No! ¡jamás me atrevería hacer algo asi! Pero es que yo…

\- No se hable más, incorpórate a tus actividades

\- Esta bien

Existían ocasiones, muy contadas, pero llegaban a suceder, cuando la joven se planteaba que tal vez elegir la carrera de enfermería no había sido una muy buena idea… esta era una de esas ocasiones. Para su buena o mala suerte a parte del mafioso le habían asignado dos pacientes mas, que de hecho estaban por irse de alta, lo que sugería que prácticamente toda la mañana se la pasaría cuidando al narizon.

Y como dicta el refrán: "al mal paso…" sin pensar mucho en ello, Nami se apresuró en tomar signos al paciente entre mas rápido lo hiciera menos contacto tendría con el susodicho y no seria capaz de reconocerla.

Al ingresar a la lujosa habitación, esta vez de nueva cuenta se topo; con la chica bonita, el silencioso, nariz larga y por supuesto él. Todos al verla entrar la recibieron con una sonrisa, pero ESE si que se animó al observarla de nuevo.

\- Buenos días

\- ¡Hola Nami! – Vaya confianza emanaba, la saludaba como si la conociera de años, ciertamente le incomodo pero decidió no decir nada.

\- Vengo a revisar al paciente

\- ¡Claro!

Mientras la chica colocaba el estetoscopio en el pecho del moreno y se concentraba en oír los latidos de su corazón, no es que fuera algo complicado pero la mirada continuamente fija en su persona por parte del tipo con sombrero de paja, la ponía de nervios.

\- Oye Luffy, hay que pedir ayuda sino de lo contrario voy a estar aquí para siempre.

\- … Te dije que yo la encontraría.

\- Pues sigues sin encontrarla y ya me aburrí, oiga señorita ¿conoce a una doctora de nombre Kairi?

Ya había tomado la frecuencia cardíaca pero al escuchar esa pregunta se le olvidó por completo, sintió como si le vaciaran una cubeta de agua fría y su corazón se hubiera detenido un instante. ¿Debería pedir ayuda y le practicaran RCP? No tenia un paro cardíaco pero poco le faltaba. Tomando energía y valor de quien sabe donde, logró articular algunas palabras.

\- Eh, no… no la conozco

\- Mmmm yo creo que nos equivocamos de Hospital, a lo mejor y trabaja en el Ishii- 20

\- ¿Ese nido de víboras y arpías? A esos solo les importa el dinero, no creo que alguien de los suyos haya ayudado al idiota este.- ciertamente Nami se sorprendió al escuchar hablar al callado, de hecho pensaba que era mudo, pero vaya vocabulario tenia.

\- No, yo tampoco lo creo… ¡Oye!

\- Tal vez estamos buscando el nivel equivocado

\- ¿de que hablas mujer?

\- ¿Y si buscamos a una enfermera y no una doctora?

De no haber tenido un autocontrol, al parecer, excelso, Nami habría tirado el termómetro, que en ese momento sostenía torpemente desde el medidor de mercurio, casi podría jurar que mientras la chica hermosa decía esa palabras, la miraba atentamente como gritándole con los ojos: "Ya se que eres tu".

\- ¿Una enfermera? Pero Chopper dijo que esas suturas estaban muy bien realizadas, no creo que una simple enfermera las haya hecho… ouch

\- Perdón – Una cosa es que la quisieran matar y otra muy distinta era subestimar sus capacidades, al momento de colocar el brazalete del baumanometro e inflarlo para tomar la presión lo hizo con una fuerza innecesaria, cosa que obviamente todos notaron e intentaron ocultar su sonrisa.

\- Si, claro, bueno entonces buscamos a una enfermera de nombre Kairi, amiga ¿tu conocerás a una enfermera con ese nombre?

\- ¿Kairi?... eh… pues… creo que si hay alguien que se llama así

\- ¿y es enfermera?

\- Bueno si… pero creo que hay varias chicas con ese nombre

\- Genial, Luffy ya encontramos a tu chica

\- Mmmmm

\- Si me disculpan, me retiro

\- Si, gracias enfermera-san

\- ¡Adiós Nami!

Según el reloj, estuvo dentro solo cinco míseros minutos pero para ella habían sido horas, no sabia como, pero logró sobrevivir, aun así seguía inquieta. La tal Robin y el chico con sombrero de paja no le quitaron la vista de encima ni un condenado minuto, por otro lado, puso estúpidamente en peligro a todas esas chicas cuyo único error había sido llamarse Kairi.

* * *

La búsqueda de Kairi estaba tomando mas tiempo de lo esperado. Sonaba estúpido pero tenia la esperanza de encontrarla el primer día, después de todo no había sido tan difícil dar con su lugar de trabajo.

Aquella noche le había pedido ayuda a Sabo y a Robin, su hermano mayor y su nakama eran de las personas mas inteligentes que conocía si alguien le podía ayudar eran ellos, quienes aceptaron sin ninguna objeción. Después de que Luffy les diera una descripción mas o menos detallada de su salvadora e inclusive les hubiera dibujado un boceto (terriblemente horrible) de cómo la recordaba. La morena y el rubio concordaron en que lo mejor seria buscarla por la localización. Si iba a pie, seguramente no viviría muy lejos de ahí y a esas horas era probable que regresara de su empleo que a juicio de Chopper, seguramente se trataría de una profesional de la salud. Con todos esos datos fueron a parar al Hospital "Flores de Cerezo", esa era su mejor opción; lo cual resulto bastante curioso y conveniente siendo el Dr. Hiruluk, padre de Chopper, director del Instituto. Motivo por el cual no tuvieron grandes obstáculos para ingresar, pero como el anciano pensaba antes en sus pacientes decidió que no les parecería muy agradable que de un día a otro varias personas misteriosas anduvieran merodeando por el lugar asi que sugirió que mientras estaban dentro del recinto lo hicieran como pacientes y tendrían la libertad de buscar a quien quisieran con plena cautela.

Y asi llegamos hasta ahora, por voto unánime se decidió que Usopp fingiría ser paciente. El primer día; Luffy, Zoro y Robin se dividieron para buscarla. Encontraron dos doctoras Kairi; una anciana ginecóloga que ya solo se dedicaba al ámbito administrativo y una bella joven pero de cabello rubio.

Luffy no recordaba muy bien sus facciones, aquella vez estaba muy oscuro y él estaba medio inconsciente pero si tenia claro la calidez de sus manos y una imagen se quedo grabada profundamente en su mente: la silueta de una chica despidiéndose, su cabello que parecía rojo o naranja siendo mecido gentilmente por el viento al tiempo que ella corría hacia la luna, con la agilidad similar a la de una… gatita.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y de nuevo los invito a comentar. (espero que el capi haya explicado por que razón Luffy no ha reconocido a Nami)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a TODOS los que han comentado desde el capi 1, creo que no los había mencionado a todos y me disculpo, sin ustedes este fic no se publicaría. Gracias: Aliciadiez3, magetsu-x, eli-chan, tiare, roronoalau, , sakurita- 1491, YO, M.M y ana. Ahora si, aquí el capi espero sea de su agrado y de nuevo los invitó a comentar.**

**CAPITULO 5: ENCONTRADA**

Diez, en total eran diez las enfermeras que respondían al nombre de Kairi dentro del Hospital. Esta vez la etapa de eliminación no pudo concretarse en un solo día ya que dos de ellas se encontraban de vacaciones y no regresarían hasta dentro de tres días. Aun así de las ocho restantes, con solo mirarlas, Luffy pudo decir que ninguna era su Kairi, su última esperanza residía en esas dos.

Por su parte, Nami se encontró en una situación que creyó imposible, inverosímil y hasta cierto punto ridícula. Yendo contra toda expectativa, formó una amistad con Usopp, Robin, Zoro y sobre todo con Luffy, como ahora se dirigía a ellos.

Dejó de temerles cuando Usopp le contó sinceramente que solo buscaban a la mencionada Kairi para agradecerle, ellos querían mucho a Luffy casi como un hermano y el hecho de que un completo desconocido le haya salvado la vida, les dejaba con una deuda que algún día debían y pagarían gustosos. En principio la pelinaranja se mostró algo renuente a creerles pero al convivir con ellos se percató que efectivamente el moreno era como un niño y sus amigos, con excepción de Robin, no se quedaban atrás.

Impulsada por un extraño deseo de conocerlos mejor y recordando sus principios de no juzgar por las apariencias, se relacionó mas con ellos. Esa temporada de diciembre, las cirugías disminuyeron bastante, por lo cual la joven tenia poco trabajo, con tiempo de sobra podía pasar horas con ellos, ya sea jugando cartas, gastándose bromas entre si, viendo películas o simplemente platicando.

Llego el punto en que la enfermera se olvidó por completo de su temor y Luffy de que andaba en busca de una persona. Por supuesto Vivi se dio cuenta de ese detalle, su amiga no socializaba mucho con los hombres pero ese joven parecía la excepción.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices que eras tú la de esa noche?

\- La verdad, ya se me había olvidado

\- Ahora son amigos

\- Tienes razón, no tiene caso ocultarlo mas tiempo, hoy mismo se lo digo, jajaja ya quiero ver la cara que pone Luffy ¿ya te conté lo que hizo la vez pasada con el pobre Usopp?

\- Lo de la carrera, si ya me lo contaste

\- Jejeje, lo siento, es que parece un niño… ese idiota

Una cálida y dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro cuando mencionaba su nombre, "que bello es el amor" pensó Vivi.

* * *

\- Jajaja y entonces sin que Usopp se diera cuenta, Nami…

\- Si, ya me lo contaste, dos veces por cierto.

\- Lo siento es que fue muy gracioso

\- Ey Luffy no quiero parecer aguafiestas pero ya casi pasó una semana y por lo que veo ya te olvidaste de por que estas ahí

\- ¿De que hablas Sabo?

\- Se suponía que no te llevaría mas de un día o dos para encontrarla.

\- ¿A quién?

\- ¡A Kairi! ¡tarado!

\- Oh si Kairi, es que las enfermeras que restan siguen de vacaciones.

\- Mmmm ¿debo recordarte que aun tenemos el asunto pendiente de Kurohige?, mira me alegra ver que si tienes hormonas y te interesan las chicas pero…

\- ¿Qué? ¿a que te refieres?

\- Olvídalo, el punto es que ya vas perdiendo mucho tiempo ahí.

\- Solo dos días y regreso al trabajo

\- Mmmm pues…

\- Solo dos

\- Ah… esta bien, pero ni un día mas.

\- ¡Gracias Sabo!

\- Ni lo digas, te veo luego

\- Ok

Estaba a punto de guardar su celular una vez mas en su chamarra y llegar a la puerta 217, cuando otra vez su timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez era un número desconocido.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Buenos días mugiwara ¿Cómo estas?- Esa voz, esa irritante voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

\- ¡Maldito Kurohige! Cuando te vea…

\- Tranquilo mugiwara, no prometas cosas que no cumplirás, como sea solo deseaba saludarte y darte las gracias , aunque recuperaste la mitad de la mercancía, me basta y sobra con lo que tengo, además no lo hubiera conseguido sin tu ayuda, nakama.

\- ¡No me digas nakama, cabrón! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Odio a la gente que miente! ¡En cuanto te vea te vea te juro que te parto la cara a ti y a tus estúpidos amigos!

\- Zehahaha que temperamento, nos vemos, te estaré esperando, zehahaha

Escuchar su voz y su risa, recordar la confianza depositada y el dolor de aquella noche ocasionaron que concentrara toda su rabia y odio en su celular que acabo hecho pedazos en sus manos. La sombra de su sombrero cubría parcialmente su cara, resaltando sus ojos que estaban cargados de una mirada intimidante que haría desmayar a cualquiera, estaba en tal estado de furia que ni se percató cuando entró a la habitación, Usopp conocía esa expresión por lo que mejor no dijo nada.

En cambio era la primera vez que Nami la veía, se quedo petrificada en la puerta. _"¡Odio a la gente que miente!"_

Luffy actuaba y pensaba como un niño en muchas ocasiones pero no dejaba de ser un hombre fuerte y peligroso. Casi siempre cuando él veía a Nami la recibía alegre, esta vez solo pasó junto a ella sin dirigirle la mirada.

Usopp, adivinando los pensamientos de su desconcertada amiga, atino a decir unas cuantas palabras de ánimo.

\- No te preocupes, solo contesto una llamada algo indeseada, se le pasará en unos momentos.

\- ... será mejor que me vaya.

\- ¿Tienes otros asuntos?

\- No, la verdad ya acabe.

\- Quédate un rato mas, ah ¿tan grande y no sabes comer?

\- ¿eh?

\- En tu cabello, tienes restos de comida.

\- ¡Ah!, bueno es que visite a una pequeña en el aula pediátrica, Chimney suele ser efusiva cuando te ve y no le importa si esta comiendo.

\- Pues mejor límpialo

\- Tienes razón ¿puedo usar tu baño?

\- Claro

* * *

Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos fuera, cuando su cerebro proceso la escena, ¡que tonto había sido!. Nami estaba dentro de la habitación y ni siquiera la saludo ¿Qué clase de amigo era?. Tenia que regresar y saludarle como debía.

* * *

Por fortuna la salsa de tomate desaparecía rápido con un poco de agua, no le gustaba mucho la idea de permanecer con el cabello suelto y sin lentes usando su uniforme de trabajo, pero que se le iba a hacer.

\- ¡Vaya, si que cambias cuando sueltas tu cabello!

\- No seas bobo, ahora si me voy

\- Ok, te veo luego

Todo paso en una fracción de segundo pero en realidad la noción del tiempo se congelo para Luffy, al instante que abría la puerta, Nami se daba la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la entrada. Una ligera brisa entro por la ventana que provocó que sus cabellos bailarán al ritmo del viento. Ahí estaba frente a él, no cabía la menor duda. Era ella.

\- Kai…

\- Hola Luffy… te veo luego –fue casi un susurro pero lo oyó a la perfección, sin decir mas la joven salió con la mirada gacha pasando a su lado, el moreno se quedo estático en la puerta.

* * *

Fue un día agotador, no tanto en el ámbito laboral sino mas bien con sus buenos amigos, a veces odiaba la suerte que llegaba a tener. Precisamente cuando quiso sincerarse con Luffy descubrió lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser y mas importante aún: _"¡Odio a la gente que miente!". _Ciertamente nunca le mintió en ningún momento, no es que como si su amigo le hubiera preguntado directamente: _"Oye ¿no eras tu la chica que me curó?" _y ella le hubiera respondido: _"No, ni idea de que hablas"_. Pero en todo caso, no revelarle su identidad, ¿no venia siendo lo mismo que mentirle?.

Prefiriendo darse un respiro y dejar de pensar en ello, después de un baño, la cena y unas muy buenas merecidas horas de sueño reparador le ayudarían a despejarse. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a su casa, cuando un sonido similar al de una flauta la despertó de sus ensoñaciones. Su celular, alguien le llamaba, no estaba muy segura de quien pues no reconocía el número pero no le tomo la debida importancia y contestó de todos modos.

\- Hola

\- …

\- ¡Hola!

\- …

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

\- …

\- Voy a colgar

Seguramente era una persona que había marcado mal, volvió a guardar el aparato en sus ajustados jeans que lucia de maravilla, aunque no logró completar la acción pues éste volvió a sonar.

\- ¡Hola!

\- Te encontré – La frase en si no significaba mucho para cualquier otra persona pero rápidamente la mente de Nami hizo click al recordar aquella noche, el número desconocido en su celular y que prácticamente estuviera esa voz tan conocida cerca suyo.

\- Fue difícil pero al final si di contigo

Se giro como una respuesta automática hacia atrás y confirmó sus sospechas, Luffy se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de ella, celular en mano y con una expresión difícil de descifrar en su rostro.

\- Con tu uniforme puesto cambias mucho por eso tarde en darme cuenta, además… nunca me dijiste nada.

\- Yo… Luffy…

Le estaba costando hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, pensar y hablar parecía una tarea muy difícil, por mera imitación apagó su celular cuando el pelinegro lo hizo y se acercaba mas a su persona.

\- A parte de Nami, ¿también te llamas Kairi?

\- Eh… no, solo Nami

\- ¿Por qué me diste otro nombre?

\- Bueno… yo…

\- ¿Por qué me mentiste?

\- Es que… no fue mi intención

\- ¿No tenias intención de mentirme?

\- Si… ¡no!... bueno…

\- ¿Entonces por que no me dijiste que eras tú cuando nos conocimos?

No se dio cuenta desde cuando, pero ahora estaba atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de su interlocutor y una fría pared.

\- ¿Por qué Nami?

\- Yo…

\- ¿Me odias?

\- ¡No, no es eso!

\- Pensé que éramos amigos

\- Si, lo somos, es solo que…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que…

\- ¡¿Entonces?!

\- Yo…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Te tenia miedo!

En la oscuridad de la noche y la soledad de la calle, esas palabras resonaron en los oídos del pelinegro como si un par de bombas hubiera estallado a unos centímetros de él, de repente se encontraba de ocho años, solo en la escuela, solo en el parque, solo…

Separándose completamente del frágil cuerpo de la joven quien solo lo veía tímidamente, tomo un rumbo contrario al del departamento de la chica y se fue sin decir mas.

\- Luffy… lo siento- Unas lagrimas traicioneras recorrieron sus orbes que no dejaron de fluir hasta bien entrada la noche.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holas, gracias de nueva cuenta, nunca me cansaré de darlas, la verdad tenia planeado subir este capi hasta el viernes o sábado pero dije: "¿que diablos esperas?" y aquí esta, eso si, el próximo capi no se muy bien para cuando lo subiré pero no pasará de la próxima semana, lo siento es que señorita inspiración anda ausente. Y como es costumbre agradezco a:**

**Sakurita-1491: Si como bien dices fue duro para Luffy pero tienes razón, la mafia es la mafia, a mi también me daría miedo que un guapo hombre, simpático, valiente quisiera ser mi amigo pero fuera narco… mmm pensándolo bien… ok dejo de divagar.**

**Eli-chan: Bien, mis planes maquieavelicos de dominar el mundo con yaoi, van tomando forma, jejeje no, no te creas, amo el yaoi pero no siento que vaya con todo, como en este caso, no me agrada el yaoi en One Piece y he de confesarte que en principio tenia planeado hacer el fic pero Sasunaru.**

**Tiare: Si, le dolió, y es que le soltaron la bomba sin decir "agua va" pero que se le va a hacer. Espero disfrutes este capi.**

**MyAndBiebs-Friki: Gracias, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic y pues, si ahora sabe quien es, mejor lee el capi. Jejeje**

**Bien, creo que ocupe mas espacio en agradecer que en el fic mismo, sin mas preámbulos aquí el capi.**

**CAPITULO 6: INESPERADO**

Esa noche no logró conciliar el sueño y en vez de relajarse se estresó mas. A la mañana siguiente se sorprendió de aun ver anotado en la lista de pacientes a Usopp, asumió que con la decepción del moreno, ya no tendrían motivo alguno por el cual seguir con la farsa. Empujada por la curiosidad y suponiendo mas que nada que seguramente su amigo narizón ya no estaría ahí y sería un simple error que su nombre no haya sido borrado, ingresó a la habitación.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Usopp de pie junto a la cama, acabando de vestirse y a Luffy quien al parecer dormía plácidamente en el sofá con su inseparable sombrero cubriéndole la cara.

\- ¡Oi. Nami!

\- Hola Usopp, ¿ya te vas?

\- Si, después de todo, ya encontramos a Kairi.

\- Eh… bueno, yo…

\- No te preocupes, entiendo, no creo que encontrarte alguien herido tirado en la calle sea algo muy normal, solo fuiste precavida.

\- Gracias Usopp

\- No, gracias a ti, aunque Robin y Zoro no están quiero darte las gracias a nombre de todos, en serio, no sabemos que habría pasado si no hubieras estado ahí para ayudar a Luffy. Supongo que ya oíste los rumores de que somos mafiosos y cosas por el estilo pero yo nos considero como una familia y tú salvaste a un miembro muy querido de esta… gracias y no dudes en buscarnos cuando necesites ayuda.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!- Como si lo hubiera deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, Nami abrazó efusivamente al chico, extrañaría al idiota.

\- Cuídate mucho y ten cuidado

\- ¡Ey, hablas con el Gran Usopp!

\- Por eso mismo lo digo

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Nada jajajaja

\- Jajajaja tonta

\- ¡Auch, duele!

\- ¿Luffy?

* * *

Estuvo vagando por las calles un buen rato, la verdad no había tomado el tiempo pero todo aquello lo dejó impactado, sin saber bien la razón sus pies lo llevaron de nueva cuenta al hospital, con sumo abatimiento llegó a la habitación designada a su nakama y a su manera le contó lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Y entonces, por que esa cara?

\- Me mintió

\- No seas idiota Luffy, es obvio que Nami solo tomo medidas para su seguridad, cualquiera lo haría.

\- Pero ¿Por qué no me dijo nada cuando ya éramos amigos?

\- Mmmm, eso deberías preguntárselo

\- …

\- ¿ya no piensas hablar con ella?

\- ….

\- ¿Qué otra cosa pasó?, te conozco y tú…

Eventualmente la voz de Usopp desapareció del ambiente y sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar. Con excepción de Ace, Sabo y Zoro, nadie mas sabia de la solitaria infancia que Luffy llegó a tener, contrario a lo que se pudiera suponer, él era un niño sin ningún amigo. Cuando intentaba acercarse a alguien, los rumores ya se habían esparcido y eventualmente todos sus cercanos sospechaban de los negocios de su familia, las madres prácticamente les prohibían a sus hijos convivir con el moreno, le temían demasiado a los "D". Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando se mudó de Hong Kong a Japón donde poco a poco formó la banda de amigos que actualmente tenía. Pese a todo aun le consternaba un poco cuando alguien (a quien considerara como un amigo) lo miraba con miedo. Recordó la mirada de Nami de la noche pasada y mientras lo meditaba mas, se daba cuenta que no era miedo lo que había en sus ojos sino mas bien tristeza. Volvió a ser consiente de su alrededor cuando una bella voz lo despertó, si sus oídos no le fallaban se trataba de Nami-Kairi.

\- Hola Usopp, ¿ya te vas?

Como si una fuerza poderosa ajena a él le dijera que hacer y que no hacer, se mantuvo quieto en el sofá, fingiendo dormir. Recordando en una ocasión en la que peleó con un rival a quien le explicó durante su encuentro: él no sabia utilizar las espadas, cocinar, curar, estudiar, construir, tocar algún instrumento o mentir pero para eso estaban sus nakamas con esas habilidades que no envidiaba. Pero ahora en serio hubiera querido ser lo suficiente capaz y sensato como para decirle todo lo que Usopp le decía a Nami, a fin de cuentas a eso fue a buscarla.

Finalmente sin ser muy consciente de ello, por vez primera en su vida, se sintió celoso, cuando Nami abrazó a su nakama, no sabía por que pero debía separarlos, lo único que se le ocurrió fue…

\- ¡Auch, duele!

\- ¿Luffy?

\- ¡Ayyy, duele!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Me duele el pecho

\- Ah vaya serán las heridas pero si no habían presentado problemas

\- … ¿alguien ya las revisó?

\- Si, Chopper, nuestro doctor pero dijo que evolucionaban bien

\- ¡Duele!

\- Nami… ¿podrías…

\- Claro, esperen regresó con todo lo necesario

Similar al mecanismo de muchos juguetes cuando accionas un botón y sucede una acción, de igual modo al salir Nami el aparente dolor de Luffy desapareció. Usopp podía ser algo tonto y cobarde pero era observador y solo le dedicó una mirada cómplice a su líder.

\- Voy a tramitar el alta

\- ¡Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo!

* * *

No le tomo mucho regresar con el material, pero se sintió algo cohibida al notar que su amigo narizón ya no se encontraba y Luffy ocupaba su lugar en la cama, mientras la miraba fijamente, ciertamente quería hablar con él sobre lo sucedido pero no sabía ni que decir.

\- ¿y Usopp?

\- Fue a tramitar el alta

\- Bueno… ¿podrías quitarte la camisa?

A pesar de haber convivido bastante con él, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo atractivo que era su idiota, musculoso pero sin exagerar, una mirada tierna pero en momentos serios podía llegar a ser muy sexy. Comúnmente no notaba la cercanía que llegaba a tener con todos sus pacientes, pero a escasos centímetros del rostro del moreno por primera vez se llegó a preguntar si eso era ser profesional.

\- Las heridas se ven bien pero lo mejor será que las desinfecte, ¿esta bien?

\- Si

Un incomodo silencio se adueño del lugar y mientras Luffy no apartaba la vista de ella, los nervios se apoderaban de su ser, al grado de no percibir cuando este le quitó los anteojos.

\- ¿Luffy?

\- Te ves mejor sin ellos

\- Los necesito para trabajar.

\- No los usabas esa noche

\- Es que yo…

\- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

\- La verdad no lo se… sentí que debía hacerlo, cualquier enfermera lo haría.

\- No cualquiera

\- …

\- Gracias

\- Luffy, yo quería…

¿En que momento se tomaron de las manos? Cuando le quito los lentes. ¿Cuándo comenzaron a acercar tanto sus rostros? Cuando empezaron a hablar. ¿Cuándo la empezó a besar tiernamente Luffy y ella a responderle?... no lo sabía.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holas, pues antes que inicie el capi una pequeña aclaración, este fic comencé a escribirlo desde inicios de diciembre y hasta este mes (o año como quieran verlo) me anime a subirlo, por lo que al subir el primer capi ya tenia escritos 8 capítulos, pero parece que mi inspiración anda lenta y desordenada pues el capi 9 y 10 no están escritos ni una palabra pero del 11 en adelante van viento en popa… si, soy rara. Así que por dicha razón de ahora en adelante las actualizaciones serán por semana… espero. Perdón a aquellos que leen este fic y espero no defraudarlos.**

**Y como costumbre agradezco a los review, y a los nuevos following, story favorite y demas, me sacan una sonrisa.**

**Sakurita-1491: si a mi también me gustó como acabo y he de decirte que planeaba ser un capi mas largo pero quise que terminara con ese beso.**

**Tiare: También me emociona leer en los diversos fics cuando estos dos se besan, pero si ustedes me lo permiten y mi inspiración también, quisiera ponerle más sabor al asunto, jejeje.**

**Guest: Aquiiiiiiii estaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

**Nami san 09: Gracias me alaga que te agrade mi redacción, espero te guste el capi.**

**One piece fan: Hola, espero disfrutes el capi.**

**CAPITULO 7: MUGIWARAS**

La familia de los "D" era mundialmente conocida… en el bajo y oscuro mundo de la mafia. Sus inicios se remontaban desde el joven Gold D. Roger, cuya historia era mítica dentro de los miembros. Todos sabían de los orígenes humildes de Roger y los planes y acciones que lo llevasen a fundar la gran organización que hoy en día eran los yakuza.

El detalle curioso de los "D" es que dentro de sus truculentas negociaciones tenían su propia moral y ética. Existían leyes impuestas por su fundador que eran sagradas:

1\. No matar a mujeres ni a niños.

2\. No robar a pobres.

3\. No obligar a nadie a realizar nada en contra de su voluntad

De ahí en fuera todo estaba permitido, con el paso del tiempo mas tradiciones se sumaron a las de Roger sin embargo en ningún momento contradecían los principios iniciales. Los "D" inundaron el mundo moderno, pero como siempre la base se concentraba en Japón. El actual patriarca era Portgas D. Ace, el primero en asumir el poder a los 20 años todo a causa de la prematura muerte de su padre Dragon. A pesar de ser tan joven, muy pronto Ace se hizo de fama; era inteligente, fuerte y hábil, además su mano derecha y hermano Sabo le era de gran ayuda. Con el tiempo el joven pecoso fue conocido "Hiken" y el rubio como "garras de dragon".

Los negocios de la familia incluían: casinos, bares, burlesques, antros y por supuesto: droga. Aunque el trafico de personas era muy redituable y en ocasiones se plantearon en ingresar en esa esfera, eso sería contradecir el punto tres.

Todo iba viento en popa para Ace, bueno casi todo, solo tenia dos preocupaciones de momento: Luffy y Kurohige. Su pequeño hermano le preocupaba en varias ocasiones: era muy distraído, inocente e ingenuo. Pese a ser muy fuerte sino se deshacía de esa personalidad tan bonachona cuando le tocará el turno de liderar a la familia no sabía que sería de él. Eran en esas ocasiones que se llegaba a lamentar que el buen Shanks y la dulce Makino prácticamente lo hayan criado.

Aun así amaba a su latoso y éste se esmeraba en no defraudarlo. Pero lo que molestaba mas a Ace, era pensar que su pequeño hermano, futuro líder, tal vez fuera… gay. No es que existiera una ley escrita en piedra pero comúnmente todos los "D" eran unos casanovas que iban de flor en flor, obviamente cuando encontraban a esa persona especial, se caracterizaban por ser los mas fieles. Inclusive él mismo ya había probado los placeres que una bella mujer joven puede proporcionar y de vez en cuando lo llegaba a repetir, pero Luffy era todo un caso, tenía rendida ante sus pies a la líder de las Amazonas: Boa Hancock, una belleza de mujer pero el moreno ni la volteaba a ver.

Cuando Nico Robin se unió a la banda, su preocupación desapareció un poco, pensó que tal vez la chica llamaría la atención del idiota pero fue Roronoa Zoro quien dirigió su vista hacia la joven. En diversas ocasiones le llegó a presentar diversas mujeres pero siempre se repetía lo mismo, Luffy las ignoraba y Sanji se aprovechaba.

Realmente a Portgas D. Ace le preocupaba su hermano pero para su fortuna, su angustia desaparecería esa noche cuando Usopp le contará lo que presenció con sus propios ojos y él conociera a Nami.

* * *

Estaba acostumbrado a sorprender a Sanji en este tipo de situaciones, era el pan de cada día con el cocinero y en una sola ocasión le pareció que Zoro y Robin no estaban solo "platicando" en la habitación contigua, la verdad era algo natural, pero jamás, nunca, pensó que se toparía con tal escena.

Estático en la puerta, aun con el pomo en su mano, contemplaba atónito como Luffy prácticamente estaba encima de Nami, juntos en la cama y al parecer los interrumpió por que ya tres botones de la filipina de la joven se encontraban sin abrochar y la mano de su nakama estaba por desabotonar el cuarto.

\- ….

\- ¡Usopp!

\- ¡Oi! ¿ya te dieron de alta?

\- Ya… pero…

\- ¡Ok, vete adelantando, yo me quedo un rato mas!

\- ¡NADA DE "YO ME QUEDO"! ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA!

Nami podía ser muy agresiva y fuerte si se lo proponía, de un simple empujón mando a Luffy al suelo.

\- Mejor te espero, afuera- Pasara lo que pasara, Usopp no lo quería presenciar.

\- ¡Si, vale!

Solos en la habitación, Luffy en el piso no quitaba la sonrisa del rostro y Nami… Nami se preguntaba: ¿Por qué rayos respondió al beso? Y mas importante aun ¿Por qué demonios le estaba permitiendo meterle mano sin protestar?

\- ¿Por qué me besaste?

\- Por que quise

\- ¡Tu… idio…

\- Me gustas

\- ¿Eh?

\- Si, me gustas mucho, además tus labios saben muy bien.

\- … -Varios hombres antes que él, le habían dicho lo mismo y ella no se había puesto feliz ni sonrojada, como lo hacía ahora.

\- ¿Yo?... es que… ¿yo?

\- Si, tu.- Levantándose rápidamente, de nuevo le deposito un cálido y casto beso para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

\- Bueno, me voy, te veo en la noche afuera del hospital y en serio quítate esos anteojos, me gusta ver tus ojos.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que hoy en la noche? ¡Luffy!- Sin contestar sus dudas el moreno se fue mas feliz que una ostra.

* * *

\- Ahhh

\- O me cuentas que te pasa o dejas de suspirar

\- ¿Yo?

\- No, la otra chica con cara de enamorada detrás de ti.

\- No seas así Vivi y además, ¿Qué es eso de "cara de enamorada"?

\- Pues la que tu tienes

\- Claro que no

\- ¿Qué paso?

Desde lo sucedido esa mañana ya habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas en las que la pelinaranja no paraba de analizar los hechos. Luffy por fin se enteró de quien era, lo cual al parecer le había molestado pero no mucho por que la besó y eso resumía su relación a… ¿en que malditos términos estaba con el ojinegro?. Eso la hacia confundirse mas, error, lo que confundía mas a la enfermera era darse cuenta de que el beso no le molestó en lo absoluto y de hecho le gustó… mucho. Sin otra alternativa de momento, reveló todo a Vivi, quien desde su llegada a Japón no se divertía tanto. La historia de su amiga se parecía mucho a la de los mangas que tanto gustaban en ese país.

\- ¿te invitó a salir?

\- Nunca dije eso

\- Pero dijo que te veía esta noche

\- Si, bueno… pero no creo que…

\- ¡Que romántico! ¡debes ponerte guapa!

\- ¿Estas escuchando algo de lo que digo?

\- Oigo todo y te prohíbo ir con ese uniforme, usa la ropa de tu locker.

\- Vivi

\- ¿Te vendrá a buscar? Yo creo que si

\- Vivi

\- Te ves muy bien con el cabello suelto pero si te peino de otra manera, seguramente lo deslumbraras, pero ¿Qué podría ser?

\- ¡Vivi!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Deja de fantasear, tal vez escuché mal, ya olvídate de eso.

\- Te apuesto lo que quieras, que hoy lo ves de nuevo

\- Deja de decir tonterías y mejor vayámonos que se acaba nuestro tiempo de comida.

\- Como quieras pero mañana me cuentas todo

\- ¿Todo? ¿Qué cosa?

\- No lo se, mañana me lo contarás

La tarde dio paso a la noche y pronto el reloj marcaba las 8:00 pm, Nami ya se encontraba en la salida del hospital, sin lentes, cabello suelto y luciendo un conjunto casual que como todo su guardarropa realzaba su figura. Mirando a ambos lados sin encontrar a nadie conocido, la decepción y la tranquilidad raramente se mezclaron en ella. Sin mucho ánimo tomo rumbo hacia su departamento.

Curiosamente la parada de autobús estaba vacía en una hora pico, un golpe de suerte al menos. Aprovechando tal situación, se sentó cómodamente en el banco, recargando su cabeza en un espectacular de tenis.

\- Mejor si hubiera apostado con Vivi, le hubiera pedido el desayuno del Lunes.

\- Pensé que ustedes tenían prohibido apostar, señorita enfermera

\- ¿Eh? ¡Luffy!

\- Yo mismo

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

\- Te dije que te vería en la noche y ya es de noche, vámonos

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Quiero que conozcas a los demás chicos, vamos a tener una fiesta

\- Es que…

\- También quiero que conozcas a Ace y Sabo, son mis hermanos, ¡vámonos!

En el remoto caso que el chico con sombrero de paja se presentase, Nami había ensayado mentalmente como decirle cortésmente: "¡No!", en vez de eso no se percató en que momento se encontraba ya dentro de una lujosa limosina conversando amenamente con el susodicho sobre cualquier nimiedad. Fue consciente de sus acciones hasta que ya se encontraba frente al bar: "Going Merry".

\- Llegamos

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Si, siempre festejamos aquí.

La joven conocía el lugar pero solo por fuera, no hacia mucho leyó un articulo donde mencionaba lo exclusivo y selecto que era ese establecimiento además de las suposiciones que estaba conectado con la mafia pero el autor concluyó que solo eran rumores mal infundados y hasta el momento ni la policía había logrado encontrar un nexo, Nami llegó a preguntarse si la policía y estos yakuza no estarían liados.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el guardia de la entrada con solo ver a Luffy prácticamente lo reverenció y con un: "Que se divierta señor D" los dejó entrar sin ningún problema. Por un segundo el nombre le pareció familiar a la enfermera.

\- ¿Señor "D"?

\- Mi apellido

\- ¿Te llamas D. Luffy?

\- Monkey D. Luffy ¿no te lo había dicho?

\- No, la verdad no me has contado mucho de ti y quisiera saber mas.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Pues… veamos

Sin permitirle formular su pregunta, las luces y el sonido del ambiente aturdieron a la chica. Fuera la fila enorme hacia suponer que el lugar debía ser bueno, ya dentro las suposiciones se confirmaban al doble.

Años atrás en su alocada juventud, existió una etapa donde si bien no ponía un pie en lugares tan sofisticados como aquel si había visitado bastantes bares y cantinas de mala muerte, no sabia la razón pero de repente recordó un poco esos tiempos. Totalmente sorprendida no pudo mas que observar todo entusiasmada.

\- ¡Divertido, verdad!

\- ¡Si, mucho!

\- ¡Ven, vamos con los chicos!

Accedieron a una zona que evidentemente era VIP, sillones de piel comoda, mesero personal, barra privada, billar y un balcón desde donde se podía ver todo el panorama de la fiesta.

A la primera persona que vislumbro la joven casi la deja sin aliento, frente a ella se encontraba ni mas ni menos que el mismo rey del Soul: Brook, se consideraba una gran fan suya. Bink´s Sake era una de sus canciones favoritas. Aun asi lo que le pareció mas irreal fue que Brook saludará a Luffy como un amigo mas.

\- Yohohoho, Luffy-sama bienvenido, oh pero mire nada mas que bella flor ha traído con usted.

\- ¡Hola Brook, no seas tonto no traje ninguna flor, es una chica se llama Nami!

\- A eso se refiere, idiota

\- ¿Ah si? Jejeje

\- Mucho gusto mademoiselle, mi nombre es puro huesos Brook.

\- ¡Encantada de conocerlo! Me llamo Nami, adoro su música.

\- Todo un elogio, viniendo de tan hermosa joven.

\- Pero es la verdad, su música me llega al corazón.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Yohohoho! Señorita ¿puedo pedirle un favor? Es muy atrevido de mi parte siendo que apenas nos conocemos.

\- No, no se preocupe, si esta en mis manos, ayudaré gustosa.

\- Seria tan amable de mostrarme sus bragas. – Por una centésima de segundo, todo, absolutamente todo, se quedo en silencio, la cara de Nami paso de la alegría, a la seriedad y por ultimo a la ira.

\- ¡Pues míralas!- Al menos no había perdido condición, su pie sin ningún inconveniente alcanzó la cara de Brook con tal fuerza que el músico rebotó dos veces antes de caer en el suelo

\- ¡Yohoho! ¡que agresiva!

\- ¡Callese!

\- Shishishi

\- ¡¿Tu también?!

\- Que graciosa eres Nami

\- ...

\- Ven te presento a los demás.

\- ¿No serán otros pervertidos?

\- No, como crees… bueno Sanji es algo nah, olvídalo

\- Mmmmm

Estaban por entrar a otra habitación cuando de esta salieron Zoro y Robin un poco desarreglados.

\- ¡Chicos!

\- Luffy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Traje a Nami para que conozca a todos.

\- Pues el cocinero de mierda esta abajo coqueteando como siempre, Usoop esta con Franky mirando unos planos de no se que y Chopper esta en la sala de juntas con Hiken y Sabo me parece que sobre el recaudo del hospital de este mes… ¡oh, trajiste a la bruja contigo!

\- Tambien me da gusto verte idiota… ¡Hola Robin!

\- Hola enfermera-san, me alegra de que hayas decidido venir.

\- Gracias

\- Bien, entonces vamos abajo Nami, luego los veo chicos, por cierto ¿Qué hacían están todos despeinados?

\- Eh… pues… cof

\- ¡Luffy, vamos rápido quiero conocer a todos tus amigos!

\- ¡Claro, bueno adiós!

Al menos algo bueno surgió de que su lento capitán encontrará una chica, las preguntas incomodas desaparecerían poco a poco… lo malo es que ya le debía algo a la bruja quien le dio a entender que no lo olvidaría con esa expresión suya al despedirse

\- De todas las mujeres en el mundo ¿Por qué ella?

\- Tranquilo, al menos agradece que es una mujer.

\- ¡¿De que hablas?!

\- Nada jejeje

Franky resulto ser alguien muy agradable, al parecer era el mecánico, además era gracioso, amigable y muy enérgico pero su diminuta ropa interior totalmente expuesta le hizo pensar a Nami que tal vez ser un pervertido era un requisito para entrar ahí.

\- ¡Superrrr! Hermanita, ya te considero parte de la familia. Mi corazón me dice que debo cantar una canción para honrar la ocasión.

Sabrá dios de donde, pero Franky sacó una guitarra para ponerse a tocar y componer música alegre. Aunque en principio eso le irritó, al ver a Usopp y a Luffy bailar a su alrededor como un par de críos la animo, al grado que al par de unos pocos minutos ya se encontraba tomada de la mano del azabache bailando a un ritmo particular. Totalmente divertidos salieron en busca de Sanji, aun tomados de la mano, en compañía de Franky y Usopp.

Las sospechas de la chica sobre los amigos raros del ojinegro parecían confirmarse poco a poco al conocer al tal Sanji, un rubio bien parecido vestido de traje, a simple vista parecía Armani, rodeado por unas veinte mujeres que parecían haber salido de un concurso de belleza.

\- ¡Ey, Sanji!

\- ¿Qué quieres Luffy? Estoy ocupado

\- Solo quería presentarte a Nami

\- ¿Nami?

Conocía de sobra a los de su tipo y no se equivocó con él. El rubio al verla, inmediatamente fue corriendo a su lado bailando felizmente.

\- ¡Oh, vida mia! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Ver a tan hermosa musa, tantos años he buscado una belleza de tu calibre, princesa.

\- Eh… si… claro, me llamo Nami, mucho gusto.

\- Nami, lagrimas, que poético y bello nombre mellorine, hazme el honor de acompañarme en esta velada.

\- Este, no gracias, veo que estas bien acompañado y como podrás notarlo yo también.

La verdad no le agradaban mucho los hombres Casanova que la llegaban a molestar y siempre que aparecía uno, junto a Vivi fingían ser pareja para ahuyentarlos, ahora no tenia a Vivi pero si a Luffy y sin detenerse a pensarlo mucho le mostró al rubio como estaban tomados de la mano para después acurrucarse en su pecho.

En principio pensó que el tontito de su amigo solo se quedaría estático sin comprender la situación pero sin lugar a dudas el chico siempre la sorprendía, pues ni tardo ni perezoso deshizo por unos momentos el enlace entre sus manos para atraerla por su cintura hacia él y tomarla de la otra mano disponible.

\- Es cierto yo estoy con ella, solo quería que la conocieras, nos vamos, quiero buscar a Ace.

La cara con que Sanji se quedo procesando la escena que acababa de presenciar fue tan épica que Usopp y Franky le tomaron unas cuantas fotos antes de que su amigo reaccionara.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, como siempre, gracias por esperar y a todos sus review, en serio me animan mucho.**

**Sakurita-1491: Efectivamente, cuando conoces a la familia, en cualquier relación, ya estas con un pie adentro y Nami ya lo hizo jejeje**

**MyAndBiebs-Friki: Gracias, en serio, me complace saber que te divertiste leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo y espero complacerte con una de las peticiones que hiciste, por eso te invito a leer.**

**Guest: Jejeje si pobre Ace, ha estado muy mortificado por la posibilidad de que a Luffy le guste el yaoi jejeeje.**

**One Piece fan: No te preocupes, es un hecho que no dejare este fic pero el tiempo entre actualizaciones va a ser un poco mas difícil pero haré lo posible para subirles capis, gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Alex: ¿recuerdas cuando elogian a chopper y este se pone de tímido? Asi me pongo cuando leo sus comentarios… bakas… jejeje, gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer.**

**Nanami: Oh yo pensé lo mismo mientras escribía la escena, claro, me la he imaginado, pero no soy buena dibujante, por cierto bonito nombre.**

**YO: gracias , aunque no toda es mía, como lo explique esta inspirada en otro manga.**

**M. M: Muchísimas gracias por todos los review que colocaste por cada capi, no sabes lo que feliz que estaba, bueno, como no quiero hacerme autospoiler solo te podré decir lo siguiente: Si, el pasado de Nami lo explicaré en capítulos próximos y si mas o menos identificas quienes tienen el apellido de "D" en la serie original mas o menos sabrás quienes son los aliados, aunque como en todo, me he tomado ciertas libertades (que podrás constatar ahora) con ciertas familias, no te puedo decir aun quienes son amigos y enemigos pues arruinaría la historia. Y como bien dices, esto será un golpe bajo para Boa jejeje**

**Y bien sin mas preámbulos, que lo disfruten!**

**CAPITULO 8: RELACIÓN**

_La vida no había sido muy justa con ella, desde su niñez tuvo que sufrir la indiferencia de una madre alcohólica y el constante acoso y abuso de un padrastro también alcohólico, por fortuna tuvo el placer de conocer a hombres como Doflamingo que al verla por vez primera a los catorce años descubrió su increíble talento. Gracias a su nueva familia, pudo "deshacerse" sin problemas de esos que se hacían llamar sus padres, obviamente ella era solo una pequeña y como bien se lo dijo su, ahora, nuevo padre, sus manos debían quedar limpias. Del trabajo sucio se encargaron otros a quienes también amaba y agradecía por haber borrado esa escoria de este hermoso planeta._

_A los veinte años ya era un miembro bastante reconocido de los yakuza "Donquixote", era una de las mejores espías de toda la mafia, podía conseguir cualquier tipo de información de cualquier persona, solo debías darle un nombre, pocos eran aquellos que tenían las habilidades suficientes como para escapar de su fuente de información y entre ellos estaban los "D", no tenía nada en su contra, de hecho su padre era un buen amigo de esa familia y en ocasiones se llegaban a ayudar pero en cuanto a la información mas confidencial de esos miembros, casi nadie sabia nada, ni su propio padre y eso la irritaba un poco. Nico Robin "la niña demonio" y Usopp "sogeking" mantenían la red de información totalmente protegida. Mas que el deseo de su ruina, su orgullo se interpuso en esa ocasión y por eso acabó por aceptar la oferta de Kurohige y lo ayudó a escondidas de su familia._

_\- Y bien ¿ya me tienes la información?_

_\- Por supuesto, ¿con quien crees que hablas?_

_\- Se con quien hablo Violet, pero también soy consciente de con quienes tratamos y si tu lo llegas a olvidar eres mas tonta de lo que esperaba._

_\- Hum me subestimas, sígueme hablando así y ya no estaré tan convencida de brindarte la información que he conseguido_

_Basto con solo mirar los terribles ojos de Barbanegra para que la mujer dejará de jugar y seriamente se comportara, no estaba con ningún idiota al cual pudiera burlar, sin mas preámbulos extendió en la mesa dos carpetas._

_\- Que genio, pues bien ,por lo que he investigado, la persona que arruinó todos tus planes, es mas ni menos que una simple enfermera._

_\- ¿Estas de broma?_

_\- No, todo indica que ella curó las heridas de mugiwara y no solo eso, por las llamadas a su celular, deduzco que también fue su culpa que los nakamas del "D" se movilizaran antes de lo planeado._

_\- ¡Maldita entrometida!_

_\- Ey, pero aquí va lo interesante, la enfermera y mugiwara se han hecho amigos, asi que si quieres eliminar a la idiota, le harías daño a Monkey._

_\- Seguramente sufrirá, al ver a la chica agonizando ¿no?_

_\- Pero eso no es lo mejor del caso_

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Pues al ver a la tipa, me dio curiosidad, pensé que probablemente se trataría de alguien de la mafia que trabajaría para otra persona por lo que la investigue mas a fondo y descubrí ciertas cosas que quizá sean de tu interés.- Una perversa sonrisa adornó el semblante del hombre delante suyo, en ese momento supó que había captado su atención y que recibiría un bono extra por tan buen trabajo._

* * *

\- Bien, la idea de Hiruluk de adueñarnos del Hospital al menos fue acertada.

\- ¡Oye, no hables de mi padre como si solo dijera tonterías!

\- Pues veras Chopper, es que antes de nacer tú…

\- A la próxima me callo

\- Ya tranquilos los dos.

Pocas, muy pocas personas en verdad, sabían que dentro de un sitio tan alegre y animado como el "Going Merry", existía una habitación donde los mas peligrosos yakuza se reunían a idear planes, contar dinero o… matar gente. Si Nami lo hubiera sabido no habría entrado y si Luffy hubiera sido mas precavido, Ace no se hubiera infartado de ver a su pequeño hermano entrar felizmente con cara de idiota gritando a todo pulmón acompañado de una desconocida.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Ace, Sabo, Chopper, miren les presento a Nami! ¡ella fue quien me salvó esa noche!... eh…¿Por qué esas caras?

\- ¡Luffy! ¡Grandisimo animal idiota! ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no cualquiera puede entrar aquí!

\- ¡Ah cierto! ¡Nami, rápido tápate los ojos!

\- Este… no creo que… bueno – La joven sabia que eso no calmaría la furia del hombre delante de ella pero sin saber la razón hizo lo que le dijo su amigo.

\- Ufff, menos mal, ahora si, chicos ella es Nami

\- ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

-¿Por qué? Ya tiene los ojos tapados, ya no ve el lugar

\- ¡LARGO!

-¡Vámonos Nami!

\- ¡Si!

La velocidad con la que salieron del lugar fue tanta que casi cayó en lo cómico.

\- Jajajaja

\- No te rías Sabo, no es gracioso, ya es un adulto, tiene que comportarse como tal.

\- Vamos no te enojes, además, ¿Qué no viste con quien llego?

\- Mmmm una chica ¿y?

\- Pero creo que es la enfermera de la que tanto me hablaba

\- ¿Y eso que?

\- Lleva mencionándola a cada rato, al parecer alguien por fin llamó su atención.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Seguramente

\- ¡Ey Luffy, espera!- Con la misma velocidad cómica, Ace se fue en busca de su hermano.

\- Jejeje

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

\- Luego te lo explico Chopper, ven vamos a echar un ojo.

\- Bien

* * *

Aunque no se encontraran ya en esa prohibida habitación, ella seguía tapándose los ojos, lo que no representaba un problema, con la emoción del momento Luffy la cargo estilo princesa y en estos instantes huían despavoridos.

\- ¡Luffy, regresa!

\- ¿Ace?

\- Si que corres rápido… oye ¿Quién es la chica?

\- ¡Ah, es Nami, ella curó mis heridas aquella noche!

\- ¡Oh vaya, linda ya puedes abrir los ojos!

\- Eh… perdón

Frente a ella se encontraba uno de los hombres mas atractivos que había tenido el placer de conocer, alto, con buena figura resaltada con esa camisa negra ajustada, cabello negro largo y unas cuantas pecas que lo hacían ver travieso.

\- Hola, me llamo Ace, soy el hermano mayor de Luffy, un gusto conocerte, lamento mi reacción de antes, por favor olvídala.

\- No se preocupe, un gusto, mi nombre es Nami.

Afortunadamente, pensó la joven, solo los amigos del moreno eran unos locos, su familia parecía ser muy cuerda y como si para ser amigo del chico se debiera ser raro al parecer la familia debía ser atractiva pues inmediatamente después llegó un joven alto, rubio, ojos azules, mirada retadora e inteligente con una gran cicatriz en uno de sus ojos que en vez de restarle galanura se la daba.

\- ¡Hola, soy Sabo, yo también soy hermano de Luffy, encantado!

\- Lo mismo digo

\- Y este pequeño de aquí es…

\- ¡Chopper!

\- ¡Nami! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Je, es una larga historia

\- ¿Se conocen? – Cuando vio por vez primera a Ace y Sabo, Nami pensó que tal vez Luffy seria algo asi como la oveja negra, ambos chicos parecían muy sensatos e inteligentes, de hecho ni parecían hermanos, pero cuando en ese instante los tres pusieron caras de asombro y dijeron al unisonó esas palabras por una centésima de segundo, la joven se percato que posiblemente la esencia de los tres fuera similar.

\- Claro- respondió el pequeño

Por supuesto que se conocían, Tony Tony Chopper estaba en boca de todos en el hospital "Flor de Cerezo" no solo por ser el joven de 12 años hijo del actual director, sino por su incomparable inteligencia y conocimientos de medicina a tan corta edad. Por azares del destino el doctor Hiruluk cayó gravemente enfermo una temporada, solo que en ese entonces no era dueño de ningún hospital y mucho menos reconocido. Pese a que el personal médico lo atendió como otra persona más y puso todo su esfuerzo en idear un tratamiento efectivo, las enfermeras no se comportaron con la misma ética. A Chopper le cabreaba ver como muchas veces su padre era ignorado, lo único que agradecía era que la mayor parte de las veces, Vivi y Nami eran asignadas a su padre y con ellas se sentía tranquilo en dejar a su familiar en su cuidado. Desde entonces se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

\- Eso explica las suturas tan bien realizadas.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- No, nada.

Generalmente Ace no solía ser muy imprudente pero realmente le preocupaba su hermano y en verdad quería verlo junto a una mujer antes de morir por tanto, esa mirada de "Ya dime que es tu novia" y los ligeros golpecitos en las costillas de Luffy con su codo, asi como su siguiente pregunta no le parecieron nada descorteses contrario a lo que Nami pudiera percibir.

\- Y entonces Luffy, Nami y tu…- Por fortuna, Sabo intercedió al notar la cara de la joven.

\- Ejem, mejor vamos a la fiesta, ahí nos cuentas todo Luffy

\- ¡Esta bien!

\- Pero Sabo, es que…

\- Silencio Ace, vamos

\- Pues ya que

Al llegar a donde estaba la verdadera fiesta, Luffy bajo a Nami al suelo, no se habían percatado que aun la tenia cargando aunque ya no fuese necesario. Durante toda la noche se la pasaron bailando, bebiendo, comiendo y platicando. Sin ser consciente de ello, pronto la pelinaranja se había integrado con todos, con quienes simpatizó de inmediato. Llego un punto en el que se quedo a solas con Luffy en el cuarto VIP que habían visitado por primera vez, comenzaron a platicar alegremente hasta que el chico, sin previo aviso, la besó y al igual que en la mañana ella solo cerró los ojos y le respondió. Hubieran seguido asi por horas pero al final la enfermera logró un poco de autocontrol y se separó de los deliciosos labios de su acompañante.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es que… no te entiendo

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Luffy?

\- ¿Qué quiero de ti?

\- Si, apenas nos conocemos y creo que te estas confundiendo, solo por que te ayude en esa ocasión piensas que te gusto y …

\- No, no es por eso, de hecho tenia ganas de besarte aun antes de saber quien eras.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, me gustas Nami, no Kairi

\- Luffy

\- Ademas, ya somos pareja ¿no?

\- ¡¿Eh?! Pero te repito que apenas nos conocemos, si, ya nos besamos pero… todavía no entiendo como paso y además…

\- Para eso sirve el tiempo, iremos conociéndonos, aunque a mi me basta y sobra con lo que se de ti shishishi me gustas

\- … - No sabia mucho del tema de las parejas y relaciones pero para ser un principiante, el ojinegro supo convencer a la perfección a la joven, besándola tiernamente para el final brindarle una cálida y juguetona sonrisa.

\- Shishishi, sabes muy rico

\- Tonto – No era su primera vez besando, pero solo él había sido el primero en hacerla sonrojar tanto.

* * *

Esa noche Portgas D Ace se quitó un gran peso de encima cuando su hermano Sabo le indicó que mirara en una dirección y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano pequeño besando apasionadamente a una bella mujer, su dicha aumento cuando el ojinegro se colocaba encima de la chica y con una maestría que desconocía le desabrochaba la blusa.

Intentando brindarle la mayor privacidad posible se giro inmediatamente, agradecía que solo los "D" tuvieran una vista sobrehumana o de lo contrario todos los presentes serian testigos de las grandes hazañas de Luffy.

\- ¡Ese es mi hermano! Que tonto me preocupaba por nada jajaja ¡la próxima ronda, la invito yo!

La ovación que siguió a esa frase logro ocultar el grito que surgió desde el segundo piso.

\- ¡HASTA AHI, NO TE EMOCIONES!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos, pensé que nunca terminaría este capi, mas que nada por que la inspiración iba y venia, pero aquí esta, espero sea de su agrado, por esta ocasión agradeceré sus review hasta el final, puesto que si lo hago al inicio seria spoiler, además quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones.**

**CAPITULO 9: PRESENTACIÓN Y PROBLEMAS**

_Su belleza y sensualidad eran mundialmente conocidas, las agencias de modelaje se peleaban por ella y las revistas de espectáculos tenían que solicitar con meses de anterioridad una entrevista con su persona._

_En el mundo de la fama y la farándula era conocida como "Hebihime", ante el público en general siempre mostraba una faceta linda, infantil y pícara. Nadie pensaba que detrás de esa máscara de inocencia se escondía la líder de una de las familias yakuza mas poderosas: "Las amazonas". Boa Hancock disfrutaba mucho de las dos vidas paralelas que llevaba, como supermodelo y como mafiosa._

_Contraria a la faceta que mostraba ante los medios, Hancock realmente era alguien calculadora, fría y egoísta. Disfrutaba de menospreciar a todas aquellas mujeres que deseaban parecérsele y manipulaba a cuanto hombre se interpusiera en su camino. Todos estos dotes la hacían una perfecta asesina._

_Las únicas personas que recibían un trato igualitario de su parte eran sus hermanas y nadie mas, con la única excepción de Monkey D. Luffy su eterno enamorado._

_Desde pequeña Boa resultó ser una niña muy bella, razón por la cual los pervertidos eran el pan de cada día con la pequeña y desde ahí su total desprecio hacia el otro género. Normalmente pensaba que los hombres eran solo insectos que pensaban única y exclusivamente con sus partes bajas,unos inútiles, hasta que conoció a Luffy._

_Fue en la fiesta de año nuevo cuando su corazón comenzó a entibiarse un poco, aquella noche, como era tradición, todas las familias yakuza se reunieron a celebrar la festividad olvidando por una sola noche las rivalidades. No estaba muy ansiosa por ir a esa celebración pero los negocios eran los negocios y como en toda fiesta no faltaron los hombres que intentando conquistarla, solo la hacían aborrecerlos mas. Lo único que parcialmente llamó su atención fue el joven sucesor de los "D": Monkey D Luffy pero solo por que, como la mayoría de las personas al verlo por vez primera, pensó que se trataba de un idiota y seguramente un inepto, nada capacitado para liderar tan noble familia._

_Todo fluia con relativa naturalidad hasta que Gecko Moria se le acercó y sin una pizca de sutileza intentó llevarla a la cama, Hancock intentó alejarse con amabilidad, sabía del poder de Moria y no sería bueno tener un enemigo tan poderoso pero llego el punto en que empezó a hartarse y decidió mandar todo al carajo para dejarle bien en claro a ese perdedor que no tenia interés alguno en él, pero en ese preciso instante alguien los interrumpió._

_\- Oi, ¿todo bien? ¿te esta molestando?_

_\- ¿Eh? – Con una cara llena de inocencia y su boca llena de carne, Monkey D. Luffy se interpuso entre ambos, sin la mas mínima consideración._

_\- Largo de aquí mocoso, ¿no ves que estamos ocupados?_

_\- Estoy hablando con ella_

_\- Esto es una conversación de adultos, asi que vete a molestar a alguien mas, idiota._

_\- Si te esta molestando, solo dimelo._

_Ignorando olímpicamente a Moria, Monkey D. Luffy solo le dirigía la mirada y palabra a Hancock quien se quedo sorprendida, no pensó que el niño fuera tan valiente como para desafiar asi a uno de los principales mafiosos del tráfico de personas._

_\- Maldito mocoso, te digo que… - Repentinamente Moria tomo agresivamente por los hombros al joven y este solo le dedico una mirada tan llena de coraje y fuerza que lo dejo paralizado al momento, Hancock también presenció esa mirada y de igual forma se quedo helada._

_\- Te dije que estaba hablando con ella, ¿te esta molestando?_

_\- Eh… si, un poco- La voz de Hancock sonó tan suave y melosa, casi como la que fingía cuando la entrevistaban solo que esta vez fue natural._

_\- Moria, aléjate de ella o te las veras conmigo ¿te quedo claro?_

\- … _tsk, ni que fuera la única mujer._

_Totalmente indignado pero indispuesto a pelear, Moria se alejo lo mas rápido posible de ahí. Cuando Hogback, uno de sus nakamas, le llegó a preguntar la razón por la cual no peleó contra el "D", Moria solo atino a responder que esa mirada prometía solo una cosa: dolor._

_Por su parte, una vez que Gecko se alejó de Boa, Luffy hizo lo mismo, despidiéndose con un simple : "Hasta luego", sin percatarse de que eso bastó y sobró para robar el corazón de una de las mujeres mas codiciadas del planeta entero. La amazona no solo se quedó cautivada por la mirada amenazadora y sexy del moreno sino que era la primera vez que un hombre la protegía desinteresadamente. De ahí en adelante el continuo acoso… es decir, coqueteo de Hancock hacia Luffy dio inicio, desde insinuaciones poco decorosas que el pelinegro no entendía e ignoraba hasta total y abiertas declaraciones de amor a lo que el chico con sombrero de paja respondía simplemente: "la verdad es que no me interesan mucho esas cosas del noviazgo". La ilusión de la mujer llegó a los extremos de pedirle matrimonio pero Luffy siempre la rechazaba cortésmente, bueno, lo mas cortes que se pueda considerar que siempre contestaba felizmente: "no me quiero casar". Pese a todo Hebihime no perdía la esperanza, además en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo no lo había visto con ninguna mujer y si ella no podía conquistarlo seguramente nadie lo haría._

* * *

\- ¿Por qué no? Eres mi novia y yo quiero besarte

\- Si, si a mi también me gusta que lo hagas pero…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que no puedes hacerlo en cualquier sitio

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Pues… bueno, al menos no frente a mis pacientes

\- Estoy seguro que a ellos no les molesta

\- Esa no es la cuestión

\- Si ese no es el problema, entonces no le encuentro caso a esta charla y si no me convences yo te voy a seguir besando cuando quiera.

Todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que la llamara "novia "e inevitablemente se sonrojaba como una tonta colegiala cuando lo escuchaba decir aquellas palabras que en sus labios sonaban hermosas, aun así decidió que lo mejor sería establecer límites y aclararle que no era del todo correcto demostrarse su cariño frente a otros y menos mientras trabajaba, pero la lógica de Luffy era muy difícil de discutir cuando él no quería oír razones y se negaba a aceptar cualquier otra verdad. Sintiéndose derrotada solo exhaló un poco de aire, del mes que llevaban como pareja, ella había ganado unas cuantas batallas personales, como el hecho de que el moreno no robara comida de platos ajenos mientras cenaban con sus amigos o que tratara de no hablar con la boca llena, por otro lado Luffy también había ganado unas cuantas, como que Nami no trabajara tanto tiempo en el hospital y tuvieran mas para ellos, que se quitara los anteojos definitivamente y de vez en cuando le cocinara platillos única y exclusivamente para él. No obstante esta ocasión era diferente, si sus compañeras y pacientes la veían "fraternizando" tanto con Luffy, solo había dos opciones: la despedían o la reprendían. No le agradaba ninguna de las dos, por lo que ahora no podía perder como antes. Sacando a relucir sus armas femeninas, que ya casi no usaba, acarició tiernamente el cabello de Luffy, mientras este tenia su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. El ambiente le ayudaba, una tarde, extrañamente soleada considerando la época, sentados bajo la sombra de una árbol disfrutando la compañía mutua.

\- Ok, hagamos algo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- De ahora en mas ya no me besaras en mi lugar de trabajo ni frente a mis pacientes, si quieres me puedes abrazar pero hasta ahí.

\- ¿¡Eh?! ¡no! ¡no acepto!

\- Espera, aun no acabo, si me prometes comportarte, al menos en el hospital, yo… cuando estemos solos… - Estaba cavando su tumba lo sabia, en tiempo que llevaban como pareja, descubrió que este parecía un animal… similar a un mono, que solo sigue sus instintos, Luffy podría ser semejante a un niño inocente e ingenuo pero como comprobó en el pasado también podía ser intimidante y ya siendo su amante sabía que en las cuestiones de la intimidad, era alguien muy curioso… siempre quería descubrir que había bajo su falda y sostén. Alguien lo había aconsejado muy bien en esa cuestión ¿Quién fue? Algún día se lo preguntaría pero por lo mientras, decidió acabar la frase cerca del odio del pelinegro.

\- ¿Y yo para que quiero que hagas eso?

\- Ash, espera… mira, sería algo mas o menos asi. –Sacó su celular y rápidamente encontró la pagina y la imagen que buscaba, Luffy al verla, proceso una imagen mental probable y sin decir mas se levantó y le respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡ya no te besaré mas en el hospital! ¡pero debes prometer que lo harás!

\- Si… lo prometo, rayos a veces creo que eres mas pervertido que Sanji-kun

\- Yo no lo creo, shishishi, además solo es contigo.

\- Tonto- Y como en todas sus anteriores discusiones, terminaron por besarse

* * *

Lo amaba de eso no tenia la menor duda pero en ocasiones llegaba a odiar lo impulsivo e impredecible que podía llegar a ser, no, ¿a quien engañaba? Eso era precisamente lo que le encantaba de su personalidad, aun así, Luffy pudo ser un poco mas atento y considerado como para notificarle con mas anterioridad los planes que tenia para el Año Nuevo, ella supuso que serian los mismos que los de la Navidad, festejar junto a todos los nakamas de Luffy, y ahora suyos también, en una gran celebración en el "Thousand Sunny" , otro de los bares de los "D" mas grande y lujoso que el Merry, donde bien entraron los amigos de Ace, los de Sabo y los de su novio e inclusive Vivi también acudió. La verdad sea dicha, hacía muchas navidades que la pelinaranja no se divertía como en este año, la música, la compañía, la comida, todo resultaron increíbles, pero esa vez el moreno le había comentado sobre la fiesta con el tiempo suficiente como para que la chica escogería un atuendo adecuado. Ahora, se le ocurrió la increíble idea de informarle ese mismo 30 de diciembre que deseaba invitarla a la celebración anual de la mafia, una reunión sumamente importante y donde muchas celebridades no solo del mundo yakuza sino también de la farándula se reunían y se divertían a lo grande. Ocupó dos horas escogiendo la ropa correcta pero no lograba encontrar nada que la dejará satisfecha, totalmente rendida decidió pedir ayuda con su buena amiga peliazul, quien ese día iniciaba sus vacaciones y aprovechaba para visitar Arabasta. Emocionada Vivi le regaló a Nami un bello kimono que parecía de la realeza, y combinado con el retoque en el cabello de la enfermera y sus accesorios la hacían lucir esplendida. Feliz por los resultados, la joven regresó a su departamento esperando pacientemente a que Luffy la recogería, agradable y grande fue la sorpresa del moreno al verla, que de hecho fue algo extraño para la chica.

Comúnmente, el mafioso no tocaba la puerta, simplemente la abría, pues contaba con un duplicado de la llave del lugar – si, ni Nami sabía como había logrado convencerla para jactarse de tal hazaña, ningún hombre lo había hecho- pero en esa ocasión se quedo estático en la puerta al ver a su novia sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar siendo iluminada por las lámparas de noche y los adornos navideños del árbol , además una cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Nami pensó que Luffy comenzaría gritarle con su alegría acostumbrada, lo bien que se veía, pero en vez de eso, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, caminó silenciosamente hasta donde estaba ella, se sentó pacientemente a su lado, apagó la lámpara del taburete conjunto al sofá y empezó a besarla apasionadamente a lo que Nami respondió igual dejándose llevar. La chica cayó en la cuenta de sus actos cuando su pareja tenia toda la intención de quitarle el obi.

\- Ey, ¿Qué haces?

\- Es que, te ves tan linda que no me pude contener… es tu culpa

\- ¿Mi culpa? Eres un… - en ese instante Nami también pudo percatarse de la vestimenta de su pareja, nunca lo había visto vestido de traje pero en definitiva el negro le sentaba de maravilla, lucía tan galán y sexy que la chica se quedo observándolo embelesada unos momentos.

\- Vamos a quedarnos un ratito asi – Abrazados, sin otra cosa mas en la cabeza que la agradable sensación que tenían en ese momento, cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron unos minutos en esa posición.

* * *

El lugar solo podía ser catalogado de una forma: elegante. Luffy no exageró en comentarle que seria "La mejor fiesta de toda su vida". Se notaba que no habían reparado en gastos, desde que la chica vio asombrada como su novio la llevaba a su jet privado para dirigirse a una isla mas privada aún, Nami ya tenia la mente en blanco, tanta extravagancia era demasiado, por su parte todos los mugiwaras, Luffy incluido, se veían sumamente acostumbrados a este tipo de cosas, lo cual solo impresionó mas a la joven.

La isla era pequeña pero acondicionada perfectamente para una gran celebración, el único edificio era uno de 10 pisos al centro del lugar el cual estaba rodeado por un luau, ya dentro en cada nivel había diversión de todo tipo, pero la fiesta principal se concentraba en el quinto. Ahí Nami reconoció a varias personalidades del espectáculo, Shirahoshi; la reyna del canto, Bon Clay "El imitador", entre otros mas y pudo distinguir en algunos casos a tipos de la mafia.

Tratando de ignorar todo lo desconcertante que resultaba la situación y empezando a sentirse incomoda entre tanta celebridad, se sentó junto a Luffy y sus amigos para divertirse, unas horas mas tarde se les unieron Sabo y Ace, asi como varios amigos de estos últimos. El tiempo paso y gracias a las constantes idioteces de sus amigos logró olvidar un poco donde se encontraba y empezar a disfrutar de todo como se debía. Existió un momento, después de las doce de la noche y posterior al brindis y espectáculo que le siguió cuando Nami conversó un momento con Sabo.

\- Oye Sabo, ¿te sientes bien?

\- ¿eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Es que la verdad te he notado algo distraído, no muy propio de ti.

\- Vaya que eres observadora.

\- ¿todo bien?

\- … Para serte sincero, tenia planeado pasar el año nuevo con mi novia pero actualmente se encuentra ocupada, asi que la extraño un poco.

\- ¡¿tienes novia?!

\- Si

\- Vaya sorpresa, es una lastima que no haya podido venir me hubiera encantado conocerla pero no te desanimes seguramente ella también deseaba estar contigo este día.

\- Si, no esperábamos esta interrupción, de hecho ya teníamos planeado todo.

\- Que pena ¿acaso en su trabajo no le pudieron dar este día al menos de descanso? Que jefe tan opresivo debe tener ¿a que se dedica?

\- Es una de nuestras mejores espías

\- ¿Qué?

\- Habíamos decidido que descansaríamos esta fecha pero surgió una buena oportunidad de obtener información que no quisimos desaprovechar. Supongo que su jefe además de opresivo es masoquista.

\- Este, yo no quise…

\- Jajaja no te preocupes, no me molesta y en cierta parte tienes razón

\- Lo siento

\- Tranquila

\- Y… ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Koala

\- ¿Koala?

\- Lo se, es un nombre un tanto extraño pero para mi es hermoso

\- ¡No, no! , me malentiendes, es que jejeje el mundo es muy pequeño, yo conocí hace mucho tiempo a una persona con el mismo nombre, de hecho pensé que era la única chica en este mundo con un nombre tan peculiar.

\- ¿De donde la conociste?

\- Pues veras…. – La conversación tal vez se hubiera alargado por horas, si no los hubiera interrumpido una gran voz desde el escenario principal. Era Ace, quien solicitaba silencio a todos los presentes de una manera, digamos que patentada de los "D".

\- ¡SILENCIO CABRONES!- La cual funcionó a la perfección, todo el escándalo ceso en un minuto. – Pues bien es la hora del juego acostumbrado por nuestra familia, pero como saben todos son bienvenidos a participar. Y bien ¿Quién quiere comenzar?

Adivinando la cara de desconcierto en la pelinaranja, Sabo, adelantándose a su futura pregunta, se limito a contestar.

\- Es una tradición de los "D", nuestro fundador Gold D. Roger fue quien la inició.

\- ¿En que consiste?

\- Te paras en el escenario y…

\- Si

\- Gritas cualquier estupidez

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es algo así como los propósitos de año nuevo, puedes decir cosas que deseas realizar para este año, hacer declaraciones de guerra hacia otra familia, confesar un secreto vergonzoso de alguien mas, todo esta permitido.

\- Y… ese tal Roger ¿Qué hizo? – La cara de fastidio de la joven era mas que evidente, en definitiva, los yakuza podían llegar a ser muy idiotas.

\- Le propuso matrimonio a su esposa, Rouge.

\- ¿En serio? – también podían a llegar a ser lindos y tontos romanticos

\- Claro que esa es la mas memorable, de hecho cuentan que en años anteriores a ese y posteriores, Roger podía llegar a ser cualquier estupidez.

\- Ya veo.

\- Aun asi no subestimes la importancia de esta tradición, de vez en cuando es bueno dejar escapar todo el estrés con un buen grito, además han pasado todo tipo de cosas en ese escenario… tantas cosas.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Mientras en el escenario, Ace y todos los mugiwara ya habían gritado diversas cosas que iban desde reverendas idioteces pasando por el romanticismo y hasta lo pervertido. Luffy que hasta esos momentos no paraba de reírse a la par que seguía comiendo como endemoniado, de repente se detuvo y sin que Nami se diera cuenta la observó de reojo mientras ella miraba divertida las locuras de sus amigos. La miró unos minutos en los cuales su cara tomaba una dulce sonrisa, sin pensarlo mas, la tomo rápidamente de la mano, llevándola con él hacia frente de todos.

\- Ey Luffy ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Vamos es nuestro turno!

\- Pero, yo no se que decir y además me da pena…

\- No te preocupes, déjamelo a mi.

* * *

Lo único que le encantaba de la fiesta de año nuevo era que podía estar mas cerca de su amado, últimamente los trabajos como modelo fuera del país y los negocios de las Amazonas le estaban absorbiendo mas tiempo de lo esperado, por dicha razón ya tenia mas de dos meses que no podía contactarse con Luffy-sama, pero este día era año nuevo y sabía a la perfección que el moreno siempre asistía sin falta por lo que totalmente feliz y entusiasmada se vistió y arreglo lo mejor que pudo, luciendo terriblemente arrebatadora, esta vez las invitaciones y el acoso se multiplicó por diez, pero desde aquella noche Hancock despachaba a esos fastidiosos hombres con mayor facilidad.

Desde su llegada al lugar, buscó al moreno pero a causa del tamaño de la zona y la infinidad de personas, no lograba dar con él, mas sin en cambio cierta conversación que escuchó de parte de Shirahoshi – que en un principio creyó ser una probable rival- entre Rebeca, la alarmó un poco.

\- Era muy linda

\- Si, en definitiva Luffy escogió a una buena chica

\- Nami-sama parecer ser alguien amable, ojala estén mucho tiempo juntos.

¿Nami? ¿Quien sería esa? Antes de entrar en un total ataque de histeria decidió no dejarse llevar, tal vez se trataría de un mugiwara nuevo, en su momento pensó lo mismo de Nico Robin pero afortunadamente se equivocó. Mas calmada, resolvió en esperar a la tradición de las confesiones después de medianoche, su querido siempre participaba, cuando lo ubicara se sentaría junto a él y no se separarían en toda la noche. Pasaron las horas y por fin pudo apreciar como Ace daba por iniciada la tradición, se aburrió a morir cuando veía a personas que no eran su Luffy pasar por el escenario. Hasta que después de Brook, pisó el escenario quien mas esperaba, sus ojos se iluminaron y su corazón comenzó a latir mas aprisa, no obstante toda esta emoción desapareció al momento que vio como el moreno se presentaba tomado de la mano de una chica vestida de kimono. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, su amado era muy conocido por casi todos los presentes, por lo que al verlo acompañanado mas de uno se asombró. Hancok no olvidaría jamás esa noche, no solo por que, por una causa desconocida Luffy se veía aun mas atractivo sino por que esa vez las palabras que gritó no la divirtieron para nada.

* * *

Luffy se acercó feliz al micrófono y con su típica sonrisa, abrazó aun mas a Nami, tomándola de la cintura. Nami solo se dejo hacer, totalmente sonrojada, presentía lo que su idiota haría, era lindo pero bastante vergonzoso considerando que no conocía a casi nadie de ahí.

\- ¡Escúchenme todos con atención, esta bella chica a mi lado se llama Nami y quiero que todos los que están aquí sepan que… ELLA ES MI NOVIA Y NUNCA LA DEJARÉ IR! Shishishishi

Por un momento el salón se quedo en silencio. Por su parte Ace casi llora de felicidad, su hermanito por fin estaba creciendo. Los encargados de romper el silencio fueron los mugiwara que al momento ovacionaron a su líder, Sanji incluido, todos los amigos de Luffy secundaron esa ovacion y pronto todos los presentes estaban festejando semejante declaración. Casi todos, por su parte Boa Hancock sintió como si le hubieran vertido un balde de agua fría, se sentía morir, sus ojos por poco se llenan de lagrimas pero cuando vio como Luffy abrazaba a la chica y esta le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza para después corresponder el gesto, su mirada cambio a una de odio puro y entonces lo decidió… nadie se interpondría en su relación con Luffy, nadie.

* * *

**Pues bien, comenzare por decir que tenia intenciones de poner las declaraciones de todos los mugiwara y otros personajes mas en la tan rara tradición pero eso haría que el capi fuera mas largo aun, por eso tenia planeado hacer unos capis extras donde aparecieran estas situaciones, bueno eso si lo desean, del mismo modo para quienes quieran saber que hizó Nami para que Luffy ya no la besé en el trabajo, si me lo piden con gusto hago un capi especial. Bueno ahora si les agradezco sus review y los nuevos following.**

MyAndBiebs-Friki: Muy cierto Luffy es tierno y simple, rayos, lo has descrito a la perfección, creo que ya respondí a tu pregunta, la verdad no se muy bien si meter a mas personajes, como dicen: "cavaría mi propia tumba" pero lo pensaré, gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir leyendo.

One Piece fan: Espero haya sido de tu agrado, espero seguir viendote por aqui.  
Tiare: Oh si, son novios, por mi orgullo como fan de One Piece que si hagomas fics de One Piece, palabra de que en todos Luffy y Nami serán novios. Ace ya no se preocupa ahora llora de alegría jejeje  
Nanami: Siento que tu madre despertara de su sueño pero he de decirte que lo mismo me pasa cuando leo partes de fics que me matan o escenas geniales de anime, pobres de nuestras madres son las que mas sufren con nuestra locura jejeje, me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte, a mi tambien fue de las que mas me agrado y es cierto me agrada tu nombre.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos antes que nada una enorme disculpa, la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo y como siempre la inspiración se daba a cotizar, bien agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, alegran mi kokoro y sus story favorite y following y demás. Ahora en adelante, agradeceré sus review al final y ahí mismo contestaré sus preguntas, sin mas por el momento, disfruten el capi!

**CAPITULO 10: DESICIÓN**

"_Escúchame bien querida, nacimos para servir a nuestra señora en todo momento, una orden suya es ley para nosotras, por eso, sin importar que, siempre debes cumplir aquello que se te asigne, ese es nuestro código, corazón… ¿Por qué?... gracias a eso, vivimos."_

_No era muy partidaria de la filosofía de vida que le habían impuesto, desde su niñez se mostró reacia a seguir esos pasos, ella aspiraba a mas, mucho mas, como para quedarse estancada siendo una simple sirvienta. Aunque estuviera siendo educada con toda la intención de servir, Margaret, tenia otros planes en mente, los cuales se esfumaron por completo, cuando a los 15 años conoció en persona a su próxima "señora" Boa Hancock. Inmediatamente al verla quedo prendada de su belleza, en los años que tenia de existencia, no había conocido jamás a alguien tan perfecto. En ese preciso instante fue cuando por fin aceptó lo que el destino le tenia preparado pero no dejaba de lado sus aspiraciones, pues no solo se convirtió en una leal sirvienta, sino en la mas cercana a Hebihime._

_Con los años, Margaret se fue dando cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de su líder, y pese a todo seguía admirándola con fervor. Tal vez un poco de la excesiva fascinación que le profesaba se debía también a su desagrado por el genero masculino y al ver como Boa, los usaba, avergonzaba y humillaba, dejando en alto el valor de ser mujer, no podía mas que admirarla._

_El caso curioso de la chica rubia es que aunque amara a su jefa, también aprendió a cuestionarle ciertos actos, que en ocasiones llegaba a pensar no era las decisiones mas atinadas, pero como siempre el amor te vuelve ciego, a pesar de que sabia que en muchas veces no actuaban con la mejor calidad humana, nunca le negaba nada a Hancock y al final del día con ver la sonrisa de satisfacción dirigida hacia su persona callaba todas esas voces en su conciencia que le gritaban: "esta mal, no lo hagas"._

_Los años pasaron y esas voces cada vez intervenían menos, llegó a creer que estaban totalmente acalladas hasta esa misma tarde cuando cumplió efectivamente con la misión mas recientemente asignada, al parecer con éxito, pero el rostro de la persona que estaba delante de sí le removió muchos sentimientos y de nuevo las escuchó: "Esta mal, lo que hiciste esta mal, Margaret, hiciste sufrir a una persona que no lo merecía". No obstante ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, su trabajo estaba hecho… la enfermera Nami Shiokaze pronto dejaría a Monkey D. Luffy._

* * *

Sus días cotidianos estaban ya muy lejos de ser precisamente catalogados de esa manera, a petición de Luffy había dejado de trabajar horas extras y realizar guardias con la intención de convivir mas tiempo juntos, no obstante existían días como aquel, en los que inevitablemente su novio debía atender ciertos asuntos y no podían verse.

Eran esas tardes, cuando, aún después de haber acudido a la Clínica comunitaria donde solía ser voluntaria o visitar a su madre y hermana, las horas transcurrían muy lentas. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan dependiente de su amante? No lo sabía, pero esa misma tarde tomo una decisión.

\- ¿Ayudarme con los negocios?

\- Se que puedo ser de ayuda, además tú fuiste el que insistió en que debíamos estar mas tiempo juntos y por eso ahora trabajo menos, asume tu responsabilidad.

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- A menos que sea un inconveniente para ti

\- No, de hecho, ¡es buena idea!

\- ¡Que bien!

\- Bien, entonces… ¡vamos!

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Si, entre mas rápido te acostumbres, mejor, además seguro que a Ace le parecerá excelente.

La cara con que Ace y algunos mugiwara tomaron la noticia, no le parecieron a Nami precisamente la de a quienes la idea les parezca excelente. Los comprendía en cierto modo pero si iba a relacionarse mas con Luffy tarde o temprano tendría que relacionarse con los misteriosos negocios de la familia.

\- Luffy… hablemos en privado

\- Con todo respeto Ace-san, si vas a hablar sobre mí ten la decencia de hacerlo en mi cara, además, mas o menos se de que va todo esto, comprendo que no quieras que una chica que tal vez este poco tiempo con tu hermano se inmiscuya en negocios importantes, pero quisiera que no solo tú sino todos tengan presente al menos dos cosas. Uno: Amo a este idiota y por nada del mundo haría algo que lo perjudicará a él o a su familia. Dos: adelantándome al hecho de que tal vez no crean mucho en el punto uno y en lo duradera que pueda ser mi relación con Luffy, de una vez les digo que yo no soy ninguna soplona u oportunista, todo lo que escuche o vea aquí, no se lo contaré a nadie mas y de ser necesario me lo llevaré a la tumba, por eso les digo que ¡crean en mis palabras!.

No solo Ace y Sabo se quedaron estáticos sino que inclusive Luffy se sorprendió un poco por la fuerte declaración de su novia, todas las miradas estaban puestas en Nami, quien al darse cuenta de este hecho, se sonrojo cual semáforo, las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca sin que ella misma se diera cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acaba de decir pero al ser honesta consigo misma se percató que había expresado todo lo que sentía. Luffy abrazó felizmente a la pelinaranja al tiempo que le gritaba lo increíble que era. Zoro, Robin y Usopp de cierto modo sabían que su amiga había sido sincera, los ojos de Sanji se convirtieron en corazones y de nuevo empezó a danzar alrededor de la chica, halagándola en todo momento. Chopper conocía de sobra a la joven, y estaba consciente de lo leal que podía llegar a ser. Franky casi derrama lagrimas después de las palabras de la chica y Brook, podríamos decir que el hombre tenia una habilidad de ver el alma de las personas, la de Nami, en estos momentos no escondía segundas intenciones, asi que pudo confiar en ella.

Los subsecuentes años después de tomar el liderazgo de la familia, Ace y Sabo se toparon en su camino con muchos traidores y con el tiempo sabían identificarlos a kilómetros de distancia, por lo que al ver a Nami, inmediatamente supieron que la chica era de fiar.

Algo nerviosa y entusiasmada, la enfermera asistió a su primera reunión, donde de lo poco que pudo entender, todo indicaba que los "D" tenían en sus manos además de dinero a montones, una nueva tecnología a base de frutas, si, frutas. Con ayuda de las mentes mas ilustres e imaginativas, estaban llevando a cabo un proyecto conocido como: "Akuma no mi", este avanzaba favorablemente y si todo acaba según lo esperado tendrían en su poder un arma capaz de detener guerras sin sentido. El problema radicaba en que debido a la importancia de la investigación y de su complejidad, en varias ocasiones, tenían que trasladar la información y los espías de las otras familias o el mismo gobierno estaban a la orden del día, tendrían que llevar la misión con el máximo de los anonimatos y en esta reunión solo estaban puliendo detalles del plan, en su mayoría maquinados por Ace, Sabo, Robin y Sanji. La reunión estaba por terminar cuando la chica quizó intervenir.

\- Disculpa, Ace-san, ¿puedo proponer algo?

\- Adelante

\- ¿Por qué no ponen un cebo mas tentador y convincente?

\- Explícate, por favor

\- Estaba pensando que los espías de los que hablas, no desistirán de su trabajo hasta que consigan un poco de información que consideren valiosa.

\- Asi es en la mayoría de los casos

\- ¿Y si crean una investigación paralela?

\- Creo que no entiendo

\- Si, mira, si reúnen a otro grupo de científicos también en anónimo y los ponen a investigar ciertas cuestiones que sean de importancia para la familia pero que no sea tan peligroso que los demás yakuza sepan, colocando el mismo empeño en esa investigación que en la presente, incluso mas en ella, estoy segura que muchos caerán en la trampa.

\- No es mala idea Ace, como si colocaras una barra de plata y una de oro frente a un ladrón y disfrazaras a ambas, la de oro es la de plata y la de plata es la de oro. – Sabo intervino sumamente interesado. – Ademas Koala y yo podemos hacer los preparativos necesarios para edificar la segunda investigación y ella me mantendrá al tanto de cuantos pichones han caído.

La única respuesta de Ace ante todo esto fue ir directo hacia Luffy tomarlo de los hombros y al tiempo que levantaba su rostro una mirada llena de felicidad aparecía en el, al momento que levantaba su pulgar en signo de aprobación.

\- Cásate con ella Luffy

\- ¿Eh?

\- Jajajajajaja – La risa de Sabo y los mugiwara se hizo presente, por otra parte Nami se puso mas colorada aun , preguntándose si no había cometido un error al relacionarse con gente tan loca.

* * *

Ese mismo 1 de Enero, después de la fiesta, concentró toda su energía en organizar un plan para sacar a la tal Nami de la jugada, lo mas simple seria matarla y ya pero eso seria sumamente fácil, quería que la tipa sufriera. Fue como decidió en pedirle ayuda a su mano derecha Margaret a quien le dio la tarea de investigar a fondo a la mujerzuela. De tal manera se enteró que la mujer era una ordinaria enfermera, simple a mas no poder, sin ningún atractivo y por tanto no capacitada y apta para ser pareja de un hombre de la altura de Monkey D. Luffy, la única persona con las cualidades suficientes como para cubrir dicha vacante era ella, solo era cuestión de que Luffy se fijará en toda su maravillosa persona, pero obviamente esa bruja tenia hechizada al inocente moreno, evidentemente, pues de lo contrario no existía otra razón válida que justificará que su amado haya elegido a una chica tan… borde.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo de su consciente, Hancock sabía a la perfección que Luffy gustaba de la pelinaranja, por lo que formuló un plan que resultó hiriente para ella misma pero si solo de ese modo lograba ser feliz al lado de amor, valdría la pena.

* * *

Pese a que no la considerara como una enemiga, Luffy pocas veces tenia contacto con Boa Hancock, al menos por que él lo deseara, de hecho, no quería externarlo pero le cansaba un poco que la mujer estuviera rogándole atención a cada minuto, sin embargo cuando recibió una llamada de su parte solicitando que se reunieran, como siempre su buen corazón impidió que la rechazará, con todo y la rotunda negativa de Sanji.

\- Si eres el amante de Nami-swan, entonces no deberías relacionarte mucho con Boa-chan

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo voy a hablar con ella

\- Aun te falta crecer niño.

Un poco disgustado ante el comentario y aun sin saber a ciencia cierta por que motivo, el verse con Hancock resultaba perjudicial para Nami, Luffy se dirigió sin mas hacia el punto de reunión.

La cafetería que Boa escogió, era simplemente hogareña y rustica, nada que ver con sus gustos pero sabia que a Luffy le encantaría. Una vez sentados uno frente a el otro y ordenado unos buenos cafés y postres, el plan de la amazona iniciaba.

\- Luffy, me alegra mucho verte, perdona no pude hablarte en la fiesta de año nuevo, había mucha gente, querido.

\- ¡No hay problema!, ¿de que querías hablar?

\- Si, claro, veras… quería asegurarme de lo que dijiste fuera cierto.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Sobre que esa… chica y tu son novios.- El simple hecho de pronunciar esas palabras le llenaba la boca de repulsión y odio.

\- ¿Nami? Si, es mi novia

Ese sin duda fue un golpe bajo para su persona, el haberle contestado tan felizmente y sin ningún tapujo asi como al parecer haber olvidado sus propias palabras _"la verdad no estoy interesado en eso de tener pareja"_

\- Ya… ya veo

\- ¿eso era todo?

\- Bueno, quería desearte lo mejor con ella

\- Ah vaya, ¡gracias Hamock!, escucha se que antes te había dicho que no tenia interés en las relaciones pero… no se como explicarlo bien, algo cambio.

\- A… asi es el amor

\- Si, supongo shishishi

\- Y ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

\- Muy bien, Nami es amable, divertida, bella y…

\- ¡Si, ya entendí!

\- ¿pasa algo?

\- No, jeje perdóname, bueno es obvio que la chica sabe que tu eres de la mafia.

\- Sip

\- ¿No te preocupa?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Pues si se llega a enterar de todos los movimientos oscuros y truculentos que ha hecho la mafia, no lo se, hay muchas chiquillas por ahí algo impresionables.

\- No… no creo que…

\- Ya sabes Luffy, los asesinatos, las extorsiones, toda la sangre que ha tenido que ser derramada para que este emporio saliera a flote, personas como tú y yo entendemos la importancia de esos sacrificios pero personas que desconocen el origen de todo esto podrían catalogarlo… ¿Cómo dicen?... como salvaje. ¿La chica lo sabe?

\- No… pero

\- Ademas, yo misma intente formar una relación con un hombre ajeno al mundo de la mafia y la verdad no resulto muy bien, por culpa mia él resulto herido, casi muere, por lo que al final decidí que estaría mas seguro lejos de mi.

La cara desconcertante de su interlocutor le dio la señal a la mujer de que su plan iba por buen camino, ya solo debía rematar un poco y Margaret se encargaría de la "tipa".

\- No lo digo por molestar Luffy, en serio me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado a alguien especial, pero en este mundo agresivo y oscuro en el que vivimos debemos poner todo en una balanza. Debes considerar si… Na… nami, esta segura como tu pareja.

\- Yo, estoy seguro que nunca le pasará nada mientras este a mi lado.

\- Ese es el principal problema, en nuestro mundo una de las mas terribles debilidades es tener una persona querida que sea indefensa, como tu lo has dicho mientras estén juntos nada le pasará, pero ¿y cuando este sola?

\- …

\- Piénsalo querido, a veces lo mejor no siempre es lo que deseamos, me voy tengo trabajo que atender.

Boa se despidió con un simple gesto de la mano, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón haberlo hecho mejor con un beso intenso en los labios pero para eso debía esperar, la espera lo hacia mas ansiado, por su parte Luffy permaneció inmóvil unos momentos tratando de procesar toda esa escena, analizando todo, hasta ahora no había reparado en el hecho de que tal vez, resultara peligroso para Nami relacionarse con él, vamos, hasta la joven se había propuesto en ayudarle con los negocios ¿Qué tan malo podría resultar todo aquello si ambos eran felices?. Zoro y los chicos querían a Nami y ni que decir de Ace y Sabo con quienes simpatizo al momento. No cabía duda, en caso de que algo empezará a fallar él estaría a su lado para ayudarla. Con esa resolución en mente el joven salió del establecimiento con las misma convicción con la que llegó.

Los días venideros fluyeron con naturalidad para el pelinegro quien poco a poco iba olvidando la conversación con la ojiazul, hasta el fatídico día que recibió una llamada de Ace. Él se encontraba acabando una transacción junto a Sanji, Brook y Franky, todo iba viento en popa, heroína de primera calidad era entregada a un buen y leal cliente, estaban por terminar todo hasta que su celular sonó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo…. Pero….

\- ¡Cálmate Luffy, no ganas nada alterándote! Escúchame con atención, respira y concéntrate en lo que te digo

\- ¡Pero Ace…

\- ¡Silencio y escucha!

\- ¡De acuerdo, ya dime!

\- Estábamos reunidos en el merry como siempre, puliendo algunos detalles de lo que tu ya sabes, Nami-chan llegó repentinamente preguntando por ti, al no encontrarte decidió esperarte aquí, aprovechando su llegada todos nos reunimos en el balcón del segundo piso a platicar cuando empezaron a atacarnos.

\- ¡¿Quiénes?!

\- No lo sabemos, Sabo y Zoro pudieron notar que eran dos coches negros sin matricula, pero eran profesionales de eso estoy seguro, alcanzaron a rozar a Usoop y…

\- ¿Nami? ¿Cómo esta?

\- Recibió una bala muy cerca del pecho

\- …

\- Intenté apartarla pero no fue a tiempo, lo siento

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- En el sunny, chopper la esta atendiendo

\- Voy para alla.

Ni siquiera pudo explicar con detalles a sus nakamas presentes lo que había ocurrido, hacia años que no experimentaba un nivel tan alto de ansiedad y desesperación, tenia que verla y encontrarla sana y salva como siempre, lo añoraba. No tardo mas de diez minutos en llegar y como la velocidad de una bala ingresó automáticamente al consultorio que tenia Chopper, si, un consultorio en una bar, pero eso carecía de importancia en ese momento.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar y lo primero que vio lo dejo helado, Nami estaba dormida en la cama que Chopper utilizaba para atender a los enfermos, con el semblante un tanto pálido, canalizada con suero y vendada desde el hombro hasta cerca del pecho, dos minutos después reparo en el detalle que no estaba solo en la habitación , al lado de su novia, justo en la cabecera estaba su amigo medico revisándola en todo momento, en la silla del escritorio Usopp permanecía sentado solo con un pequeño vendaje en el tríceps, Robin estaba al pie de la cama y Sabo estaba junto a ella.

No sabía que decir, solo quería estar con ella, tocar su mano y de ese modo, solo asi, sabría que todo estaría bien, la escena no cambio pese a que él se introdujo en la habitación, repentinamente como si de magia se tratara, Nami abrió lentamente los ojos enfocando su vista en Luffy, lo siguiente que hizo, conmovió el corazón del joven en tantas formas que no supo como responderle.

Nami le sonrió tiernamente, aunque se le notara cansada, extendió su mano con la intención que el moreno la tomará, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el joven quien la acepto, notándola un poco mas fría de lo normal.

\- … - La chica solo sonrió delicadamente sosteniendo su mano, fue lo único que hizo para después cerrar de nuevo los ojos y volver a dormir.

\- ¡Nami! ¡Nami!

\- ¡Luffy, traquilo, le inyecte unos analgésicos y unos cuantos calmantes, es normal que duerma, solo esta agotada!

\- ¡¿Va a estar bien?!

\- Si, no te preocupes, la bala salió en seguida y no perdió mucha sangre, mas importante aun no tocó ninguna parte vital, solo hay que dejarla descansar,

Chopper pese a tener tan corta edad, ya era un maestro en la medicina, casi con nivel de doctorado, Luffy no sabia mucho sobre estas cuestiones pero si era consciente que su pequeño nakama era de fiar y si él aseguraba que su novia estaría bien entonces solo habría que esperar, un poco mas aliviado, se sentó junto a la cama, donde no se separó de la suave mano de la joven.

Tres horas después, algo adormilado, noto como alguien lo había cubierto con una manta y ahora solo permanecían en la habitación, Nami, él y Ace en la ventana. Conocía a su hermano, esa mirada siempre la ponía cuando tenia que dar malas noticias.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No fue un accidente

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- El ataque de hoy

\- Pues, siempre tenemos días asi

\- No me refería a eso Luffy, el ataque de hoy… el objetivo era Nami-chan.

\- … ¿Cómo…

\- Con los años te das cuenta de esas cosas.

\- ….

\- Tengo muchas teorías en lo referente a este hecho pero te prometo que investigare mas a fondo, no te preocupes, con nuestra protección, no volverá a ocurrir.

No dijo mas, solo se quedo en silencio tomando la mano de la bella durmiente, Ace siguió hablando pero Luffy ya no pudo oírlo, su mente regresó a la conversación de aquella tarde con Hancock. Pensó, pensó tanto, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, sus ideas los llevaban a diferentes escenarios y entonces se topo con el mas terrible de todos, volvió a pensar pero su mente no lograba sacar esa horrible imagen que se había formulado… Si no había otra opción por su bienestar, él lo haría, aunque eso significará no tenerla a su lado.

* * *

**Se que muchos me odiaran con este capi... y tal vez mas con el siguiente (me hago autospoiler) pero les prometo que todo tiene una razón de ser. Oh, si, quiza no se comprenda muy bien la introducción del capi pero con el 11 lo entenderán mas, lo prometo, ahora si los comentarios:**

**MyAndBiebs-Friki: ¡Hola Val! lindo nombre, me recuerda al de la amiga de la "niñera" ya sabes la serie de los noventa (me desvio del tema, perdon). Que bueno que te guste la pareja de Sabo y Koala, aqui entre nos... y para todos los que lean esto, tenia en mente una escenita entre ellos, pero eso será en capis próximos. Si, boa es mala, muy mala. Agradezco que sigas el fic y comentes.**

**Aliciadiez3:** **Matala, matala te doy permiso... ah no que diga jum perdona mi modo asesino salió a la luz, pues como podrás haber notado, Hanocock si la quería matar pero tonta no es, asi que preparó otra cosa, que ya muchos sabrán por donde va la cosa, espero te haya gustado el capi.**

**sakurita-1491: Examenes, los odio, yo estaré en pruebas dentro de un mes por eso mismo tengo menos tiempo, bueno... oye, pobre nami, tienes razón tiene dos enemigos de temer... que la fuerza la acompañe. ¡Suerte en los examenes!**

**Criistal: Bienvenida, mi corazoncito rebosa felicidad al ver nuevos lectores, gracias, tendré en mente los capis extras.**

**Tiare: Ya somos tres que queremos matarla, chicas si nos unimos lo logramos, jeje. Nuestro lindo y preocupon Ace siempre nos da para divertirnos, que bueno que te haya gustado. Gracias por seguir el fic.**

**one piece fan: Gracias, a mi tambien me gustó esa escena... bueno no se si nos referimos a la misma, como sea, gracias. El enfrentamiento entre Boa y Nami va a tener que ser de otro modo pero ya empezó.**

** I can hear the screams tonight: ¿que te puedo decir? para empezar, guau tu nombre impacta, me encanta, para seguir muchisimas gracias por tu comentario y tu critica tan objetiva me ayudan a crecer, en serio, gracias. Yo también amé el manga de señor conejo, señor tigre y como desearía que al menos le hicieran un OVA pero bueno la esperanza muere al ultimo. La verdad, como lo comente antes, en un principio tenia planeado hacer un Sasunaru de esta historia y en ese caso pensaba ser mas fiel al manga, en cuanto a las escenas y erotismo pero al introducir la historia al mundo y personajes de One piece tuve que conformarme con solo inspirarme y no basarme en el manga, como podrás darte cuenta he metido mucho de mi cosecha en esta historia y creo que al final será un producto muy diferente al manga del cual fue basado, sin mas que agregar, te agradezco tu tiempo y espero hayas disfrutado el capi.**

**Luffy OP: ¡Otro nuevo lector! ¿o lectora? como sea bienvendido o ¿bienvendida?. Agradezco tu comentario, gracias! sobre la conversación entre kurohige y violet, paciencia, paciencia. En este capi te diste una idea del plan de Hancock, bueno creo que es bastante obvio jejeje y respondiendo tu pregunta, la verdad no te podría decir un número exacto,ya tengo la historia formulada en su totalidad asi como el final... en mi mente pero al no tenerla escrita solo te podré dar un estimado... mmmm pues a ver deja calculo... tal vez 16, tal vez mas, tal vez menos.**

** Luffy ASL: ¡Mas lectores! derramó lagrimas de felicidad y me pongo a bailar como idiota... jem después de ese acto, te agradezco que elogies mi narrativa, arigato!, sobre hancock ya ves lo mala que es en este capi y kurohige... kurohige es punto y a parte pero también es malo. Como tu pregunta fue la misma que Luffy OP, pues te responderé igual tal vez 16, quien sabe, solo... no pues hasta que este completamente segura podré contestar fielmente esa pregunta, gracias por tu comentario.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Parece que ya se esta siendo costumbre que actualice tarde, lo siento, es que últimamente llego rendida a casa después del trabajo. Bien, pues disfruten el capi y nos leemos abajo.**

_**CAPITULO 11: SE ACABO**_

"_¿Qué hiciste para ganarte el odio de Boa Hancock?", me pregunte cuando vi la instantánea que recibía de las bellas manos de la propia Hebihime, sería un mentiroso si negara que no me atraía para nada esa mujer, pero es que uno debe estar ciego para no darse cuenta de la belleza y sensualidad que desprende, como sea, ante todo soy un profesional y si la señorita modelo desea pagar mis servicios con mas que dinero, bienvenido sea._

_Los días siguientes investigue a la joven enfermera, la verdad era una presa muy fácil, bastante predecible, sin mas preámbulos inicie el ataque una tarde cuando estaba 100 % seguro que iría directamente a su departamento, grande fue mi sorpresa al seguirla y percatarme de que se dirigía en dirección contraria a su hogar, sentí cierta curiosidad por este cambio tan repentino de planes y tan impropio de la persona a la que creí analizar. No obstante mi propósito no cambió, daría el golpe maestro, sin duda._

_Para mi gran fortuna, ingresó a un bar muy conocido, "el Merry", Hancock tenía razón cuando me dijo que los "D" la protegían, claro que ese no fue mi tiro de suerte, lo que me cayó de perlas fue que decidieran reunirse en uno de los balcones, donde tenía total acceso a mi presa. La bala ya había salido de mi arma a una velocidad incomparable pero al parecer no solo los yakuza cuidaban a esta chica sino también una fuerza invisible a la que yo no podía darle nombre, pues en ese preciso instante un narizón se interpuso lo suficiente como para desviar la bala con su hombro pero sin que esta llegará a impactarse en su cuerpo, solo tendría una oportunidad mas, lo sabía, ya estaban atentos y sobreavisados, aunado a eso pude notar la presencia de Hiken y Garras de Dragón , este era mi ultimo chance, sin pensarlo mucho apunte hacia la cabeza de la pelinaranja, Boa había sido muy clara, solo debía espantarla, pero no soy estúpido, se leer entre líneas y aquellas indirectas me habían señalado que la Amazona mas bien quería muerta a esta enfermera, pero las malditas habilidades de Hiken no eran inventadas con una velocidad sobrehumana desvió mi objetivo principal y aunque visiblemente logré herirla de gravedad no fue lo suficiente como para matarla. No muy satisfecho con mi desempeño en esta misión la di por terminada, después de todo había cumplido con lo estipulado._

_Esa misma noche tuve mi recompensa por otro día mas de trabajo. Lo único que no logra que concilie el sueño es recordar el rostro de mi ultima victima, algo me dice que la había visto antes pero no se precisar de donde. ¿acaso ella…_

_No logró terminar el hilo de mis pensamientos, pues mi celular privado vuelve a sonar, otro cliente mas, supongo, ni hablar, otra noche sin sueño para Eustass Kid._

* * *

Cinco días sin trabajar, cinco días que le serían descontados de su amada quincena, a duras penas había logrado convencer a Chopper para darla de alta antes de lo esperado, ella tenía planeado volver a su ritmo acostumbrado a los dos días, pero descubrió que su amigo podría ser tímido y lindo pero era muy necio en cuanto al bienestar de sus pacientes.

No obstante, el hecho de que tendría que lidiar con unas suma menor de dinero no era lo que la tenia preocupada, estos últimos días Luffy se había portado diferente con ella, algo distante. Durante todo el proceso de recuperación el pelinegro no se separo de su lado, lo cual no paso desapercibido por la chica quien solo atino a sentirse sumamente afortunada, sin embargo, cuando ya se encontraba lo suficientemente estable como para ganarle a Usopp y a los demás chicos unas partidas de póker, el pelinegro simplemente comenzó a ausentarse.

Después, cuando ya no era atendida directamente en el Sunny, los días pasaron y Luffy no se comunicaba, aunque muchas veces la joven intentó establecer contacto con su novio, últimamente tendía a repetirse la misma escena: no contestaba el celular o nunca lo encontraba con sus nakamas. La situación comenzó a irritarla sobremanera, intuía un poco el por que del cambio de actitud de su pareja y le pareció muy irresponsable que este tomará una decisión tan importante sin siquiera consultarla, asi que sin mas preámbulos decidió que pasara lo que pasara ese mismo jueves en la tarde, a como diera lugar hablaría con él sin postergar mas el asunto.

* * *

Con todos los problemas sobre su relación en mente, Nami apenas y prestó atención cuando Vivi le comentó que una nueva enfermera había ingresado, y en los días sucesivos no habían intercambiado siquiera un saludo. Si tan solo la pelinaranja no hubiera tenido la mente en las nubes en aquellos días, tal vez se hubiera percatado de la costumbre de la nueva enfermera; Marina, de siempre seguirle con la mirada, tal vez, solo tal vez eso hubiera cambiado las cosas pero desgraciadamente no fue asi y Nami fue consciente de la presencia de la otra mujer hasta que un día en el comedor, cuando Vivi no pudo acompañarla (precisamente ese jueves en la mañana) que la rubia la abordo.

\- Hola

\- Hola

\- ¿Cómo estas?

\- … bien, creo… disculpa ¿nos conocemos?

\- Lo siento, creí que me recordarías

\- ¿?

\- Soy Marina la nueva enfermera, Lola-sensei me presentó con ustedes hace tres días ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡Oh, si! Disculpa es que… lo siento. – La verdad Nami ni siquiera recordaba ese detalle pero no quiso parecer mas grosera de lo que ya estaba siendo con alguien evidentemente amigable.

\- No te preocupes, suele pasar que no prestamos atención a las cosas sin importancia y mas cuando estamos pasando por momentos difíciles.

\- Si, bueno… ¡no, no quiero decir que tu no seas importante… no, es que….

\- Jajaja no te aflijas comprendo, digo, si mi novio es un mafioso lo último que voy a recordar es el nombre de otra compañera de trabajo mas.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- Fue muy sutil pero su semblante cambió, de ser una joven con intenciones amistosas a alguien a punto de decir algo sumamente importante, y su congénere no supo que decir.

\- No soy idiota, te he visto varias veces con los "mugiwara", mas precisamente con Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin, Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper y a veces con su líder Monkey D Luffy. Eres su novia ¿no?

\- … - Asi como las facies de Margaret cambiaron, lo mismo las de Nami, quien hacia años no tenía una expresión igual de amenazadora, al grado que una mujer del calibre de una amazona, se permitió un ligero calosfrió al verla detenidamente.

\- ¡Ey! pero no pongas esa cara, no lo digo como amenaza, la verdad yo también soy de la mafia, pero que sea un secreto entre nosotras.

\- ¿Tu de la mafia? No tiene sentido

\- Solo estoy aquí por un trabajo encubierto, y siendo sincera ya te he revelado mucho, no pienso decirte nada mas.

\- ¿entonces por que…

\- ¿Por qué me descubrí yo misma? , quería hablar contigo, supongo lo desee desde que te vi en la fiesta de año nuevo

\- ¿estabas ahí?

\- ¡Pues claro!, por cierto, linda declaración.

\- …- Con la misma velocidad que apareció el aura de amenaza este se desvaneció para dar paso a un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Pero desde ese día al verte en el escenario me he preguntado, ¿sabes en lo que te metes?

\- ¿a que te refieres?

\- Hablemos claro, te estas relacionando con un hombre peligroso y esa herida en tu pecho es el menor de tus problemas ahora.

\- ¿Cómo supiste?

\- No me subestimes, por algo finjo ser enfermera, el punto es que yo era como tú y cuando comencé a inmiscuirme en asuntos que me sobrepasaban es como acabe haciendo estos trabajos.

\- Estoy consciente que el ser yakuza tiene muchos contras y lo he pensado mucho pero se que Luffy y mis amigos nunca se atreverían a dañar a una persona a menos que esta lo mereciera.

\- Jajajaja, querida, eres mas inocente de lo que pensaba, escucha, ¿Por qué crees que los "D" son los yakuza mas respetados y temidos?

\- ¿Lo son?

\- Ni siquiera eso sabias, se han ganado el lugar que tienen por todo el miedo que han infundido, grábatelo bien en esa cabecita tuya, son Y-A-K-U-Z-A, estafadores, narcotraficantes, asesinos.

\- … asesinos…

\- Claro, mira, sinceramente a mi me importa un bledo lo que te suceda pero si vas a ingresar a este mundo, mantente al tanto de lo que tu noviecito es capaz de hacer.

\- …

"_Esta mal, lo que hiciste esta mal, Margaret, hiciste sufrir a una persona que no lo merecía"_

\- Bueno, me voy

Una de las acciones principales que debía realizar dentro de su trabajo era mentir. La historia de por que los "D" eran tan temidos y respetados era totalmente diferente a lo que había pronunciado hacia escasos segundos pero lo importante es que la pelinaranja no lo supiera. Sintiendo que había cumplido su misión y con una sensación extraña en el pecho, Margaret salió del hospital teniendo planeado no regresar jamás. Esa sentimiento incomodo en su ser no desapareció hasta que Boa Hancock le regaló una sonrisa cuando le dio un informe de su tarea.

Mientras, la mente de Nami aun procesaba la palabra "asesinos" su cuerpo no so movía ni un milímetro. Esa fue la primera ocasión en la que Lola-sensei la sancionó por haber tardado demasiado en su tiempo de comida. Al llegar a su departamento, la joven realizó su rutina como de costumbre, solo que esta vez no trato de contactar a Luffy.

El tiempo pasaba y ahora eran ambos quienes se evitaban en la medida posible. Sobra decir que sus mentes y sentimientos estaban hechos un caos.

Curiosamente todas las tardes, tanto Luffy como Nami se daban su tiempo para pensar en su relación. Para desgracia del pelinegro, siempre que se detenía a meditar sobre el tema, su mente le traía solo malos recuerdos: el brazo de Shanks, las cicatrices de Zoro, el accidente de Franky, la muerte de su padre… no le encontraba otra salida mas apropiada y segura para su amante. Por su parte, la enfermera tenia una fuerte corazonada de que estaba olvidando algo de suma importancia pero no podía recordar. Eran las 5:45 pm exactamente cuando Nami pudo acordarse de ese detalle importante. Acostada en su cama, pensando y a la vez sin pensar en nada, su mirada se topo con su closet, un fuerte e incontrolable impulso se apoderó de ella y similar a un robot, se paró frente a su closet, lo abrió hizo toda su ropa a un lado y de ese modo accedió a una pequeña puerta secreta que estaba en el, de ella extrajó una caja que contenía unas cuantas cosas entre ellas un bō desarmable. Lo armó con cuidado y se detuvó a admirarlo unos minutos, hacia años que no lo sacaba, no lo necesitaba, entonces recordó.

* * *

_\- Suficiente practica, ven a descansar un rato_

\- … _gra… gracias… ufff_

_\- No te quejes, todavía te falta mucho que aprender._

_\- Pero podrías ser un poco mas flexible, ¿no?_

_\- ¡Mocosa impertinente! Esto se aprende a la mala_

_\- ¡¿Por qué?! Solo te pido un poco mas de consideración._

_\- ¿pues que crees que soy un "D"? y háblame con mas respeto que soy tu sensei._

_\- ¿D? ¿Qué es eso?_

_\- ¿no lo sabes? Jajajaja idiota_

_\- ¡Cállate! ¡por eso te estoy preguntando vieja horrible!_

_\- ¡enana lenta, me las pagaras!_

_\- ¡Ahhhhhh!_

_Después de una pequeña pelea entre mordiscos, tirándose el pelo y golpes tan suaves solo lanzados para molestar, ambas se tranquilizaron._

_\- Y bien, ¿Qué significa eso de "D"?_

_\- Son unos yakuza_

_\- ¿de Japón?_

_\- Si, bueno podríamos decir que están en todo el mundo._

_\- ¿también aquí hay?_

_\- Mmmm no lo se, pero lo mas seguro es que los haya._

_\- ¿Qué tienen de especiales?_

_\- Supongo que todos ellos son especiales_

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_\- Digamos que rompen el estereotipo del nombre "mafioso"_

_\- ¿Cómo?_

_\- Cuando te dicen que alguien es de la mafia o yakuza, automáticamente piensas en una persona mala, corrupta y sin escrúpulos, ¿cierto?_

_\- Así son todos_

_\- No ellos, si bien participan en ciertos negocios truculentos, tienen sus reglas. Nunca verás a un "D" disfrutar de ver sufrir a la gente o matar personas sin sentido. No, los "D"… son decentes._

_\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_\- Estuve un tiempo dentro de sus filas, son buenas personas realmente, no se opusieron a la idea de que decidiera retirarme… de hecho, eran como una familia._

_\- ¿de veras?_

_\- ¿Por qué te habría de mentir?_

_\- Si son así de blandos, entonces deben ser unos débiles_

_\- Todo lo contrario mocosa, son las personas mas fuertes que haya conocido, pueden ser amigables pero si dañas a uno de los suyos, sacan su lado oscuro. Mientras no te metas en su camino, no hay problema._

_\- Mmmmm, entonces tal vez debería pedirles que me les una._

_\- No te estoy enseñando, para que salgas con esto y lo sabes_

_\- Si, si, solo bromeaba_

_\- Bien, pues comencemos_

_\- ¿Otra vez?_

_\- ¿Qué te dije sobre las quejas? Y dime sensei._

* * *

La velocidad con la que las imágenes se adueñaron de ella le impresionó bastante, dejando eso de lado, Nami sintió un gran alivio, como si le quitarán un gran peso de encima. Claro, por eso cuando Luffy le mencionó su nombre esa noche en el merry se le hizo conocido. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?. Esto reafirmaba lo que venia meditando desde hacía días, no iba a renunciar al único hombre que había amado tan fácil y menos ahora que sabia que no había a que temer. Sus amigos eran las personas cariñosas y amables que ella conocía. Aceptaría sin tapujos el trabajo de su novio y estaría a su lado cuando lo necesitara. Lo amaba después de todo. No obstante le comentaría a Luffy sus temores, no deseaba que los secretos se interpusieran, de hecho, debería contarle todo. Feliz por haber tomado una decisión, marcó rápidamente el numero del pelinegro en su celular, sin reparar en que días anteriores él nunca le había contestado. Se dio cuenta de esa "nimiedad" hasta que escuchó una voz inconfundible al otro lado de la línea.

\- Hola

\- ¡Luffy!... ¿Cómo estas? – Tenia pensado reclamarle, exigirle una razón valida que excusara el no haberle respondido antes y evidentemente estarla evitando, pero ahora no era el momento, deseaba hablar con él y decirle que lo amaba. Además ella misma intento no verlo en varios días.

\- Bien… ¿sucede algo?

\- Este, pues… veras – Su voz sonaba fría y distante, sentía que estaba hablando con otra persona y no con su querido idiota.

\- ¿Es importante? Estoy algo ocupado

\- Si, si es importante, quisiera hablar contigo lo antes posible

\- …ok yo también deseaba hablarte, te veo en Cabos Gemelos en media hora

\- De acuerdo – No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada mas, pues inmediatamente se cortó la llamada.

Cuando era mas pequeña, tenia un don nato para saber cuando algo malo iba a pasar, habilidad que se vio incrementada con todas las penurias que tuvo que pasar durante su niñez pero eventualmente al crecer y vivir una vida mas tranquila, este don fue debilitándose. Aquella sensación extraña en su pecho, aquel dolor punzante que aparecía sin explicación médica lógica y desaparecía sin mas ya no le era tan familiar. Pero después de haber concretado esa llamada, tuvo un ligero deja-vú al sentir de nuevo todo lo que indicaba un mal presagio. Envuelta en un terrible miedo que no podia precisar, acudió sin demoras al lugar concertado.

Para su sorpresa, Luffy ya se encontraba ahí, vestido con una chamarra de cuero, su inseparable sombrero de paja y unos jeans. Sobra decir lo sexy que se veía pero en esos momentos a Nami le importó mas que este se mantuviera ocultando su mirada con la sombra de su sombrero.

\- Hola

\- Hola- Se formo un silencio incomodo y atípico en el ambiente. Por extraño que pudiera parecer la joven estaba nerviosa, por un ligero minuto olvido el motivo por el cual quería ver a su amante, bajando un instante la mirada recobró un poco la compostura y por fin se armó de valor.

\- Luffy, yo…

\- No va a funcionar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esto de tener una relación… lo mejor será que terminemos.

\- ¿de que hablas Luffy?

\- Pensé que seria divertido pero ya veo que no.

\- … - Por un leve instante, pensó en reír y decirle que dejará las estupideces por un día puesto que ella estaba siendo seria en estos momentos y deseaba pues un trato reciproco de su parte pero con solo ver su postura, sus labios fuertemente cerrados y por breves segundos Luffy alzó un poco la vista para dirigirle la mirada mas fría que le había visto hasta el momento, provocando que Nami solo lo observara acongojada y con un terrible nudo en la garganta.

\- Mentiroso – Únicamente atinó a decir esas palabras las cuales se oyeron sumamente entrecortadas pues las lagrimas amenazaban con salir sin pedir permiso. Pensaba decirle que ella sabía que lo amaba, sabia que se amaban. No había duda.

\- Ya lo decidí, es lo mejor para ambos.

\- Si es por el accidente de hace unas semanas, no te preocupes, estoy segura que…

\- ¡No, no solo es eso! ¡Eres débil, no me conviene estar con una persona como tú, solo me estorbaras en los negocios!

Débil, le volvían a nombrar con ese adjetivo, del mismo modo despectivo que en el pasado. Después de tantos años sufriendo, entrenando, tratando de olvidar y empezar de nuevo, seguía siendo débil. Ante tal argumento, no sabia como debatirle ni menos reclamarle. De nuevo el silencio respondió por ambos.

\- Yo...

\- Si seguimos juntos... tal vez...

_Es por su bien Luffy, no seas egoísta y déjala ir, solo de ese modo podrá ser feliz, a tu lado corre mucho peligro._

_\- _Talvez termine odiandote.

\- Luffy...

\- Continua con tu vida, sigue ayudando a la gente a tu manera. Adiós

\- …

El sol dio paso a la luna, el cielo oscurecía y el alumbrado publico ya estaba siendo encendido. Alrededor de las 7:00pm varias personas que pasaban por Cabos gemelos recordarían curiosamente aquella tarde por que en su camino se toparían con una bella chica parada sobre la acera, mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte, derramando lagrima tras lagrima.

Una mujer ya entrada en años y una madre soltera tuvieron intenciones de preguntarle por su situación , en la experiencia de las dos, exteriorizar los problemas era de gran ayuda, pero cuando ambas mujeres vieron mas detenidamente su semblante, supieron que, de momento, nada podría animar a esa joven.

**Ok, se que muchos de ustedes me desearán la muerte después de leer este capi y no se si quieran dar un zape a Hancock o a Luffy… cof .. cof.. Hancock… cof… pero esto tenía que pasar, he dicho. Jeje, como sea, les agradezco sus comentarios.**

**Luffy ASL: Gracias a ti por comentar, siempre lo digo, pero en serio, agradezco MUCHO que se tomen unos momentos para colocar su opinión sobre esta historia. Bueno, pues… como habrás leído, Hancock logró su cometido, peroooooo … no puedo decir mas. Creo que este capi también salió larguito, jejeje es que la extensión depende de mi inspiración la cual tiende a llegar cuando estoy ocupada o sin papel y pluma para escribir, oh si. Espero te haya gustado el capi.**

**Sakurita-1491: ¡A mi tampoco me agrada mucho Boa!, es buen personaje y tiene buenos momentos, pero como interfiere en mi sueño de que Luffy y Nami terminen juntos, no me agrada y no me agrada. La separación ha comenzado y las cartas se pusieron sobre la mesa, ahora solo falta que uno de ellos habrá los ojos, asi que todo depende de cuanto se tarde esa personita en recapacitar.**

**Tiare: ¡Lo siento! Si… la dejo buaaaaa –lloro desconsolada, si, con todo y que yo misma lo escribí- Muy bien chicas, yo tengo un cuchillo con kairoseki, tal vez sui conseguimos un poster tamaño natural de Luffy, Hancock caiga en el anzuelo… pequeño error de táctica, yo también caería en la trampa, inclusive antes que Hancock jejejeje. No te preocupes, espera los próximos capis y seremos felices.**

**Criistal: ¡Arigato! Jejeje soy principiante en esto de los fics, asi que me anima mucho que noten detalles como la narrativa, gracias. Me alegra mas saber que al leerlo lo disfrutaste, lo hago mas que nada con esa intención, de quien lo lea se lo imagine casi como yo lo imagino. ¡Otro voto contra Boa!**

**LuNaXD: ¡Nuevo lector! Bienvenido(a) al movimiento "odiamos a Hancock" no, no, no, digo, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, mis ojitos brillan de emoción. Espero leerte por aquí el otro capi. Gracias por comentar.**

**One piece fan: ¡Oh si!, esa escenita tan LuNa!, solo espero no provocar lagrimas con este capi… por… que… que.. esto… buaaaa! Maldición quiero juntos a Luffy y a Nami! …. Si, estoy loca.**

**D: ¡Otra nueva lectora! Y lo puedo decir con seguridad!... Nami y Hancock conociéndose … mmmm, jejeje me encantaría que Hancock viera la cercanía y confianza que se tienen Luffy y Nami como cuando Luffy le da su sombrero… ¿o seria mejor que Nami le de una paliza a Luffy mientras Hancock mira petrificada? No, verdad, por que va a querer matar a Nami… mmmm solo Oda-sama podrá resolvernos esta duda, pero seria una buena idea para un fic, ¿no crees?. Gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado el capi.**

**MyAndBiebs-Friki: Mi nombre… mmmm, no me gusta decirlo mucho pero que mas da, me llamo Liliana. ¡Lo siento! ¡Te juró que no los quería separar! Pero…. Buaaaaa, matemos a la escritora, ah no! Olvidalo. ¡Yo también tengo un rinconcito LuNa, oh mi rinconcito, te diré que hasta me he inventado opening puramente Luna, en mi mente, claro, nunca he hecho amv, mucha tecnología para mi. Si respondo otra parte de tu comentario sería spoiler… por eso no te diré cual… jejeje si, soy mala. Espero te haya gustado el capi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Una actualización tan rápida!, si señoras y señores es posible. **

**Capitulo 12: Lagrimas**

_Tuve un sueño en el que aparecías, vestido con esa misma chamarra de cuero y con esos mismos jeans pero esta vez me sonreías y me dabas la mano. Esta vez íbamos juntos hacia con nuestros amigos, acompañándonos únicamente por los ruidos típicos de la noche; la luz de la luna y el cantar de los grillos._

_Tu mano era cálida y varonil, mi corazón latía tan rápido, inclusive llegué a pensar que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho, pero no fue así, por que nunca me dejabas de sonreír y antes de encontrarnos con nuestros nakamas me dabas un tierno beso y me repetías lo mucho que me amabas._

_Cerraba los ojos y me daba cuenta lo feliz que era a tu lado y entonces despertaba llorando._

* * *

Realmente la tenía muy preocupada, en el tiempo que tenían de ser amigas, nunca la había visto en tal estado y no es que Nami se mostrara triste y perturbada, todo lo contrario, días después de que su querida compañera le relatará sobre sus actuales problemas con Luffy, la pelinaranja se ausentó un día del trabajo para regresar al siguiente poniendo como excusa una gripe y actuando con toda la normalidad del mundo.

Ese mañana la saludó como cualquier otra pero cuando la joven le respondió, inmediatamente Nefertari Vivi se percató de que aquella sonrisa obsequiada no era mas que una máscara, su amiga, casi hermana, estaba sufriendo y deducía que mucho.

Cometía errores nada típicos de su persona, se equivocaba en las notas de enfermería, se olvidaba de ministrar medicamentos, inclusive estuvo a punto de colocar una sonda vesical a quien no debía, de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Vivi, ese día definitivamente la hubieran sancionado como mínimo.

Estaba de mas preguntar la razón de su tristeza, ella lo sabía, Luffy había traicionado no solo la confianza de su nakama sino también la suya. Cuando lo conoció, confió en que él la haría feliz y no la haría sufrir, desgraciadamente se equivocó terriblemente.

Como amiga, deseaba expresarle que estaba a su lado, si tenía la necesidad de desahogarse le brindaría su hombro para llorar, que pese a todo, existían muchas personas quienes sufrían del mismo modo que ella cuando la veían sumida en la depresión. Pero conocía el carácter de la ojinaranja, era muy orgullosa, hasta que decidiera contarle todo como era debido, Vivi solo podía observar, para su total frustración.

* * *

Aquel viernes no pudo salir de su cama, aunque el sueño la hubiera vencido la noche anterior, en la mañana las lágrimas terminaron la tregua temporal y atacaron otra vez. Afuera lucía un sol hermoso pero tumbada en la cama desde el día hasta el anochecer, ni siquiera se percató de ese detalle.

El sábado se despertó del mismo humor, sin embargo no podía faltar nuevamente a laborar. Se bañó, vistió y desayunó, al estar lista, su vista se topó con un chaleco rojo en su closet. Recordó que cuando las cosas aún iban bien, Luffy acostumbraba a visitarla frecuentemente y en numerosas ocasiones olvidaba objetos personales ahí y viceversa.

Durante unos minutos que a Nami le parecieron horas, asaltaron su mente, recuerdos de todo lo vivido: las caricias, palabras de amor, su inconfundible sonrisa dedicaba exclusivamente a su persona y el nivel de felicidad que llegó a alcanzar en tan poco tiempo. Estaba a punto de lamentarse por millonésima vez pero rápidamente cerró el mueble y salió a trabajar.

Minutos, horas, días, transcurrieron pero el tiempo ya no era tan importante ahora, el único punto de referencia que tenía era aquel jueves, solo de ese modo pudo saber cuanto había pasado. Dos semanas para ser exactos, en los cuales su ánimo no mejoraba. En cierto punto se llegó a preguntar si al menos debería intentar contactarse con Robin y los demás chicos, después de todo, ella los seguía considerando amigos. Entonces recordó las palabras de Usopp: _" nos considero como una familia" _lo cual no podía ser mas cierto, en dicho caso, lo más probable es que ellos tuvieran una opinión similar sobre su persona que la manifestada por Luffy. Le pareció muy lógico, de no ser así, ya la hubieran contactado.

En un punto de su pesar, meditó que al menos ya nada podría salir peor, por supuesto, se equivocó. Cuando salía del trabajó, su celular empezó a sonar, al verlo se percató de que no conocía el número, sin pensarlo mucho, contestó.

\- Si, diga

\- Hola Nami

\- ¿Ace-san?

\- Me alegra que hayas reconocido mi voz

\- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen, que por teléfono o grabaciones las voces cambian.

\- En algunas ocasiones

\- En fin, ¿estarás muy ocupada?

\- No, la verdad, voy saliendo del trabajo.

\- Entonces ¿podría verte en una hora?

\- Este…

\- Solo deseo hablar, podría decírtelo por teléfono pero quisiera hacerlo frente a frente.

\- De acuerdo, ¿en dónde te veo?

\- En la cafetería frente a la estación Grand Line, es la mas cercana a donde estas, ¿esta bien?

\- Si, no hay problema.

\- Ok, te veo en un momento.

Al momento de reconocer la voz de su interlocutor, por un segundo, se imaginó lo peor y que Luffy estuviera lastimado. Ace-san era muy serio y maduro, confiaba en que ante esa posibilidad él mismo se lo comunicaría, desechó la idea al escucharlo tan calmado. Cuando concertaron la cita, se arrepintió al instante. Si veía a Ace sería inevitable recordar a Luffy y de cierto modo, una manera de decir que lo seguía amando, lo que era tan cierto como que el cielo es azul pero no quería mostrarse débil de nuevo. Además, el pelinegro notaría su aspecto, era muy observador y sabía que se daría cuenta de que no la pasaba nada bien. No obstante su deseo de poder entrar de nuevo en el mundo de su ex, al menos por un minuto, le pareció irresistible.

A la hora exacta, Ace llegó pero no solo sino acompañado ni mas ni menos que de Robin, al sentarse y saludarse cordialmente, ninguno le preguntó como se encontraba, tuvieron la cortesía de omitir esa pregunta tan cotidiana, los tres se limitaron a ordenar solo café.

\- Siento mucho haberte molestado sin haber tenido en cuenta si tenías planes.

\- Descuida, últimamente tengo mucho tiempo libre.

\- Oh… bueno Nami, el motivo por el cual quería verte es para darte las gracias.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tu idea ha tenido mas éxito del esperado y por ello la información de nuestra investigación sigue siendo confidencial, nada se ha filtrado de momento.

\- Me alegra oírlo

\- ¡Inclusive los ayudantes de Kurohige han caído en la trampa!

\- ¿Kurohige?

\- Es quien aquella noche, lastimó a…

\- Ah, vaya

\- Disculpa, me desvío del tema, solo quería que recordaras la propuesta de Usopp. Cuando necesites algo, solo llámame y acudiremos a ayudarte.

\- Gracias

\- Bien, las dejo solas, cuídate mucho Nami-chan, espero poder verte después.

\- Lo mismo digo Ace-san. - Con un cálido abrazo se despidieron, el pecoso se marchó inmediatamente, dejando a Robin sentada frente a Nami.

\- ¿No vas con él?

\- No, yo vine para hablar contigo de otros asuntos.

\- ¿Sobre que?

\- No preguntaré cosas innecesarias y estúpidas, puesto que ya se la respuesta y supongo no quieres ser interrogada sobre ello.

\- …

\- Antes que nada quisiera dejarte unas cosas en claro: ya te lo dijo Ace pero te lo repito de nuevo, somos tus amigos, todos, Sabo, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky y Brook, de hecho ellos también deseaban venir a verte pero no quisimos agobiarte. Eres una nakama, te apreciamos y queremos, haya pasado lo que haya pasado pero Luffy es… Luffy, alguien demasiado preciado para nosotros y por sobre todo nuestro líder, una orden suya se acata a como de lugar.

\- No creo comprender.

\- No podemos tener mas contacto contigo, por mucho que lo deseemos.

\- ¿Fue orden de Luffy?

\- Si, lo siento mucho, de veras. No esta enterado de esta reunión.

No, ya no quería que otra persona mas la considerara frágil, pero inevitablemente su llanto se hizo presente de una manera apagada, el agua solo empezó a salir de sus orbes, al darse cuenta, rápidamente limpió su rostro con la intención de que su acompañante no fuera testigo de su pena, lo cual no fue fructífero pues Robin se percato de todo.

\- … lo siento

\- Esta bien, Nami me considero una amiga tuya y me atrevo a asegurar tú piensas igual.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Por ese motivo, no me tomes a mal lo que estoy a punto de decirte.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Nami, te lo digo como tu amiga pero sobre todo como mujer; sigue con tu vida, no estés esperando por algo que no va a pasar, avanza.

\- Robin, es que yo…

\- Piénsalo, Nami tal vez no te vea en un buen tiempo o quizá nunca, me dio gusto conocerte, lo mismo va por todos los chicos, te deseamos lo mejor.

\- … gracias

Al finalizar la pelinegra retiro suavemente su mano de la de su amiga, despidiéndose de igual manera que de Ace. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos para que la joven decidiera a irse de la cafetería.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué le aconsejaste eso?

\- Era lo mejor

\- No veo como

\- Si Luffy no quiere entender con palabras tendrá que hacerlo por otro medio.

\- ¿Y si no funciona?

\- Funcionará

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

\- Tú y yo conocemos a Nami, ¿crees que sea débil?

\- No – La respuesta fue inmediata

\- Entonces funcionará.

\- Sigo sin entender muy bien tu plan pero… confío en ti.

\- Lo sé, regresemos al merry, los demás estarán ansiosos por saber de Nami

\- De acuerdo.

Roronoa Zoro se distinguía por ser un formidable espadachín a pesar de la época en la cual vivía, en ciertos aspectos tenia costumbres bastante antiguas, como tener en el mas alto concepto al "bushido". Fuera como fuere, desde pequeño se entrenó hasta el cansancio en un pequeño dōjō cuyo dueño era un amigo muy cercano a su familia, después de la trágica pérdida de su mejor amiga de la infancia, se prometió así mismo ser mas fuerte. Como resultado, sus habilidades no solo se concentraban en la espada sino también en el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, por tal razón sentidos como el oído y la vista estaban sumamente desarrollados, casi al punto de asegurar no eran humanos. Por todo lo anterior a pesar de haber estado desde el otro extremo de la cafetería vigilando que no ocurriera ningún imprevisto, pudo escuchar a la perfección la conversación de sus amigos.

* * *

En ocasiones anteriores, la furia por haber cometido grandes estupideces provocaba que Portgas D. Ace le propinara unos buenos golpes a su pequeño hermano, como decía su abuelo Garp, "puños de amor". No obstante en ningún momento lo agredía con la intención verdadera de provocarle mucho dolor, en cada golpe se moderaba… un poco. Ahora, en verdad deseaba darle una buena tunda para que reflexionara por el error mas grande que estaba cometiendo y por el sufrimiento que le estaba provocando a una buena chica. Pero, Sabo tenia razón, él ya era un adulto, tenía su propia vida y el camino que deseará tomar ya era cosa suya. Teniendo eso en mente, recordó lo sucedido en semanas anteriores en el Sunny.

_\- ¡¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo?!_

_\- Es una orden, Sanji_

_\- ¡Idiota, cabeza hueca, no entiendes la magnitud de lo que nos estas pidiendo!_

_\- La entiendo y por eso lo estoy ordenando no pidiendo_

_\- ¡Estúpido, no sabes lo que haces!_

_\- ¡Claro, que lo sé, ya tome mi decisión, no te metas en donde no te incumbe!_

_\- ¡Como te atreves a…_

_\- ¡Basta los dos!_

_Desde que se conocieron hasta el presente, Sanji y Luffy nunca habían tenido una discusión tan grave; Robin solo miraba, Usopp y Chopper temblaban de miedo, Zoro estaba alerta para que nada se saliera de control, Franky y Brook realmente se lamentaban que su capitán haya optado por esa alternativa, Ace fue quien intervino y Sabo solo meditaba. Segundos posteriores a que el chico con sombrero de paja les anunció su nueva orden, obviamente Ace y Sabo quedaban exentos puesto que Luffy no era su superior, solo argumentando era lo mejor, todos y cada uno dedujo que su nakama y hermano había roto con Nami. Sanji, quien se considera a sí mismo como un defensor y amante del género femenino no pudo soportar el hecho de que su propio capitán fuera quien provocará tal sufrimiento en un corazón tan puro y noble como en el de esa mademoiselle. _

_La mirada retadora del rubio y la amenazadora de Luffy no anunciaban nada bueno, sabedores de este hecho, prontamente, tanto Hiken como Roronoa se interpusieron para evitar una pelea innecesaria._

_\- Es tu nakama_

_\- Tranquilízate, ero-cock_

_Los ánimos se calmaron y sin decir más, el azabache se retiró, el cocinero prendió un cigarrillo para tranquilizarse mientras se dirigía hacia todos._

_\- No solo es por Nami-swan, también por …_

_\- Lo sabemos – la voz de Sabo expresó la opinión de todos los presentes- pero ahora mismo tiene una venda en los ojos, debe quitársela él mismo, todo depende de ello._

_\- Y ¿cumpliremos la orden?- tímidamente, Chopper, temiendo la respuesta se atrevió a formular la pregunta._

_\- Eso ya es decisión suya- Proclamó Ace_

_El silencio se adueño del salón unos minutos, inmediatamente después el espadachín habló autoritariamente._

_\- La cumpliremos_

_\- No hables por todos marimo_

_\- Ero- cock, también considero a esa mujer como una amiga pero Luffy es nuestro líder si no acatamos sus órdenes le estamos faltando al respeto y cuestionando su autoridad y… él parece, pero no es idiota, recapacitará._

_\- Espero_

_\- Aunque cumplamos esa orden, me parece algo cruel ni siquiera despedirnos de Nami, quisiera que supiera que si tiene un problema de otra índole estamos dispuestos a ayudarla, dudo mucho que Luffy este en contra de esa idea.- Todos concordaron con Usopp por tanto se resolvió que Ace y Robin protegidos por Zoro la verían y le expresarían sus sentimientos._

* * *

Sin duda, la última visita de sus amigos aumentó su depresión, no pensó que su ex-novio llegará a tanto. Para su desgracia, asi como tuvo de los días más felices de su vida, "todo lo que sube tiende a bajar", ella sabía eso pero no sospechó hasta que grado se podía "bajar". El último golpe a su corazón fue un día cualquiera mientras trabajaba, se asustó un poco cuando escuchó muchos gritos fuera del recinto, al oír mas atentamente se dio cuenta que no expresaban dolor o alarma sino mas bien fascinación. Pudo percatarse como varias de sus compañeras, doctores, camilleros y demás personal se apelotonaban en las ventanas para ver algo afuera, motivada por la curiosidad y acompañada de Vivi pudieron notar como desde el estacionamiento del hospital se encontraba una limosina y frente a ella unos tres guardaespaldas que custodiaban celosamente a la famosa modelo Boa Hancock.

\- ¿Boa Hancock? ¿Por qué estará aquí?- Siendo extranjera, la peliazul tenía un conocimiento muy escaso del mundo de los espectáculos de ese país pero Boa era extremadamente conocida al grado de que también se inmiscuía en el mundo de la política, en cierta ocasión tuvo una cena en Arabasta, solo por publicidad, esa ocasión a Vivi le pareció una persona sumamente artificial y hipócrita, aquella noche solo fue cordial por educación pero no quiso saber mas de la estrella en mucho tiempo.

\- No lo se, tal vez solo por alguna campaña o comercial.

\- Si, será lo mas seguro, vayámonos Nami, terminemos rápido ya casi es nuestro turno de ir a comer.

\- Esta bien

Siendo amigas, tenían algunas cosas en común como el hecho de que a ambas no les interesará mucho la farándula. Minutos después ya instaladas en el comedor y degustando su deliciosa comida, inesperadamente Lola-sensei en compañía del vicedirector Dalton aparecieron frente a ellas, Lola-sensei se veía sumamente excitada contrario al hombre que tenía una cara llena de exasperación, extraño para alguien tan calmado y tranquilo como Dalton.

\- ¡Nami! ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

\- ¿De que habla?

\- Vamos querida, no te preocupes, guardaremos el secreto, pero vaya sorpresa ¡tener entre mis enfermeras a una de las amigas de la bella Hancock, aún sigo sin creerlo!

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¡Esta bien, esta bien!, yo no sé nada, jijijiji, pero ¡tu amiga quiere verte un momento en la dirección! ¡tárdate todo lo que quieras!

Vivi y Dalton tenían sus razones para no estar de acuerdo con ese encuentro, mientras Nami estaba dubitativa, ¿Qué querría de ella la modelo número uno del mundo?, sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, se dirigió hacia el salón de la dirección junto a Dalton siendo seguida por la mirada angustiosa de su amiga. Ya frente al lugar deseado, cuando la joven se disponía a entrar, Dalton la detuvo en seco.

\- Si no lo deseas, no es necesario que lo hagas.

\- ¿Disculpe? No le comprendo Dalton-sama

\- Digo que no es necesario que entres en esa habitación. – de nuevo, ese dolor en el pecho se hizo presente, ignorando sus instintos y las claras advertencias, regalándole una sincera sonrisa a su superior, ingresó en la habitación.

Sentada elegantemente en el sofá mas bello del sitio, estaba la ojiazul, observando directamente hacia la puerta por donde recién había pasado con cierto fastidio en sus facies como si solo estuviera esperando a que Nami se presentará para escapar cuanto antes de aquel lugar.

\- Buenos días- Con un ademan la invito a sentarse en el sofá opuesto a donde ella se encontraba, la enfermera no lo notó pero era el mas alejado de la mafiosa.

\- Disculpe, oí que me estaba buscando, pero es posible que se este equivocando de persona.

\- No, es contigo con quería hablar Nami Shiokaze

\- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

. Tengo mis fuentes – Hancock enfocó su vista en la joven quien pudo sentir como la escudriñaba de pies a cabeza, mostrando evidente desprecio hacia su persona, dándose cuenta de tal detalle, un sentimiento de desagrado apareció en su interior, podría ser muy famosa y rica pero nada le daba derecho a considerarla menos.

\- ¿Qué tanto mira? – Su actitud cambio notablemente, aunque no se encontrará en su mejor momento de ninguna manera se dejaría pisotear por una tipa.

\- Quería averiguar ¿Qué pudo ver Luffy-sama en ti? Pero no lo logro, aunque si entiendo porque te dejo.

\- … ¿Quién eres?

\- Pregunta mas estúpida no pudiste formular, estuviste con Luffy-sama y ni siquiera te interesaste por saber de las otras familias aliadas con los "D".

\- Yo…

\- Lo suyo no iba a durar de todos modos. Soy la líder de las "Amazonas" una familia yakuza aliada a los "D" y también de las mas respetadas.

\- … - No sabía que le había dolido más; que hubiera pronunciado el nombre de Luffy con tanta devoción y aprecio, que la tomará por estúpida o que tuviera razón… jamás miró mas allá de sus nakamas y Luffy, encerró su mundo en pocas personas.

\- No quiero estar mas tiempo aquí, los Hospitales me enferman, seré directa. No intentes acercarte a Luffy-sama otra vez, sigue curando ancianos y mas desgraciados, pero no vuelvas a siquiera pensar en Monkey D. Luffy y eso conlleva a todo lo que se relacione con él, incluyendo a sus amigos y hermanos.

\- … - Estaba por hiperventilarse ante la situación, no podía ser posible, no…, si hacia algunos días Robin le había dicho algo muy similar pero…

\- … no me digas que tú…

\- Vaya, creo que ya comprendiste. Si, yo estoy ahora con Luffy-sama. Contrario a tu caso, él me pide apoyo constantemente y consejos los cuales sigue sin dudar, confiamos el uno en el otro y nos amamos. Deja de seguir soñando, es despreciable.

Boa Hancock salió de la habitación sin mirar a Nami y menos a Dalton quien estaba custodiando la puerta. Adentro, la joven permanecía en la misma posición, con un terrible dolor y una extraña sensación de vacío que nunca había tenido antes, curiosamente ya no derramó mas lagrimas, similar a un robot egresó del lugar, el hombre con solo mirarla se odió por permitir tal encuentro.

* * *

Vivi no le interrogó esa tarde sobre nada y continuaron con su labor. Día tras día, Nami llegaba al Hospital, seria y apagada, en tal estado de ausentismo, Vivi no pudo más y una noche la visitó a su departamento con el pretexto de que le prestará unas películas, excusa tonta pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor. La peliazul pensó en divagar un poco sobre cualquier otro asunto y sacar a relucir el tema restándole cierta importancia, pero cuando vio como la maceta que contenía un mandarino mediano, que ella sabía a la perfección era de los objetos personales de Nami con mayor valor emocional, estaba muriendo, no logró callarse más.

\- Nami, ¿Qué pasa? Estoy preocupada, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, estaré siempre para ti amiga.

\- No es nada Vivi- Tomándola firmemente de los hombros y obligándola a cruzar miradas, ante la estupefacta cara de Nami, Vivi comenzó a llorar.

\- Eres mi mejor amiga, verte de esta manera me duele más de lo que imaginas, quiero ayudarte pero si no me dices nada, no se como hacerlo… por favor, confía en mí.

Tras tanto tiempo de no mostrar sentimiento alguno, por fin todo se arremolino en su corazón y mente. El dolor de haberlo perdido, la ira por que no solo se iba él sino que la forzaba a permanecer sin sus nuevos y queridos amigos, la depresión de saber que él seguía con su vida y mas aún había encontrado a alguien más. Se afianzó fuertemente a Vivi, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de esta y de nuevo empezó a llorar pero esta vez, no fue silencioso ni discreto sino al contrario bastante sonoro.

\- ¡Me dejo Vivi y no solo eso, no me permite ver a sus amigos y… ya esta con otra persona! Ya no puedo más…

\- Nami

\- ¡Lo peor de todo, es que lo sigo amando; como una tonta, idiota, estúpida! ¡Vivi, ya no se que hacer!

Esa noche Vivi no dijo nada, solo se quedaron abrazadas mientras Nami desahogaba todo lo que tenía dentro. Lloró, lloró, maldijo, se quedaba dormida para volver a llorar, pero Vivi jamás la soltó.

* * *

**Bien, pues… o muchas estarán llorando como yo cuando escribí el capi o muchos otros desearán mi muerte con mas ahincó que en el capitulo anterior, puede que inclusive menos gente lea el fic, pero me arriesgaré en pro de mi imaginación y libertad de expresión… ¡sigan leyendo!. Pero les prometo una cosa: ¡Todos recibirán lo que merecen! ¡T-O-D-O-S!. Les he de comentar que tenía pensado terminar el capi, de manera, no tan triste pero es que, las ideas fluían y fluían y de querer acabarlo como tenia planeado, fácil me salen 15 paginas de Word o más y eso ya es mucho, así que mejor lo dividí en dos. Como otro consuelo les diré que es el ultimo capi que ven a Nami tan triste… creo.**

**MyAndBiebs-Friki: Ay gracias, por lo del nombre no por lo de las piedras, aunque igual gracias por no desearme tanto la muerte… espero no cambies de opinión. ¡Claro que Law es Law – no es sarcasmo- a mi también me fascina este personaje, su voz, su porte, tiene un no se que, que que se yo, ahhhh me derrito por él. Espero de corazón que tu madre no empiece a odiar este fic.**

**Luffy ASL: ¡Gracias! Hacen que me sonroje con sus halagos, lo importante, lo importante, otro capi larguito, si como bien lo dices algo predecible lo que tenía que pasar y ya esta una de las movidas de Hancock. Espero hayas disfrutado el capi.**

**one piece fan: ¡Dios no quería provocar tanto sufrimiento!... aunque este capi, bueno da igual. Te agradezco la idea, es buena, un buen giro en la historia y escarmiento para Luffy muajajaja, pero estaría difícil que se ajuste a lo que tengo pensado para después, además ¡Ya los separé por semanas y quieren tirar piedras a mi casa, imagínate que pasará si los separó años!, de todos modos agradezco la idea y cualquier otra es bienvenida, de hecho fue por un comentario que incluí a Koala en el fic.**

**Criistal: Los mugiwaras, Ace, Sabo y todos los lectores de este fic solo estamos esperando por una cosa: ¡Que Luffy recapacite!. Espero que aun te haya gustado este capi.**

**D: ¡Si, desgraciada y ahora más!, mi kokoro también llora con esto. Será interesante si es que Oda-sama decide ponerlo, ya ves como es, restándole cierta importancia a las cuestiones del amor… tengo un rayo de luz pues últimamente le ha metido mas romance al manga. (espero no hacer spoiler).**

**Tiare: ¡¿POR QUEEE?! Buaaa!, Mmmm creo que no soy la mas indicada para ponerme asi, ¿verdad? Jejeje. Creo que estoy infundiendo odio por Hancock, pobre.**

**camiliny08: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh … ¡no me mates!**

**Roronoalau: ¡Hola! Te agradezco mucho que me dijeras que todavía sigues el fic aunque no comentes en todos los capis, puede que no parezca puesto que solo contesto los review conforme actualizó pero tengo en mente a todos los que me han comentado al menos una vez y los following o story favorite. ¿Odias a Margaret? Primera vez que lo escucho… aunque a mi tampoco me agrado en su momento, estaba muy cerca de Luffy, rayos parezco novia celosa. Gracias a ti por leer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, lamento la demora, agradezco sus review y nuevos following y story favorite, espero les guste.**

**CAPITULO 13: INTENTANDO**

_Tuve un sueño en el que aparecías pero sin esa herida en tu pecho causada por mi culpa, me sonreías y yo a ti. Tomados de la mano, platicando sobre cualquier tontería entrabamos al "merry" donde todos nos esperaban contentos. Bailamos, nos besamos, nos divertimos._

_Salimos un momento a ver el atardecer y entonces me daba cuenta como tu cabello era movido suavemente por el viento, nunca te lo dije pero me encantaba el color de tu cabello. Te percataste de que te observaba y me regalaste una de tus bellas sonrisas, nos abrazamos y dulcemente me susurrabas al oído que me amabas, entonces despertaba, frustrado, triste y enojado conmigo mismo por todavía desearte cuando estas mejor sin mí._

* * *

Por fortuna gracias a sus conocimientos y habilidades adquiridos en su infancia sobre botánica, su preciado mandarino logró sobrevivir a su periodo de depresión, colocándolo suavemente de nuevo en el balcón y regándolo con cuidado, lo observó detenidamente para sonreír dulcemente después de mucho tiempo.

\- Lo siento mucho Hope, te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Se detuvo un momento, posando sus manos en el barandal, en definitiva pasarían mil años y no acabaría de pagarle a Vivi todo lo que había hecho por ella. Ese día se ofreció a cubrir su turno en el Hospital para que pudiera estar unos momentos a solas y darse a la tarea de reflexionar, Lola sensei quien se caracterizaba por tener un buen corazón, no se negó ante tal ofrecimiento.

Sabía que 24 horas no le serían suficientes para superarlo, pero le vendría bien salir, estar sola en su habitación la deprimía sin remedio. Tomando solo lo indispensable salió sin un rumbo fijo, subió al transporte público, caminó y caminó, al final sin darse cuenta llegó a la costa más cercana. Los barcos pesqueros, el sonido de las gaviotas, la luz del sol, todo le recordaba a su hogar y a su padre, confiriéndole una sensación de seguridad.

Se sentó cerca del mar, el viento soplaba delicadamente, como si la acariciará. Aquella sensación le trajo un pequeño recuerdo de su infancia, cuando nada se torcía. En los brazos de su amoroso padre, aferrándose lo mas posible a su cuerpo mientras le decía felizmente convencido que su pequeña lograría grandes proezas puesto que confiaba en ella.

En los años sucesivos pensó que había traicionado esa confianza depositada pero la primera vez que un paciente adjudicó su pronta recuperación a sus cuidados y se lo agradeció de corazón, Nami sintió que había quedado en paz con su difunto padre.

Despacio se levantó de donde se había quedado sentada, miró su reflejo en al agua cristalina y entonces se percató de que quien le regresaba la mirada ya no era ella, se estaba convirtiendo en otra a causa del dolor, la ira y la tristeza. De nuevo mancillaba el legado de su progenitor.

"_Nami, te lo digo como tu amiga pero sobre todo como mujer; sigue con tu vida, no estés esperando por algo que no va a pasar, avanza."_

La respuesta a sus problemas parecía sencilla pero el camino era muy difícil. ¿Cómo avanzar? ¿Cómo olvidar al único hombre que había amado? Si, la había lastimado pero sin ningún rastro de duda pudo afirmar que jamás albergaría sentimientos de odio hacia Monkey D. Luffy inclusive podrían transcurrirían años y lo seguiría amando como loca. De repente una imagen atravesó su mente. Una visión del futuro; una anciana solitaria esperando el regreso de Luffy mientras este ya había formado toda una vida junto a Hancock.

Tal escenario la impactó, ahora comprendía más las palabras de Robin. ¡No, diablos!. No se quedaría estancada, lo amaba, cierto, pero se obligaría a avanzar y olvidarle, le costará lo que le costará. No defraudaría ni a su padre ni a sí misma, no esta vez.

La determinación podía verse claramente en sus ojos. Un suspiró fue lo único que expresó, esto le costaría y mucho pero debía hacerlo.

La situación comenzaba a provocarles hastío. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta?, todo era tan evidente y lógico.

* * *

A Usopp y Zoro de hecho les provocaba jaqueca. Robin se mostraba indiferente ante su presencia, Chopper, con la mentalidad típica de un niño, la ofendía sacándole la lengua, a sus espaldas, claro esta. Sanji… Sanji la trataba con amabilidad, a pesar de todo seguía siendo una mujer. Franky intentaba ocultar su odio pero muchas veces no tenía éxito y prefería irse del lugar, casi siempre acompañado de Zoro. Brook, él expresaba todo su sentir al dejar de tocar bella música al solo verla entrar.

El punto era que ya todos estaban cansados de que Boa Hancock se presentara día y noche en el "merry" a insinuársele de nueva cuenta a Luffy. Los mugiwara sentían un total e irremediable desagrado hacia esa mujer pero tendrían que soportarla por un tiempo.

Por su parte el comportamiento de Luffy les llegó a preocupar, asistía puntualmente a las juntas, realizaba los informes con precisión, sus órdenes eran eficientes y claras… ESE ya no era su Luffy, rara vez lo veían sonreír. Estaban conscientes del problema pero mientras no diera el primer paso por su propio pie, sobrellevarían la nueva actitud de su jefe y la presencia de la "Amazona"

* * *

Solo podía escuchar un sonido apagado a su lado, sabía de quien se trataba pero no le interesaba mucho lo que decía, por lo que su mirada seguía posada en la pared. No quería ser del todo grosero, por lo que se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos en ciertas ocasiones.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya desde la ultima vez que la vio? ¿años? ¿décadas?. Según el calendario pegado en la pared solo habían sido dos meses,pero eso era imposible. Cada mañana al despertar y recordar el momento final en Cabos Gemelos, sentía como su corazón se detenía unos momentos, la tristeza lo invadía y consumía, una irrefrenable frustración se apoderaba de él y terminaba por destrozar cualquier objeto que tuviera a la mano. No podían haber pasado solo dos meses, puesto que si era el caso no sabía como aguantaría a vivir sin Nami todo el tiempo que le restará.

\- ¿Luffy?

\- Aja

\- ¿Me estas escuchando?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Decía que te ves pálido, ¿has comido algo?

\- No tengo hambre

\- Debes comer es importante, ¡ya se, te voy a cocinar algo! Tú solo espera, probarás las exquisiteces que puede hacer una amazona

Con una expresión totalmente apagada, vio a Hancock desaparecer para rápidamente dirigirse a la cocina, últimamente lo visitaba mucho, no tenia ganas de ver a nadie pero después de todo, la chica se preocupó por el bienestar de Nami, de no ser por ella probablemente su gatita estaría con otra herida o peor aún… no quiso pensar en nada más. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la pelinegra ya tenía servido frente a él todo un banquete que en días anteriores hubiera devorado pero ahora realmente no apetecía ni probar bocado. Ante la negativa de Luffy, Boa insistió en que al menos comiera una fruta, ofreciéndole una mandarina que estaba a punto de pelar.

\- Deja eso, no tengo hambre. – Pese a que su oración se dirigía hacía la bella modelo, su mirada no se apartaba del fruto. Inevitablemente recordó esa noche, las delicadas y suaves manos de la pelinaranja dándole la mandarina y el sabor dulce de esta.

\- Pero Luffy, debes comer, abre la boca…

\- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TENGO HAMBRE, DÉJAME EN PAZ!

El grito fue tan fuerte y con un tono lleno de tal enfado que hasta sus nakamas del otro lado del bar lograron escucharlo a la perfección. Por única y primera vez en su vida Boa Hancock bajo la mirada y se disculpó.

\- Quiero estar solo, por favor vete – La mujer, sin decir más palabras obedeció, dolida por que en todo el tiempo que estuvo junto a su amado él nunca le dirigió la mirada a excepción de cuando le gritó.

Por su parte el mafioso, se quedó parado frente a la suculenta comida, ignorando todos los deliciosos platillos a su alrededor y concentrando su atención en la mandarina. Su mente lo volvía a traicionar, la volvía a recordar.

_\- Ya veo por que es tan valioso para ti._

_\- Si, procuró cuidarlo mucho con tal de que no muera._

\- …_. Entonces ¡hay que ponerle un nombre!_

_\- ¿un nombre?_

_\- ¡Algo tan valioso debe tener un nombre!_

_\- Tu sombrero de paja no tiene nombre ¿o sí?_

_\- Pues claro que no tontita, este es de Shanks no es mío, recuerda se lo voy a devolver una vez que me convierta en el nuevo sucesor. Y si no es mío no lo puedo rebautizar, tonta_

_\- Mmmmmm – Su cara se veía irritable, eso solo significaba una cosa, le daría un buen golpe, anticipándose al hecho protegió su cabeza con sus manos, al ver como se agachaba al igual que él, se sorprendió al descubrir que solo se acomodaba a su lado para quedar los dos sentados frente al mandarino._

_\- No se me había ocurrido nunca ¿Qué nombre será bueno?_

_\- ¡Goku!_

_\- ¡¿Cómo Goku?! _

_\- ¿No? ¡Naruto entonces! – Esta vez no anticipó el golpe y el chichón en su cabeza le hizo entender que se debía callar… por unos segundos._

_\- Hope_

_\- ¿Jop?_

_\- ¡Hope!_

_\- ¿Qué comida es esa?_

_\- ¡No es comida, significa esperanza en ingles!_

_\- Ahhhh, me gusta_

_\- Bien, de ahora en adelante se llamará Hope_

_\- Buen nombre… aunque Goku era mejor_

_\- No tienes remedio, la próxima vez que compremos un árbol le ponemos Goku._

_\- ¡¿En serio?!_

_\- Si… bueno depende de lo que compremos, no pienso ponerle Goku a un rosal._

_\- ¡Claro que no!_

_\- Jajajaja_

No tuvieron la oportunidad de comprar otro árbol y bautizarlo con ese nombre. Abatido, Luffy se desplomó en el sillón. Tenía deseos de gritar y de nueva cuenta comenzó a romper cuanto estuviera a su alcance.

Cuando todos los sentimientos que tenía en su interior se dieron por satisfechos, de momento, pudo notar que había roto casi todo los objetos del salón; sillas, mesas, ventanas. Franky y Usoop le regañarían seguramente pero ahora le traía sin cuidado. Cansado de todo, se desplomó en la única silla intacta del lugar… esa no la podía romper. Su extraña pero heredada habilidad propia de los "D" le pudo anunciar que detrás de sí se encontraba Robin sin siquiera voltearse de donde estaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Tomando el mueble que estaba en mejores condiciones la pelinegra le dedicó una de sus sonrisas características y se sentó a su lado.

\- Es curioso, yo venía a preguntar lo mismo, ¿Qué sucede Luffy?

\- Nada, solo… tenía ganas de romper algo.

\- Ya veo

\- Dile a Franky y Usopp que yo mismo me encargaré de reparar todo.

\- No te preocupes, ya lo saben.

\- Bien

\- Y ¿Qué sucede?

\- No entiendo

\- Estamos preocupados por ti

\- No veo por que

\- Luffy… siempre ves el dolor en otros con facilidad, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto reconocer el tuyo?

\- Estoy bien Robin y díselo a los demás.

\- ¿La extrañas?

Esa simple pregunta lo derribo por completo aunque no mencionará su nombre sabia a quien se refería. No quiso continuar y solo atino a cubrir la mayor parte de su cara con su sombrero.

\- Tengo sueño, despiértame en una hora

\- De acuerdo, antes de irme solo te diré algo más. Tal vez cuando por fin te des cuenta sea demasiado tarde.- Ni así se dignó a levantar la vista.

* * *

En los días venideros, su amiga siempre procuraba acompañarla de regresó a casa, en cierto punto se imaginó a la ojiazul como la típica madre aprehensiva y cariñosa con su hija y eso le causó la primera carcajada en muchísimo tiempo. Cada noche que pasaba y terminaba una jornada despidiéndose de Vivi con una sonrisa un tanto apagada, era un round ganado. Otro día menos… otro día sin Luffy.

A ojos de la princesa, Nami se estaba recuperando y quizá olvidando de una buena vez al pelinegro, idea que le proporcionó algo de esperanza y positivismo. La cruda realidad que la chica no alcanzaba a vislumbrar es que aunque su amiga ya no mencionará aquel nombre, ya no llorará a cada instante y ya no estuviera ausente; Nami aún conservaba aquel chaleco, no borraba ese número de su celular y en las pocas ocasiones en que ella no podía escoltarla a su departamento, la pelinaranja siempre tomaba la otra ruta, esa, que cambió su vida. Cruzaba ese mismo callejón y se quedaba unos minutos, esperando algo que nunca pasaba.

Precisamente un Miércoles que Vivi le comentó muy apenada le sería imposible irse juntas pues debía reportarse con su padre e informarle de los avances que había obtenido, Nami ya estaba planeando visitar otra vez, su nuevo lugar favorito.

\- Discúlpame

\- No te preocupes, ya me has ayudado bastante, además no creo que me pierda de camino a casa.

\- Jejeje, espero que no

\- Por cierto salúdame a tu padre

\- ¡Claro!, solo confió en que me dé tiempo de hacer todo.

\- ¿de que hablas?

\- Pues veras, cuando regrese a Arabasta me gustaría poder dirigir al menos uno de los hospitales principales del país, se lo comunique al Director y a mi padre quienes estuvieron de acuerdo pero todo esos trámites llevan mucho tiempo y mas para las políticas que quiero implementar. Por lo que no solo tengo audiencia con mi padre sino que tengo que llevar unos documentos a la embajada de Japón.

\- ¡Si quieres, puedo llevarlos por ti!

\- ¿De veras?, está muy lejos

\- ¡Nefertari Vivi! No voy a aceptar un "no" por respuesta.

\- Vaya, ok, le hablare a Igaram que tú iras en mi representación y no habrá problemas

\- Bien, su majestad, deme los documentos que su servidora espera cumplir satisfactoriamente su misión

\- Jajajaja ¡Deja eso!

\- Jejeje

A las 8:00 pm, Nami ya se encontraba de nuevo rumbo a su departamento, no existieron contratiempos y entregó en las propias manos del embajador los papeles de suma importancia. Mientras caminaba por las calles, recordaba esa pequeña frase que a Vivi le pareció insignificante pero a sus oídos tuvieron mucho impacto.

"… _cuando regrese a Arabasta"_

¿Qué sería de ella?, era consciente de lo mucho que dependía últimamente de la futura reina pero era la única persona enterada de su situación. Tendría que salir adelante con o sin Vivi. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que había ingresado a un callejón sin salida y sin alumbrado público. Sin desearlo "él" inundó su mente, agitó de un lado a otro su cabeza como si de ese modo lograra sacarlo para siempre. Estaba por girarse y retomar su camino cuando inesperadamente un gato callejero que al parecer estaba sobre alguna ventana decidió que su cabeza sería mas cómoda pues brincó hacia ella para luego volver al suelo y correr hacia quien sabe donde, toda esta acción provocaron que la enfermera diera unos pasos en dirección contraria y su vista se enfocará en una sombra que surgía de los botes de basura. Evidentemente se trataba de un hombre que solo dio un paso y cayó al suelo. Una poderosa y fuerte voz apareció en su interior.

"_¡Es Luffy, Kurohige lo ha herido otra vez, ayúdalo!_

Ya se encontraba a pocos pasos del supuesto Luffy cuando otra voz la atacó.

"_¿Acaso no lo ibas a olvidar?, él te abandonó y ahora vas como idiota a ayudarlo, bien Nami, sigue así" _

Se detuvo en seco.

"_¿Vas a renunciar a tus principios por despecho?, recuerda quien eres, no te transformes en otra persona por rencor, enorgullece a Gen-san"_

Entonces reconoció a cada una, la primera era su yo enamorada, la segunda era la iracunda y la última simplemente Nami. Sin meditarlo mas tiempo rápidamente se acercó a la persona que yacía en el suelo y lo examino detenidamente. En primera, no se trataba de Luffy, a simple vista parecía un joven de aproximadamente su edad y pese a que no se encontrara en sus mejores condiciones, la pelinaranja casi se atrevía a asegurar que debajo de esa sangre se encontraba alguien sumamente atractivo. Falto poco para que Nami se diera una buena bofetada por pensar en ese tipo de cosas en un momento crítico. Después de ver su rostro su mirada bajo hacía su cuerpo e inmediatamente dio con el problema en cuestión, brazo izquierdo fracturado, numerosas heridas de bala y la cereza en el pastel; quemaduras en ambas manos. Esto era peor que lo sucedido con su nov… su ex-novio. Necesitaba mas que simple material de curación requería cirugía. Ni tarda ni perezosa, sacó su celular para llamar a alguna ambulancia pero sorpresivamente una mano la detuvo. ¿Cómo rayos podía mover las manos si las tenia quemadas?

Se quedo sin palabras. En un instante sus orbes se toparon con los del extraño recostado en sus piernas. No paso ni un minuto mientras se sostenían la mirada pero para la joven todo desapareció, esos ojos eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes a los de Luffy.

\- ¿Qu… quien eres?- Le sorprendió que pudiera articular palabras con semejante fluidez.

\- Tranquilo, solo quiero ayudarte, estas muy herido, debo llamar a una ambulancia para que…

\- Ni bien acabó de hablar con una fuerza que Nami no daba crédito el herido tomó su celular y lo lanzó lejos.

\- Si llamas a una ambulancia sería como si me matarás, lárgate, no necesito tu ayuda

Un tanto molesta y desconcertada, dejó al chico de nuevo en el suelo dispuesta a marcharse cuando notó como su falda estaba mojada, examinándola a detalle se percató de que se trataba de sangre. Si lo dejaba a su suerte, su destino mas probable sería la muerte, dejar morir a alguien cuando pudo cambiar las cosas, eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Velozmente sacó de su bolsa lo que era de utilidad, agradecía a dios que ese día en particular al hacer el inventario del Hospital, Lola-sensei hubiera decidido regalarle todo ese material: "_Se que trabajas extramuros altruistamente, te lo regalo para cuando lo necesites". _

Con la velocidad y maestría propias de una experta, Nami canalizó al joven rápidamente, obviamente no contaba con paquetes de transfusión sanguínea pero de momento las soluciones parenterales debían bastar.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!... ¡te dije que te largarás!

\- Si te dejo aquí vas a morir y nunca me lo perdonaría, ahora ¡Cállate y coopera un poco que intento salvar tu vida, malagradecido!- Sorprendido el joven solo cerró los ojos mientras la joven se encargaba de las heridas del pecho.

\- ¿Eres doctora?

\- Enfermera, ¿eres alérgico a algo?

\- Nada – Mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia, seguía interrogándolo

\- ¿Tienes familia o amigos a quien llamar?

\- Ya los he llamado

\- Tendremos que pedir una ambulancia

\- No… no será necesario

En un Hospital con el equipo adecuado y ayudada de personal calificado atender un paciente con tales heridas les llevaría un buen rato. Sola, disponiendo solamente de gasas, soluciones, material de desinfección, suturas y algunos pocos medicamentos, la pelinaranja sudaba la gota gorda por tratar de, al menos, mantenerlo vivo mientras llegarán sus supuestos amigos.

Estaba por recambiar el suero cuando sintió una punta de acero tocando su nuca, intento girarse cuando una voz autoritaria y sumamente enojada le erizo la piel.

\- ¡Mueve un solo dedo y mueres! – Sin poder controlarse empezó a temblar, alzó las manos enguantadas cubiertas de sangre por mero instinto.

\- Tienes valor he de reconocerlo, herir a nuestro jefe y quedarte aun cuando llegamos.

\- No… yo…

\- ¡Silencio! Tú hablas cuando yo lo digo

Esa horrible sensación en su nuca la estaba volviendo loca, podía sentir la firmeza con que el sujeto sostenía la pistola, no había duda en su interior, seguramente la habría usado ya con anterioridad y lo haría de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en los sonidos, claramente varias personas trasladaban a su paciente al que supuso sería un sitio más adecuado, entonces escuchó las palabras mas bellas que en esa noche le podían regalar.

\- Je… jean, déjala, solo curó mis heridas… pe…

El oído y corazón de Nami le restaron importancia a la otra parte de la oración, lo importante había sido dicho ya.

\- Entendido jefe, ya oíste te vienes con nosotros

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No…

\- Será por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides

\- Es que… - Cuando tenía 12 años, gozaba de una rapidez envidiable, esperaba el tiempo no le hubiera mermado demasiado pero así fue. Ni bien alcanzó a correr, el tal Jean la atrapó fácilmente y usando una sustancia que en los pocos minutos que le quedaban de conciencia la enfermera dedujo se trataría de cloroformo, la durmió fácilmente. Al final, sin que el propio Jean Beart se percatará de este hecho la joven habló dormida.

\- Lu… Luffy

* * *

**Ok, yo creo que muchos ya saben quien es el joven malherido de la calle pero como no quiero arruinar la sorpresa… ¿todavía será sorpresa? Lo dudo, de todos modos no diré quien es.**

**Luffy ASL: Te diré algo, como tu review fue el primero que leí dije: "¡no me odian!" y me animó bastante saber que te haya gustado, la verdad estaba un poco reticente ante el capi anterior la tristeza de Nami hasta a mi me pareció mucha pero quería plasmar la profundidad en su relación y no solo mostrar a Nami triste en dos líneas y a la otra ya haberlo superado. Gracias por leer y espero sigas leyendo el fic.**

**Criistal:¡ Muerte a Hancock!, no, no perdón esto es contagioso jejeje. Tienes toda la razón esa tristeza vuelve emocionante lo que sigue. Te agradezco tu review y espero te haya gustado el capi y ver un poco del sufrimiento de Luffy.**

**Tiare: ¡No, que no te decepcione Luffy! Si abandono a Nami y … la hizo llorar ahhhh ¡Luffy maldición! ¿Qué te pasa? Ah no, este… como te habras dado cuenta en este capi Hancock no fue del todo sincera con Nami pero bueno, te prometo que explicaré la razón por la que Luffy prohibió el contacto de Nami con sus nakamas pero seguramente ya lo sospechas. Gracias por prometer que no dejarás este fic mi kokoro llora de felicidad… es verdad. Gracias por comentar.**

**one piece fan: ¿Un yunque? ¿de kairoseki? ¿cubierto de cuchillos y… perdón, perdón me emocione, pues como podrás ver en este capi se vio una probadita de lo que esta pasando Luffy tampoco es fácil para él, te lo aseguro. Ojala las neuronas de Luffy hagan sinapsis pronto. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

**L y N: Mi narizita huele a nuevo lector! Fiesta! Si, asi soy yo. Agradezco de corazón a tu instinto, gracias muchas gracias. Al leer tu review dije: ¡Cierto tal vez debí poner que era AU mmmm ya ni modo!. Me alegra que te haya gustado espero lo sigas leyendo. Gracias por comentar.**

**D: Ah creo que je provocado varios paros cardiacos… incluida yo jejeje. Si, yo también golpearía a Hancock y le daría un zape a Luffy, créeme es lo que la mayoría de los mugiwara quieren hacer. Me tranquiliza saber que no hago spoiler ufff estoy en paz contigo Oda-sama. Agradezco tu review.**

**Roronoalau: ¡Te entiendo! ¡te entiendo! Lo mismo me pasa con Luffy ¡solo tolero que lo junten con Nami y con nadie mas!. Yo hacía lo mismo cuando salió Margaret odiaba tanta cercanía pero cuando Luffy recuerda a Nami mientras huía de ser atacado dije: ¡Oh Yeah LuNa Forever!. Espero te haya gustado el capi e intentaré actualizar rápido. Gracias por seguir el fic y comentar.**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola! Agradezco de corazón sus review, mi kokoro llora de felicidad… ya estarán cansados de escucharlo pero yo no de decirlo. ¡GRACIAS!. Espero les guste el capi.**

**Capitulo 14: Parecido pero diferente**

"_No sigas"_

"_Odio verte de ese modo"_

"_No tolero verte llorar"_

"_Por favor, para Nami"_

_El silencio lo rodeaba, solo oscuridad se encontraba a su alrededor, de repente podía escuchar como una dulce voz pronunciaba su nombre tiernamente, corría sin parar hacia donde se originaba el sonido, al encontrarse cerca de Nami quien permanecía dándole la espalda, alegre le tocaba un hombro, inmediatamente la chica se daba vuelta y las tinieblas desaparecían, ya no se encontraba en la nada, sino en Cabos Gemelos y Nami no paraba de llorar mientras lo miraba tristemente._

Despertó sobresaltado, aborrecía ese sueño pero últimamente se presentaba a menudo, tomó un poco de agua y permaneció inmóvil contemplando la luna dese la ventana de su habitación, sin saberlo, a esa misma hora, el cuerpo inconsciente de Nami era transportado a un Sedan.

* * *

Suspiró. Debía hacer algo con esa manía suya de socorrer a cuanto herido encontrará en las calles; el primero le rompió el corazón, el segundo la secuestró. Durante 4 días y 4 noches permaneció cautiva en una habitación lujosa y hermosa, en ese tiempo conoció a Bepo, Penguin y Shachi quienes no le explicaron muy bien la razón de su presencia en ese lugar, se limitaban a contestar: "el jefe no confía en desconocidos", pese a todo tuvieron la decencia de proporcionarle comida y un cambio de ropa limpio; una camisa y pans algo grandes para su talla. De hecho le permitieron establecer contacto con Vivi, siempre y cuando no revelará su ubicación, la pelinaranja no deseaba angustiar a su amiga por lo que mintió diciéndole, le surgió una emergencia familiar y debía acompañar a su madre algunos días.

Por otro lado sus captores parecían amables; el único que le infundía temor era a quien todos llamaban; Jean Beart, un hombre de mas de dos metros de alto y peinado de mohicana, siempre le dirigía la palabra fría y amenazadoramente, no obstante fue el único en brindarle información útil.

\- No te iras de aquí hasta que nuestro jefe despierte.

Al oír esas palabras Nami hizo un rápido cálculo; a juzgar por las heridas y las quemaduras, ese tipo ameritaba entrar en terapia intensiva y como mínimo para recobrar la conciencia le tomaría semanas. No podía esperar tanto, debería al menos probar en escapar. Desafortunadamente de las tres ocasiones en que trató de hacerlo siempre sucedía lo mismo: la capturaban. Nunca utilizaron la violencia, tanto Bepo como sus nakamas, simplemente la veían, negaban con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y la tomaban de la muñeca para regresarla de nuevo a su "celda".

Y ahora en la mañana del quinto día, Bepo le anunció felizmente que su jefe ya se encontraba estable. El hombre parecido a un oso, brincó y bailó de alegría, iniciando una danza un tanto cómica con Nami como pareja quien también se mostraba contenta pues eso significaba que pronto podría ser libre, sin embargo antes de formular cualquier pregunta, su acompañante le explicó sonriente.

\- ¡Por cierto, el jefe quiere hablar contigo! ¡Yuju!

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿por que?

\- ¡No lo sé, pero te quiere ver ahora!

Graciosamente mientras bailaban, Bepo la llevó hacia la puerta donde Jean los observaba, la chica fue consciente de su presencia hasta que era conducida bruscamente a otra habitación mucho mas espaciosa. Sin el mas mínimo tacto "el tipo" la sentó en una silla cercana a la amplia y cómoda cama donde se encontraba sentado, solo con un suero, vendas en ambas manos y visiblemente recuperado; el extraño de la calle, quien le regresaba una mirada seria. De no ser por esos pequeños detalles, Nami nunca hubiera adivinado que días antes ese joven estaba al borde de la muerte, su mirada era tan penetrante que la pelinaranja optó por mejor contemplar el decorado de la estancia. Su inspección fue detenida bruscamente cuando sintió, de nuevo, el frío acero de una pistola en su frente, sus ojos sorprendidos y temerosos notaron que no se trataba de Beart quien sostenía el arma sino Bepo.

\- ¿Qué…

\- Lo siento muñeca, los negocios son negocios. – Sus lágrimas se presentaron espléndidamente, se sorprendió así misma despidiéndose de su familia, de Vivi y... de Luffy.

\- Tranquila, no te mataremos… aun no, necesito que me contestes unas preguntas y ya veré que hago contigo pero antes debes abrir los ojos.

El horror y el miedo de ya darse por muerta fueron tales que nunca notó cuando sus orbes se cerraron, lentamente sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Di.. disculpa?

\- Mas vale que no mientas nena o quieres que te recuerde tu situación- Mientras pronunciaba esas inquietantes palabras, "bear", como Nami en un pensamiento ridículo llegó a rebautizar a su carcelero, sostuvo la pistola mas firmemente esta vez apuntando a su pecho.

\- Es… que no entiendo la pregunta.

\- Entonces, ¿Quién es tu jefe? – Esta vez la voz del "herido" sonó más autoritaria.

\- ¿Mi jefe?

\- Si, ¿Para quién trabajas?

\- ¿Para quién trabajo? – Probablemente después de esta noche adquiriría el sobrenombre de "loro",no podía mas que repetir a su interlocutor.

\- Nos esta tomando por idiotas, jefe

\- ¡No, no, no! Trabajo en el Hospital "Flor de Cerezo", mi jefe… bueno mi jefa se llama Lola aunque ella es mi jefa directa puesto que quien firma los cheques…

\- Un momento ¿no eres de la marina?

\- ¿Marina? Soy enfermera pero no naval.

\- Seguro se estará haciendo la tonta, ¡a lo mejor y es parte de los nakamas del traidor! ¡seguramente es aliada de Teach!

\- ¿Teach? ¿Quién es ese?

\- Jajajaja no tienes idea de lo que hablamos, ¿verdad pequeña?

Ciertamente que alguien aparentemente de su misma edad la calificara como "pequeña" le disgusto un poco, pero experimentó un enorme alivio al verlo reír, al parecer se libró de sus problemas.

\- Bepo, déjanos solos unos momentos.

\- Pero…

\- Es inofensiva, no te preocupes

\- ¿Seguro? , podría estar mintiendo

\- No miente, lo veo en sus ojos

\- De acuerdo

Ya solos, el joven intento sentarse en el borde de la cama, acostumbrada a auxiliar a sus pacientes en este tipo de situaciones, Nami, sin pensarlo, lo ayudó.

\- Estoy bien, lamento todo esto pero debía estar seguro.

\- ¿De que?

\- Que no eras una enemiga o espía, en este trabajo abundan.

\- Vaya

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Pues yo…

\- Te recomiendo seas sincera, el hecho de no tenerte apuntando con un revolver no significa del todo que me fió de ti.

\- ¡Nami! – Estuvo a segundos de repetir la historia y volver a proporcionar un nombre falso pero al parecer este tipo era totalmente opuesto a Luffy pese a que sus miradas tenían cierta semejanza.

\- Nami… Nami, me suena familiar ¿nos conocemos de antes?

\- No lo creo

\- Mmmmm ¿segura que no eres de la mafia?

\- ¡Claro que sí!... ¿eres mafioso?

\- Creí que era evidente, después de todo viste los tatuajes en mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Tatuajes?

\- ¡¿No los viste mientras me atendías?!

\- Pues…. – Con la oscuridad de la noche y preocupada por salvaguardar la vida de un extraño, en su momento, Nami solo percibió líneas y formas en el pecho y brazos sangrantes del pelinegro pero no les prestó demasiada atención.

\- ¡Maldición, la he cagado!

Mientras el chico masajeaba su frente en señal de frustración, la enfermera dirigió su vista automáticamente a la chimenea donde colgaba una especie de placa, en el centro había una calavera estilo pirata y como fondo la letra "D" en mayúsculas, Nami recordó la misma placa en el Sunny y las piezas se unieron sin problemas.

\- ¡Eres un "D"! – Velozmente como si le hubieran anunciado algo terrible el hombre levantó la vista.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Lu... Luffy me contó una vez que… - Todavía le costaba pronunciar ese nombre sin un sentimiento de tristeza.

\- ¿Conoces a Monkey D. Luffy?

\- Si, nosotros éramos… amigos

\- Espera, ya te recuerdo eres la novia de mugiwara-ya

\- Ex – novia – Corrigió con pesar.

\- ¿Tu lo…

\- Él me dejo a mi

\- Perdona, no quise ser indiscreto

\- Esta bien, no hay problema

\- Bueno, todo aclarado, me gustaría pagarte lo que hiciste por mi

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me salvaste la vida, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es pagarte.

\- Pero…

\- Pídeme lo que quieras, ¿dinero? ¿joyas?

\- ¡Dinero! ¡¿Cuánto?! ¡no, no!, perdón, en verdad no es necesario ahmm

\- Law, Trafalgar Law, creo que no me había presentado.

\- ¿Law?, me suena conocido tu nombre

\- Tal vez te refieras a mi pequeña farmacia

\- ¡Claro! ¡Trafalgar Law, dueño de farmacéuticas "Shambles"!

Hasta ese preciso instante, Nami cayó en la cuenta de que quizá no le convenía saber mas sobre ese joven, en solo unos minutos descubrió que el famoso presidente de la mundialmente conocida farmacéutica era yakuza, seguramente a Trafalgar tampoco le convendría que una simple enfermera estuviera al tanto de este hecho.

Pocas veces Trafalgar Law cambiaba su semblante de seriedad, pero la reacción de Nami le pareció muy graciosa. Primeramente el asombro lleno sus facies al darse cuenta de un dato, que para ella sería muy impactante, después la expectación de encontrarse frente a alguien famoso y posteriormente permaneció pensativa unos instantes como si hablará consigo misma. Law los contó, fueron dos minutos exactos en los que su salvadora no pronunció palabra alguna, al final el nerviosismo estuvo presente y con suma torpeza logro articular una frase.

\- Law-san… ¿esta bien que yo lo sepa?

\- ¿De que hablas? – La diversión ya se anunciaba en su cara

\- Pues… que usted es un mafioso… ¡por supuesto no pienso decirle a nadie… su secreto está seguro conmigo! ¡ad… además, con que pueda salir con vida, yo…

\- Jajajajaja, no te preocupes, sé que no le dirás a nadie. – No le pareció muy amable que él se burlará de algo que a ella le causaba tanta mortificación pero se limitó a sonreír tímidamente

\- Entonces ¿Qué deseas?, y no te angusties, independientemente de lo que pidas, saldrás sana y salva de aquí.

\- Gracias, pero realmente no quiero nada.

\- Algo necesitaras.

\- Bueno… pues si insiste, me gustarían solo dos cosas.

\- ¿Cuál es son?

\- Primero…

Aquel 31 de Diciembre, cuando Monkey D. Luffy presentó públicamente a su novia, Trafalgar como muchos otros pensaron que esa mujer era una oportunista, esa mañana cuando Nami le expresó las dos únicas peticiones que solicitaba a cambio de haberle salvado la vida, entendió por que "sombrero de paja" la había elegido, lo que no alcanzaba a comprender es por que la había dejado.

* * *

Estaba enojada, lo sabía, esa expresión la delataba. No la culpaba, estaba en todo su derecho, pero la historia era algo… extraña de contar y de momento no estaba de humor para relatarla. De modo que tuvo que hacer uso de la única arma que tenia contra Vivi enojada; hablar apenada y tristemente, poniendo ojos grandes de cachorro.

\- Vivi- Su amiga se limitó a responderle, colocándole la palma de su mano en la cara.

\- No seas asi Vivi

\- Bien, bien. No voy a preguntar donde estuviste realmente estos seis días ni por que ahora mismo Trafalgar Law esta hablando con Lola-sensei y Dalton-sama intercediendo por ti respecto a tu ausencia en el Hospital.

\- Gracias

\- Solo voy a hacerte una pregunta y espero respondas con sinceridad, al menos merezco eso. ¿Estas bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien – Un gran peso era quitado de los hombros de la futura heredera de Arabasta y con un gran suspiro le sonrió a su amiga.

\- Me tenías angustiada.

\- Lo siento y agradezco tu preocupación

\- Vámonos, los pacientes no van a cuidarse solos.

\- Cierto

Law le había dado su palabra de que cumpliría con sus dos solicitudes, pero cuando pasó una semana y no tuvo noticias del mafioso- cirujano- farmacéutico, concluyó en que no volvería a ver a ese hombre a no ser en la televisión o el periódico. Sin más remedio tendría que lidiar con el castigo impuesto por Lola-sensei; la correspondiente disminución de su salario y guardias consecutivas por un mes.

No obstante; esa mañana, tanto Vivi, Dalton y Lola tuvieron un _déjà vu_. Por segunda vez, una lujosa limosina volvía a estacionarse en la entrada del hospital, por segunda vez una figura pública sumamente afamado los visitaba, por segunda vez los gritos de admiración no se hicieron esperar, por segunda vez la celebridad decía ser amigo de Nami pero a diferencia de la última ocasión cuando este deseó hablar con la enfermera, ella acepto gustosa.

El cielo estaba despejado, la temperatura era cálida y los arboles bailaban con el viento lentamente, un día hermoso. Nami y Law caminaban lentamente bajo la sombra de los cerezos, a ojos de alguien ajeno a su situación parecerían una pareja.

\- Disculpa, no he preguntado ¿Cómo estás? - La cara desconcertada del pelinegro hizo dudar a la joven.

\- Me refiero a tus heridas

\- ¿Nunca te lo comentó mugiwara-ya?

\- ¿Sobre que?

\- Los "D" tenemos habilidades un tanto diferentes a todas las personas en general, una de ellas es nuestra rápida capacidad de recuperación; heridas que a muchos otros les costarían meses en recuperarse, nuestro organismo lo logra en semanas a veces en días.

\- ¿En serio?... me alegra escucharlo - La naturaleza parecía amar a la enfermera, al decir estas palabras una bella y sincera sonrisa apareció, al momento que las ramas del árbol debajo de donde se encontraban le abrían una brecha para que el sol iluminara su rostro delicadamente y el viento colaboró ondulando su cabello.

\- … - No sabía la razón pero no podía apartar la mirada del rostro de Nami y sin ser dueño de sus actos, le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya has comido?

\- No

\- Ya empezó mi hora de almuerzo, podemos comer juntos.

\- No te preocupes, además aun tengo asuntos que atender y …

\- ¡Si es por los negocios no se preocupe jefecito! ¡ya todo está arreglado!

A Nami casi le da un paro cardíaco, cuando de la nada, mas bien dicho de detrás de un árbol, salió Bepo. Mientras Law se mantuvo sereno como si ya supiera de la presencia del "oso".

\- Hola nena ¿Cómo estás?

\- Este… bien… ¿podrías llamarme por mi nombre?

\- Claro, nena

\- Mmmm

\- ¿Qué significa que ya todo esta arreglado?

\- Para hoy solo debíamos trasladar los "paquetes" y mandar los informes a la oficina central. Los demás chicos y yo podemos hacernos cargo a la perfección de eso. Usted descanse.

\- Bepo, pero…

\- ¡Descanse, jefecito! ¡lo veo en la tarde! – Trafalgar solo vio como su nakama corría a la velocidad de la luz al tiempo que se despedía felizmente.

\- Idiota

\- Si no quieres, no hay problema…

\- Esta bien, tengo apetito

\- ¿Te parece bien si comemos aquí?

\- ¿Aquí?

\- ¡Si, el día es perfecto para un picnic!

\- De acuerdo

\- ¡Bien, espera, yo traigo todo!

A los pocos minutos, ambos habían montado todo lo necesario, debido a que el Hospital le proporcionaba comida a sus trabajadores, Nami obtuvo suficiente para los dos, máxime cuando mencionó para quien era la otra ración, no se escatimo en gastos para darle lo mas delicioso. En principio el "D" solo se dedicó a llenarse el estomago y respondía con monosílabos a la conversación que la pelinaranja intentaba entablar, Law no se dio cuenta en que momento su interés se concentraba en que estaba diciendo Nami.

Ese día se despidieron solo con un apretón de manos. Trafalgar le prometió que ese mismo sábado cumpliría la otra parte del trato

* * *

La Clínica-hospital "Romance Dawn" procuraba brindar servicios médicos de calidad pero el gobierno no ayudaba mucho a hacer posible esta misión al no proporcionar el dinero suficiente, por dicho motivo ni siquiera contaban con suficientes médicos y enfermeras para desempeñar sus labores, por tanto dependían mucho del apoyo de voluntarios, Nami llegó ahí hacia un año y siempre se frustraba con lo poco que poseían para ayudar a los demás, diariamente acudía con un sentimiento de impotencia, pero no ese Sábado. Cuando vio a Law por los corredores sabría que al menos tendrían para sobrevivir unas semanas.

\- ¡Hola!

\- Hola, los chicos ya están descargando todo.

\- ¿Descargando? ¿Cuánto trajiste?

\- No lo se con exactitud pero son dos trailers

\- ¡¿Trailers?! – Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la parte trasera donde varias personas ya estaban trasladando varias cajas voluminosas.

\- ¡Esto es mas de lo que te pedí!

\- Lo se pero lo van a necesitar

Inesperadamente sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, Nami estaba perpleja y Law se dedicó a observarla mas detenidamente, con esa oportunidad se percató de que sus rasgos eran muy finos; ojos grandes y expresivos con un color particular, nariz pequeña y respingada y labios carnosos. Se sostuvieron la mirada hasta que una chica pequeña de cabello verde se interpuso entre ambos.

\- ¡Por dios, ¿qué es todo esto?!

\- ¡Keimi! … son medicamentos y material

\- ¿de dónde salieron?

\- Yo los he donado – Su voz sonó irritada sin saber él mismo por que.

\- ¡Por dios!

El pelinegro se presentó con los directivos y dijo una verdad a medias, todos quedaron maravillados y le prometieron una celebración a su nombre lo cual le traía sin cuidado a Law quien no podía apartar la vista de Nami. Esa tarde también se despidieron con un simple apretón de manos, pero la emoción de ver a todos contentos y alegres provocaron que la chica abrazara al mafioso y le diera las gracias. El ojinegro se quedó estático unos segundos y al querer corresponder el gesto la joven lo deshizo. Lo último que vio fue como se despedía con una sonrisa.

* * *

¿Qué rayos le pasaba?, comúnmente terminaba esos informes en diez minutos, ahora no podía escribir ni dos líneas sin que ella se hiciera presente en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué no lograba expulsarla de su mente? Ya había saldado su cuenta, estaban a mano. ¿Estaría preocupado por que en verdad su secreto peligraba en boca de Nami? No, eso no era, su intuición le decía que la chica era sincera. ¿Entonces que?. Su frustración aumentó cuando oyó el timbre de la mansión por tercera vez. ¿Nadie pensaba abrir? Rápidamente Penguin apareció en la entrada de su oficina.

\- ¡Jefe, tocan la puerta!

\- Lo se, ¿Dónde están las sirvientas?

\- ¡Abra usted jefe!

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué diablos… que hicieron?

\- ¡Nada, nada jefecito pero a veces el líder debe abrir su puerta!

\- Rayos - Su antipatía desapareció al instante en que contemplo quien era la persona de la entrada.

\- Nami

\- Hola, perdona se me hizo algo tarde.

\- ¿Tarde?

\- Si, la invitación decía 4:00 pm pero tu mansión esta algo retirada de mi departamento y …

\- ¿Qué invitación?

\- Esta – Era una bella carta donde en resumidas cuentas, se suponía que el mismo invitaba a la joven a una comida en su casa. Inmediatamente después de leerla, sus ojos se toparon con sus nakamas quienes solo atinaron a esconderse estúpidamente en las cortinas de los ventanales.

\- Creo que será mejor que me vaya

\- No, espera, justo íbamos a comer, pasa

\- ¿seguro?

\- Claro, adelante.

No sabía que lo tenia mas enojado que sus amigos hubieran concertado ese encuentro sin su consentimiento, que evidentemente deseaban emparejarlo con Nami o que si su idea era esa, por lo menos tuvieran la sutileza de dejarlos solos y no estar compartiendo mesa como lo hacían justamente ahora.

\- ¡Ey nena, entonces eres enfermera!

\- Eh… si

\- Debes tener conocimientos en medicina

\- Si

\- ¡Igual que nuestro jefe!

\- ¡Ey, Nam-chan! ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – Fue penguin quien intervino esta vez, logrando sacarle una ligera sonrisa, al parecer ya habían bautizado a Nami.

\- Naranja

\- ¡Igual que nuestro jefe! – Y al parecer también hasta sus gustos habían cambiado.

\- ¡Nam-chan! ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- 22

\- ¡Casi igual que nuestro jefe! ¡él tiene 24! – Esta vez Shachi brindó información no solicitada.

\- ¡Nena, ¿Qué haces en tus ratos libres?!

\- Pues, a veces leo …

\- ¡Igual que el jefe!

\- Estudio medicina…

\- ¡Igual que el jefe!

\- Y me trasvisto de mujer por que en realidad soy un hombre

\- ¡Igual que el … ¿Qué…

\- Jajajajaja- Todos los presentes, incluido Bepo y Law rieron ante la pequeña broma de la chica. Concluida la comida, por fin, sus nakamas les dieron un tiempo a solas que en definitiva no iba a desaprovechar. Decidieron pasear por el jardín.

\- Siento lo de antes

\- Descuida, fue divertido, al parecer quieren que me haga tu novia.

\- Eso parece, espero no te haya incomodado.

\- No, hacía mucho que no me distraía. Esta bien

\- Entonces… ¿no te molesta?

\- ¿Qué intenten emparejarnos? No, son lindos a su modo.

\- Y ¿te …

\- ¿Si?

\- No, nada… espera, tienes una basura.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Aquí

\- … - Detuvieron su andar y mientras Law acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la pelinaranja, por segunda vez esta se perdió en sus ojos y se percato de lo atractivo que era por dentro y por fuera.

\- Listo

\- Gracias

De nueva cuenta se despidieron pero esta vez, el apretón de manos fue mas cálido y Law no dijo "adiós" sino "hasta pronto". Se quedo pensativo un rato frente a su escritorio, ¿Qué había hecho?, por supuesto no existía ninguna basura ni nada por el estilo solo un deseo irrefrenable por tocar su piel y todavía no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

_Y ¿Te molestaría que yo piense igual?_

* * *

La orden había sido, no acercarse mas a Nami, para no involucrarla más en el mundo de la mafia pero eso solo aplicaba a su parte como yakuza no a su parte como doctor. Por lo que siempre procuraba que Dalton le mantuviera informado sobre su querida nakama, por ese medio se enteró de ambas visitas: la de Hancock y la de Law mas recientemente.

Cuando externó a todos, incluidos Sabo y Ace, sobre lo ocurrido con "Hebihime", nadie dijo nada, solo permanecieron callados e impotentes; algunos se disculparon mentalmente con Nami, otros prometieron que independientemente de lo que hiciera Luffy, esto no se iba a quedar así; el resto aumentó su desagrado por la "amazona".

Pero cuando notificó sobre Law, las reacciones fueron sumamente diferentes. Robin sonreía maliciosamente, Ace rogaba por que esto no se convirtiera en una guerra entre "D", Sabo y Zoro se sorprendieron bastante incluso llegaron a pensar lo mismo: " ¿Qué tipo de hombres atrae esta mujer?". Usopp y él mismo se preocuparon por Luffy; ¿Cómo lo tomaría?. Brook solo río y Franky, conocedor de este tipo de situaciones, sabía que esto apenas empezaba.

* * *

**Oh si chicos esto inicia! Antes de contestar sus review, pido disculpas por el capi anterior tuve faltas de ortografía y puse mal la línea divisoria de escenas, perdonen.**

**Guest:¿ ¡Eres nuevo lector!? Digo, para hacer mi baile de la felicidad … je, Dios creo que la mayoría esta odiando a Luffy, no lo odien es un buen chico pese a todo y si te quedaste y tranquila con este capi… te relajaras con los que vienen jejeje. Gracias por tu review y por leer este fic.**

**Sakurita- 1491: ¡Si, CELOS! Jum jum perdón, ¡suerte con el proyecto de fin! Son bastante complicados y llevan su tiempo, ¡animo!. Si jejeje Law entra en escena. ¿Trajeron su bota para la baba? Yo tengo el mio tamaño grande, jejeje. Gracias por comentar.**

**Luffy ASL: Si, lo sabía, la "sorpresa" bastantes la dedujeron correctamente, como sea ¡Es Law! Jejeje. ¡Si, sufre Hancock! Aunque esto no es todo lo que va a sufrir jijijij. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar.**

**Roronoalau: ¡ZoRo y LuNa! Forever, claro! Brindo por eso… si tuviera con que brindar. Pues aquí esta la sorpresa: ¡Law!. Robin ya se lo dijo, falta que Luffy lo vea jejejeje. Arigato por tu comentario.**

**Hinaru: ¡Nuevo lector! Bailó feliz y estúpidamente! Actualize lo mas rápido que pude, espero te guste el capi y gracias por el review.**

**Tiare: ¡Claro, nadie mejor que él para causar celos! Ah no, que diga para ayudar a Nami jejeje, si, eso. Lloro de felicidad de aber que te gusta mas el fic. Muchas gracias por el comentario.**

**Criistal: ¡Me haces ruborizar! Gracias por decir cositas tan lindas del fic, eso me anima mucho, oh si muerte a Hancock! Espera pero debe sufrir!. Si, Law entra en escena, nuestro sensual cirujano dará pelea oh si. Te agradezco de corazón tu comentario.**

**One Piece fan: Lo siento no pude actualizar tan rápido, perdón. Sobre tu pregunta, disculpa si la respondo sería un terrible spoiler, solo te podré decir que por supuesto habrá Sabo y Koala, de hecho ella tiene un papel importante.**

**D: Gracias a ti por leer. Todos aplaudimos el comportamiento de Luffy y si te gusto eso, de seguro…. Perdona sería un spoiler por favor sigue leyendo el fic. A veces yo quisiera la suerte de Nami, por dios se encuentra a puro hombre atractivo en las calles!. Arigato por el comentario.**

**Nanami: mmmmmm ya veremos nanami ya veremos. ¡Celos maquiavélicos! Santo dios, les juró que Luffy es un buen chico… aunque por supuesto que habrá celos, jojojo. Por cierto ¡Bienvenida!. Gracias por comentar.**

**L y N: ¡Dios como me hizo ruborizar tu comentario! Gracias, de veras. Perdona no deseo causar males en mis lectores pero es que … asi salió la historia. Espero te guste este capi y muchas gracias por tu bello comentario.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, no me maten tarde más de lo esperado pero espero les guste el cap. Una cosa más debido a que el numero de reviews ha superado mis expectativas he decidido responderles a cada uno personalmente con un PM, con excepción de aquellos que no tengan una cuenta a ustedes amigos les responderé aquí. **

**Capitulo 15: Declaración de guerra**

Su amor por la medicina nació mucho antes de que la primera célula cancerosa se formara en los pulmones de su hermana. Las funciones del cuerpo humano, las enfermedades y tratamientos médicos, le interesaban enormemente; sus padres lo apoyaban y Lami, su querida hermana, seguidamente lo alababa. Los primeros diez años de su vida fueron los mas felices, después de la inevitable muerte de Lami, los momentos alegres empezaron a escasear. A los 12 años, su padre le reveló la carga que pesaba sobre sus hombros al desvelarle su nombre completo. No obstante, su familia era amorosa y protectora, le dieron a elegir, si no deseaba seguir con los "otros negocios familiares" le comprenderían, pero inclusive a esa edad entendía las ventajas que le representaba si se desempeñaba bien dentro del mundo "yakuza". Su infancia quedó corrompida desde ese momento pues de ahí en adelante fue testigo de los horrores de la naturaleza humana y lo que puede hacer esta por ambición, posterior al atentado exitoso contra sus padres, Law con 15 años cumplidos empezó a abrirse paso en el difícil camino de la mafia.

La naturaleza del trabajo que había elegido provocaron que el adolescente dejará atrás cosas como: la inocencia, diversión y por supuesto el amor. Las experiencias vividas, las traiciones sufridas y las perdidas familiares ocasionaron se forjara una personalidad; seria, fría y calculadora. Contrario a todo pronóstico una persona con estas características logró encontrar individuos a quienes pudo nombrar "nakamas".

En la actualidad, Trafalgar Law ostentaba un titulo en medicina y otro como cirujano, para la mayoría de las personas era conocido por su línea de farmacias y unos cuantos centros de investigación en medicina; para los yakuza era el "Doctor Muerte"; líder de la segunda división de los "D". Logró ostentar dicho cargo, en mayor medida, gracias a la inexistencia de duda en sus acciones. Todos y cada uno de sus movimientos eran realizados con suma seguridad. La incertidumbre no se había hecho presente en años en su mente… hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

Pronto la batería de su celular se agotaría sino se decidía a apagarlo de una buena vez pero siempre que se lo proponía, su mano desobedientemente volvía a tomar el aparato y regresaba a contemplar aquella imagen. _"Se ven como una linda pareja"_, le había comentado Bepo al momento de realizar la foto y aunque le aseguró a Nami que él personalmente borraría la imagen, dos semanas después seguía en la galería de su I-phone.

Detuvo el peso de su cabeza, con una mano en la frente, últimamente no se sentía como el mismo. Estaba frustrado, confundido y también feliz… eso no tenía lógica alguna. Recapacitó un momento. ¿Desde cuando comenzó con aquellos síntomas? ¿Era por Nami?.

Posterior a la cena en su mansión y pese a estar deseoso de verla nuevamente, no tenia planeado invitarla y mucho menos contactarla por teléfono, de hecho no contaba ni con su número. Existían dos fuerzas contradictorias en su interior; una anhelante por conocer mas a Nami Shiokaze, la otra le obligaba a dirigir su atención a lo verdaderamente importante: los intereses de los "D".

Curiosamente sin ser muy consciente de aquello, ambas fuerzas forjaron una tregua y de la nada a Law le pareció que sería buena idea no solo proporcionar suministros al Hospital "Romance Dawn" sino en volverlo parte de su red de salud, con todo y que el gobierno se hacia cargo del instituto. Claro, era un buen plan, ocultaría las apariencias, pues ya varios medios de comunicación sospechaban estaba envuelto en los pasos yakuza, podría obtener información y contactos para futuros proyectos y ayudaría a los menos afortunados en cuanto al tratamiento de sus enfermedades, por supuesto debía implementar muchos cambios y el hecho de que él mismo propusiera a Nami como su enlace personal entre los directivos no significaba nada.

De ese modo tenía la oportunidad de ver a la enfermera dos veces a la semana, cada día se repetía la misma historia; iniciaban conversando sobre los cambios mas benéficos para el Hospital y terminaban por cambiar a temas que nada tenían que ver con el inicial y se inclinaban mas por; anécdotas de la familia, diversiones, pasatiempos u opiniones sobre "X" o "Y" circunstancia. Siendo así, la dos horas que se suponía estaban destinadas a realizar proyectos se convertían en cuatro o cinco donde ambos disfrutaban de la compañía mutua. La cercanía llegó al grado de que Nami le presentó a Vivi con quien también simpatizo pero obviamente no de la misma manera.

En cierta ocasión, no pudo detener a sus impetuosos nakamas impacientes por saber como avanzaba su supuesta "relación" con la joven y aunque en principio la idea de tener a sus amigos en los pocos momentos que tenía para compartir con su "socia" se le antojó muy mala, la rechazó cuando observó como Nami se relacionaba alegremente con todos incluido Jean Beart. Fue ese día, mientras meditaban que zona del Hospital reconstruir primero, observando el mapa del lugar, cuando Bepo sin previo aviso les tomo una foto. Hubieron aullidos, chiflidos y palabras con la intención de ser alentadoras, cuando su nakama mencionó lo bien que se veían juntos. Él se limitó a callarlos y cuando observó la cara ligeramente consternada de Nami fue cuando le prometió eliminar esa imagen.

Esa misma noche tomó el celular de Bepo y la borró de su galería, claro no sin antes enviarla a su propio celular. Una vez solo, la miró detenidamente y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez la frase del oso fue un poco acertada. Ambos aparecían sentados en el sillón de la dirección, muy cerca uno del otro, dado que Law tenía su brazo apoyado en el respaldo del mueble, las ilusiones ópticas hacían ver que estaba abrazando a su acompañante quien se mostraba muy cómoda ante tanta cercanía. Si, efectivamente, simulaban una pareja.

Si no mal recordaba sus síntomas se agravaron aquel anochecer. ¿Entonces todo esto era por Nami?. Una voz eufórica e impulsiva que no se hacía presente desde su infancia le respondió a gritos: _"¡Claro idiota, por quien mas sino por ella!"_

Por milésima vez, examinó la fotografía pero concentrándose exclusivamente en la mujer de cabello naranja. ¿Le gustaba? Si y mucho. ¿Solo por el físico? No, obviamente era bella pero no se consideraba así mismo como uno de esos tipos. ¿Le interesaba Nami? Claro. ¿Qué le atraía de esa chica? Todo, su personalidad, su dedicación, su amabilidad pero por encima de esos detalles, no podía olvidar aquella sonrisa que le regaló cuando paseaban bajo los cerezos, hasta ahora no se había repetido que la joven proyectará una expresión similar. ¿Entonces amaba a Nami? Sería muy prematuro aseverarlo pero de lo que estaba 100% seguro ahora, era que deseaba mas que la simple amistad de su salvadora y que pese a tener un deseo tan egoísta, jamás en ningún momento le ocasionaría sufrimiento o dolor intencionados a Nami Shiokaze.

Alzó la vista, se paró de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y miró hacia el exterior. Inevitablemente una sonrisa se hizo dueña de su cara y de no haber estado solo, quienes lo conocían habrían asegurado que Law se veía feliz. Su mente despejada y concentrada de nueva cuenta en un objetivo le hizo ver que si iba a seguir ese camino, antes tendría que hacer una visita que seguramente no resultaría nada agradable.

* * *

"_¿No te habías dado cuenta?"_

_No, por supuesto que no. Cuando el amor te ha dejado heridas tan profundamente marcadas y dolorosas, con el paso del tiempo, no te das cuenta de esas cosas. Lo último en lo que quieres pensar es en el romance, lo último que deseas ver es a una pareja feliz y lo último en lo que piensas al tener un nuevo amigo es que quizás él desee aquello a lo que tú estas huyendo. _

Tic… tac… tic… tac. Las manecillas del reloj era el único sonido proveniente de ese departamento. Su inquilina permanecía postrada en la cama, viendo fijamente al techo, respondiendo mentalmente a una pregunta que le fue formulada apenas ayer.

Tres meses, 90 días y 2160 horas se habían esfumado desde aquella cruel tarde de jueves. Reconocía que últimamente su animo había mejorado bastante al grado de poder continuar con su vida, pero...

"_¿No te habías dado cuenta?"_

"No", volvió a repetir pero esta vez la palabra salió de su boca y no solo de su pensamiento, mientras su vista seguía posada en el mismo sitio pudo escuchar claramente como gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer del cielo. Cerró sus ojos y susurró su nombre en la soledad de la habitación: _"Law_", inevitablemente apareció en su mente, sus labios se curvearon para formar una pequeña sonrisa.

A pesar de la manera tan "especial" en que se conocieron, actualmente albergaba sentimientos de cariño y aprecio hacia el medico. Debía ser honesta y admitir que en gran medida su amistad con Trafalgar se debía indirectamente a Luffy. Al saber el otro apellido del pelinegro, un deseo irrefrenable por volverlo a ver se adueño de su ser. En esos entonces él solo representaba algo asi como "un respaldo", de ningún modo es que planeará en convertirlo en algún reemplazo de Luffy. No. Luffy era Luffy y Law era Law. Pero si almorzaba junto a Trafalgar D. Law eso significaba que los "D" existían y por ende, Monkey D. Luffy era real así pues aquellos lejanos días cuando la felicidad se asomaba a cada minuto, si ocurrieron.

Eventualmente esa manera de pensar fue desapareciendo, paradójicamente entre mas convivía con este "D"; la herida punzante en su corazón que le gritaba dolorosamente: "_¡Luffy!_" se calmaba y en ocasiones hasta le permitía sonreír.

No lo noto pero cada vez anhelaba más la llegada de los Martes y Sábados, días en los cuales tenia oportunidad de verlo nuevamente. No obstante en todo este tiempo, su corazón solo le autorizó desarrollar; cariño y aprecio. No mas.

Fue hasta el día de ayer, cuando casualmente Trafalgar se presentó en el Hospital, argumentando que de hecho también tenia negocios que atender en ese instituto y solo aprovechó la oportunidad para saludar. A Nami le pareció excelente idea pues resultó propicio; de ese modo le presentó a Vivi. Su amiga fue cortés y amable, siempre y alegando aun tenia pendientes por concluir los dejo conversando solos.

Esta vez no pudieron socializar demasiado, Law estaba ocupado y Nami, al igual que Vivi, tenía tareas sin terminar. Se despidieron como lo hacían de un tiempo hacia la fecha; con un cálido abrazo. De camino a casa, Nami notó que su amiga permanecía muy callada y se le veía pensativa; si tenía problemas, esta vez ella le ofrecería su apoyo incondicional. **"_¿Estas bien Vivi?, te noto diferente?"_**, preguntó preocupada. La peliazul detuvo su marcha y le dirigió una mirada totalmente maternal.

_**"Se nota que le gustas"**_, fue casi como un susurró pero pudo escucharlo como si se lo hubieran gritado en el oído. _**"¿Gustar? ¿a quien?"**_, realmente no deseaba seguir la conversación pero sus labios actuaron sin consultarle primero. _**"A Law-san, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?"**_

Se mantuvieron quietas, inmóviles a mitad de la acera mirándose la una a la otra. Nami consternada y Vivi con un semblante lleno de comprensión, colocó su mano en el hombro de la pelinaranja para después abrazarla. _**"Cualquiera que sea el camino que elijas estaré ahí para apoyarte"**_. Asintió con la cabeza y se dejó envolver por la ternura natural de Vivi.

Mañana sería Sábado y desde el Jueves en la noche no logró concentrarse en otra cosa. Hasta ahora no se había planteado ver a su nuevo amigo como algo mas. Y es que aunque tres meses habían "volado", aunque Luffy estuviera con Hancock y aunque las flores de cerezo ya fueran a florecer, aun era demasiado pronto para ella. Quería avanzar, claro, pero a su ritmo.

Abrió lentamente sus orbes y buscó su celular, al prenderlo la primera imagen proyectada le recordó aquella tarde, _**"Se ven como una linda pareja"**,_ volvió a sonreír, Bepo podía ser muy amenazador y muy gracioso también.

_"¿Y si con Law, encontramos la felicidad que nos fue arrebatada?"_

Reconoció esa voz, era la parte de su esencia que pese a todo, aun añoraba: amar. Se incorporó en la cama para quedarse sentada frente a la ventana, donde las primeras estrellas empezaban a brillar. Se paró y posó su mano en el frío cristal, mientras con la otra apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho el celular que seguía mostrando a Law y Nami como una linda pareja.

* * *

El diseño del bar "Thousand Sunny" era ciertamente… curioso, se asemejaba bastante a un barco pirata y como todo barco, contaba con una torre de vigilancia, donde la mayor parte de las ocasiones, Roronoa Zoro se dedicaba a hacer pesas u otra actividad física donde Robin estaba incluida. Pero eso no pasaría el día de hoy. Hoy, Zoro realizaría sus acostumbrados ejercicios de calentamiento y al disponerse a ejercitarse correctamente, su vista se toparía con la avenida por donde en esos precisos momentos un inconfundible Bugatti Veyron se acercaba al bar. Sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía el automóvil. Sabía que las cosas comenzarían a complicarse. Decidido tomó su camisa del respaldo del sillón donde la colocó sin mas y bajó para comunicar su hallazgo.

* * *

Las palabras de Zoro eran ciertas, su hermano podía parecer un idiota pero no lo era. Por eso, aceptó la idea de que Luffy abriera los ojos por cuenta propia. Además seguramente se percataría de su error rápidamente… esos fueron los pensamientos de Portgas D. Ace de hace tres meses pero no definitivamente los de ahora. Ahora, recargado en la barra de la taberna, se encargaba de mirar totalmente frustrado como su pequeño hermano, junto a Usopp, presuntamente diseñaban nuevas armas, siendo que el 99% del trabajo era realizado por el ingenioso mentiroso.

Confiaba en Luffy, por supuesto confiaba en él, sin embargo jamás se imaginó lo cabeza hueca que podría ser en cuestiones del amor. Tendría que darse cuenta solo pero un empujoncito no le vendría nada mal.

\- Ey Luffy

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mira…

\- ¡Idiotas, Trafalgar Law viene a visitarnos!- La voz de Zoro imposibilito cualquier conversación posible. Todos los presentes le dirigieron su atención al peliverde quien se acercaba tranquilamente.

\- ¿Torao? Pero no tenemos ningún asunto pendiente ¿o si?

"_Si, si lo tienen"_ respondieron todos desde la seguridad de su mente. Inmediatamente después, un joven con un peculiar gorro ingresaba al recinto, saludando cordialmente a todos y mostrando sus respetos hacia Ace. Luffy conocía a Law ya hacía algunos años y pese a tener personalidades totalmente contrarias le agradaba mucho "Torao" como siempre lo llamaba, de hecho lo consideraba un leal nakama. Siendo así, lo recibió de la manera mas alegre que su animo le permitía. Posterior a haber informado a los mugiwara, Ace y Sabo de los últimos avances del mes, Law solicitó hablar a solas con Luffy, lo que no extraño a nadie a excepción del mismo Luffy. Respetando sus deseos, ambos pelinegros se quedaron solos en la barra, donde uno bebía sake y el otro simple jugo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿pasa algo malo?

\- No realmente solo quería contarte algo que me pasó hace algunas semanas.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Como bien sabrás Kurohige me tuvo preso un día y me torturo a voluntad con la intención de que le brindará información sobre el proyecto "Akuma no mi", lo cual obviamente no ocurrió.

Asintió seriamente. Claro que lo sabia, cuando Ace le hizo conocedor de este hecho, la cólera lo embargo. Odiaba a Barbanegra y se juraba asi mismo que al tenerlo una vez mas frente a él sería la ultima.

\- Honestamente no fui del todo sincero en los reportes que le presente a Hiken.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Nunca mencione el nombre de la persona que salvo realmente mi vida.

\- Fueron tus nakamas, ¿no? – Meses atrás Luffy rara vez llegaba a leer un reporte, le parecían sumamente aburridos, una de las tareas de Usopp consistía en resumirle todos aquellos fastidiosos formularios y expresarlos a su capitán de la manera mas sencilla posible, a ultimas fechas un "mugiwara" leía con detalle todo lo que se le enviará.

\- No, ellos llegaron después, la mano de la persona que vi en las tinieblas del Limbo pertenecía a Nami Shiokaze.

La sola mención de su nombre provocó que el tiempo se detuviera, las manecillas del reloj dejaron de moverse, todo era estático. Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron de sobremanera observando los de Law quien se mantenía sereno volteo su mirar hacia su sake.

\- No quiero entrar en mas detalles innecesarios, solo vine aquí por que en la fiesta de año nuevo si no mal recuerdo dijiste que nunca la dejarías ir pero la propia Nami me ha confesado que tu terminaste con ella.

\- Eso no te incumbe- Su sombrero volvía a ocultar su semblante, si Law leyera mentes se hubiera percatado que Luffy volvía a evocar las imágenes de Cabos Gemelos en ese preciso instante.

\- Me incumbe mugiwara-ya, por que de ser el caso entonces supongo que no hay ningún problema si le pido a Nami ser mi novia.

Las palabras retumbaron como explosiones en sus oídos y penetraron profundamente en su corazón. Sabía que él había roto cualquier lazo con Nami incluyendo a sus nakamas, sabia que actualmente ni siquiera podrían considerarse amigos, sabía que llegaría el día en que otra persona posará su atención en su querida enfermera. Era consciente de todo. Y sin embargo obedeció fielmente a su instinto cuando este le grito: _"Evítalo, no permitas que alguien mas bese esos labios"_ esa voz lo impulsó a levantarse de su silla y a tomar a Law por el cuello de la camisa. _"Que caso tuvo haberla dejado, si otro yakuza la va a poner en peligro"_ aquella ultima lo motivo a mirar peligrosamente a Law y hablarle desafiante.

\- No te le acerques.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿aun la amas?

\- …. – _"Si, coño, nunca la he dejado de amar, creo que nací para amarla pero no puede estar conmigo"_ quiso responderle mas solo se mordió los labios y afianzo mas aun el agarre que tenia sobre Law.- A tu lado correrá peligro.

\- ¿Por eso la dejaste? Pensé que tu mejor que nadie tendría la respuesta ante esa disyuntiva.

Eso lo perturbo un poco, dándole la oportunidad al cirujano de liberarse de las manos del pelinegro. Separados a una distancia prudente, Trafalgar tomó rápidamente el ultimo sorbo de sake, acomodo sus ropas mientras le daba la espalda a su interlocutor.

\- Francamente antes de venir aquí ya tenia planeado conocer mejor a Nami, esto solo es una mera formalidad por el respeto que le tengo a la familia pero nada mas. No pienso dar marcha atrás. Hasta pronto.

_"¡No lo dejes ir, si se va, seguramente buscará a Nami, ella no puede estar con otro, no!_

Velozmente le impidió la salida.

\- ¿Por que Nami?

\- Tú deberías saberlo, después de todo, fuiste su novio. - No fueron las palabras ni la entonación de estas sino la mirada triunfal que le lanzaba su "nakama", como restragandole en la cara que Nami ya no era suya. Furico, Luffy lanzó un potente golpe de lleno en la cara del doctor quien le respondió con otro igual y despúes ambos estaban en el piso por el impacto del tercer golpe.

\- Si no la amas, ¿entonces la odias?

\- ¿Que dices?

\- Entonces ¿por que no la dejas continuar con su vida?, ¡déjala avanzar!

Cinco horas transcurrieron y él seguía mirando hacia la puerta por donde Law se había marchado. Se sentó automáticamente en una silla y con la mente llena de tinieblas comenzó a destruir cuanto estuviera en su paso. Al mismo tiempo a escasos metros de esta escena, Usopp detenía a Chopper quien se alarmó al escuchar gritar a Luffy y deseaba comprobar no estuviera lastimado.

\- Déjalo, necesita desahogarse con algo.

Sanji se limito a seguir cocinando, aunque ya no se alimentara tan bien como antes, un poco de carne calmaría momentáneamente a su idiota capitán. Robin detenía cálidamente el hombro de Zoro pues conocía a su amante y ahora se sentía impotente para ayudar a su nakama. Franky sacaba sus herramientas para restaurar todo lo destruido, Brook tocaba suavemente el violín una melodía un tanto melancólica. Ace y Sabo se miraron fijamente, este era un mal necesario.

* * *

Tal vez se arreglo demasiado o quizá muy poco. Luciendo un lindo vestido azul que le cubría hasta por arriba de las rodillas, con unos botines negros, exhibiendo su hermoso cabello sostenido solamente por una diadema, Nami caminaba algo nerviosa a donde acordó encontrarse con Law.

No era Sábado ni Martes pero su amigo le pidió que se vieran en el malecón: Enies Lobby pues deseaba hablar algo importante con ella. En ningún momento se mencionó la palabra "cita" por eso no tenia idea si estaba vestida adecuadamente para la ocasión. Todavía con incertidumbre llegó al lugar concretado.

\- Hola, disculpa la demora.

\- Descuida también acabo de llegar

\- Ya veo. – La pelinaranja no pudo evitar mostrar un ligero carmín en sus mejillas al notar como Law la miraba fijamente.

\- Te ves muy bien

\- Eh… gracias… ¿sobre que querías hablarme?

\- La vida como yakuza esta plagada de violencia, odio, traiciones y mas truculentos sucesos pero cuando observas el lado mas oscuro de la humanidad también puedes apreciar su parte mas bella. De igual modo con la mafia, bueno al menos en el caso de los "D", si bien encontraras maldad también existen lazos irrompibles de amistad, entre familiares y amantes. Hasta hacia pocas semanas yo solo creía en las dos primeras relaciones pues nunca había experimentado la ultima… hasta que te conocí.

\- Law…

\- Se que estoy pidiendo mucho y sonará egoísta pero de verdad quisiera acercarme mas a ti.

" _Y si…" _esa voz resonaba nuevamente. Esta vez ella tampoco aparto la vista del pelinegro. No contesto con palabras. Su mano impetuosamente acarició la mejilla de Law quien aprovechó y tomo la suave mano de la joven. Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

El destino en ciertas ocasiones suele ser muy caprichoso y embustero. De todos los lugares disponibles ¿Por qué tenían que ir ahí?, ¿Por qué se ofrecería él mismo a ayudar al "viejo" cuando Ace y Sanji ya estaban por terminar de entregar las ultimas cajas? ¿Por qué tuvo la tentación de mirar hacia afuera en ese preciso instante? ¿Por qué Nami le sonreía a Law y se tocaban las manos gentilmente?.

Esa tarde acordaron visitar a Chef Zeff, el tutor de Sanji, para saludarlo y entregarle unos pocos insumos. Luffy solo acepto acompañarlos con tal de ocupar su mente en cualquier otra cosa. Pero si hubiera sabido que el segundo piso del "_Baratie"_ brindaba una vista perfectamente espectacular del malecón donde dos jóvenes comenzaban a abrir su corazón, Luffy no hubiera estado tan deseoso de asistir. Tiró la caja que llevaba en las manos sin importarle el contenido frágil de la misma, con paso veloz estaba a punto de dirigirse a la escena que segundos antes había contemplado de no haber sido por que Ace subia las escaleras impidiéndole el paso y que este mismo también hubiera presenciado semejante encuentro, Luffy hubiera cometido una estupuidez.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡Quítate, Ace!

\- No seas idiota, regresa, todavía tenemos que ir con Doflamingo.

\- ¡A UN LADO! ¡NO ENTIENDES, ALLÁ AFUERA ESTÁN…

\- ¡Ya se quienes están afuera! ¡no seas estúpido y piensa en lo que haces por una maldita vez!

\- … - No supo que responderle solo sabia que estaba lleno de rabia, frustración y una incontrolable ansia por golpear a Trafalgar Law, cegado por la ira, intentó empujar a su hermano quien fácilmente lo derribo, posicionándose encima de él, logrando su inmovilidad fijando su brazo hacia su espalda y colocando su antebrazo en el cuello del pelinegro menor.

\- ¡Estúpido, entiende de una vez! ¡ TÚ rompiste con Nami-chan, fuiste tu quien decidió esto!, asume las consecuencias de tus actos, imbécil.

\- ¡Pero es que yo…

\- ¡Silencio! Si no quieres ver juntos a Nami-chan junto a Law al menos piensa en el error que cometiste y en como remediarlo, cuando te enteres a que me refiero yo mismo te ayudare a recuperar a Nami-chan, te lo prometo.

Sintió como la presión del antebrazo de Ace disminuía en su cuello y escuchó sus pasos alejarse lentamente. De cuclillas en el suelo, apretó fuertemente los puños y gritó un gran: **_"Maldición"_** que sin ser consciente de ello, todos los comensales del sitio oyeron claramente, no obstante una enfermera solo alcanzó a distinguir un lamento.

Nunca lo sabrían, pero en el preciso instante que Luffy alzaba su vista del suelo y Nami volteaba su cara en dirección a donde oyó aquel sonido tan raro, ambos pronunciaron quedamente el nombre del contrario.

\- Luffy…

\- Nami…

* * *

**Algo corto pero en el prox, prometo mas emoción oh yeah.**

**Hinaru: Como podrás haber leído… espero lo sigas leyendo, pues al parecer Law y Nami se darán una oportunidad y no te preocupes que Boa recibirá su merecido jojojo. Gracias por el comentario.**

**D: Si, Ace piensa como todos nosotros y en este capi yo creo que se ganó la simpatía de mas de uno. Ese es nuestro Ace. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero te haya gustado este capi.**

**Tiare: Pues con este capi, tal vez te hayas puesto mas feliz, desgraciadamente Luffy no jejeje. Si, Law no podía ser nadie menos que nuestro sexy doctor ayyy asi hasta yo me enfermo para que me cure… jum jum. Gracias por comentar espero haya sido de tu agrado el cap y espero ansiosa tu opinión.**

**One piece fan: ¡No te preocupes, no olvido a Koala! Definitivamente aparecerá en el fic y cuando lo haga…. Eso lo leerás después. El capi huele a celos, nuevos amores y reflexión por parte de cierto pelinegro, ¿no crees?**

**Mara: Leí tu comentario y gotas de nerviosismo llenaron mi cara, una compañera de trabajo me preguntó ¿Qué tienes? Y le dije "han depositado demasiada confianza en mi… tal vez me maten" jejeje no te creas de hecho ya tengo contemplada varias escenas futuras espero les gusten. Gracias por tu comentario. ¡Bienvenida al fic por cierto!**

**Alex: Creo que todos querían darle un zape a Luffy, no te preocupes Ace ya se lo dio. Lo se Vivi es un amor, ¿Quién no quisiera una amiga asi? Y Lola… pues Lola. Ohhh gracias por amar mi fic… ARIGATO! Nuevo lector? Mi radar me lo dice! A bailar se ha dicho.**

**Nanami: A mi también me encanta ver a Nami y Law juntos se ven tan bien! Me encanto la parte de tu comentario donde dices que la desición de Luffy fue tan poco… Luffy muy atinada y cierta. Me alegraste mucho al saber que te gustaron esas escenas, gracias. Espero sigas comentando.**

**Ignoro sin son mis mismos queridos lectores u otros mas queridos lectores con mismo nombre asi que respondo igual.**

**One piec fan: Aquí esta la conty lamento la tardanza pero se atravesaron muchos inconvenientes. Si, Luffy ya se entero y no le gusto nada. ¿abrira los ojos? Espero que si. Gracias por comentar.**

**Alex: Gracias por comentar y me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado. ¡Siiii también leí ese fic! … creo aun no termina ¿no? Me encantaba pero lo he dejado de leer prometo retomarlo y entre recomendaciones te recomiendo grandemente: Como caído del cielo, el viento del cambio y como enviado del cielo y la adaptación de los Juegos del Hambre. Obras maestras del LuNa.**

**Agradezco los nuevos story favorite y following. Por favor si no mencione a alguien háganmelo saber, me sentiría fatal si no menciono a otro querido lector**.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola, quisiera disculparme por la tardanza, la verdad me confié… bueno la postergación se apodero de mi cuerpo, Gomen. Disfruten el capi.**

**CAPITULO 16: FIESTA**

_Cuando Violet le reveló aquella información que según la espía le sería de sumo agrado, simplemente no pudo creerlo, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Pese a que la mujer era una de las mejores en su campo, quiso asegurarse de los hechos antes de caminar en terrenos peligrosos y peor aun; improductivos. Con ayuda del informe proporcionado y haciendo uso de toda la red de contactos con la cual, actualmente, contaba. Dio por confirmada la suposición de Violet. Efectivamente, se trataba de ella. Fue poseedor de tan valioso dato al mismo tiempo que su gatita comenzaba a relacionarse con Law._

_Que jodida suerte tenía, primero bajo la protección de Monkey D. Luffy y después con el "Doctor Muerte", eso no era todo, tal parecía que la joven tenía la extraña afición de curar a todos los que él daba por muertos. Tendría que arreglar eso, pero todo a su tiempo. Primero debía idear la manera de "arreglar un encuentro a solas", lo mejor sería que no estuviera custodiada por ningún "D"._

¡Zehahahahaha!

_Involuntariamente una risa que a oídos de cualquiera podría sonar perversa, emano de él. El simple planteamiento le sonó ridículo hasta así mismo. Después de todo a final de cuentas la enfermera Nami si estaría con un "D" pero con ninguno de los que ella conocía._

* * *

Existían días en los cuales sufría "recaídas", comúnmente cuando el clima estaba como esa tarde; el sol resplandeciendo a lo alto del cielo, con un viento refrescante de vez en cuando; obviamente eso no la deprimía sino lo que seguramente pasaría dentro de unas dos o tres horas aproximadamente. Las nubes saldrían, nublarían todo y las gotas de lluvia se harían dueñas de las calles. ¿Cómo lo sabía? En su vida nunca había abierto un libro de climatología pero era un don que tenía desde la niñez. Quizá en alguna vida pasada fue navegante, quien sabe. Bufó ante lo absurdo de tal pensamiento y retiró su vista de la ventana.

Odiaba aquel sentimiento que se formaba en ocasiones al encontrarse sola, cuando ni Vivi ni Law estaban para disipar la oscuridad. Law. Se sentó frente a su mesa, colocó una de sus manos en su mentón y alzó la izquierda donde ahora lucía un hermoso reloj de pulsera. Había sido un presente del pelinegro cuando le comentó desinteresadamente que su último accesorio pasó a mejor vida al prestárselo momentáneamente a una pequeña de tres años quien curiosa por ver su interior lo arrojó sin compasión alguna al suelo. No es que fuera especial o algo por el estilo pero su trabajo le exigía un aparato para medir los segundos y mientras encontraba el reemplazo perfecto tendría que lidiar con su celular. Al día siguiente, Trafalgar le pidió que le permitiera su mano izquierda, donde él mismo colocó la bella joya.

Después de su encuentro en Enies Lobby, acordaron en darse una oportunidad. La única petición de Nami había sido: "_Tenme paciencia_". Por mucho que quisiera al pelinegro sus sentimientos todavía no lograban ser de amor y realmente deseaba dar un paso adelante teniendo al médico como pareja. No obstante aunque Trafalgar procuraba convivieran mas tiempo. Existían situaciones en las que inevitablemente no podían encontrarse. La mafia es la mafia pensó la pelinaranja.

Suspiró y decidió darse una ducha, al menos eso la refrescaría y ya vería en que ocuparse después. Se sintió realmente tonta cuando el sonido del timbre la alarmó y detuvo sus movimientos en seco como si la persona detrás de la puerta supiera que estaba haciendo. La escena volvió a repetirse cuando el timbre sonó nuevamente y permaneció estática. Dándose unas palmaditas en la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la mirilla para descubrir alegremente de quien se trataba. Alegría que desapareció al segundo de mirarse al espejo, realmente no era la impresión que quería causar en el hombre que actualmente la pretendía. Vestida solo con una camisa y unos pans holgados, calzando unas pantuflas nada sexys y sin peinarse, Nami casi se quería matar, lo que sus ojos no percataban es que inclusive así, lucía linda. El timbre le recordó que Law estaba esperando.

Tímida y lentamente abrió un poco la puerta a manera que solo se pudiera apreciar su cabeza. Extrañado por este detalle, Law decidió pasarlo por alto.

\- Hola, no me dijiste que vendrías.

\- Fue repentino, ¿llegue en mal momento?

\- Este…

\- Si es el caso, puedo venir otro día.

\- ¡No, no! ¡solo espérame un minuto y estoy lista!

\- Pero…

\- ¡Un minuto! – Cerró inmediatamente y a una velocidad increíble fue a su armario en busca de algo presentable. Se dio por bien servida con unos vaqueros blancos y una camisa negra con el lema "Gold" en el pecho, acomodar su cabello con una simple coleta, un poco de perfume y estaba presentable. El minuto se transformó en cinco, Trafalgar comenzaba a creer que tal vez debió llamar antes, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse estrepitosamente.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡pasa, adelante!

\- Gracias

En cuanto puso un pie dentro del lugar, el yakuza reparó en el hecho de que era la primera vez que visitaba el departamento de Nami, decían que podías saber mucho de una persona al ver donde vivía. De lo poco que pudo notar es que la chica amaba su carrera, en los estantes lucían varios libros de medicina que él mismo tuvo el placer de leer, no obstante aquello que llamó mas su atención fue una pequeña fotografía exhibida cerca de la puerta, donde se apreciaba a una Nami de aproximadamente 6 años junto a quienes intuyó serían sus padres y su hermana; sonrió al observar a la pequeña reír alegremente. Su reconocimiento dio por terminado al escuchar la voz femenina.

\- ¿Ya has comido?

\- Eh… no, aun no pero…

\- No tenía nada preparado pero si gustas puedo cocinar un omelette, además tengo un poco de vino y…

\- Me encantaría comer aquí contigo, en serio, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, realmente solo venía a preguntarte algo.

\- Ah, vaya – Su desencanto fue evidente.

\- Perdona

\- No, no te preocupes, será para la próxima. Entiendo tienes cosas que atender… y bien, ¿Qué me querías preguntar?

\- Quería invitarte a una fiesta.

\- ¡Genial!, ¿Cuándo es?

\- El próximo Sábado pero es importante que sepas cierto detalle.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- La fiesta es de la mafia.

\- ¿De los yakuza?

\- Si, es otra reunión donde los mafiosos de todo el mundo se reúnen en son de paz para celebrar.

\- ¿Qué celebran?

\- Nada en particular, todo se debe a que Gold D. Roger, nuestro líder fundador, amaba las fiestas, por tanto, siempre esperaba impacientemente las fechas decembrinas pero odiaba a morir el lapso tan grande que tenía que esperar para reunir de nuevo a todos; motivado, decretó que existiría este día para festejar casi como si fuera navidad.

\- Mmmm, vaya líder, ¿No habría sido mejor determinar la fecha a mediados de año?

\- Ciertamente varios pensaron en ese punto, pero cuentan que cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza ni la misma Rouge podía disuadirlo de lo contrario.

\- Que curioso, entonces se parecía a L… un niño.

\- Podrían ser similares, si. Quería que estuvieras consciente de esto antes de darme una respuesta.

\- Entonces ¿irán todas las familias?

\- Si

Brevemente aceptar acudir a esa fiesta ya no le pareció tan genial. Obviamente él se encontraría ahí. Ya tenía tiempo de no verlo, ni ella misma sabía que tipo de reacción tendría al reencontrárselo.

\- No te voy a obligar a asistir, es más, podemos ir a cualquier otro lugar.

La mirada comprensiva de Law la enterneció. Estuvo tentada en aceptar la segunda oferta, pero sus ojos se llenaron de fuego, al imaginarse a Luffy y Hancock bailando alegremente, bebiendo y divirtiéndose en un lugar increíble mientras ella y Law se entretenían en un lugar de menos clase. ¡No, señor! ¡Irían a esa fiesta, se entretendrían e ignoraría en todo momento la presencia de esa mujer rastrera!.

\- ¡¿Qué tonterías dices?!, ¡me encantaría ir!

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- De acuerdo, vendré por ti a las 9:00 pm

\- ¡Te estaré esperando!

\- Bien, me retiro, debo terminar otros asuntos.

\- Ok, cuídate.

Siguiendo su costumbre, se abrazaron pero ahora añadían un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "_Paso lento pero seguro"_ se atrevieron a pensar los nakamas del cirujano al verlos por primera vez. Trafalgar ya se encontraba a mitad de las escaleras cuando la joven recordó un detalle significativo.

\- ¡Law!

\- ¿Si?

\- La fiesta… ¿Cómo se supone que deba ir vestida?

Con un gesto sumamente sexy, sonrió de lado y le contestó caballerosamente.

\- Se supone que es de gala pero no te apures te aseguró que cualquier cosa que lleves lucirás hermosa. – Sin esperar respuesta alguna retomo su camino, dejando a una Nami ligeramente sonrojada.

* * *

En su potente imaginación, Luffy siempre la llamaba por su nombre con cariño, no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para expresarle su amor, la miraba con ternura y la deseaba con pasión; la cruda realidad es que siempre se dirigía a ella como "Hamock", en las últimas visitas difícilmente la miraba a los ojos y pocas veces pronunciaba alguna palabra. Boa estaba enamorada pero se dio cuenta de todo y aunque sus hermanas, inclusive la vieja Nyon le sugirieron se diera por vencida, su entusiasmo seguía siendo el mismo. Luffy la amaría como amó a esa insulsa enfermera, ¡no!, ¡la amaría aun mas!, no existía modo en que se pudiera comparar con aquella zorra. Ya lo tenía contemplado, su plan maestro no fallaría. Además ahora tenía todo el campo libre. El día de la fiesta de los yakuza, se convertiría en la amante oficial de Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

Escupió violentamente el contenido del vaso, el sabor amargo no desaparecía de su boca, optó por toser pero ni eso ayudaba; la solución: una jarra de jugo. No entendía como "esto" le fascinaba a Zoro si sabía horrible, de hecho también Nami la bebía como agua…, él mismo cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos al llegar ese nombre.

Desde la visita de Law y su posterior encuentro con Nami, ya no conseguía seguir aparentando "normalidad" como lo hizo los tres meses pasados. Simplemente no podía. Ya fuera de día o de noche, su mente lo inundaba de preguntas: ¿estarán ahora juntos? ¿Nami habrá aceptado ser la novia de Law? ¿Ya… ya se habrán besado?. Esa última interrogante siempre resultaba ser el detonante, la furia lo corrompía y de la nada sus pies se movían solos como diciéndole _"¡Vamos a darle una paliza a "Torao", de ese modo entenderá que Nami no es para él!". _Ni Sabo ni Ace mucho menos Zoro leían mentes pero si lo conocían muy bien, pues con solo ver aquella mirada en sus ojos negros, lo detenían usando la fuerza.

Esa misma tarde se volvió a repetir la situación, pero esta vez, la ira de Luffy fue mayor al imaginarse a su rival, no solo besando a Nami, sino tocando todo su cuerpo. Fue necesario que sus hermanos juntos lo tacklearan e inmovilizaran para que se tranquilizara. Harto de su comportamiento, su hermano mayor, le prohibió ir con ellos a la próxima entrega que debían atender y bajo la custodia de Franky y Sanji, Luffy tuvo su primer castigo en años.

Pensativo en la barra, su mirada se encontró con el barril de cerveza y entonces rememoró un pasaje de su niñez cuando le preguntó a Shanks: ¿Por qué le gustaba beber?. El pelirrojo lo pensó un momento y sonriente le contestó: _"Por dos cosas principalmente; una; al beber con un nakama se te presenta la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y crear vínculos mas allá de la amistad y la segunda, ¡por que sabe genial!... aunque hay personas que también lo utilizan para hacer mas llevadero su sufrimiento, pero sinceramente esa no es una buena razón para beber"_

Curioso y cansado de no poder dominarse así mismo, se sirvió un gran tarrón de cerveza y lo tomó rápidamente. Jamás volvería a tomar. Coloco su frente cerca de la orilla de la barra y fijó su vista en el suelo. Dentro de poco sería la gran fiesta de los yakuza, año tras año la esperaba fervientemente, entre muchas razones por que era una de las raras ocasiones en las que se encontraba de nuevo con Shanks pero sobre todo por la alegría de convivir con todas sus personas queridas y cercanas. Las ansias características de esta época brillaban por su ausencia al grado de no estar seguro de si acudir. No se sentía de humor para armar "jaleo" y no quería asistir a una celebración de tal magnitud con una cara de pocos amigos. Meditó un momento y al final concluyó en que sería mejor ir, después de todo vería a Shanks.

Nami estaba nerviosa y emocionada por igual, Law tenía altas expectativas de la velada, Boa Hancock ansiosa por consumar su próximo proyecto y Luffy seguía con su caos interior. Pero el tiempo no camina más rápido ni más lento por mucho que uno lo desee. Los días se sucedieron uno a otro con la misma rapidez de siempre y el Sábado en la noche por fin llegó.

* * *

La "Party time", nombre un tanto obvio y poco imaginativo, como era conocida la fiesta posterior a Año Nuevo, tenía la particularidad de ser organizada única y exclusivamente por los "D", no obstante similar a su antecesora, casi todos los mafiosos del mundo estaban invitados y se entendía que al menos por ese día; las disputas, las negociaciones y en general el trabajo se dejaban de lado para la diversión.

Pese a que solo una familia se encargará de brindar toda el entretenimiento posible, esto no era sinónimo de que el esplendor de Año nuevo se vería disminuido, nada mas alejado de la realidad. Los "D" no solo eran reconocidos por su valentía, fuerza y unión entre sus miembros sino también por que amaban las fiestas, razón por la cual, "Party Time" era celebrada cada año en un lugar diferente del globo terráqueo. Finlandia, Ecuador, México, Botsuana, y un largo etcétera, afortunadamente para Nami, este año lo celebrarían en una de las tantas islas privadas propiedad de los "D", en las cercanías de Japón.

Desde la llegada al lugar se ofrecía diversión a lo grande, a diferencia de su antecesora en este caso, existían diferentes edificios ubicados de tal manera que todos formaban un circulo y de cierto modo se encontraban conectados, en cada uno existían diferentes tipos de actividades, que iban desde la comida (el común denominador en todos), hasta aquellas habitaciones sumamente acondicionadas para pasar una noche inolvidable, que Sanji añoraba usar y Hancock planeaba despertar ahí.

Luffy por su parte no se separaba de la mesa de buffet donde comía lo que podía, el anhelo de ver nuevamente a Shanks le regresó el apetito. Boa observándolo de mejor humor, a su vez, no se separaba de él. En cuanto vio al pelirrojo entrar acompañado únicamente por Ben Beckman y Lucky, saltó efusivamente hacia él, lo saludó y abrazó cariñosamente.

Felices por volver a encontrarse después de tanto tiempo, tanto Ben como Lucky estuvieron presentes en la plática de Luffy y su líder solo un tiempo, después los dejaron –llevándose de paso a la amazona consigo- para que pudieran conversar mejor a solas.

Aprovechando esa oportunidad el pelinegro no paró de relatarle sobre todas las personas y aventuras que había tenido desde la última vez que se vieron, incluido Kurohige en los tópicos de importancia, estaba a punto de comentarle sobre Nami, cuando unos gritos que bien podrían ser considerados de admiración, provocaron que ambos girarán su atención al origen de estos.

En ese instante por la entrada principal llegaba la banda de la mafia del corazón, siendo encabezados por su actual capitán: Trafalgar D. Law y bien aferrada al brazo de este se encontraba cierta pelinaranja, quien lucía un bello vestido negro de noche, con un escote en sus prominentes pechos, peinada con todo su ondulado cabello con una trenza francesa de lado izquierdo y en su oído derecho colgaba un elegante arete de oro en forma de remolino. Casi la mitad de los presentes voltearon a ver a la pareja, pues Law no se quedaba atrás; engalanado con un fino smoking y en vez de su típico gorro portaba un sombrero que bien recordaba a los que aparecían en las clásicas películas de gángsters. No cabía duda, Law y Nami asemejaban una pareja salida del mismo Hollywood.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar; Robin junto a Zoro en la piscina, con el acostumbrado estoicismo de los amantes miraron la escena, en el fondo la preocupación se hizo latente en el espadachín sin embargo el semblante sereno de su pareja lo tranquilizo, algo tendría planeado. Sanji casi se muere de la hemorragia nasal por contemplar a su Nami-swan tan sensual, por suerte Chopper había llevado paquetes de transfusión sanguínea por si se necesitaba (con su nakama nunca se sabia), Usopp se comía las uñas ante la situación tan problemática. Franky y Brook seguían con la música en el escenario, eran profesionales y el show debía continuar. Shanks solo tomó otra cerveza y analizó como Luffy no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la bella joven de la entrada.

La única feliz con todo esto era Boa, quien no pudo evitar ir al lado de la pareja del momento y frente a todo el mundo les externó lo que varios pensaban de manera silenciosa.

\- Hola Law

\- Boa ¿Qué se te ofrece?

\- Solo quería decirles que hacen una estupenda pareja.

\- No te confundas, Nami y yo…

\- ¡Felicidades enfermera!, al parecer fue mas fácil de lo que pensabas olvidar a Luffy-sama.

Un golpe bajo, muy bajo para la pelinaranja, quien solo atinó a quedarse muda, de hecho al llegar y toparse con un Luffy alegre platicando con quien supuso sería uno de sus tantos amigos le causó una punzada en el corazón, intuía que ella no sería la única en sufrir las consecuencias de la separación pero al parecer se equivocó.

\- ¡Cierra el pico Boa, me importa un comino que sea una fiesta con bandera blanca, vuelve a insultar a Nami y te las verás conmigo!

\- Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado después de todo quiero disfrutar la velada y mi acompañante me espera, bye.

Ahora el Cirujano sabía a la perfección por que el nombre de Boa Hancock le quedaba como anillo al dedo; esa mujer era una víbora. Nami, por su parte, observó como la ojiazul se dirigía a la mesa principal para sentarse cómodamente al lado de Luffy, inevitablemente ambos ex – amantes cruzaron miradas por solo un segundo puesto que el pelinegro desvió sus ojos visiblemente molestos en otra dirección.

El haber aceptado asistir a ese evento, no le pareció la mejor de sus ideas en esos instantes y como si su acompañante adivinará sus pensamientos, afianzo mas fuertemente la mano de la enfermera a su brazo para dedicarle una de las miradas mas tiernas que tenía.

\- No es necesario que estemos aquí, ya te lo había dicho, el lugar no importa lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado.

\- Pero… ¿y la fiesta?, parece muy importante para todos.

\- Lo es, pero hay cosas de mayor prioridad para mí.

\- Law, yo…

\- Descuida seré paciente pero me gustaría que en el tiempo que compartimos te dediques a pensar solo en nosotros y en nadie mas.

Últimamente las palabras correctas no aparecían en sus labios. Un coqueto rubor brotó en sus mejillas, limitándose a asentir y devolverle una sonrisa de agradecimiento sincera. Trafalgar al percatarse de este hecho, presenció como lo imposible se convertía en posible, Nami resplandecía mas. Sus instintos lo impulsaban a besarla pero su lógica solo le permitió besarla castamente en la mejilla a lo cual la pelinaranja no rechazó.

La mayoría de los espectadores de la fiesta veían con ternura a la pareja del año, con excepción de cierto chico con sombrero de paja que estaba a nada de levantarse de su mesa y propinarle una buena golpiza a Torao, acción que no llegó a consumar, lleno de ira como estaba, ni Ace ni Sabo juntos podrían haberlo detenido, sin embargo la simple voz de su mentor lo regresó a la normalidad.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién?

\- La chica ¿Cómo se llama?

\- ¡Eso no tiene importancia Shanks-sama, era una antigua conocida de Luffy-sama pero ahora es irrelevante hablar de ella!- Tanto Luffy como Shanks se habían olvidado por completo de la presencia de la amazona, quien obviamente al observar la reacción de su amado y el interés del pelirrojo por la inútil enfermera, los celos se hicieron presentes.

\- Ya veo… Boa ¿Cómo has estado?

\- ¡Bien! Le contaré que… - Durante los siguientes quince minutos la mujer no paró de parlotear dando insinuaciones de su amor devoto por el discípulo del pelirrojo, el cual escuchaba pacientemente y de reojo notaba como su pupilo notablemente irritado se concentraba en comer.

\- Por cierto Boa, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

\- ¡Claro!

\- Makino se quedo en uno de los otros edificios con los muchachos ¿podrías buscarla? Seguramente a Luffy le hará muy feliz verla nuevamente.

\- ¡No se preocupe le diré a una de mis chicas que la busque y…

\- No, me agradaría que fueras tú. Después de todo Makino podrá contarte muchas cosas de la infancia de Luffy.

\- ¡Por supuesto iré!, ¡no tardo!

\- Gracias- Con restos de comida en los labios y un gran pedazo de carne en la boca, el pelinegro se extrañó ante el comentario.

\- Makino nunca viene contigo a la "Party time"

\- Así es

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Entonces ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

\- Ella es… -Tragó rápidamente la delicia y sus facies se tornaron serias.

A la par de que Luffy, comenzaba a relatar su historia de romance truncado. Law mentalmente se agradecía por haber reservado una mesa lo mas alejada de mugiwara-ya, conocía de sobra las reacciones que este podía ocasionar en su acompañante y pese a al desagradable encuentro con la "amazona", lo importante era que Nami ahora estaba alegre. Pero… siempre hay un pero, en sus planes, la cena sería solo para dos, no sospechaba que sus fieles nakamas deseosos por ayudar se colarían y compartirían esos momentos. De inicio quiso correrlos pero al notar como de cierta manera animaban a Nami optó por soportarlos un rato más. Al poco tiempo parecieron captar las indirectas y los dejaron por fin solos. Y sin mas preámbulos Trafalgar consiguió lo que deseaba de esta noche: conocerla más. Entre charla y charla ambos fueron conocedores de ciertas etapas de la vida del contrario que no acostumbraban a desvelar a menudo. Law se llenó de satisfacción pues su amiga al fin le abría su corazón.

No obstante en todo lo que iba de la noche, el yakuza notó un detalle curioso, al escuchar la música su acompañante movía rítmicamente los pies simultáneamente al estar hablando. El no se consideraba fanático del baile pese a saber hacerlo. Aun así teniendo en mente a Nami como pareja no le desagrado.

\- ¿Quieres bailar?

\- ¿Eh? Pensé que no te interesaban estas cosas.

\- No mucho pero me gustaría intentarlo contigo.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si

\- ¡Esta bien!

Brook y Franky eran músicos profesionales, naturalmente, pero no eran traidores y en ningún momento de la noche animaron la fiesta con música suave y romántica a pesar de haber sido bastante solicitada. Eran neutrales en esta batalla por el amor de una dama, pero nunca le brindarían una buena oportunidad al oponente de su nakama, no, por dicho motivo las melodías alegres, movidas y divertidas adornaban la ocasión. Ese fue su pequeño error; al tocar una canción bastante disfrutable donde se te invitaba a alzar las manos y a seguir adelante, iniciando con unos solos de trompeta. Nunca se imaginaron que esa pieza, provocaría que Nami y Law se colocarán al frente del escenario. Nunca se imaginaron lo sensual y alegre que podía verse a Nami bailando, moviendo sus manos y caderas al ritmo rápido de la canción. Nunca se imaginaron que el "Cirujano de la muerte" tuviera escondido detrás de ese frio e indiferente semblante a un gran bailador. No se imaginaron que todo el mundo los ovacionará mientras bailaban. Y por supuesto jamás sospecharon que al terminar la música, Nami acabarían en los brazos de Law mirándose fijamente a los ojos por un largo rato, acercando cada vez mas y mas sus rostros.

Brook casi deja caer su adorada guitarra por ir a evitar una escena que seguramente dañaría a su capitán pero no logró bajar del escenario pues la mano fría de su compañero peliazul lo freno, indicándole mirara de nuevo a la pareja. El cantante con afro exhalo un largo suspiro al ver como su intervención no fue necesaria pues los mismos espectadores que antes ovacionaban, ahora arruinaban el humor de Law, todos habían sacado sus celulares y tomaban fotos sin parar, inhibiendo a Nami e impidiendo que por fin probara esos labios.

Para cuando la canción inició, Hancock aun buscaba obsesionada a una persona que no se encontraba en esa isla, Luffy daba por terminada su explicación de su situación actual y esperaba fervientemente un buen consejo de Shanks, quien le dio otro sorbo a su bebida, no se digno a mirarlo y simplemente fijo su vista en la pista de baile, donde ya las personas se arremolinaban para observar mejor a la hermosa pareja.

\- Que tonto eres.

\- ¿Eh? – Sin notarlo al momento de expresar su desconcierto, su rostro se giró para tener un ángulo perfecto de cómo a pocos metros de él Nami y Law se divertían felizmente.

Sus ojos no podían separarse de lo que estaba aconteciendo, simplemente no tenía la fuerza suficiente para ignorar aquello, apretó los puños fuertemente y entonces cuando el odio se apoderaba de él, una revelación lo bloqueó.

"… _¿entonces la odias?... ¿por que no la dejas continuar con su vida?, ¡déjala avanzar!_

Ocultando sus ojos en su sombrero, salió al exterior sin dar razón alguna. No solo Brook y Franky se percataron de este hecho sino todos los mugiwaras, incluidos Ace y Sabo, tan unidos como eran supieron al momento que la hora había llegado, por fin.

* * *

Los arboles, las rocas, el mismo suelo. Ellos no tenían la culpa de nada y sin embargo estaban sufriendo las consecuencias de su frustración. Ya buena parte de la isla estaba siendo redecorada por Luffy y ni asi lograba calmarse. En tal estado, ni siquiera notó la presencia de Shanks detrás de él, apoyado en uno de los pocos árboles que el puño de Luffy no había tocado.

\- ¿Ya olvidaste todo lo que te enseñé?

\- ¿Shanks? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Contesta! ¿ya olvidaste lo que te enseñé?

\- No… claro que no

\- Entonces por que estoy ante un idiota cobarde y no ante el niño que me juró se volvería cada vez mas fuerte.

\- ¡Soy fuerte!

\- Alguien fuerte por ley está destinada a estar junto a la persona que ama y no hace estupideces como alejarla de su lado.

\- No entiendes, Nami… ella…

\- Si, entiendo, eres uno de esos débiles que no confía en sus propias capacidades.

\- ¡Claro que confió!

\- Oh si ya lo veo. Pero está bien creo que tomaste la decisión correcta, Trafalgar Law protegerá mejor a Nami, si, estará mejor con él.

\- ¡No entiendes! ¡yo puedo protegerla! ¿pero que pasará cuando yo no este?

\- ¿Qué? ¿eres idiota?

\- …

\- Ya no eres un niño, estas cosas debes aprenderlas por tu cuenta. Sinceramente pensé que cuando te tocará madurar lo harías con orgullo. Me voy, regresaré en un par de meses. Espero encontrarme con el Luffy que conozco.

* * *

La Luna ya se encontraba en todo su apogeo, los grillos ahora eran los encargados de armonizar su propio escenario, teniendo como único oyente a un pelinegro que no podía dejar de pensar en lo dicho por su mentor. Entonces recordó. Al estar en el hospital, cuando ni siquiera sabía el nombre real de a quien buscaba, Usopp lo mantenía al tanto de cómo se la había pasado con Nami en los pocos días que él mismo no podía acudir. Al salir a pasear todos juntos, Sanji siempre ahuyentaba a los pervertidos que se le querían acercar a la joven, Chopper la cuido y curó minuciosamente cuando estuvo herida en el Sunny, Robin procuraba sugerirle lugares concurridos para divertirse donde estuvieran mas a salvo, Zoro pese apodarla "bruja", tenía la costumbre de seguirla con la vista desde la torre de vigilancia cuando ella se retiraba, Franky le fabricó una pequeña arma parecida a una pistola por donde salía una red, graciosa pero efectiva, Brook le aconsejó que cambiará su peinado por un afro, el afro te asegura fortaleza. Ace inició una investigación para averiguar quien había sido el perpetrador de su atentado y Sabo acostumbraba a darle pequeños tips de defensa personal. No estaba solo. Cuando él no pudiera protegerla estaban…

\- Mis nakamas

\- Hasta que te diste cuenta.

Se giró en automático al escuchar la voz del peliverde; Ace, Sabo, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky y Brook; se encontraban frente a él. Los miró detenidamente y comprendió lo idiota y estúpido que había sido. Comprendió lo egoísta de su decisión. Olvidó por completo a sus nakamas y a su familia por el miedo. La venda por fin se cayó de sus ojos y su mente.

\- Nosotros también queremos a Nami y no solo por que sea tu novia sino por que se convirtió en una nakama. La protegeremos con nuestras vidas de ser necesario. - Su hermano mayor habló por todos, quienes asintieron lo dicho con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Me aseguraré de que nunca se enferme!- Exclamó el más pequeño, felizmente con una jeringa en la mano.

\- ¡Le fabricaré armas SUPER a nuestra one-chan! – Intervino Franky con su acostumbrada pose, colocando ambos brazos sobre su cabeza y juntando los tatuajes de su brazo con la intención de formar una estrella.

\- ¡Con el cuidado del gran Usopp, no le volverá a pasar nada!- Aseguro el narizon señalándose así mismo y dándose aires de grandeza.

\- ¡Mientras yo este, ningún sucio pervertido, tocará a mi… digo a Nami-swan!- Aun con papeles en sus fosas nasales el cocinero ardía en pasión.

\- Si, claro, entonces habrá que proteger a la bruja de ti también.- Frunciendo el ceño, Zoro siguió su tradicional pelea de "amistad"

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

\- ¡Lo que oíste!

\- ¡Marimo de mierda!

Mientras, Sanji y Zoro iniciaban sus típicos desacuerdos. Luffy seguía en la misma posición, contemplando a su querida familia. Después de tres meses de no ser él. La pesada carga que tenia sobre sus hombros desapareció, levantó la vista; ahora podía sonreír.

\- Shishishishi

Al escuchar su característica risa, inmediatamente los contendientes pararon su disputa. Todos los presentes se aliviaron de presenciar nuevamente la alegría en la cara de su capitán. Brook con el corazón rebosante por querer recordar tan memorable momento, sacó su violín y empezó a tocarlo efusivamente. Ace, Robin y Usoop también sonrieron. Franky sacó un pañuelo para secar su mar de lágrimas. Chopper corrió a abrazar a Luffy quien lo respondió por igual. Zoro y Sanji, por primera vez se pusieron de acuerdo en algo y mientras el espadachín le dio un buen golpe, el rubio de dio una patada en la cabeza de Luffy dejándole dos grandes chichones.

\- ¡¿Y eso?!

\- Al menos discúlpate idiota, no te imaginas lo que nos hiciste pasar.

\- Concuerdo con el pervertido.

\- Jejeje, perdón. – Sabo quien se encontraba callado, se acercó a su hermano menor colocándole una mano en el hombro y mirándolo con seguridad le resumió bastante bien lo que el futuro le tendría preparado al pelinegro.

\- Es tiempo de hacer las cosas bien. Ahora que te has percatado de la magnitud de lo que provocaste, sabrás que enmendar tu error te costará mucho pero si en verdad amas a Nami, no te darás por vencido ¿o me equivoco?

No respondió. Le regresó la mirada llena de seguridad, sacó un pequeño pañuelo que durante tres meses siempre llevaba en su bolsillo. Lo examinó y volvió a ver a sus nakamas.

\- Pelearé por ella.

* * *

Oh si señoras y señores, Luffy ha recapacitado el zape colectivo ha servido de mucho, pero la fiesta aun no termina jojojojo.

**Criistal:** Estamos en la misma dualidad, me encanta ver juntos a Luffy y Nami, me fascina la pareja pero no me enfada la idea de que nuestro sexy cirujano y la bella navegante se acerquen mas… pero entonces me imagino a Luffy con Hancock y digo ¡No! Rayos, el capitán debe estar con la navegante. Agradezco como siempre tus comentarios y una disculpa por la tardanza.

**Alex**: Que bien que te haya gustado el capi, no te preocupes ese zape fue de parte de todos. Aunque el mas fuerte todavía no se lo dan jejeje. Gracias por comentar. Disculpa la demora.

**Luffy ASL**: Me arrodillo pidiendo perdón gritando a los cinco vientos. La actualización se demoró mucho en gran parte a mi confianza, dije: ¡nah ya tengo visualizado todo el capi solo es cosa de escribir y ya!. Pasaron los días y no tocaba la lap, perdón. Espero lo que ha pasado en el capi compense mi retraso y que haya contestado tu pregunta que será mas desarrollada en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por comentar.

**Sakurita-1491**: Con saber que te gusta el fic yo me doy por bien servida. Law declaró la guerra y Luffy no le tomo la importancia debida y aquí están las consecuencias. Tienes toda la razón del mundo, Nami esta cavando su propia tumba sin saberlo… pero… con lo que leíste al principio te darás una idea de por que ese PERO. Muchas gracias por comentar.

**Yukina Koorime:** ¡¿Nueva lectora?! Bienvenida seas!‼! gracias por tus halagos me sonrojas. Espero te haya gustado este capi.

**Hinaru: **¡Ya se dio cuenta!. Creo que todos tenemos ese complejo de que nos gusta ver juntos a Law y a Nami pero deseamos que se quede con Luffy, que difícil. Gracias por comentar!

**D: **¡Bingo! Diste en el clavo del mensaje que quería mandar. La fuerte unión entre Nami y Luffy aunque estén separados. Leí tu comentario y dije: ¡Si, eso quería que se viera!. Gracias por comentar y disculpa la demora.

**Alex**: Gracias me alegra que les gusten los capis. Me parece que ese no lo he leído pero con eso de que he leído bastantes ya ni recuerdo. ¿de que trata?, bueno no importa de todos modos prometo leerlo.

**Roronoalau: **No te preocupes, con que leas el fic me alegra la vida. ¿Qué libro leias? … lo siento es que me encanta leer, esa es una de las razones por la que también se atraso el capi, estoy en medio de un libro jejeje. Si, tienes razón, a diferencia de Boa, Law fue honesto y sin engaños declaró la guerra. No te preocupes, pensaré en mas escenas ZoRo. ¿Por qué , que seria un Zoro sin su Robin?

**Tiare: **¿No quieres que Nami deje a Law? Guau creo que eres de las pocas que realmente quiere que Nami sea pareja de Law, y no te culpo, después de todo es LAW… oh si pero creo que varios quieren ver sufrir a Luffy, pobrecito. Gracias por comentar.

**Mara**: ¿Law se quedará solo? Mmmmm tendrás que seguir leyendo. Otro capi lleno de celos!. Por cierto nueva lectora?!, bienvenida seas. Gracias por comentar.

**Lilimargaritagonzalez: **El mío se detuvo pero cuando vi que había otra nueva lectora! YEAH! Gracias por comentar, espero el capi haya sido de tu agrado.

**Una annima mas: **Antes que nada, curioso nombre. Dos horas?! Guau! Solo puedo decir ARIGATO! Gracias por comentar y disculpa la demora, ojala te haya gustado el capi.

PERDON, PERDON, ya había publicado el capi pero quise dar a conocer un detalle para que se disfrute mejor la lectura. ¿Han visto death parade? para quienes cuya respuesta fue si, les diré que me inspiré en el opening para escribir la escena de baile entre Law y Nami, mas en concreto donde aparecen los prota bailando. Para aquellos que no esten interesados en ese anime o no lo conozcan, si gustan pueden buscar el opening y sabrán mas o menos como me imaginaba a estos dos bailando, si no les agrada la idea y desean imaginarse esta escena como mas les guste, adelante! despues de todo se trata de disfrutar el fic. Gracias


	17. Chapter 17

**Una enorme disculpa, se me atravesaron muchos contratiempos, pero aquí tienen el nuevo capi, tarde pero seguro. Nos leemos abajo.**

**CAPITULO 17: **_**C'EST L'AMOUR**_

Por décima vez en la noche su mano derecha rascó su rodilla izquierda. Cruzada de piernas, en la zona de bebidas, embellecida con un elegante vestido rojo con un escote lateral, degustando un Martini; fue testigo de todo. Desde la llegada de Trafalgar Law junto a Nami, la clara molestia de Monkey D. Luffy, el regocijo de Hancock y el posterior baile digno de una competencia de los primeramente mencionados.

Analizó la situación y no pudo evitar compararla con los malos argumentos de las populares telenovelas latinas. Estaban todos los protagonistas. La bella y simpática mujer llena de buenas intenciones, el galán adinerado prendado de la chica, la enamorada frustrada que movía cielo, mar y tierra con tal de que el hombre de sus sueños la mirara y el otro pretendiente, también muy apuesto, que llegaba en el preciso momento para causar celos, por supuesto no podían faltar los amigos incondicionales. Si todo fuera un show televisivo, ¿Cuál sería su papel?.

Claro, sería la amiga tontamente encariñada del segundo pretendiente, que a diferencia de la rival de amores de la protagonista, no gusta de jugar sucio; manteniéndose al margen de la situación.

De repente la semejanza ya no se le antojaba tan perfecta, comúnmente la _"amiga tontamente enamorada"_ era precisamente eso: una tonta, cuya participación en el clímax y desenlace de la historia se reducía a unos cuantos diálogos. Imaginarse así misma como un lastre la frustró al grado de pedir al barman, esta vez, una cerveza y tomarla de uno solo trago. ¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando?

Ella no era así, desde aquella lejana etapa de su vida, no había vuelto a considerarse como alguien incapaz. Observó sus manos detenidamente.

"_Convierte tus manos en alas y volverás a volar"_

Involuntariamente sus pensamientos la tele transportaron a los días cuando era conocida como "_la dama de nieve_".

Su infancia fue bastante similar a la de las familias perfectas mostradas en comerciales; estatus socioeconómico alto, padres amorosos, poseedora de belleza e inteligencia y por ende sumamente popular. Todo este esplendor le resultaba… aburrido. Sumergida en un mundo donde todos esperaban: concluyera con honores sus estudios, ejerciera honradamente una profesión de categoría y finalmente, formará una familia al lado de un buen hombre. Monet decidió dar un giro de 360 grados a su vida e ingresó en la mafia. ¿Por qué? Por que era emocionante, sencillamente eso. En principio su agudeza y perspicacia le valieron para comenzar como asistente, después al conocer a "_Joker" _ ascendió, convirtiéndose en una de sus aliadas. No obstante, Doflamingo identificó en sus ojos el deseo de la adrenalina y la aventura por lo cual la envió con Vergo quien se encargó de su entrenamiento para lograr misiones de mayor importancia y dificultad.

Esos años de práctica le sirvieron de autodescubrimiento, se percató de talentos que desconocía poseer, como su habilidad para soportar temperaturas bajo cero sin siquiera tiritar y la extraordinaria fuerza oculta en sus piernas que le permitían dar saltos de tan elevada altura que casi parecía volar. Todas estas cualidades provocaron que Monet se desenvolviera como una efectiva y letal asesina que después de algunas misiones exitosas ganará dicho sobrenombre.

De pequeña vivía en una lujosa mansión, comía exquisitos manjares y dormía en una cama cómoda. A sus 20 años, en días de trabajo, solía alojarse en departamentos de mala muerte, degustaba solo comida rápida y en ocasiones solo descansaba 3 horas, pero estaba satisfecha con su vida. Hasta aquella misión.

No era ningún secreto la lucha eterna que vivían los yakuza y "la marina", como se hicieron llamar los detectives especialmente encargados de derrocar a la mafia. Así como en cada región del mundo existía alguna familia mafiosa para compensar también existía una subsede de la "marina". Aunque había guerras internas con los yakuza, independientemente de quienes se tratarán, todos tenían como enemigo común a la "marina". Siendo el caso, se presentó una oportunidad de atacar y Doflamingo no la desaprovechó. Sus informantes le comentaron que estaban seguros que Vegapunk; saldría de la ciudad sin custodia alguna, disfrazándose para la ocasión, tratando de pasar desapercibido, pero la fidelidad de sus contactos fue tal que inclusive le dijeron como iría vestido.

Pero Joker no era ningún estúpido, con el objetivo de asesinar al científico mas famoso de sus adversarios le encomendó la tarea no solo a Monet, quien ya tenía ganada gran reputación, sino también a Vergo y Baby 5.

El jefe yakuza era alguien que en muy contadas ocasiones llegaba a arrepentirse de una decisión tomada, le resultaba ridículo, ¿Por qué lamentarse por algo que no tiene vuelta atrás?, obviamente había excepciones… como aquella vez.

Vergo fue el menos herido, en parte por su fuerza y velocidad, Baby 5 permaneció un mes entero en terapia intensiva con un pronóstico poco favorable, afortunadamente sobrevivió sin grandes secuelas. La más afectada fue la peliverde. Todo había sido un cebo y ellos lo mordieron inocentemente. Vergo no iba solo, Akainu y Kizaru – dos de los grandes lideres de la marina- iban con él.

En medio de la batalla y sabedor de su final, Vergo se apresuró y tomó la mano de quien tenía mas cerca: la chica con uniforme de mesera. Quiso regresar por su otra nakama pero estaba acorralada por Sakazuki, la misma Monet le suplicó que se largara.

La chica estuvo en manos de la marina, aislada en una celda, por dos días y una noche, en los cuales tuvo como único compañero a Akainu, quien la torturó con la intención de obtener información de la familia Donquixote. Fracturó varias veces partes diferentes de sus piernas. A parte de los gritos de dolor y las lágrimas de miedo, Monet no expresó más.

En la noche del segundo día, solo logró escuchar un gran escándalo proveniente de algún sitio. Al despertar se encontró en el hospital de la familia. Posteriormente Vergo le explicó que inmediatamente se concentraron en encontrarla y al dar con su paradero, el mismo Doflamingo acudió al sitio donde la tenían cautiva, desafortunadamente para la sed de venganza de su jefe, Akainu ya no se encontraba en las instalaciones. Pese a haber sido torturada, la joven se repuso rápidamente de aquel terrible episodio pero no lo lograría tan rápido de lo que vendría.

A causa de las múltiples facturas y también quemaduras sufridas, los médicos le aseveraron con pesar de que las probabilidades de que volviera a caminar eran bajas y mas aún las de dar sus saltos tan característicos eran prácticamente nulas. Acudió por dos años a rehabilitación, obteniendo como única recompensa; ser capaz de caminar lentamente pero con ayuda de muletas.

Consciente de esto, Doflamingo contactó con el mejor cirujano que él conocía: Trafalgar Law, quien se interesó por el caso y rápidamente voló a España. Como buen médico, Law le planteó a Monet que él se encontraba en una investigación personal, cuya hipótesis central residía en que se podían utilizar células animales para reconstruir cualquier tipo de tejido humano, obviamente se encontraba en pañales. No obstante, fue la única persona que le brindó esperanza, por lo cual aceptó sin reparos.

La cirugía resultó medianamente exitosa, algunos tejidos y huesos pudieron regenerarse con plenitud pero no todos. Por lo cual, la joven podía caminar y correr con normalidad pero todavía no podía "volar" como antes.

Nunca se lo comentó a nadie, pero esa sensación de casi tocar el cielo, le resultaba tan gratificante, le recordaba su libertad. Caminar y correr estaba bien pero ella deseaba sentir de nuevo las nubes con sus manos. Tiempo posterior a la operación siguió intentándolo pero no lo conseguía. Law fue espectador de sus aspiraciones y aunque el pelinegro no se definiera precisamente por comprender los sentimientos de las personas. El ver hora tras hora, entrenar a la mujer, le hizo entenderla sin necesidad de palabras.

Una tarde, cuando el ocaso ya estaba en el cielo. Era una región montañosa lejos de la ciudad, por lo que parecía como si las nubes fueran dueñas de todo el paisaje con su típico esplendor. Law se sentó al lado de la joven. Ninguno se dirigió la mirada.

\- Convierte tus manos en alas y volverás a volar.

No dijo más y se retiró. Monet lo miró embelesada un rato sin lograr interpretar bien que había sucedido. Los días pasaron y la chica seguía sin procesar adecuadamente lo ocurrido. Hasta que su cerebro y su corazón dieron con la respuesta. Volvió a tocar el cielo. Esta vez al saltar no solo usaba el impulso de sus pies sino también el de sus manos, de hecho podía permanecer mas tiempo en el aire, pues cuando estaba por caer al suelo, tomaba de nuevo impulso con un látigo, ahora podía inclusive danzar.

Volvió a ser ella misma, y cuando concluyó exitosamente su primera misión después de su lesión. No solo recibió las sonrisas y miradas de aceptación de sus nakamas, sino también una pequeña carta, sin remitente, en donde solo ponía:

"_Felicidades, sabía que extenderías de nuevo tus alas. Vuela cada vez mas alto pero intenta no quemarte con el sol."_

Sabía quién se la envió, sabía que Law solo siguió su caso por la importancia que tenía para su propia investigación, sabía que solo fue cortesía –los " D" y los Donquixote eran aliados- y aun así, esa fue la primera vez en su vida que Monet se sonrojó.

El tiempo pasó; Monet y Law solían encontrarse de vez en cuando, limitándose a hablar sobre negocios, llegó el momento en que su relación avanzó al nivel de la amistad. Siendo una mujer fría y sanguinaria para los asesinatos, ciertamente era muy tímida para el amor. Por eso cuando Law le expresó su sentir hacia Nami, la peliverde, siguiendo su autoimpuesto papel, solo le brindó su ayuda.

La mas grande molestia de todas fue al conocer a Nami. Y no es que la enfermera le haya desagradado, al contrario, simpatizaron. Por eso se enojó. Si Nami hubiera sido de las típicas mujeres que Monet odiaba, aquellas que no conocían el sufrimiento ni el dolor y lo veían todo de color rosa, definitivamente la hubiera aborrecido e inclusive pudiese hubiera unido fuerzas con Hancock, pero no, con solo verla a los ojos, supo instantáneamente que la pelinaranja había recorrido un largo y sinuoso camino. Era una digna rival. Volvió a rascar su rodilla izquierda.

\- Un verdadero desperdicio que tan bella dama este sin ningún acompañante.

\- Joker

\- ¿Y como va todo?

\- Avanzando favorablemente, si todo va de acuerdo al plan, dentro de poco…

\- No me refería a eso Monet

\- … No comprendo

\- Existen ocasiones cuando las palabras sobran pero algunas veces es mejor decir todo cara a cara.

\- Cuando no se tiene experiencia en la rama, resulta mas complicado.

\- Si, muy cierto, pero si ni siquiera lo intentas, atente a las consecuencias- Notó como su jefe, que se sentó en la silla a su derecha, enfocó su vista a la salida por donde, Law y Nami salían visiblemente contentos y aferrados por los brazos.

\- "_Todos los problemas tienen la misma raíz: el miedo, que desaparece gracias al amor; pero el amor nos da miedo."_

\- ¿Qué?

\- No es mío, no recuerdo al autor pero piénsalo bien y ya no tomes tanto. Nos vemos.

Sin voltear o decirle otra cosa más, Doflamingo desapareció de su vista para dirigirse hacía la mesa donde se encontraba toda su familia. ¿Miedo? ¿Le temía a al amor? …. Momento ¿amaba a Law?

* * *

La mente de Monet estaba dando mas vueltas que una montaña rusa, al mismo tiempo que Luffy entraba nuevamente al salón visiblemente recuperado y buscando desesperadamente a SU Nami. Observó como los nakamas de "Torao" aun permanecían disfrutando la fiesta, eso significaría que ellos todavía se encontraban presentes, intentó probar verificando en la salida pero una mano lo detuvo.

\- Luffy-sama

\- Margaret… ¡no tengo tiempo, necesito…

\- ¡Espere, esto también es importante! Mi señora lo está esperando.

\- ¿Hamock? Pero…

\- Por favor Luffy-sama, solo será un minuto.

\- ¡Es que en serio. Yo…

"_Es tiempo de hacer las cosas bien"_

La voz de Sabo resonó fuertemente en sus oídos, tenía razón. Hancock fue una buena amiga al preocuparse por él y por Nami, además sabía de los sentimientos de la ojiazul y ahora que comprendía mejor eso a lo que llamaban "amor", sabía que antes, debía dejar las cosas claras con la amazona.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Dónde está ella?

\- Tome, lo espera, en esa habitación.- Le entrego una tarjeta donde marcaba el numero: 8

* * *

_Calma, tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien. Dentro de poco Él entrará por la puerta, te mirará detenidamente, notarás la pasión y el deseo, se dará cuenta de lo bella que eres y por fin estarán juntos. Eres bella, eres bella, eres bella, eres…_

Destilaba emoción en cada poro de piel. Recostada sensualmente en un confortable sillón de terciopelo rojo, usando como única vestimenta; un par de mechones de cabello que cubrían parcialmente sus pezones, Boa Hancock esperaba impacientemente el característico sonido que emana una puerta al ser abierta para ser mas precisos, aguardaba inquietamente desnuda al dueño de su corazón. Se decidió a demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para ella y la mejor manera era entregándosele en cuerpo y alma.

Conocía de sobra la característica inocencia del pelinegro, pero estaba firmemente convencida de que ni siquiera Luffy se resistiría ante la hermosura que su desnudez le proporcionaba. Quedaría hechizado y olvidaría para siempre a la tonta e insulsa enfermera de cuarta. Se casarían, vivirían apasionadamente su romance y nadie los separaría.

Sus propios pensamientos positivos provocaron que por milésima vez, desde su primer encuentro con el ojinegro, Boa se transportara a sus fantasías, provocando que su rostro, segundos atrás sumamente sensual, ahora mostrará su faceta de "colegiala enamorada". Por tanto, no se percató en el momento de que la persona que tanto ansiaba ver ya estaba en la entrada un tanto confundido mirándola como gritaba de emoción.

\- ¡Kyaaaa! Entonces envejeceremos y…

\- ¿Hamock?

\- … nuestros hijos… ¡¿Luffy?!

\- ¿Estas bien?

"_Mierda"_ fue la primera palabra que cruzó su mente. Adiós al factor sorpresa, recobrando la compostura, alisó innecesariamente su cabello, lentamente se incorporó y dio unos cuantos pasos para quedar a centímetros de Luffy.

\- Estoy bien, ahora que estás tú.

\- Margaret dijo que querías hablar conmigo pero a lo mejor ibas a entrar a la ducha, ¿no?, si quieres te espero afuera- El chico ya estaba por salir cuando la mano impulsiva de la ojiazul lo frenó.

\- ¡No, espera!- Pudo sentir claramente como su orgullo de modelo internacional quedo ligeramente pisoteado ante tal expresión. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de sus intenciones siendo tan obvias?. Mas convencida que nunca atacó con la artillería pesada. Sin pedir permiso abrazó fuertemente al moreno, rozando sus pechos y muslos con el cuerpo del contrario.

\- Luffy, ya lo sabes pero lo diré una vez más: te amo, te deseo, eres el único hombre para mí. – Tomó delicadamente el rostro del joven y comenzó a acercar sus labios.

Pasaría mucho tiempo; meses, años inclusive en los que la aclamada _Hebibime_ se rebanaría los sesos repitiendo una y otra vez los eventos de aquella noche, transcurriría mas tiempo aun para que finalmente se percatara de que la culpa de ese incidente no había sido de Nami, Luffy ni ella misma. Simplemente "mugiwara no Luffy" nunca fue para ella.

Antes de que la amazona lograra el tan anhelado contacto, esta sintió como su acompañante la tomaba de los hombros, con gentileza se retiro unos cuantos pasos y tranquilamente se despojaba del saco de su traje.

Sonrió abiertamente, por fin era correspondida. Curiosamente la única persona que la hubiera entendido en esos instantes era Nami, pues la pelinaranja igualmente experimentó una gran dicha ocasionada por Luffy y una gran desgracia provocada por el mismo. Cuando el ojinegro la cubrió con el saco y la miro serenamente a los ojos expresándole sus pensamientos, el reloj se detuvo para la mujer.

\- Agradezco tus sentimientos pero no los puedo aceptar, me apoyaste cuando fue necesario y quiero responderte igual, por eso deseo que seas de las primeras personas en saberlo: tengo planeado regresar con Nami.

\- ¡Pe… pero Luffy! ¿Que pasara cuando no sea solo una rozadura de bala? ¡No puedes estar siempre protegiendo a esa mujer!

\- ¡Está bien! Cuando yo no este, mis nakamas la protegerán. No estoy solo y Nami tampoco.

\- Es… que… ¡No, Luffy recapacita! Piensa en lo mejor para todos. ¡Tú mismo lo has visto ya, ella ahora es pareja de Trafalgar!

\- No importa, pelearé hasta el final. La amo, eso es lo único importante. Gracias por tus consejos Hancock pero de ahora en adelante haré las cosas bien.

\- Lu.. Luffy…

\- Nos vemos – La mano del ojinegro ya estaba en el pomo de la puerta cuando las rodillas de la modelo tocaron el piso, en una posición de derrota total, su odio y celos no pudieron ser ocultados por mas tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué amas a ESA mujer sin talento alguno? ¿no lo ves Luffy?, si la eliges solo te causará problemas, es una débil, ¡UN ESTORBO!. Ella nunca te amará como lo hago yo, ¡nadie te amará como yo!

\- Su nombre es Nami

\- ¿Eh?- La mirada que Luffy le regresó fue similar a la que él le dio a Moria la primera vez que se conocieron. Esto solo provocó que el dolor en el corazón de la doncella diera una punzada aún mas fuerte.

\- Y no vuelvas a referirte a ella de ese modo, adiós. – Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba abruptamente. Hancock solo podía contemplar detenidamente el suelo, comenzó a respirar rápidamente y parándose frenéticamente empezó a destruir cuanto estuviera a su alcance.

\- ¡¿POR QUE, MALDITA SEA, POR QUE?! ¡ESTUPIDA ZORRA! ¿POR QUE TENIAS QUE APARECER? – Una bala no fue suficiente advertencia, intentó ser justa y darle una oportunidad a ESA, pero todo indicaba que la solución mas efectiva siempre había sido: eliminar a la competencia.

Prácticamente había destruido todos los muebles de la habitación, dispuesta a seguir con uno de los floreros de decoración, una voz la detuvo en seco.

\- No quiero importunar pero me gustaría que, al menos, las flores no tengan un destino tan lamentable.

\- ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS … ¿Ace-sama?

\- Hola – Sentado en el balcón de la ventana, con su típica cordialidad y seriedad, Portas D. Ace la observaba un tanto indiferente, ocasionando un mal presentimiento en la joven. El actual líder de los "D" era de los pocos hombres en causarle verdadero temor.

\- Me apena que haya presenciado esta faceta mía, disculpe, pero no lo escuché.

\- No te preocupes, es normal, después de todo no tenía intención de que me oyeras.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

\- Solo quería aclarar unos puntos contigo Hancock.

\- Lo siento mucho pero creo que este no es un buen momento, yo…

\- Para mi es el momento excelente. ¿Crees que soy idiota?

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Ah perdona formule mal la pregunta: ¿crees que somos idiotas?

\- Sigo sin comprender

\- Bien, iré al grano. ¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que pasaría para que nos diéramos cuenta de que fuiste TÚ quien orquestó el atentado contra Nami-chan?

\- … - La ira, decepción y dolor por haber sido abiertamente rechazada desaparecieron para darle paso a una emoción mas poderosa aún: el miedo. Hancock no era ninguna endeble, de hecho tenía gran fuerza física, pero los ojos de Hiken estaban cargados de puro y sincero odio. Enmudeció por completo.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada?

\- …

\- Perfecto, entonces escucha con atención por que solo va a haber una advertencia Hancock, una, nada más. Primero, para que estés enterada; descubrimos que contrataste a Kid algunas semanas posteriores al incidente, pensábamos en comunicárselo a Luffy pero él ya tenía muchos problemas como para agobiarlo con otros más, no subestimes la fuente de información de los "D". Segundo: sabemos a la perfección la razón de ese suceso y ahora que mi estúpido hermano, por fin ha tomado una decisión, estamos al tanto de lo que eres capaz.

Semejante a su familiar, el ojinegro se plantó frente a la mujer, restándole total importancia al hecho de que prácticamente estuviera semidesnuda.

\- Grábatelo bien en esa cabecita tuya, vuelve a tocarle un solo cabello a Nami- chan a alguno de sus allegados o nakama de los "D", ya seas tú misma o que mandes a alguien por el trabajo sucio y me importará un bledo la alianza que tenemos. Juró que nuestra prioridad será hacerte pagar y después disuelvo nuestra tregua. ¿Quieres agregar algo? – Notó como Ace le dirigía la palabra a la puerta contigua que conectaba el recibidor con la habitación, de donde salía tranquilamente Sabo. Hancock casi se queda sin aliento. ¿desde cuándo estaban ellos dos ahí?

\- Me parece que ya has dicho todo pero quisiera agregar un dato que te complacerá un poco Hebihime. Soy consciente de que amas a mi hermano y por esa única razón seremos un poco condescendientes. A la fecha Luffy ignora quien planeó el atentado contra Nami y no planeamos comentárselo. Pero no estés muy segura, a la menor sospecha de que sigues con tus juegos sucios, él lo sabrá todo. ¿Cómo crees que reaccione Luffy al saber que fuiste quien mandó a matar a Nami?. Por cierto, lo mismo aplica si notamos que andas metiendo tus narices donde no te llaman.

¿Era posible olvidar como respirar? Si, podía ser posible, la gran y famosa Boa Hancock tuvo unos minutos de amnesia que le provocaron nauseas, dolor y una extraña y desconocida sensación que jamás había experimentado. Ace y Sabo abandonaron el recinto dejando a la mujer sola en la silenciosa habitación. Por unos segundos, los ojos azules de la mujer perdieron brillo.

Su mente ingresó por primera vez a aquel lugar gris y desolado, donde la tristeza y desesperación son los reyes de todo. Ya no era dueña de su cuerpo, ni siquiera sintió el impacto de sus rodillas al tocar el suelo, no sintió las lagrimas anegar sus orbes.

Cansada, tomo asiento en el suelo alfombrado. Abrazó sus rodillas y mirando hacia la nada, reflexionó un rato. Si arremetía de nuevo contra esa estúpida, Ace y Sabo lo sabrían, no era tonta, sabia que la amenaza no solo iba de parte de los hermanos de Luffy sino que cuando Portgas D. Ace decía: "_nosotros_", eso incluía a los mugiwara. Recordó las palabras de Luffy al apartarla, sus ojos enojados al marcharse pero sobretodo, aquellas palabras resonaban fuertemente en su corazón: "_La amo_".

Tomó fuertemente dos mechones de su cabello, los apretó con vehemencia y exhaló un grito de impotencia.

* * *

Nunca imaginó que tener apoyada en su hombro la cabeza de alguien dormido fuera tan placentero. Claro ayudaba mucho que el sujeto en cuestión, se tratara de una bella mujer.

Una vez que dieron las tres de la madrugada, decidieron retirarse, Nami debía trabajar el Lunes y deseaba descansar, al menos unas cuantas horas en su cómoda cama. Durante el trayecto en su avión privado se decidieron a seguir charlando, pero el cansancio venció a la joven y al entrar a la limosina, cayó muerta.

Law no quiso despertarla, la imagen de su, ahora, amiga durmiendo le pareció muy relajante, y la sensación de tenerla tan cerca de sí… no había necesidad de explicarlo. Desafortunadamente al cabo de unos minutos arribaron al departamento y sin muchos animos el pelinegro despertó gentilmente a su acompañante. Un tanto adormilada, la pelinaranja se sonrojó al notar su posición e inmediatamente se disculpó.

\- ¡Perdona, no me di cuenta de cuando me quede dormida!

\- Descuida, no hay problema, además se trata de ti.

\- Law… - Sus rostros se acercaban uno al otro, Nami estaba por cerrar los ojos y Law casi saboreaba esos labios, cuando el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió, de nuevo.

\- ¡JEFE, NAMI, YA LLEGAMOS!... ¡Ah perdón, continúen, yo me voy!- Penguin se sorprendió y entusiasmó al verlos, lo que ognoraba es que Law tenía unos deseos enormes por golpearlo. Naturalmente el momento fue arruinado y sin más remedio se conformaron despidiéndose con su asoctumbrado beso y abrazo.

\- Te llamaré después.

\- Esta bien, descansa… y Law, gracias me divertí mucho.

\- Me alegra.

Desde las cinco de la mañana hasta las doce del medio día, la enfermera durmió plácidamente. Al despertar se comunicó con Vivi informandolé con lujo de detalles cada suceso de la noche pasada, quien la escuchaba animada. Duraron conversando casi una hora, posterior a lo cual Nami se baño y comió. Aproximadamente a las tres de la tarde, la joven se contactó con Law, planeando pasar el resto de su descanso juntos, para infortunio de ambos, el mafioso tenía asuntos pendientes que requería solucionar.

Decepcionada, al final dispusó que aprovecharía su tiempo libre para escribirle a aquella persona, hacia mucho tiempo no tenía noticias suyas, pero antes necesitaba ir a la oficina de correos por un sobre.

El reloj de su mano izquierda marcaba las cuatro de la tarde con quince minutos, cuando regresaba tranquilamente a su departamento; sin imaginarse que su corazón se detendría momentáneamente al notar quien la esperaba a las afueras de su hogar.

* * *

Al salir de la habitación donde Hancock se le declaró sin ningún tapujo, Luffy llegó a cuestionar si no había sido muy rudo con ella. Desechó la idea al instante, solo fue honesto y realmente se molestó al escuchar a la amazona hablar tan despectivamente de Nami. Tirando a la basura cualquier sentimiento de remordimiento, regresó rápidamente a la fiesta en búsqueda de su enfermera. Zoro y los demás apoyaron, pero gracias a la boca floja de Bepo supieron que Nami Y Law junto con algunos nakamas de este ultimo ya se habían retirado.

Impulsivamente y sin consultar a nadie, lo cual no fue necesario, sus nakamas ya presentían lo que su capitán haría. Luffy volvió solo a Japon. El universo es caprichoso, sino hubiera perdido tanto tiempo buscándola en la "Party time", el pelinegro hubiera llegado en el instante junto para observar la limosina de Trafalgar marcharse. Estaba a tres escalones de llegar al departamento 525 cuando su celular sonó, no iba a contestar pero al ver de quien se trataba, pulsó el icono verde.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Apuesto mis valiosas espadas a que estas frente al hogar de la "bruja".

\- Pues si… ya estaba por tocar.

\- ¡No seas bruto, Luffy mira la hora que es, espera a que Nami-swan descanse!- Esta vez fue la voz de Sanji la que se escuchaba, sin saberlo, su llamada era oída por todos sus nakamas por medio del altavoz.

\- Pero…

\- Sanji, tiene razón, esta noche fue muy agitada, déjala reposar. – La voz serena de Sabo se interpuso.

\- ¿Y si esta con Torao?

\- Dudo mucho que este intimando con Trafalgar, sino no lo hizo contigo, menos con él. – A veces la sinceridad de Robin podía ser contraproducente.

\- ¿Intimar?... Torao y Nami… ¡maldición yo entro de una vez!

\- Tranquilo, conoces a Nami, ella no es ese tipo de mujer, recuerda es hora de hacer todo bien, al menos espera que sea mas tarde.- Usopp podía dar buenos consejos amorosos, después de todo él tenía por novia a su mejor amiga de la infancia.

\- De acuerdo, ustedes ganan.

La paciencia del pelinegro solo duró hasta las 11:00 am, afortunadamente todos los chicos estaban con él para detenerlo. Por fin, para alegría del moreno, a las tres con treinta minutos, le dieron luz verde y sin pensarlo, empezó a correr por las calles teniendo como único objetivo recuperar a la mujer de su vida. Su impulso fue tan grande que se olvidó que podía ir en coche.

A las cuatro ya se encontraba tocando la puerta 525, al no recibir respuesta, dedujo que su pelinaranja se ausentó un rato, así que la esperó afuera. A las cuatro con quince, su corazón se detuvo momentáneamente al contemplar a la bella chica que se acercaba lentamente.

* * *

**¿Soy mala por terminarlo de ese modo? … si, de hecho pensaba concluirlo diferente pero ya saben, la inspiración es la inspiración. Ok, contestando sus apreciados review:**

**sakurita-1491: Jajaja, me encantó tu comentario: "… querías un D pues toma 3" , jajaja, ya quisiera yo tres "D". Oh si la la cosa se pone caliente! Pero ¿Cómo atacará Luffy? Ya lo verás. Y me encanta contestar los review y agradecerlos: Gracias.**

**D: Me agrado tu mega review. Amo cuando se inspiran tanto, me conmueven bastante. Ahora, que tienes razón se avecina algo grande, pero shhhhh, es secreto, por ahora. Espero que el sufrimiento de Hancock te haya complacido… es decir, espero te haya gustado el capi, y si, con hombre necios…. Mil zapes. Gracias por comentar.**

**Lakunoichiftv: Si, maldito destino, yo quería que se besaran y ahora hasta en el coche los interrumpen… mmmm creo que soy la menos indicada para quejarme, ¿verdad?. Ya ha abierto los ojos, es hora del ataque. Agradezco tu comentario.**

**Hinaru: Si, efectivamente, el pasado de Nami esta encerrado de incógnitas pero ya será desvelado en su momento y si lo notaste también hubo cierta mención que aunque no lo pareciera fue importante. Arigato por comentar.**

**Luffy ASL: Ahora tardé más…¡ no me golpees!. Si, DUELO ENTRE "D". Hagan sus apuestas. Gracias por el comentario y perdona la tardanza.**

**Tiare : ¿Fácil?... jejejeje sigue leyendo para descubrirlo. Si, yo también me los imagine y desee tomarles una foto… estoy loca. No, no se cansa de joder… pero ya la jodieron… jojojo. Arigato**

**Criistal: Las cosas se pondrán difíciles, como bien dices y lo que le espera a Nami… ya lo verás. Gracias por el comentario.**

**Alex: Gracias a ti por leerlo y comentar… ya la mandaron a vender tomates, a freír espárragos, a ver si ya puso la marrana, a… me calló. Espero ye haya gustado el capi.**

**one piece fan: mmmm Nami peleando con Hancock.. lo pensaré, pero ¿quieres que Boa sufra mas de lo que ya esta sufriendo?. Aunque ya le dieron golpes mas dolorosos que los físicos. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y comentar.**

**Roronoalau: Sabes, tengo una manía un tanto rara… ¿Qué mania no lo es?. Compró libros y animes pero no los leo ni veo al momento, los voy dejando para después haciendo que mi lista aumente. La última vez que compré un libro – de Stephen King por cierto- me regalaron un separador promocionando el libro que mencionas. Es trilogía ¿no?. En cuanto pueda le echaré un ojo. Y no, no he leído 50 sombras de grey pero una amiga muy comunicativa ya hasta me contó el final del tercer libro jojojojo. También a mi me encanta Shanks, es tan…. Shanks. Te daré mas momentos ZoRo. Gracias por comentar.**

**Alex: ¡Tenemos dos Alex! Jejeje curioso, perdón. Si, solo un zape era suficiente para que Luffy abriera los ojos. Gracias por comentar y por el apoyo.**

**Lilimargaritagonzalez: No mueras, aun no acaba el fic. Pronto verás la lucha de Luffy. Gracias por comentar.**

**ChoMi-ChoMi: ¡Nuevo lector! Bailo de felicidad, he de confesarte que tu review alegro de muchas maneras mi kokoro… gracias. Me alegra mucho saber que te haya gustado, eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo. Espero hayas disfrutado como yo, de ver sufrir a Hanock… jejeje que mala soy, pero se lo merecía, ¿no crees?. Muchisimas gracias por comentar y espero sigas comentando. Lloro al saber que mi fic ha traspasado fronteras.**

**PD para todos: Como siempre agradezco sus story favorite, following y demás. Y he de aclarar que la opinión de Monet sobre las telenovelas latinas, es de Monet, no mia, yo también soy latina. Condenada Monet. jejeje. Por cierto la frase de Doflamingo tampoco es mía... la investigue y fue la que me gustó más.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por la demora pero igual disfruten.**

**CAPITULO 18: BATALLA**

_Se perdió navidad, Año Nuevo y la "Time Party", no obstante todo había valido la pena; cuando los científicos encargados de la investigación le notificaron: ya tenían un prototipo y las recientes pruebas habían mostrado una mejoría considerable, no pudo contener la emoción. Si todo salía bien, pronto, muy pronto su sueño, error, el sueño de ambos podría hacerse realidad._

_No solo eso, el cebo que inteligentemente habían colocado funcionó a pedir de boca. La marina, algunas otras familias yakuza e inclusive el mismo Kurohige mordieron el anzuelo. Pese al éxito obtenido, cuatro meses de ausencia le provocaron un deseo irrefrenable por tan siquiera; escuchar su voz._

_Con la intención de no arruinar todo el progreso obtenido, solicitó la ayuda de su amigo Gilteo, experto en informática quien le proporcionó una vía de comunicación libre de cualquier intento de espionaje y como un "bonus" no solo podría escucharlo sino también verlo. El único inconveniente radicaba en que solo podía hacer uso de esto una vez._

_El entusiasmo de poder contactarlo provocó le restará importancia a ese detalle. Nunca se lo comentaría, pero con la oportunidad de tener una videoconferencia, se vistió y maquilló para la ocasión. La conversación fue amena y el solo observar la mirada llena de amor y calidez que Sabo le transmitía le brindó una alegría que desde hacía cuatro meses no sentía._

_Sin embargo era su obligación darle prioridad a la misión, así mismo su "encuentro" fue breve. Al terminar reflexionó un poco lo dicho por su novio y se encontró bastante interesada en la chica que había logrado lo imposible: enamorar a Monkey D. Luffy. Sabo resumió bastante los últimos eventos, por tanto, solo pudo darse una idea general de lo acontecido._

_Rió un poco al imaginarse a su futuro cuñado en una situación tan atípica de su persona. Podía visualizarlo en una intensa batalla, en un riguroso entrenamiento o, con mucho esfuerzo, leyendo un libro, sin en cambio nunca pensó que Luffy se encontraría en el trillado triangulo amoroso o ¿tal vez sería mas correcto decir: cuadrado amoroso?_

_Se disponía regresar a sus tareas, cuando se percató de que Sabo jamás le menciono el nombre de la joven, durante toda la plática solo se refirió a ella como: "la gatita que cautivó a Luffy". El adjetivo no le molesto en absoluto, conocía de sobra al rubio y la confianza predominaba en su relación. No lo consideró transcendental._

_El "hubiera" no existe, pero si Sabo hubiera pronunciado el nombre de Nami y la hubiera descrito físicamente; Koala hubiera tomado el primer avión a Japón y una desgracia se hubiera evitado. Eso jamás pasó._

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas, su consternación fue tan grande que ni siquiera logro dar un paso mas en su departamento, cuando cayó de bruces, apoyando su espalda en la puerta de la entrada.

¿Qué había sido eso? No, simplemente no podía abandonarla por tres largos meses y después llegar tan fresco como la mañana, argumentando la seguía amando. Era un idiota… bueno eso ya lo sabía. Cubrió su cara con ambas manos recordando lo sucedido apenas unos minutos.

* * *

Mas de una persona detuvo su caminar con tal de observar detenidamente la peculiar escena que se desarrollaba a mitad de la acera. Dos jóvenes, atractivos ambos, separados a unos metros de distancia se miraban fijamente sin apartar los ojos uno del otro, lo más curioso es que los dos permanecían inmóviles.

Algunos llegaron a suponer se trataba de dos idiotas sin nada mejor que hacer, otros con imaginación paranoica establecieron que el escenario era de una inocente victima reencontrándose con su victimario, aunque la idea cruzó sus mentes, nadie se atrevió a llamar a la policía, les gustaba husmear pero no meterse en líos ajenos. Otro, se asustaron al notar que el joven pelinegro, aun sin hablar, cambiaba de expresiones rápidamente. Lo que todos ignoraban es que la situación distaba mucho de ser lo que ellos cuchicheaban.

Habiendo superado el aturdimiento inicial que la dejó sin aliento y menos palabras, un sentimiento que Nami solo pudo nombrar de una manera: "estúpida alegría" de repente la embargó y entonces esas lejanas voces volvieron a hacer acto de presencia.

"_¿Qué hace aquí?… mas importante, ¿Por qué te pones feliz de verlo?, maldición ¿acaso viene a recordarnos lo dichosa que es su vida sin ti?". _La iracunda

"_¿Y si viene a pedir perdón? Quizá haya terminado con Hancock y desea regresar". _La enamorada.

"_No seas ingenua, piensa con claridad, si se hubiera arrepentido lo habría hecho mucho antes, seguramente viene a cerciorarse que no has hablado de mas con Law sobre el proyecto: akuma no mi… pero lo mas probable es que Law este al tanto de todo y de hecho sea participe. Piensa Nami, piensa. ¡Claro! Viene a recoger sus pertenencias, hasta ahora se dio cuenta de ello, con lo despistado que es; te pedirá su chaleco, los mangas prestados y los CD que escucharon juntos. Pues bien, recuerda: ya has avanzado, no permitas que te vea sufrir nuevamente, demuéstrale que no te importa… aunque sea todo lo contrario". _La racional. Apretó con más fuerza la bolsa de plástico con refrigerios en su interior, aprovechando su salida visitó el _combini_ mas cercano.

Por su parte, el ojinegro no contaba con voces guías, era muy transparente; lo que pensaba lo decía sin meditarlo detenidamente, solía mentir con eficacia solo en contadas ocasiones. Siendo el caso, los pensamientos que cruzaron su mente eran mas bien un soliloquio que en el exterior se veía reflejado en sus facies.

"_¡Guau!, hace tanto que no la he visto que me olvidé por completo de lo hermosa que puede llegar a ser… ¿y ahora? No me gusta nada la cara que está poniendo… ¿no será que ya se acostó con Torao? ¡No, claro que no! A mi solo me dejó tocarle los pechos y parte de sus piernas, además Usopp tiene razón, Nami no es así… ahhh que días en el Merry, ¿seguirá usando ese brasier negro con encaje?, ah ¿en que estaba? Si, por supuesto, tengo que recuperarla, es hora". _Estaba a punto de pronunciar una palabra, cuando Nami se le adelanto.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

"_¡Rayos, no me esperaba una bienvenida tan fría, ok, si; la abandoné, le dije débil, evite el contacto de mis nakamas con ella… mis amigos tenían razón me comporte como idiota"_

\- Quiero hablar contigo.

"_Si vas a pedirme tus cosas, hazlo ya, no quiero verte mas tiempo… me haces recordar"_

\- ¿De que se trata?

\- Preferiría que conversáramos en privado.

El enojo de Nami volvió a imponerse al observar el ademán que su ex novio tomaba: se sonrojó ligeramente, posó su mano detrás de su cabeza y evitó el contacto visual. Cuando estuvieron juntos eso solo significaba una cosa: le estaba rogando por algo. La furia de la joven apareció al deducir que el pelinegro lo hacía con la intención de entrar a su departamento y de esa manera asegurarse le regresará todas sus cosas. Convencida de esa hipótesis, se negó rotundamente.

\- Lo que quieras decirme, dímelo aquí.- Luffy volvió a mirarla y dio una rápida inspección a su alrededor confirmando lo que ya sospechaba; tenían bastantes espectadores. Sinceramente ese no era el escenario idóneo para lo que tenía planeado, pero al final de cuentas le daba igual quien lo escuchará.

\- Te amo…

\- ¿Qu.. que..

\- Espera a que termine...lamento mucho lo que te hice y dije… pero después de verte herida, pensé mucho y al final decidí que lo mejor para ti sería estar lejos de mi… mi mundo es peligroso y hostil. Sabía que yo podría protegerte, pero no puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo, por eso hice lo que hice. Y ahora me di cuenta… bueno Shanks y los chicos me recordaron que los tengo a ellos. Todos nos protegemos, somos una familia y tú eres parte de ella.

\- ... - Su corazón volvió a detenerse.

\- Además no es necesario que lo diga pero en ningún momento te he visto como alguien débil.

"_¿Qué mierda?..." _, al solo escuchar ese tierno y sincero "te amo", las defensas de Nami flaquerón por completo a esto se sumaron los motivos del chico que sonaron tan reales y francos, al menos eso le había parecido a ella, pero… pero…

\- Quiero estar contigo.

"_¡Di que SÍ!, volvamos a la felicidad de antes". _De repente un nombre hizo que esa voz se callará en un santiamén.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!, tú ya estas con Hancock, es tu novia ¿no?. ¿Crees que puedes venir y quedarte con ambas?. Al menos piensa en ella.

El 90% de lo que había dicho era mentira. A ella le importaba un pepino o quizá menos, Boa Hancock y sabía que Luffy no era ese tipo de hombres.

\- ¿Hamock? Pues si, se me declaró pero ya solucione eso, a quien amo es a ti.

"_¡Ves!, todo fue un malentendido, la víbora rastrera te engañó. ¡Te ama! ¡Te ama!"_

\- ¿Por que le prohibiste a Zoro y a los demás verme?

\- No tenia ningún caso dejarte, si mis amigos también podían ponerte en peligro al estar involucrados en mi mundo.

\- ¿Nunca saliste con Boa Hancock?

\- No, te amo a ti.

La contestación que pensaba pronunciar hubiera hecho sumamente feliz a Luffy pero por desgracia Nami rememoró todo su sufrimiento. Los días grises, las noches en vela a causa del llanto, el sentimiento de vacío, la soledad de su habitación.

\- Acepto tu disculpa, pero no puedo regresar contigo... ya no.

\- Nami…

\- El tiempo avanza y las cosas cambian, tú tomaste una decisión y yo he tomado la mía. Si me disculpas estoy ocupada.

Agachó la mirada y pasó al lado del pelinegro quien no le quitó los ojos de encima. Podías contar con los dedos de una mano, las ocasiones en las que Monkey D. Luffy concentraba toda su atención en una sola cosa, como sucedía ahora y gracias a ello descubrió algo hermoso.

\- ¡Todavía me amas!- La pelinaranja quien ya se encontraba a punto de ingresar la clave para acceder al condominio, giró bruscamente su cara en dirección de su interlocutor.

\- ¡¿Qu… que tonterías dices?!

\- ¡Lo veo en tus ojos, en toda tú! ¡Me amas!

\- ¡Idiota!... ¿Cómo te atreves a…

\- ¡Entonces niégalo!

\- Ah… yo… no… no… - Imaginariamente sintió perfectamente como sus voces racional e iracunda le daban un buen zape en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bruta? Y lo que era peor ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?

\- Shishishishi- Reconoció esa sonrisa, era la de alegría y triunfo.- Voy a pelear por ti y te aseguró que volveremos a estar juntos.

No dijo mas, se fue con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando a una Nami perpleja.

* * *

Estoicamente ignoró todas las miradas que "disimuladamente" se centraban en su persona. Aclarando sutilmente su garganta, se adentró tranquilamente a su hogar. Como de costumbre utilizó las escaleras en lugar del elevador, de ese modo llegamos al inicio.

No podía controlarse, su corazón latía a mil por hora, su cara mas roja que un tomate, sus manos temblorosas y sus piernas sin fuerza alguna. El único pensamiento congruente que tenía: _"¿Que hacer ahora?"_. Simplemente no podía ignorarlo por mucho que lo deseará. Ni siquiera se molestó en recoger su comida tirada en el suelo, automáticamente se dirigió al teléfono e inconscientemente marcó el celular de Vivi, al escuchar el primer tono colgó de inmediato.

En su condición le sería imposible relatar con claridad los últimos acontecimientos, además, no deseaba atosigar a la princesa, ya la había ayudado bastante. Tomo asiento en una de las sillas del comedor y colocó sus manos en sus sienes, apoyando sus codos en la superficie plana. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle. _"Te amo" "Quiero regresar contigo". _En el silencio de su comedor sus palabras causaron un ligero eco.

\- ¿Por qué, por que justamente ahora?- Con exactitud no supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que un rostro se impuso ante todo.

\- Law… - Necesitaba verlo; recordar ese nuevo sentimiento que lentamente comenzaba a nacer. Impetuosamente con solo las llaves de su apartamento y con un poco de dinero corrió con solo un objetivo en mente.

* * *

Posterior a la conversación con Joker recapacitó y al final concluyó, que efectivamente, sentía cierta atracción hacia Trafalgar sin embargo aun no podía constatar se tratará de amor. Era principiante pero hasta ella podía aseverar esa cuestión. Quizá por esa sencilla razón, estaba disfrutando enormemente el confrontamiento que se efectuaba en la planta baja.

Minutos antes, con la excusa de resolver ciertas transacciones, Monet acudió a la mansión del pelinegro en representación de su jefe.

Aunque se consideraran amigos, su relación no era precisamente afectuosa. Se saludaban con cortesía, realizaban las típicas preguntas estándar: "¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo han progresado los negocios?", etc, etc; pero nada más. Era difícil explicarlo; mientras conversaban no existía ningún común denominador aparente, no obstante al trabajar juntos sin necesidad de emitir palabras, cada uno sabía lo que el otro pensaba.

Un observador inteligente como Sabo o Robin habría notado rápidamente la conexión y sabrían que nombre darle. Monet y Law aún no lo descifraban. Por su parte la chica deseaba aclarar sus sentimientos y descubrir si su interés era pasajero o realmente significativo.

Mientras el cirujano inspeccionaba los formularios, sin despegar su mirada de estos, le dirigió la palabra.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Te noto distraída

\- No es nada, solo pensaba en un objetivo que me plantee… resultara mas difícil resolverlo de lo esperado.

\- ¿Muy complicado?

\- Mas o menos, es la primera vez que me enfrento a un reto de esta magnitud.

\- De cualquier cosa que se trate, estoy seguro lo resolverás con la eficacia de siempre.- Law apartó sus ojos del trabajo y le regaló una tenue sonrisa a la mujer a su lado quien a su vez correspondió con un leve sonrojo. Se quedaron un rato observándose, hasta que Bepo, tocó un tanto alterado, tocó la puerta.

\- ¡JEFE!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Lo buscan abajo!

\- No espero a nadie más. ¿Quién es?

\- ¡YO!- Con su característica irreverencia, el futuro sucesor de los "D" se abrió camino hasta toparse cara a cara, con quien ahora consideraba, su contrincante.- Trafalgar sospechando de que se trataba controló la situación calmadamente

\- Monet, discúlpame un momento, necesito hablar con él.

\- Claro- La chica no tenía intenciones de espiar pero los nakamas de su amigo fueron insistentes.

En la sala, dos hombres se miraban retadoramente sin producir sonido alguno. El ambiente propicio para una pelea.

\- Torao

\- Mugiwara-ya, ahórrate las explicaciones, se a que has venido.

\- ¿De verdad?, mejor para mi.

\- Creí firmemente que esta plática tendría lugar cuando Nami y yo tuviéramos años de ser pareja. Eres algo lento en estas cuestiones, ¿no crees?- La molestia ante tal comentario fue obvia. En el pasado, Luffy hubiera lanzado el primer golpe pero los últimos meses le habían conferido algo de madurez.

\- Jum, no te creas tanto solo porque has estado con Nami un tiempo. ¡Ella es mía!

\- No es un objeto para que hables asi.

\- No lo decía con esa intención pero si eso llegaste a creer, entonces no eres tan inteligente, ¿no crees?

Monet, Bepo y los demás casi podían asegurar ver chispas de rivalidad originarse de los ojos de ambos yakuza. Los nakamas del Cirujano lo animaban en silencio, mientras "la dama de nieve" involuntariamente sonreía complacida. Si todo avanzaba en ese sentido, no tendría preocupaciones por la competencia. Con un peso menos en los hombros le mencionó a Jean Beart que notando la situación dejaría el trabajo para otro día. Por su parte, Luffy colocaba su inseparable sombrero en su cabeza, el cual hasta entonces permanecía colgando de su cuello.

\- Somos rivales pero quiero que sepas que no te veo como enemigo Torao.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- Aclarado todo, me voy

\- Me agradó tu visita- Al recibir la misma mirada desafiante, Law se dio por respondido.

Transcurrieron varios minutos para que los integrantes de la mafia del corazón quedarán satisfechos con las respuestas proporcionadas por su jefe, bombardeado de preguntas y un poco hastiado resumió todo en un: "Pelearemos limpio". Al preguntar sobre el paradero de Monet y saber de su ausencia, extrañamente Law se sintió desilusionado. Conformes con la información adquirida, comenzaban a dispersarse por la mansión a continuar con sus deberes hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar. Todos se concentraron en la puerta, con muy variadas ideas.

"_¿Sera de nuevo Mugiwara, vendrá por pelea? Si eso quiere, lo tendrá"- _pensó Jean Beart.

" _Que mal perdedor"- _Aseguró en su fuero interno Bepo

"_Yo no abro"- Confirmo Penguin_

Trafalgar echó un vistazo a sus amigos, suspirando y con cara de pocos amigos se adelantó a abrir, arrepintiéndose al momento de colocar dicha expresión al notar quien era la persona delante de él.

\- ¡Nami!

\- Lo siento, se que me dijiste que estarías ocupado pero quería verte… ¿es mal momento?

"_Ningún momento a tu lado es malo"_, estaba a punto de decir pero decidió callar. Podía apostar su propia vida a que la pelinaranja también recibió la visita de un yakuza muy revoltoso.

\- No te preocupes, adelante.

\- Ahm… ¿podríamos hablar a solas?

\- De acuerdo, vamos al jardín.

\- Gracias

Ambos chicos no se dieron cuenta pero en ese exacto lugar fue cuando Law comenzó a experimentar amor por Nami. Una vez alejados prudentemente de oídos y ojos indiscretos, sin siquiera consultarlo, la enfermera se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo, quien un tanto consternado correspondió al gesto segundos mas tarde. Hundió su cara en el cabello de Nami aspirando su aroma a mandarinas, sabía la razón de ese comportamiento sin embargo poco le importó, disfrutó del contacto tan cercano; debía mover correctamente sus fichas y al final tendría muchos encuentros de esta índole.

La chica también sintió calidez en los brazos del contrario pero repentinamente el desasosiego recorrió su ser. Abrió sus orbes anteriormente cerrados. Se separaron ligeramente uniendo únicamente sus frentes con ternura, en un arrebato de pasión y otro sentimiento más que Nami no quiso reconocer en su momento, sus labios, por fin, se unieron. En su primer beso, Law pudo deleitarse con el sabor de la joven, sus labios era tal cual los había imaginado. Usando la razón terminó con la ansiada caricia; sabía que de seguir no podría parar. Volvieron a abrazarse.

Contradictoriamente, esta acción solo logró perturbar mas a la gatita. ¿Por qué no sentía la misma emoción con sus besos? ¿Por qué cuando Law se le declaró, su corazón no dio un vuelco de felicidad?... y con él, si.

* * *

Ni las confesiones de amor, las rivalidades establecidas, los confusos sentimientos y la convicción de dos hombres fueron suficientes para detener la rotación de la tierra y frenar el paso del tiempo. Un nuevo día dio comienzo. Su despertador sonó puntualmente a las 7:00 am, tomó su tiempo para prepararse. Últimamente se planteaba muchas interrogantes a las cuales desgraciadamente no lograda darles una respuesta satisfactoria. ¿Por qué besó a Law, si aún no estaba segura de su sentir?. El Cirujano era un hombre que ante todo merecía honestidad de su parte. Cualquiera la hubiera catalogado como una "loca de atar" al mirar como se golpeaba repetidamente la cara con un bloc que tenía a la mano.

\- ¡Basta!- Se tomaría un respiro al menos mientras trabajaba. Mas compuesta se alistó para salir, una vez con todas las pertenencias necesarias para laborar, su móvil le anunció que alguien le llamaba. No reconoció el número entrante pero contestó.- ¿Diga?

\- ¡Hola, buenos días!- Pero sí reconoció la voz.

\- ¿Lu… Luffy?

\- ¡Si, te llevo a tu trabajo, te espero abajo!- Instintivamente colgó. Esa actitud tan jovial que en el pasado adoraba ahora llegó a exasperarla. Convencida, tenía planeado salir e ignorarlo olímpicamente pero temía muy en el fondo, que se doblegaría con solo ver esa cara sonriente suya. Recargó su frente en la dura pared, mientras una nube negra imaginaria se formaba encima suyo. Era una tonta.

Por tanto, cambio de estrategia. Luffy podía ser perseverante pero también muy impaciente, era cuestión de aguardar unos minutos y él simplemente se cansaría de esperarla. No le preocupaba el tiempo, calculaba que la exasperación del mafioso no llegaría ni a la media hora, lo suficiente como para llegar temprano al Hospital. Su celular volvió a alborotarse en numerosas ocasiones pero se negaba a siquiera observarlo. Todavía con su bolsa de mano en el hombro y las llaves en su mano derecha, cómodamente tomó asiento frente a la puerta.

Ni cinco minutos pasaron cuando la puerta era tocada estrepitosamente. Recelosamente colocó su ojo en la mirilla para confirmar sus sospechas; era Luffy.

\- ¡Nami!

\- … - _"Idiota no grites tanto, vas a molestar a los vecinos"_

\- No me pienso mover de aquí hasta que salgas.- Una cara de clara molestia se hizo presente. Algo tendría que idear… algo.

Mientras Nami imitaba a los personajes de espionaje de las antiguas películas, usando el fondo de un vaso para oír mejor y cerciorarse de cuando Luffy se marchará, este cruzó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza decidido a "atacar ferozmente" desde el inicio.

\- Por mi no hay problema, pero ya son las 7:05, creo que hay mucho tráfico, vas a tardar en llegar y si llegas tarde… sabes lo que significa, ¿no?

"_¡Adiós a mi bono de puntualidad!"_. La derrota, la derrota total. Si todo fuera una película la clásica música del perdedor armonizaría la escena de la chica lamentando sus debilidades. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire para expulsarla con lentitud, levantó la mirada, aun no estaba del todo vencida, espabilándose con unos golpecitos en ambas mejillas, abrió la puerta, ignorando a cierto pelinegro sonriente por su reciente victoria. La técnica fue sencilla y ahí radicaba su eficiencia, una vez usadas las llaves, solo levanto la mano, señalando hacia algo inexistente detrás del chico con sombrero quien inocentemente volteo y ahí, la pelinaranja tuvo su oportunidad.

Rápidamente bajó las escaleras, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la estación de trenes donde confirmó que nadie la siguiera. A esas horas el lugar estaba atestado de gente, por vez primera la enfermera agradecía enormemente este hecho; le sería mas difícil encontrarla, pese a todo no gustaba de correr riesgos; se mezcló mas entre la multitud, apretada entre una chica de su edad y una mujer mayor, se sintió aliviada en su escondite.

Alivio que fue pisoteado cruelmente por el nerviosismo, al sentir una mano en la muñeca, que aumentó al identificar a la persona a su lado, ya no era la joven maquillada exageradamente.

\- Si me hubieras esperado, habríamos llegado antes. – Con tanto cansancio mental y físico, Nami ya no supo ni quiso saber como interpretar esa frase. Lograron ingresar en el primer tren, paradójicamente ahora el conglomerado de personas no le parecía tan fantástico, a causa de esto quedo atrapada entre los brazos de Luffy. Obviamente mientras este intentaba entablar una conversación sobre cualquier nimiedad ella desviaba la mirada sin contestar, para distraerse, hacía una cuenta regresiva mentalmente, hasta que llegó a uno. Solo una estación mas y haría uso de los individuos inocentes para huir, era su meta para el día de hoy.

Conforme avanzaban, el vagón fue vaciándose relativamente, todavía existía una cantidad considerable de personas. Inesperadamente el pelinegro tomó una distancia menos invasora, la joven supuso sería para no fastidiarla pero sorpresivamente el yakuza empujó violentamente a un hombre de gabardina, cuya presencia no había notado. Con solo inspeccionarlo unos segundos, la mujer entendió de que iba el asunto.

\- ¡VIEJO PERVETIDO, INTENTA TOCARLA DE NUEVO Y TE CORTO LA MANO! ¡No vuelvas a aparecer por aquí!- El "pobre" desgraciado asintió cobardemente desde el suelo, en cuanto las puertas automáticas se abrieron, huyó despavorido. Todas las mujeres presentes alabaron con un aplauso la acción, inclusive una señora sentada se atrevió a agregar un comentario.

\- Que suerte tienes querida, ya no hay hombres como este. – Una sonrisa que descaradamente escondía un enojo profundo fue su única contestación. Cuando los pasajeros volvieron a sus asuntos, Luffy volvía a colocarse nuevamente cerca de su incomoda acompañante quien retomó su antigua posición.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si… no logró hacerme nada… por cierto… gracias

\- Deberías tener mas cuidado, esto del transporte público es divertido pero también es peligroso.

\- ¿Nunca habías usado un tren?

\- No, cuando salimos, siempre usamos los coches.

\- Pero, tú no sabes conducir.

\- Si, por eso; siempre conduce Zoro, Sanji, Usopp o… cualquiera menos yo… nunca me dejan.

\- No es tan complicado.

\- ¡La verdad me resultó muy fácil! Pero no quisieron que volviera a manejar después de reconstruir el Merry.

\- Ah… - Esa historia nunca la supo, pero podía darse una idea de lo malo y arriesgado de poner a su ex tras el volante.

\- Como sea, debes estar mas alerta.

\- Comúnmente lo soy, no me subestimes, puedo detectar a un pervertido a kilómetros de distancia y cuando tratan de pasarse de listos, solo los golpeó y ya.

\- Jajajajaja y ahora ¿que paso?

\- … Estaba distraída, eso es todo.

\- Mmmmm ¡Ah, ya entendí!

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¡Ya entendí! ¡Por eso a Sanji siempre quiere usar los trenes para salir!

\- ¿Sanji-kun?... pervertido

\- Shishishishi, contigo aprendo muchas cosas.

\- Si… claro

\- Bien, llegamos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- "Idiota", faltó poco para que la joven se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por lo estúpido de su comportamiento. Se había propuesto ni siquiera decirle "hola" y en vez de eso terminaron charlando; se prometió no verlo a los ojos y ahora estaba contemplando su típica mirada. ¿Y en que maldito momento llegaron?. Odiaba el tren, odiaba el universo pero sobre todo se odiaba así misma.

Queriendo remediar semejante metida de pata, se adelantó velozmente para ingresar en el recinto. El único inconforme de sus actos era su subconsciente pues al solo oír su nombre giró en automático.

\- ¡Nami! ¡que te vaya bien! ¡TE AMO!- Las risitas indiscretas de las demás trabajadoras no se hicieron esperar y sonrojándose ante tal declaración accedió al Hospital.

La tarde no resultó ser tan decepcionante como la mañana; había trabajo a montones, como consecuencia, Nami no logró conversar con Vivi; para compensar, por unas horas olvidó su actual situación. A pocos minutos de casi concluir su jornada, su celular, esta vez solo, vibró enérgicamente. Intentó hacerse la desentendida, teniendo como antecedente lo sucedido hacia unas horas no deseaba cometer el mismo error dos veces.

\- ¿No vas a contestar?

\- ¡Vivi!- Tan ensimismada estaba que no notó la cuando su amiga se colocó a su lado.- No, debe ser un vendedor, ya sabes como son.

\- ¿Y si es importante?

\- No… no creo

\- Al menos verifica quien llama.

\- Esta bien- La confusión en su corazón llegó al grado de no saber si agradecer o no a Vivi su participación, al reconocer quien la solicitaba: Law.

\- Hola

\- Hola, perdona ¿llamé en mal momento?

\- ¡No, para nada! Ya casi termino, solo iba a vestirme, disculpa es que… no escuchaba el celular.

\- Esta bien. ¿tienes planes para esta tarde?

\- No… a parte de comer, nada mas.

\- Perfecto, te invitó a comer.

\- … Claro, ¿Dónde nos vemos?

\- ¿Qué tal en la entrada principal?

\- ¿Estás afuera?

\- Si

\- ¡No tardo!

\- Descuida, aquí te veo.

Con la simple y llana explicación, ante que su extraño comportamiento fue provocado por el exceso de trabajo y poniendo de excusa su cita con Law, le peliazul no presionó mas. Poco después, totalmente cambiada y con una camisa con cuello en "V" sin mangas y una falda que mostraba sus bellas pierna la pelinaranja saludaba alegremente a un pelinegro quien cortésmente le abría la puerta del coche.

El esplendoroso y bello auto llamó la atención de mas de uno, destacando entre todos ellos; un mafioso con un sombrero de paja quien apenas llegaba y alcanzó a distinguir perfectamente a Nami y su acompañante; una princesa que desde el segundo piso del edificio cercano se percató de lo más importante y en la copa de un alto árbol , una asesina de cabello verde que identificó la duda en la escena. Los tres observadores con diferentes objetivos y deseos llegaron a la misma conclusión: "Debían intervenir más".

* * *

**Bien, espero les haya gustado. Ahora a contestar:**

**Luffy ASL: ¡No, no temas por enrollarte demasiado! Para eso es el fic… que diga, gracias! Creo que eres de los pocos a los que les gusto ver a Monet, te seré sincera en el manga no me cayó ni bien ni mal, pero lo que yo ansiaba era ver una pelea entre ella y Nami, no se, a lo mejor fue por esa escena en la que nuestra navegante favorita la ataca con una Hot ball y Monet se enoja por que si le afectó. Como sea gracias por los elogios y ya ha iniciado la batalla, ¿Quién crees que vaya ganando?**

**one piece fan: Primera y única persona que desea ver a estas dos como amigas y aquí entre nos eso me ha dado una idea para un fic que tenia entre manos. ¡Gracias, por la idea y el comentario!**

**Tiare: Guau, creo que todos se complacen con el sufrimiento de la vib… digo de Hancok, oh dios, pero hasta reíste jajaja yo… este… muy mal, muy mal el sufrimiento ajeno, jajajaja en tu cara Hancock, ah no, gracias por comentar.**

**Roronoalau: Je, cuando leo escenas clave en los libros suelo leerlos rápido y ahí pierdo los detalles y por ende los vuelvo a leer. Lo pensé, realmente lo pensé, eso de adaptar cincuenta sombras de Grey pero…. Yo creo firmemente en que una adaptación de algo ajeno al anime y ser transportado al mismo debe hacerse con cuidado, no solo poner los nombres y ya. Habría que adaptar las personalidades para que fueran creíbles a la hora de leer y no poner una Nami totalmente sumisa y un Luffy sádico sacados de la manga, con mi actual calidad como escritora creo que me sería imposible hacer una decente adaptación. ¡Yo, quiero unos hermanos como Ace y Sabo! Por que están que guapísimos! Ah y te ayudan, claro, te apoyan. Gracias a ti por comentar.**

**Criistal: Siento mi crueldad, pero… dije: "hasta ahí, se quedo emocionante, vale pues". Lo siento. Una mas que se une al club "celebremos el sufrimiento de Hancock". Espero fervientemente sigas viva y gracias por tu comentario.**

**Alex : Lo siento, lo siento, espero que la conty haya valido la pena por el suspenso de la semana pasada. Otro mas feliz con el dolor de Hancock.**

**ChoMi-ChoMi: Halagada yo por tan lindo y enérgico comentario, muchísimas gracias. Siento la demora pero… ya sabes la casa, el trabajo, tu perro, todo absorbe tiempo je, mi perro. No, no eres maligna ya tenemos un club "celebremos el sufrimiento de Hancock" y en este momento estamos planeando hacerla llorar, esteeeee… que mala soy. Como bien dices no pueden regresar tan rápido, nadie olvida tanto sufrimiento de la noche a la mañana. Arigato por comentar.**

**Lilimargaritagonzalez: Creo que mi fic es muy predecible… lloro pero aun asi agradezco mucho sus animos y comentarios, si, como dices es muy apresurado que Nami perdone asi como asi a Luffy pero y ¿ahora que pasará?. Gracias por comentar.**

**Lakunoichiftv: Oh si, en definitiva sabremos mas del pasado de Nami, eso es un hecho. ¿Qué tal te pareció la bipolaridad de Nami? A mi… graciosa, pobrecita la hago sufrir. Gracias.**

**D: ¡Vaya, si me doy a entender! Exactamente esa expresión imaginaba al escribir, santo jesus que me muero. Yo también amo a Ace ¿Quién no ama a Ace? A mi también me gustó que pusieran en su lugar a esa mujer. PD de Pd: ¿No dice eso? Entonces he vivido en una mentira, una dulce, linda y hermosa mentira, ahhhh, ¿sabias que en un principio el mensaje de Nami no iba a ser en tone dial sino en carta? A mi me hubiera gustado mas la carta. Gracias por comentar.**

**Alex: Tenemos dos alex, caray que pequeño el mundo es… ah este, gracias por comentar y perdona el pequeño desvarío espero el cap haya compensado la espera.**

**Mara: Vale, una vez protegida de cabeza a pies con una excelente armadura de acero, me decido a contestarte. ¡Perdona la demora! Ok…. No hay presión- ignora el sudor que empieza a relucir por favor- Gracias por el comentario.**

**Nanami: Si, la guerra ha iniciado, pero ¿serán solo tres los involucrados? ¿Quién crees haya ganado el primer asalto? Gracias por el comentario.**

**Nanami: Guau dos alex y dos nanami… que peq… me callo. ¿Sabes? tu comentario me recordó algo curioso, hace tiempo entré a un foro de One Piece donde ponían el tema de tus parejas preferidas, cierto chico contestó: Zoro y Kuina, Zoro y Tashigi, Zoro y Nami, Zoro y Robin… todas para Zoro. Yo digo lo mismo: Luffy y Nami, Ace y Nami, Law y Nami, Sabo y Nami, Zoro y Nami, Sanji y Nami, todos para Nami! Jajaja. Ya se han besado pero quizá no era lo que todos esperaban. Gracias por comentar.**

**PD para todos: Agradezco los nuevos favorite y follow. Una cosa más. Tal vez a algunos no les haya agradado la manera de solucionar las cosas de Luffy pero… tendrán que leer el siguiente capi y ya verán que sigue.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19: CONFUSIÓN**

_Aquella lejana y fría noche de mediados de Noviembre se prometió así misma no volver a colocar otro cigarro más en su boca, tenia diez años cumpliendo fielmente dichas palabras pero ese Lunes experimentó nuevamente la tranquilidad que solo el humo del tabaco podía brindarle; cuando afrontaba situaciones de tal calibre. Sus ideas se ordenaron hasta que el cenicero prácticamente "vomitaba" su contenido, no obstante el orden no es sinónimo de solución._

_Estaba consciente de su deber para evitar una desgracia pero no sabia como hacerlo. De tener los recursos suficientes viajaría inmediatamente a Japón y…, no, mala idea, aunque fuera viable llegar hasta allá, de nada le serviría, ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta en que parte residía ella. Masajeó sus sienes con frenesí, agachando su mirada, dirigiendo su atención a una de las muchas cartas esparcidas en el suelo, la tomó y desdobló lentamente; se sentía orgullosa de la cautela tomada por su aprendiz sin embargo ahora no le ayudaba mucho. _

_Nuevamente una ola de miedo incontrolable se apoderó de su cuerpo al recordar al hombre que hacia pocos minutos pisó su casa. Mareada y frustrada leyó las últimas líneas._

"_¿Adivina qué? Me decidí por estudiar enfermería. ¡Ganaré mucho dinero!. En cuanto tenga el suficiente te visitare." – Logró emitir una breve y silenciosa carcajada, en el momento de haber recibido esa carta y ahora mismo, estaba al tanto de que ese "te visitaré" era una promesa que jamás llegaría a cumplir, así tuviera todo el dinero del mundo. Si ambas pensaban seguir con sus vidas comunes y corrientes dicho encuentro jamás debería efectuarse por mucho que lo desearán. Esa frase era un chiste negro. Gotas de sangre procedentes de su frente, producto del ataque anteriormente recibido, cayeron junto al nombre del remitente._

"_Atte. Kairi"_

* * *

Las personas son seres muy complejos y en ocasiones, muchas ocasiones; contradictorios. Con el paso de los siglos, la supervivencia ha sido la regla predominante en la sociedad humana y para conseguir dicho objetivo, los seres humanos se han valido de varios recursos, entre ellos: las mascaras. Por ejemplo, cuando los muchos fans de Boa Hancock la admiraban en sus últimos desfiles de moda ignoraban por completo la historia de amor frustrado y tristeza disfrazada en una antifaz de superioridad.

Los numerosos historiadores que Nico Robin opacó con sus brillantes descubrimientos y avergonzó públicamente después de que estos hubieran intentado robarle su investigación, solían tacharla de una charlatán. Robin nunca comentó (y no tenia planeado hacerlo) sobre su penosa y tortuosa infancia, los muchos sacrificios realizados para estudiar historia y que durante algunos años ella los envidiaba, pues eran libres de lograr sus objetivos.

Los vecinos de Nami desconocían que la amable y linda habitante del 525 estaba relacionada con la familia yakuza mas importante, era amiga intima de la futura Reyna de Arabasta y su pasado era lo opuesto a lo que ella les llegó a confesar. Si, las personas son seres curiosos.

* * *

Este era el quinto día pos- "Party Time". Luffy no desaprovechó ningún momento para reconquistar a su gatita. Al tercer día, volvió a esperarla afuera de su departamento para acompañarla al trabajo pero esta vez, gracias a la valiosa información proporcionada por una dulce anciana, se enteró que la inquilina del 525 había salido mas temprano que de costumbre.

Un poco molesto se apresuró en llegar al Hospital "Flor de Cerezo", una vez en el lugar, marcó infinidad de veces al móvil de Nami quien nunca se dignó a contestar, mas molesto aún, inhaló la mayor cantidad de aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, para después gritar:

\- ¡NAMIIIIII! ¡SE QUE ME OYES, NO ME VOY A IR DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE BAJES A SALUDARME!

Las miradas curiosas, enojadas, despectivas e inclusive coquetas que le fueron dirigidas ni siquiera las notó. Los vigilantes de la entrada intentaron sacarlo del establecimiento pero ninguno representaba amenaza alguna, cuando uno de ellos le dijo que el director quería hablar con él por medio del teléfono, escuchó claramente la voz de Hiruluk al otro lado de la línea.

\- Solo trata de no armar mucho alboroto y tampoco incomodes a mis pacientes.

\- Ok.

Posterior a la llamada ningún trabajador volvió a intentar ahuyentarlo. Los diez minutos siguientes se puso a cantar una melodía de su propia inventiva a todo pulmón, sin apartar su vista del cuarto piso, donde sabía ella trabajaba; sin obtener éxito, volvió a atacar.

\- ¡ENFERMERA NAMI SHIOKAZE! ¡Si no sales, voy a subir y te voy a besar enfrente de tus pacientes!- Varias jóvenes que al mirarlo en la entrada desearon ser la mujer que ese galán buscaba llegaron a pensar: "Bésame a mi". Para infortunio de Nami, su jefa era una de las que le lanzaban miradas al pelinegro… aunque la suya era de las molestas. Con solo una orden, la pelinaranja bajó rápidamente a detener el bullicio.

Al vislumbrar unos cabellos anaranjados debajo de una cofia pulcramente blanca, su cara empezó a irradiar felicidad, tanta que ni siquiera percibió la ira proveniente de la "delicada" mujer.

\- ¡Nami!... sigues usando ese uniforme… es feo, no me gusta verte con el, da igual. ¿Cómo estas?- La sonriente y despreocupada cara de Luffy notó el enfado en Nami hasta que el puño de esta ya había chocado contra su cabeza.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué vienes a armar tanto alboroto?

\- ¡Ayy! … ¡¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?! ¡es tu culpa!

\- ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡aprende a captar las indirectas!... me voy

\- ¡Ey, espera!

\- Querías que bajara a saludarte y ya lo he hecho, te veo mañ…- Inclusive alguien tan despistado como él advirtió ese error cometido y apreció sin problemas como la chica casi se mordía la boca para detenerse.

\- ¡Claro, nos vemos luego!

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡ yo, no…

\- ¡Te amo! ¡Hasta luego! - Aquella misma tarde, durante la comida en el "Merry" solicitó los consejos amorosos de todos sus nakamas.

" _Si tanto la quieres, secuéstrala y ya" – _Fue la "grandiosa" idea de Zoro, lo cual hizo que Luffy llegará a cuestionarse si su mano derecha tenía cautiva a Robin o ¿como rayos seguían siendo pareja?. Después le preguntaría a la pelinegra.

"_A una flor tan frágil y bella como Nami-swan debes tratarla con ternura y delicadeza, debes exponer tus sentimientos sin tapujos, debes… "- _ Cuando Sanji comenzaba a hablar sobre romance y conquista, no había dios que lo detuviera y durante tres horas sin interrupción le expuso la manera mas sencilla y efectiva para conquistar a Nami, de lo cual Luffy solo escucho las primeras palabras para después quedarse dormido.

" _Una bella canción de amor es lo que necesitas, con tan solo oírte cantarla llegarás a su corazón. Yohohohoho"- _ El planteamiento no era del todo malo pero ya lo había hecho afuera del hospital y Nami ni siquiera le prestó atención.

" _¡Con algo SUPER caerá rendida a tus pies! – _Algo super, que el supiera no había cosa mas super que la carne pero a Nami no le fascinaba tanto.

"_No se muy bien de estas cosas… Doctorine se la pasaba golpeando a mi papá… da lo mejor de ti y te apoyare"- _ Hasta ahora el pequeño niño de cabello café y ojos grandes le había dado el mejor consejo.

"_No te rompas la cabeza, las mujeres parecen de otro planeta pero no lo son, basta con escucharlas y amarlas y tú amas a Nami, no desesperes es cuestión de tiempo, persevera y lo lograras" - _ Ahora Luffy entendía un poco más por que razón Usopp era el único de todos - con excepción de Sabo- que podía presumir una relación de 3 años de duración con planes de compromiso. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Robin cuando el reloj marcaba ya las tres de la tarde, si no se apresuraba Nami se le escaparía nuevamente. Dicho y hecho al llegar ya no la encontró en el recinto. Pensó en irla a buscar a su departamento pero seguramente Nami habría ideado un escondite para no verlo.

Un poco apesumbrado sin decir palabra a nadie, se acostó en una de las hamacas instaladas en el bar a petición suya. Robin lo miró y deduciendo el escenario mas obvio se acercó a su líder.

\- ¿Cómo va todo?

\- Sigue evitándome.

\- La Nami que enamoraste hace tres meses y la Nami de ahora no son la misma, me pesa decirlo pero todo es a causa tuya.- Levantó su vista ligeramente para mirar a su nakama quien estaba tranquilamente sentada a su lado.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- Debes ser mas consciente de ello, cuando te des cuenta del cambio en Nami y del cambio en ti, volverán a estar juntos.

\- Se que le hize daño y…

\- No Luffy, aún no sabes bien.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo.- Lentamente Robin se fue alejando, al estar separados un buen trecho giró su cabeza para ver como Luffy seguía sin entender adecuadamente sus palabras. - ¿Por qué no intentas llevarle el almuerzo mañana?

No comprendió muy bien todo aquello pero si lo último. Nada perdía con intentarlo. Así, el cuarto día, de nueva cuenta hizo acto de presencia en el Instituto y por segunda ocasión tuvo que armar alboroto para que la chica bajara, quien después de propinarle otro buen golpe le dio oportunidad de hablar.

\- Te traje el almuerzo.

\- ¿Eh?... no puedo aceptarlo

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Pues… ¡¿no es obvio?!

\- No- Tomó su acostumbrada postura de no saber la respuesta ante una interrogante formulada. Puso cara de idiota, hurgó en su nariz y esperó por una resolución satisfactoria... para él.

\- Eres tan… dile a Sanji-kun que lo agradezco pero…

\- ¡No lo hizo Sanji, fui yo!- Mostró un mohín que lo hacía ver infantil.

\- ¿Tú?

\- Si, también se cocinar. – Sin planearlo o desearlo, tuvieron su primer contacto físico en meses, al chocar las manos temblorosas de la joven con las firmes del yakuza quien sostenía el bento. Los dos notaron este hecho rápidamente y mientras Nami intentaba separarse, Luffy afianzó mas el agarre, sentir sus cálidas manos le trajo gratos recuerdos.

\- Ya… ya lo tome… suéltame.

\- … - No respondió, una fuerza ajena a él le obligó a desaparecer la distancia entre ambos y atrevidamente acercar su rostro al de Nami, estaban a punto de unir sus labios cuando el sonido de una flauta los detuvo… era el celular de su enfermera. En tiempos pasados la chica hubiera ignorado el timbre y habría continuado con la acción pero ahora se separaba, alejando velozmente sus manos, para saber quien le marcaba. Aquella fuerza se comenzó a enojar cuando el nombre "Law" apareció en la pantalla del celular y más cuando notó como Nami pensaba en responderle. Tiempo después Luffy sabría darle nombre a esa "fuerza" que en realidad eran dos; primero fue "deseo" y luego "celos", siendo estos últimos los dueños de sus siguientes actos.

\- No le contestes – Ni siquiera él quiso sonar tan agresivo pero imaginarla junto a Law no ayudaba mucho.

\- ¿Qué?, es mi celular y … - El sombrero de paja ocultó su mirada confiriéndole un toque mas intimidante, olvidando completamente las horas que ocupo en cocinar un simple bento, lo arrojó sin compasión alguna al suelo, avanzando solo cuatro pasos rápidos ya estaba abrazando posesivamente a Nami, el celular seguía sonando atrapado entre ellos. Sin darle oportunidad para reclamar, la besó impulsivamente. El rechazo inicial no le importó siguió besándola como loco, sus celos disminuyeron cuando sintió como lo comenzaba a corresponder, por lo que la potencia de su agarre disminuyó, al momento Nami se separó. Iba a decirle lo mucho que le encantaba besarla cuando las observó… las lagrimas desfilar por las mejillas de la pelinaranja.

\- … yo… ya no puedo… - Se fue corriendo derramando lagrimas. Cuatro horas después a ese suceso recibió la llamada de Vivi.

* * *

Este era el quinto día pos- "Party Time".Nami había aprovechado cada momento para huir de Luffy. Desde, su infructuoso intento por despertarse mas temprano y evitar otro incomodo viaje en tren que salió contraproducente pues el yakuza acudió a su trabajo montando semejante espectáculo; sería estúpido afirmar que no llegó a pensar que su ex llegaría tan lejos pero "la esperanza muere al último", peor aún sus nervios o ¿sentimientos? volvían a traicionarla y en vez de despedirlo con un rotundo y tajante: "¡No vuelvas por aquí!", sus idiotas labios iban a pronunciar: "te veo mañana, cuídate". Siempre se considero asi misma como alguien practica no como una tonta… hasta ahora. La pesada y densa niebla que hacía poco tiempo se cernió sobre su mente, amenazaba con volver. Mientras realizaba su registro de signos vitales, cayó en la cuenta de que no le había comentado nada a Law, su última cita tuvo que terminar mas pronto de lo esperado, cuando el Cirujano la notó sumamente distraída y en vez de confesarle lo sucedido con Luffy inventó la excusa de que no se sentía del todo bien.

Parecía que cada día cometía mas errores. Determinada, decidió que esa misma tarde le revelaría a Trafalgar todo lo acontecido. Esperaba ir a visitarlo a su mansión, lo cual no fue necesario pues con solo bajar hacía la salida, lo encontró recargado en la recepción principal.

\- ¡Law!

\- Hola

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te esperaba, ¿ya sales?

\- Si, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Solo quería mostrarte algo- Tomó su mano delicadamente mientras la conducía hacia su limusina.

\- Espera, antes quisiera hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

\- Es sobre mugiwara-ya ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo…

\- Fue a visitarme a mi casa y me anunció sus futuros planes de reconciliación contigo

\- Ya veo… pues si, pero…

\- No te angusties, seguramente te afectó mas de lo esperado. Pero dejemos de hablar de sombrero de paja cuando estemos juntos.

\- Vale… - Sinceramente Nami imaginó que la reacción del Cirujano ante la noticia de que su ex volvía al ataque no sería tan calmada. Si, obviamente Law era mil veces mas maduro que Luffy pero de cierta manera esperaba un poco de… algo más. El aturdimiento de la joven no le hizo ver que durante toda esa breve conversación, su interlocutor mantuvo su cabeza viendo hacia enfrente sin dirigirle la mirada ni de reojo y nunca detuvo su marcha. De haber visto sus facies habría notado una sombra de preocupación combinada con tristeza. Law esperaba esa confesión desde un día antes.

Quince minutos después se encontraban frente a un enorme edificio con estilo arquitectónico de la era Edo. Con solo echarle un vistazo, supo donde estaban.

\- ¡No me digas, que estamos en la biblioteca "Palacio Real"!

Esa misma

Pero si es sumamente difícil ingresar a ella y mucho más solicitar un libro.

Tengo contactos

¡Guau, es mas grande que en las fotos!- La singularidad de la biblioteca "Palacio Real" residía en su completa y variada colección de libros de toda clase, incluyendo entre su numeroso inventario, obras de primera edición firmadas por los autores de épocas muy lejanas. Por ende, las personas autorizadas para pisar dicho establecimiento podían resumirse en solo cinco privilegiados que a su vez podían permitir la entrada a quienes ellos consideraran pertinente. Sin más preámbulos visitaron el lugar, que además de rico en literatura era perfecto para tomar té con dangos. Pasaron la tarde charlando, leyendo y admirando la bella construcción de la biblioteca. En un punto del atardecer, cuando ambos permanecían hojeando algunos tomos, la mano de Law se entrelazó con la de Nami quedándose así unos minutos. Al final, se despidieron como siempre.

A la mañana del cuarto día, seguía sin saber como actuar a ciencia cierta. Quizá debería consultarlo con Vivi, la vez pasada su amiga fue de gran ayuda. No debía ser tan dependiente de ella pero en momentos difíciles una mano amiga puede hacer milagros. Tenía previsto confesarle todo al salir del trabajo pero Nami nunca le contaría nada a Vivi, al menos no esa tarde. Sus pensamientos, emociones y lógica se fueron en picada a las 9:00 am, cuando por segunda vez escuchó como cierto pelinegro exigía su presencia y por segunda vez recibió la mirada amenazante de Lola-sensei. Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que cometió otro error, aceptar el bento de Luffy, imaginarlo cocinando le ablandó un poco el corazón. Entonces sintió las manos masculinas del yakuza, casi había olvidado su toque, estaba consciente del peligro ante tan "inofensivo" contacto, su voz racional le gritó: "Aléjate" y realmente lo intentó pero el pelinegro no se lo permitió, cuando observó como este se acercaba más y más; no pudo moverse, sus manos se quedaron quietas y ya ni siquiera sentía sus pies. Casi podía percibir el aliento del pelinegro cuando escuchó el sonido de una flauta… su celular.

Podía asegurar que estuvo en un trance y el timbre de su móvil fue la palabra mágica para salir de el. Retrocedió lo mas que sus piernas le consintieron y sacó el aparato rápidamente. Era Law; hablar con él frente a Luffy le pareció un tanto descortés, planeaba contestarle y pedirle le marcará después pero entonces escuchó por vez primera la voz autoritaria del chico.

\- No le contestes- Nunca en el tiempo que llevaron como pareja le había dirigido la palabra tan groseramente, eso le molestó.

\- ¿Qué? Es mi celular y… - Graciosamente recordó la noche en que curó sus heridas y al final le dio aquella mandarina que le había sobrado de su almuerzo, seguía sin saber cuándo diablos se la había tragado ese glotón, ahora le sucedió igual, ¿en que momento se le acercó para abrazarla?. Estaba dispuesta a reclamarle cuando sintió sus labios unirse salvajemente a los suyos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, todavía rehén en los brazos del pelinegro quiso empujarlo pero era como si deseará mover una montaña, le era imposible. Entonces lo percibió, pese a la brusquedad con la que la besaba una de sus manos se deslizó hacia su mejilla acariciándola dulcemente; ahí fue cuando se dio por vencida y comenzó a corresponder el beso, cerró los ojos y por pocos segundos regresó al tiempo en que Luffy era el único, él y nadie más. Por poco, realmente faltó muy poco para que entrelazara sus brazos detrás del cuello del yakuza cuando volvió a la realidad. Fue ahí cuando todo se vino abajo y sin desearlo, lloró. Se alejó, estaba confundida, no sabía que hacer. Tres horas después recibió la llamada de Monet.

* * *

Lo citó en una cafetería llamada " Mermaid Café", a decir verdad, conocía el sitio, Sanji era cliente asiduo pero no se lo comentó a Vivi cuando concertaron el lugar. Al recibir la llamada de la peliazul ya estaba en el "Merry" intentando procesar la razón de las lágrimas en Nami, no lo comprendía.

Por eso aceptó sin reparos la solicitud de Vivi de verlo al día siguiente, nadie mejor que la amiga de Nami para explicarle el motivo de su llanto y de paso podría darle uno que otro consejo para estar de vuelta con ella.

Comúnmente solía llegar a sus reuniones con un "elegante" retraso de media hora o hasta dos, con excepción de sus citas con Nami, obviamente; pero ansioso por obtener información esta vez inclusive se presentó mucho antes que su acompañante. No esperó mucho, cinco minutos después pudo observar entrar a la princesa, no obstante con solo mirar su serio semblante supo que quizá la tarde no acabaría tan bien como él esperaba. Una vez sentados, el pelinegro pidió una buena ración de carne mientras la chica solo un café.

\- Gracias por venir.

\- No hay problema, también quería hablar contigo.

\- Ya veo, pero me gustaría empezar, si no te molesta.

. Nop, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nami no me ha dicho nada y en cierta manera lo entiendo, es su forma de ser, pero tampoco soy idiota, ni sorda. He escuchado y visto tus tentativas, quieres regresar con ella ¿cierto?

\- ¡Claro!

\- … perdió cinco kilos

\- ¿Quién?

\- Nami

\- ¿Por qué? ¿esta a dieta?- La exasperación de la joven fue evidente hasta para la linda camarera que les servía su pedido pero Luffy ni se percató de ese detalle.

\- ¡No, idiota! ¡por tu culpa!

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¡Si, tú!, voy a ser directa, veo que de otro modo, no entenderás. Me agradas Luffy, de verdad, veo que eres alguien honesto y de buen corazón.

\- ¡Tu también me agradas!

\- Pero eso no quita el hecho que le causaste un gran daño a mi amiga. Daño que por lo visto te importa un bledo.

\- ¡Claro que me importa! Se que la hice pasar un mal rato y por eso quiero resolver todo los errores que he cometido.

\- ¡No!, no tienes la más mínima idea de lo mucho que sufrió Nami, no solo fue un "mal rato" fueron tres meses en los que prácticamente no reconocía a mi amiga.

\- Yo…

\- Pasaba horas llorando, no comía, no dormía. Se encerró en su propio sufrimiento, me abrió su corazón hasta casi pasado un mes y durante todo ese tiempo padeció en silencio y ¡me fastidia, no, me hace hervir la sangre que tú vengas campante queriendo volver con ella como si nada!

\- …. – Un nudo se formó en su garganta y después de mucho tiempo no sabía que decir.

\- Me consta que la amas de eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero quisiera que entendieras que después de hacer lo que hiciste no puedes simplemente borrar todo lo pasado con una sonrisa… solo te pido… ¡madura, comprende! Ahora lo único que haces es confundirla más. Ponte en su lugar. Esto es mas fácil para ti puesto que ya has tomado una decisión pero… cuando pensó lograría vivir sin ti, llegas y lo perturbas todo.

\- No tenia idea de …

\- Probablemente este siendo un poco injusta contigo, seguramente también lo habrás pasado mal. ¿Por qué la dejaste Luffy?

\- Creí que estaría mas segura sin mí. – La jocosidad se había esfumado.

\- Entiendo; permíteme darte un consejo, si en verdad la amas, dale su espacio, déjala pensar.

\- …

\- Eso es todo. Si me disculpas me retiro, supongo que ya no deseas hablar conmigo.

\- No, ya encontré mi respuesta- Su voz sonó apagada.

Ni siquiera tocó la carne que le sirvieron. Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza cual cohetes. _"Pasaba horas llorando, no comía, no dormía. Se encerró en su propio sufrimiento". _Se imaginó a Nami llorando como ayer, se la imaginó sola en su departamento, se la imaginó abatida como él, quizá peor, todos sus nakamas y hermanos procuraban levantarle un poco el ánimo, realmente jamás estuvo solo, al parecer Nami si. Ahora entendía el por que de esas lagrimas.

* * *

Mientras la carne de Luffy se enfriaba y este analizaba sus actos. Nami salía de su departamento. Gustaba de llegar a sus citas con anticipación, la puntualidad es la mejor carta de presentación. Ciertamente se le hizo sumamente extraño que Monet se comunicará con ella y mas aún que deseará verla, claro, simpatizó con la chica y le proporcionó su número de celular, de hecho no se molestó al no recibir llamada alguna, conocía un poco la psique de la peliverde, no se trataba precisamente de la persona mas sociable del mundo pero su honestidad le agradó.

Quedaron de verse en el restaurant- bar "Whiskey Peak", no muy popular pero bastante decente. Con diez minutos de anticipación pensó tendría que esperar a Monet, para su sorpresa ella ya se encontraba ahí. Monet era de esas jóvenes que desconocía la sensualidad que irradiada con solo caminar y aunque fuera consciente de este dato, poco le importaría, por tanto las miradas de casi todos los hombres presentes se concentraban en ella, atención que aumentó al sentarse Nami a su lado. Dos mujeres bellas juntas no tenía precio.

\- Hola, creí que me habías dicho a las cuatro,

\- Si, pero preferí no hacerte esperar.

\- Oh, gracias

\- Descuida

\- Y ¿de que querías hablar?

\- No soy de las personas que le dan vueltas al asunto, iré al grano. ¿ A qué juegas?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Sí, me despierta curiosidad, ¿lo haces intencionalmente?, vale creo que debes estar consternada y todo eso, sinceramente nunca he vivido una experiencia de esta índole pero me parece que ya has llegado demasiado lejos.

\- No creo comprenderte- Ya intuía por donde iba el asunto pero quería cerciorarse.

\- Me parece estúpido e inmaduro que a pesar de no estar segura de nada, absolutamente nada, sigas con la línea de pobre víctima.

\- No quiero sonar grosera pero nada de esto te incumbe.

\- Me incumbe, Law me gusta.

\- ¿Qué?- Eso fue completamente inesperado, no solo la noticia sino la manera de expresarlo; tan serena y calmada como si hablara del clima.

\- Difícil de creer, lo se, pero así son las cosas. Me molesta, me fastidia que no te puedas decidir.

\- Bien, ya lo has mencionado antes, nunca entenderás como me siento ahora. Y si no estas enterada de nada, no tienes derecho a darme un sermón.

\- Es verdad, no se de tu historia pasada con sombrero de paja ni de tus sentimientos, pero me parece que estas siendo egoísta, no solo con Law, también con mugiwara.

\- Te repito que…

\- Escúchame primero. Si no sabes que hacer, entonces no confundas a los demás. Sigues dándole esperanzas a Trafalgar con esos gestos como tomarse de las manos o acudir a sus citas, reír cuando estas a su lado, leer juntos, etc

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

\- La verdad ignoro hasta que punto haya llegado su relación pero soy amiga de Law, lo conozco, y su manera de actuar me indica que esta confundido, además ¿Quién crees que le dio el acceso a "Palacio Real"?

\- ¿Nos espiabas?

\- Sinceramente no tengo por que darte explicaciones de mi trabajo pero viendo que tomas esa actitud solo te aclararé que si autorizo la entrada a alguien externo debo estar presente durante su estadía.

\- …

\- Regresando a lo importante, lo que en verdad me disgustó fue verte besando a Sombrero de paja.

\- ¿Cómo… que, acaso también tienes negocios en el Hospital?

\- No eres el centro del universo, la juguetería frente a tu trabajo es propiedad de mi hermana.

\- … - Avergonzada era la única emoción que encajaba a la perfección.

\- ¿Sabes? Al darme cuenta de lo que sentía, realmente no pude odiarte, a sabiendas de que Law te pretendía, te consideré una digna rival. Pero ahora me decepcionas y mucho. Actúa como la persona que creí merecía mi respeto, y elige un camino. Adiós Nami.

\- …. – No pudo refutarle nada, primero se enojó sin embargo al percibir que a diferencia de Hacock, Monet no le mentía. Hasta ahora lo único que había hecho fue huir y no afrontar nada. Cuando su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas se marchó del establecimiento.

* * *

Afuera llovía, adentro también. Dos ocasos habían sucedido uno a otro, en los cuales Luffy no volvió a merodear por el Hospital y tampoco en su casa; Law por otro lado además de ser un mafioso era un renombrado Cirujano con obligaciones que debía cumplir y esos últimos días su agenda estaba a reventar. Por ende, Nami tuvo la oportunidad de aclarar todo en su mente.

Pero, definitivamente, ese tiempo no le bastó para ordenar mucho. La ultima vez necesitó semanas enteras para salir a la luz, ¿Cómo podría tomar, ahora, una decisión en un lapso tan corto?. Las palabras de Monet eran verdaderas, no podía seguir actuando como lo había hecho. Besar a Law, no rechazar del todo los intentos de Luffy, salir con Law, besar a Luffy, tomarse de las manos con Law. Ese rápido recuento de los daños provocó que deseara golpearse por todos los sinsentidos de su comportamiento.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, abrió su botiquín y tomó dos aspirinas. Volvió a su mesa, últimamente era su sitio preferido para pensar. Evidentemente tenía tres opciones: 1. Elegir a Luffy. 2. Elegir a Law o 3. No elegir a nadie. De entrada descartó la última alternativa. Estaba confundida pero no tanto.

Entonces todo se reducía a dos caminos: Luffy o Law. Siempre que llegaba a ese punto de sus cuestionamientos su mente primero se llenaba de una gama de colores extensa, al recordar los momentos con los dos hombres, luego estos se mezclaban para al final llegar al blanco. Simplemente no podía emitir un juicio coherente. Las aspirinas no ayudaron, su cefalea aumentó más a tal grado que el sonido de alguien golpeando su puerta principal la irritó sobremanera.

Con toda la intención de ahuyentar a quien se encontrara del otro lado, colocó su ojo en la mirilla. Al ver de quien se trataba, desechó la idea al instante, abriendo impetuosamente la puerta.

\- ¡Nojiko!

\- Hola

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Pues, venía a visitar a mi malcriada hermana pero si estas muy ocupada…

\- No seas boba, pasa – La última vez que Nami visitó a su hermana mayor y a su madre fue hace aproximadamente dos semanas, cuando su ánimo mejoró bastante gracias a Trafalgar y Vivi. Antes de eso, en su periodo de depresión, procuró no poner un pie en casa de sus familiares, la notarían deprimida y le cuestionarían la causa, siendo esto lo último que la pelinaranja deseaba. A la fecha, ni Bellmere ni Nojiko conocían personalmente a Luffy; al iniciar su relación, ambas estaban de vacaciones pero al regresar Nami les habló de su novio con tanto ahínco que le pidieron lo invitará a cenar. La cena jamás se concretó pues Luffy rompió con ella. Su madre y hermana sospechaban que algo andaba mal cuando Nami no acudía a pasar las tardes con ellas y en las esporádicas conversaciones por teléfono el nombre de "Luffy" jamás aparecía; pero decidieron callar y al verla visiblemente recuperada sabían que su familiar había regresado.

\- Que curioso ¿no?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ese mandarino no ha crecido casi nada, considerando el tiempo que llevas con el.

\- No lo había pensado… se supone que debería haber crecido mucho más en estos años.

\- Es como si quisiera acoplarse a ti para quedarse a tu lado.

\- Si… curioso, y bien ¿Qué planeas?

\- ¿Qué planeó?

\- No me trago el cuento de que solo vengas a decir "hola".

\- Ja, pues que bien nos conocemos. La verdad mis intenciones iníciales cambiaron con solo verte la cara. ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿De que hablas? No me pasa nada – Escuchó a la perfección el claro y sonoro suspiró que exhaló su hermana.

\- Intentamos ser pacientes contigo y brindarte el beneficio de la duda pero todo tiene su limite. Una de las cosas que mas me molesta de ti, desde que eramos pequeñas, es tu maldita costumbre de querer solucionar los problemas del mundo tú sola. ¿Qué pasa Nami?

\- … - desvió su mirada unos segundos para volver a enfocarla en los ojos azules que primero la taladraron y ahora la observaban con genuina preocupación. Uno de los muchos nudos en su cabeza se deshizo y le relató todo lo sucedido, desde su primer encuentro con Luffy pasando por su ruptura, su amistad con Law y por último la reciente platica con Monet. Nojiko la escuchaba atentamente.

\- Vaya, sinceramente no me imaginaba que tu situación llegará a ese nivel. Deberíamos llevarte a un talk show.

\- Deja de bromear, sinceramente no se que hacer.

\- Ay hermana tonta. A veces las cuestiones que creemos son las mas difíciles de resolver por el contrario son las más sencillas.

\- No es sencillo, realmente no…

\- Silencio por un minuto. ¿Amas a Law?

\- Pues… yo, él me ayudo tanto, sumergida como estaba en la depresión su compañía me hizo salir adelante, además es todo un caballero, es atento conmigo, sus sentimientos son sinceros… me… me gusta.

\- No pregunte si te gusta, pregunté si lo amas.

\- Es que… con el tiempo… podría…

\- Perfecto, ¿De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando? ¿dos, tres años?

\- ¡Lo mejor será que paremos aquí…!

\- ¡No, enfrenta, esto de una buena vez! Mi hermana jamás huía de sus problemas, jamás. – Abatida, volvió a tomar asiento en su silla. – Cierra los ojos y piensa en Law, olvídate de mí, olvídate de Luffy, olvida todo y concéntrate en él, solo en él.

Obedeció al instante. Al principio no lo logró, era demasiado el estrés, no podía abstraerse de su alrededor. Notándolo, Nojiko se le acercó, colocándose de tal modo que sus caras quedaron al mismo nivel, levantó su mano y acarició su cabeza. Ese gesto, siempre lo hacía cuando eran niñas y solía calmar a Nami.

\- Tranquila. - Palabra mágica, con la cual consiguió su objetivo. Imágenes de Trafalgar Law inundaron su mente. Herido en la calle, amenazándola en su mansión, su pequeño almuerzo en el jardín del Hospital, los momentos en "Romance Dawn", su bella y sincera declaración de amor, su baile en la "Party Time", su cita en "Palacio Real".

\- Law – Una dulce sonrisa adorno sus rostro aun con sus orbes cerrados.

\- ¿Qué sientes por él?

\- … - Entonces, pudo sentir claramente sus abrazos, besos en las mejillas, escuchar sus palabras de protección y ese fugaz beso. No… - Cubrió su cara con sus manos y con una autentica tristeza acompañada de unas solitarias lagrimas, por fin, logró esclarecer ese punto- Perdóname Law… perdón.

\- Volveré a preguntarlo. ¿Lo amas?

\- No… le quiero pero no lo amo… y de verdad me duele no amarlo.

\- Nami, esto va a ser mas doloroso aún. ¿Amas a Luffy?- Abrió sus ojos lentamente, no necesitaba sumergirse en los recuerdos, cada experiencia vivida con ese idiota, era imborrable. Miró fijamente a su habitación; ese chaleco seguía colgado en su closet, intentó tirarlo; jamás pudo. Giró la cabeza para ver de reojo el sofá, ahí se abrazaron tiernamente en Navidad. Los dos últimos días tomó por costumbre pararse frente al gran ventanal del cuarto piso cuya vista daba hacia la entrada principal, deseando no desear toparse con un revoltoso yakuza. Contempló sus manos, todavía sentía su calidez tocándolas y acariciar su mejilla. De repente se topó con "Hope".

"_¡Eres débil, no me conviene estar con una persona como tú, solo me estorbaras en los negocios.!"_

"_No podemos tener mas contacto contigo, por mucho que lo deseemos"_

La ternura que su cara transmitía, cambió bruscamente a una de rencor mal contenido.

\- No… no se si todavía lo ame.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Me lastimó! ¡paso de mí por tres meses! ¡me alejó de mis amigos!

\- ¿Te ha explicado la razón de todo eso?

\- … Me dijo que estaba pensando en mi bienestar… pero… es que ¡idiota! ¡si hubiera pensando en mi, lo hubiéramos hablado!

\- ¿Por eso no puedes volver con él?

\- ¡No, una mujer debe tener su orgullo! ¿Qué clase de persona sería si regresó con quien me hizo sufrir tanto! ¡seria una débil!

\- Tienes razón, si, una mujer debe tener su orgullo. Pero una persona con orgullo también puede perdonar y eso no es sinónimo de debilidad.

\- Pero… es que…

\- Bien, quédate con tu orgullo. A fin de cuentas, Luffy´s sobran en este mundo pero el orgullo es algo más importante que el amor. ¿no crees?

\- ¿Por qué piensas que lo sigo amando?

\- Si es obvio para mí ¿Por qué no lo es para ti?

\- …

\- Además tú hiciste lo mismo.

\- ¿Yo? ¿de que hablas?

\- No es necesario recordarte que cierta hermana tonta que tengo se metía en varios problemas para ayudar a la familia y en vez de platicarlo con nosotras pensó que la mejor manera de protegernos era alejándose de nuestro lado.

\- Yo… - Lo comprendía, ahora comprendía mas la decisión de Luffy. Entonces, también el estaba sufriendo. La pesada y densa niebla llamada "resentimiento" se desvanecía poco a poco.

\- ¿Lo amas?- Se paró de su silla para ingresar a su habitación y en el fondo de un baúl colocado junto a su cama encontró la foto que se tomaron en Navidad. Abrazados riendo hacia la cámara.

_" Te amo"_

_" Si, me gustas __mucho, además tus labios saben muy bien._"

_" ¡Escúchenme todos con atención, esta bella chica a mi lado se llama Nami y quiero que todos los que están aquí sepan que… ELLA ES MI NOVIA Y NUNCA LA DEJARÉ IR! Shishishishi"_

_Apoyó gentilmente su frente en la foto, cerró los ojos y sonrío desde el fondo de su corazón._

_-_ Idiota

\- Lo ves, no era tan difícil. Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- ¡Perdóname Nojiko pero tengo que dejarte. Debo ir a dos lugares!- Como el piso estuviera hecho de lava, se levantó de inmediato para correr hacia la puerta. Regresó sobre sus pasos para abrazar felizmente a su hermana.- ¡Gracias!

\- No hay problema… ¡pero lleva un paraguas que esta… - No logró terminar su oración, Nami ya estaba corriendo por las escaleras.

* * *

Las personas son seres muy complejos y en ocasiones, muchas ocasiones; contradictorios. Con el paso de los siglos, la supervivencia ha sido la regla predominante en la sociedad humana y para conseguir dicho objetivo, los seres humanos se han valido de varios recursos, entre ellos: las mascaras. Por ejemplo: Los numerosos pacientes de Trafalgar Law desconocían que el cirujano que había salvado infinidad de vidas también acabó con las de unos cuantos a los que la sociedad denominaba " escoria humana" sin el menor sentimiento de culpa pero paradójicamente ahora se sentía un tanto inmune.

Los muchos rivales vencidos fácilmente por Roronoa Zoro casi podían jurar que el espadachín solo era capaz de mostrar esa típica expresión suya de seriedad y estoicismo, obviamente ninguno era testigo de los muchos sonrojos, sonrisas sinceras y cálidos besos que el peliverde podía proporcionar a una persona y solo a una persona.

El dueño de la humilde y simple taberna "Mock" hizo migas rápidamente con su último cliente frecuente; un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello negro largo y rizado, algunos dientes faltantes y luciendo varios anillos de oro. Cuando le preguntó su nombre, al tercer día de visitar el establecimiento, este se limitó a contestar: _"No es importante, lo importante es que me des muchas mas de estas tartas de cereza, ¡están buenísimas!". _Se veía a leguas que era un buen tipo. Si la máscara de este hombre no hubiera sido tan buena, el dueño de la taberna se hubiera percatado que su nuevo cliente favorito acudía siempre a la misma hora, se sentaba en la misma mesa y unos deseos perturbadores hacían acto de presencia cuando la enfermera que vivía en el departamento de la esquina pasaba frente al establecimiento.

Aquella tarde lluviosa, el propietario del lugar escuchó la sonora carcajada del "tipo agradable" adjudicándola al chiste recién contado por otro cliente. Si el "tipo agradable" no hubiera estado de espaldas al dueño este habría notado la verdadera naturaleza de ese hombre, quien no despegaba la mirada de la joven enfermera que en esos precisos momentos corría por las calles. Era hora de iniciar.

Si, las personas son seres curiosos.

* * *

**DISCULPENME, ME TARDE AÑOS LO SE. Pero es que me visitó mi hermano, mi mami se enfermó, me enferme yo, nos mudaremos y ¡oh todo un caos!, que apenas y tenía tiempo para pensar en el fic. Si todavía hay alguna alma caritativa que se digne a comentar. ¡Bendito sea!. Pasando a los reviews pasadísimos:**

**Natsu D. Dragneel: Que bueno que lo aclaraste, al ver el review dije: ¿nuevo lector? Y al leerlo completo dije: ahhhh amigo!. Pues como pudiste ver Monet si fue una pieza clave pero no de la manera que pensábamos. Je, si no sabía lo mucho que podía alargarse este fic… Sobre la pelea de Nami y Monet para serte sincera yo pensaba que iba a ser ¡pelea de mujeres!. Robin y Nami vs Monet, me hubiera encantado… pero pues no paso. Ya vimos quien ganó… era obvio creo. Gracias por comentar. Perdona la tardanza.**

**LiliGI27: ¡Arigato!. Gracias a ti por comentar. Apenada por la tardanza, espero te haya gustado el capi.**

**Criistal: Casi todos le conferían ventajas a Law… yo también, después de todo es nuestro sexy, inteligente, fuerte… ¿Qué iba a decir? Oh si claro, gracias por comentar y una disculpa por la demora.**

**D: ¡Santa madre de cristo! Cuando leí tu review estaba en mi trabajo y casi grité: ¡Kyaaaaa!, bueno, bueno vamos por partes. Creo que describiste a la perfección toda la situación: Law ilusionado, Nami confundida y Luffy pues siendo Luffy. Muchas gracias por elogiarme asi ¡me llegan al kokoro tus halagos!. Tienes razón Ace vivirá por siempre en nuestros corazones, no por nada quedó dentro de los primeros lugares en el ultimo ranking de popularidad de One Piece. Y ya por ultimo, tu comentario y el ultimo de Karen D. Daichi, ¡santo cielo! Ese día llegue y lo primero que hice fue buscar ese corte por cielo, mar y tierra y di con él. El LuNa mueve montañas. ¡Me encantó, me ilusione! ¡LuNa para este año!. Gracias por comentar y por tan bello dato.**

**Roronoalau: Precisamente esa es una de las tantas razones por las que no me animo a adaptarla… no conozco la psique de los protas jeje. Si, pobrecita Nami, ya viste que el hecho de que dos galanes se enamoren de ti y peleen por ti… ¿a quien engaño? Yo quisiera estar en sus zapatos, ejem … me debatí entre contestar o no tu pregunta, te diré que Law es muy inteligente pero un principiante (al igual que Monet) en cuestiones del amor. Pero definitivamente no juega con Nami eso te lo aseguro. Gracias por comentar.**

**kia-chan13: ¡Nueva lectora! ¡ehhh! Fiesta… nueva lectora que probablemente se canso de esperar y no vuelva a comentar… me sumo en mi depresión. Como sea, gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, ojala te guste el capi. Gracias por comentar.**

**Lakunoichiftv: Bien, otra descripción atinada de todo lo acontecido. Nami bipolar, Law no la deja y Luffy intentando enmendar todo. Sobre la tragedia … deberás esperar y lo de la asesina era Monet perdona si te confundi. Gracias por comentar.**

**Mara: Tranquila, yo he amenazado igual a tantos autores de fics, jejeje. Que lindo que leas el fic con tu hermana, el LuNa une familias! Descuida habrá mas Sabo-Koala… y mas detallado jijiji. También amo a Law… pero deberán esperar… no mucho… espero, para ver que pasa con él. Gracias y perdona la tardanza. Saludos a tu hermana.**

**ChoMi-ChoMi: Me super encantan tus comentarios extensos. ¿Qué te parecieron las intervenciones de Luffy? ¿Y la de Monet? Ruda pero justa diría yo. Yo también ame la escena del metro, ¿no es Luffy taaaan querible?. Jejeje no culpes a Sabo, el pobre estaba mas entretenido viendo a Koala. Espero te haya gustado el capi.**

**Alex. Espero que ahora también haya valido la espera… gracias por comentar.**

**Karen D. Daichi: ¡Nueva lectora! Baile de la felicidad, por ti y por tiiii! GRACIAS, grite a los cinco vientos – en la seguridad de mi casa- al ver el corto. Lamentablemente el link me mandaba a un enlace roto pero gracias a eso encontré el corto. ¡Dios! ¡LuNa!. Gracias por comentar y te recomiendo bastante el manga! … ¡No te vayas!**

**Alex: Primero que no apoya tanto a Law, seguramente te agradó el capi. Gracias por comentar.**

**Tiare: Luffy nos mata a todas! Es muy especial nuestro idiota favorito. Pues si, un cuadrado Monet quiere a Law quien quiere a Nami quien quiere a Luffy … pero para cerrarlo Luffy debería querer a Monet…. Mmmmm eso nunca pasará mientras yo escriba este fic. Gracias por comentar.**

**one piece fan: Curiosa manera de reconciliarlas pero realmente Monet y Nami, son como Law y Luffy, rivales pero no enemigas. En todo caso, sería arreglar las cosas con Hancock… ya lo veremos. Arigato por contestar.**


End file.
